Light of the Jellicle Moon
by M.W. Roach
Summary: He hated having to do this; he knew what Macavity would do to her. And yet...he knew what the Monster would do to Rumpleteazer if he didn't cooperate. He had to betray the girl...he had to betray Mistoffelees...he had to betray the whole tribe...FINISHED
1. Prologue: Sacrifice

NOTE: This story is based on the characters from T.S. Eliot's "Old Possum's Guide to Practical Cats" & Inspired by Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical play, "CATS". This is MY vision of T.S. Eliot's characters; a vision which would have not been possible without Mr. Webber's amazing music and visuals. The story you are about to enjoy is meant as more of a cinematic view on the lives of the Jellicle Cats.

* * *

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**  
By M.W. Roach_

* * *

The junkyard illuminated with moonlight as the rays reflected off the abandoned cars and heavy machinery that cluttered the private feline paradise. A pair of golden eyes glowed in the darkness of a large pipe. As the face slowly pressed forward, his silvery stripes could bearly be seen as the light of the silver moon blended into the tabby tom's luxurious coat. He stepped out cautiously, sniffing the air, his ears twitching.

A second pair of eyes peered through the blackness of her hiding place; green eyes this time. She sniffed the ground and sniffed the air. Much to her pleasure, Macavity wasn't there.

Almost immediately, several dozen pairs of eyes came into view as their protector stood up cautiously, his arms out to the side. He raised his paws slowly; the summoning gave the all-clear. Calico faces emerged, purring and rubbing lovingly on each other. Faces of black and white leapt about, mewing loudly. Spots, stripes and even a bewitching chocolate Siamese skulked out from their hiding places. A big black tom with a tiger-striped crest of golden fur and leopard spotted legs hopped up from his own hiding spot. He was immediately ambushed by the kittens, who purred loudly and rubbed against him. He relished in the attention. Among the many other cats, there was a young yearling tom whose lovely black and white markings stood out amongst the others. Between his front paws was a tiny 2 month old kitten; black from his ears to the tip of his tail; his face and chest shone a blinding white even in the darkness of the night. Every cat gathered around the silver tabby tom, who smiled as he raised his face to the moonlight.

"_Jellicle cats meet once a year_

_At the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoice._

_And the Jellicle leader will soon appear _

_And make what is known as the Jellicle Choice._

_When Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn_

_Through a silence you feel could be cut with a knife_

_Announces the cat who can now be reborn_

_And come back to a different Jellicle life."_

The cats mewed loudly upon hearing the tom's song. Every cat waited on pins and needles for the annual Jellicle Ball, much like humans when it comes to their Christmas holiday. But unlike the sapiens', who have long forgotten the true meaning of their celebrations, the Jellicles knew exactly what this special night meant. A chance to be reborn; to start over. It was a very admirable and respectable holiday; and it would begin upon the visit of their beloved leader, Old Deuteronomy, the oldest living cat in existence. Some even thought him to be the appreciated friend of Moses himself.

The cats, eagerly awaiting his arrival, would spend their time playing and nominating one another. It was like that every year. But, on this particular year, tradition was thrown into question, and forever changed the lives of the Jellicles.

Before anyone could voice out a nomination, a loud crash was heard from down the alley. The cats turned curiously towards the source of the noise, pricking up their ears at the approaching sound of a wicked cackle.

"Macavity!" Dem hissed, cowering behind her sister.

But there wasn't any time for anyone to hide. Even The Rum Tum Tugger, who was always the first to high-tail it out of there at the mere mention of the Ginger Cat's name, didn't even have time to leap into the pipe. The Hidden Paw streaked across the junkyard, leapt over the abandoned vehicle, and was gone like that, only his fur-raising laugh lingered behind before it too drifted into the wind.

The cats stood silently, waiting. A tiger-striped and leopard spotted senior queen leapt down from her high perch on one of the garbage piles. She was Jennyanydots, the Gumby Cat.

"That was very strange." She quipped.

"Extremely." A second senior queen called Jellylorum agreed. "Wonder what that was about..."

Instantly, all eyes traveled to Coricopat and Tantomile, who brought their attention down the alley from where Macavity had just come. The prophetic felines twitched their noses.

"Danger." Coricopat whispered.

The cats stood very still. What danger did Macavity lead to them? The answered made itself clear when the scent of strong drink permeated the air. Humans. Not just humans; men. Not just men; men reeking of powerful alcohol. Every cat knows that humans can become dangerous and even cruel when intoxicated by the odorous drink. Munkustrap, the silver tom, raised his paws to the sky.

"**RUN!"** He hissed.

The warning came too late. In an instant, a bright light was cast over the alley, temporarily blinding the cats. 4 men stinking of whiskey stormed through the alley, laughing and hollering and even shooting off firecrackers at the terrified cats. Once their wits caught up with them, they began to scatter. The men didn't look to the queens, but rather set their sights on the toms. Tugger was the first to be captured as he attempted to run away. His tail was grabbed and he was thrown into a cage before he even had time to react. Never before had the spoiled feline been treated so harshly. He yowled in fright as he tried to dig his way out, ripping his claws through the wire. In moments his paws were soaked in blood.

Munkustrap pinned his ears against his skull and hissed violently at the man who dared to treat his younger brother with such disrespect. In the blink of an eye, Munkustrap was latched onto the man's leg, growling fiercely and biting as hard as he could. The man roared in pain and kicked out frantically, but the silver tom's claws were deeply embedded in his leg. Meanwhile, another man grabbed little Mistoffelees by his scruff and tossed him in a cage as well. Alonzo hissed and bounded towards the prison in which his defenseless little brother was held captive. The uniquely marked tom grabbed hold of the cage and began gnawing at the wooden latch. But in attempting to save his tiny, frightened brother, Alonzo himself was grabbed and tossed into a cage.

As fate would have it, Munkustrap lost both his grip and his consciousness as one of the other men wrapped his meat-cleaver hands around the tabby's neck and squeezed with all his might. The unconscious tom was thrown into another cage next to his brothers. The cages were then carried out to the street and tossed in the back of a horse-drawn open-car. The 4 toms disappeared down the slick cobblestone road; unknowing of the terror that was in store for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes. There was a blinding light that radiated above him, causing him to close them immediately. He attempted to open his eyes once more, only to be blinded again. Where was he?

"Tugger..." He whispered.

He picked up his ears at the sound of claw tips clicking against the ground. Again, he tried to open his eyes. He blinked a few times until his vision adjusted to his bright surroundings. He noticed 3 other cages lined up along side him. To his left was Rum Tum Tugger, who paced wildly in his cage, stopping every so often to bite at the wire and scratched at the door with his raw, bloody paws. To his right was Alonzo, who was stretched out to his own right, reaching for something. It was Mistoffelees, who was also reaching out for his big brother.

"It's okay, Mistoffelees. I'm here." He whispered gently, stroking his little brother's paw through the cage. "Everything's going to be alright."

Munkustrap looked up. The 4 cages were placed directly under a street light. The cats could see what was going on in the illuminated area, but everything outside the light source was black. Munkustrap growled a little in his throat and turned to his brother.

"Tugger. Calm down." He said in a low voice.

But the curious cat was beyond comfort; beyond reality. He paced like a caged tiger, his eyes wide with fear. There was no talking to him at this point. He was in a state of shock, apparent by his trembling.

The frightening part was, the cats could here the men just beyond the light, laughing maliciously. Munkustrap stood up and pressed his ears forward. In an instant, all went dead silent. Finally finding his voice, Tugger spoke first.

"Are they gone?" He whispered to Munkustrap.

The silver tom squinted his eyes and sniffed. He narrowed his golden oracles with distaste.

"No. I can still smell them."

Alonzo turned his head towards the guardian of the Jellicle tribe, still keeping his brother's paws cupped in his own.

"What are they going to do to us?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know." Munkustrap answered, still trying vainly to see past the light.

Alonzo turned his attention to his tiny baby brother.

"I don't suppose you could get us out of here, can you Mistoffelees?" He asked gently.

The shivering kitten whose eyes were overflooding with tears shook his head no. He whimpered and hid his face bashfully.

"It's okay." Alonzo comforted. "It was unfair of me to ask so much of you. Shhh...it's okay." He reached out as far as he could to cup the kitten's face in his paw. "I won't let anything happen to you..."

Munkustrap eyed his cage door. There had to be a way to open it. Oh, if only he had thumbs...

"**AUGH!"**

Munkustrap quickly turned his attention to Tugger's cage when he heard a loud crack, followed by a cry of pain. The Rum Tum Tugger had been struck in the face by a large rock, leaving a deep cut over his nose. Slowly, the silver tom brought his attention up to the sky. His eyes widened with panic.

"**Rocks!"** He shouted, covering his head.

A storm of stones rained from the sky, bashing the sides of the cages. Smaller stones flew neatly between the bars and pelted the cats harshly. Mistoffelees squealed in fright and tried to cover his face with his paws, but the stones bashed the infant feline in the spine and on the back of his head. Alonzo wasted no time in throwing his body against the side of the cage, rolling it in front of Mistoffelees' prison. The magical kitten looked up in awe as his brother shielded him with his own body. Alonzo flinched and small cries of pain escaped his lips. During the onslaught, he opened one eye and gave a small smirk.

"You're okay, Mister Mistoffelees! I'll protect you!" He tried sounding as cheerful as possible, despite his agony.

The kitten merely watched in sorrow as his big brother willingly sacrificed his body for the protection of his tiny two-toned sibling. Suddenly, just as quickly as they came, the rocks ceased; much to Alonzo's relief. He fell to his knees against the cage, trying to hold back the wails of agonizing pain that threatened to overtake him. Mistoffelees, now able to reach his brother without stretching, reached into the cage and held the young tom's face in his own little paws.

"Awonzo?" He squeaked questionably, pulling gently on his whiskers. "Awonzo..." He tried again, shaking his brother slightly. "Wake up..."

Alonzo forced himself awake, least he worry his brother. He smiled warmly and rubbed against Misto's paws. Mistoffelees gave a weak smile, somewhat relieved. But his smile quickly faded as a new terror made itself known, obvious by Alonzo's sudden change in attitude. The young tom's eyes widened with fear upon seeing the reflection in Misto's eyes of the new approaching danger. In a flash, a white snarling beast dashed across the light towards the cages; Mistoffelees' in particular.

"**DOG!"** Alonzo called as he reached into the cage and embraced his brother tightly.

The bull terrier latched its jaws around the back of Mistoffeeles' cage and began to fiercely tear at it. Alonzo gripped his brother through the cage as tightly as possible as the dog viciously tried to rip them from each other's arms.

Suddenly, a second dog appeared; a bull mastiff this time. The massive beast wasted no time in engulfing the front of Tugger's cage in its collasal jaws. The crested cat hissed frantically and forced himself into the furthest corner of his prison. But each time the dog raised his head, Tugger fell against its face and was forced to try and avoid the snapping fangs of the cold beast. His claws were broken and useless against the tank-like canine.

Munkustrap's eyes glowed with fury. He had had enough of this cruel game. Unsheathing his own claws, he copied Alonzo's move and threw himself into the side of the cage, causing it to roll. It landed near the back legs of the beastly dog. Running his tongue over his teeth, he reached out, grabbed the dog's leg in his claws and bit down as hard as he could.

* * *

She tore her face from her T.S Elliot book and looked around the park cautiously. What was that ghastly cry? It sounded like an injured animal. She placed the bookmark into the cleft of the pages and put the book in her pocket. Another scream echoed throughout the night air. Concerned and a little frightened, she ran towards the source of the cry, unsuspecting of the danger, but certain that something needed to be rescued.

* * *

The Mastiff yowled as he kicked out frantically, trying to shake the cat and cage free from the horrid grip. Munkustrap couldn't hold on any longer, and released his tired, sore jaws. His cage went hurdling through the air and smashed right against the bull terrier, who was sent flying out from beneath the light. Both dogs, feeling cantankerous from the random attack, turned on each other and fought viciously. Munkustrap sat panting in his cage, the taste of dog blood fresh in his mouth. He glanced over at Tugger, who looked at his brother with a new air of respect. The two of them shared a rare smile. Munkustrap then turned his attention to the other two brothers, who also smiled in appreciation.

But the celebration didn't last long. The four of them turned when they heard the men approaching. As they entered the lighted area, the cats noticed a shiny black tube gripped in the hands of the man who appeared to be the leader. He cocked the rifle back with a loud click. The cats nearly stopped breathing. They knew what guns were, and they knew that man is most powerful when one of these instruments were present. They surrounded Munkustrap's cage.

"This one's a woild li''le beast, ain't 'e?" The leader asked in his cockney accent. "You know wha' we do wif these woild ones, don't we, boys?"

The other men cackled menacingly, sipping their whiskey. The leader placed the end of the gun in the cage, aiming directly at Munkustrap's forehead. The tabby didn't cower, but proudly and fearlessly held up his head. He wasn't afraid to die.

"Noighty, noight, ki'y cat..." The man growled as he curled his finger around the trigger.

"**STOP!!"**

The roar of the gunfire caused Tugger, Alonzo and Mistoffelees to turn away, but the overwhelming cry for the senseless cruelty to cease caused them to look up again. Even the dogs discontinued their quarrel to witness the cause of the interruption.

Munkustrap stood there, eyes wide and breathing labored. A smoking hole lingered over his head as the bullet narrowly missed the cats' brain and instead shot a hole through the top of the cage. The silver tom looked up curiously at the girl who pushed the armed, drunken man to the ground and now held her arms out protectively in front of the cats. She glared furiously at the men.

"What do you think you're doing?! What kind of sick game are you playing here? How dare you treat these cats so cruelly!! I have a right mind to put the finger on every last one of you for this!"

"Blimey, the birds' jus' craizy enough to do it, she is!" One of the other men coughed nervously.

"Oi'm no' stickin' 'round long enough to be penned up! Ca'mon! Let's get the dogs and get out'a 'ere!" The third man called, wasting no time in grabbing the dogs and disappearing with the other 3 bloaks into the darkness.

She turned quickly and started opening the cages while the drunk on the ground struggled to his feet. First, she opened the door to Tugger's cage and, cupping her hand around his bottom, pushed him out of the prison. Then, she pried open Munkustrap's cage the rest of the way, reached in and pulled him out. She then dashed over Alonzo's cage and unlatched it. Alonzo wasted no time in running around to the back of Mistoffelees' cage and impatiently pawed at it. The girl pulled out the stake that held the kitten's cage closed. With all four cats free, she shooed them away with her hands.

"Go! Get out of here!" She encouraged.

The 4 cats looked at her for a moment, bewildered. Slowly, each cat departed, leaving only Munkustrap to gaze curiously at her.

"Go." She advised again.

Munkustrap took a few steps back before slinking into the darkness.

The four of them did not leave right away, but rather laid low in some surrounding bushes. The man, on his feet and infuriated, grabbed the girl and began slapping her in the face with angry force. Then, he cocked his arm back and punched her numerous times. Tugger turned away, flinching with every crack of the man's fist against her body. She fell to her knees, only to have the man lift his rifle high in the air and crack her in the face with it twice. Munkustrap, too, couldn't watch and turned away. Alonzo compressed the kitten in his arms, his eyes closed tightly.

But Mistoffelees didn't hide his face. He watched the scene intently. The savage beating went on for well over 3 minutes before the man gave her one last kick and ran upon hearing unrelated sirens in the distance.

"They're gone." The kitten whispered.

Slowly, the other 3 toms looked out. They could see the girl laying there beneath the light, but they couldn't see if she was breathing. Slowly, Munkustrap stepped out of the bushes and approached her body from the side. She was breathing. He retreated back into the bushes.

"Tugger, go back to the junkyard and get Old Deuteronomy. Tell him what happened, and bring him here."

Tugger nodded and bounded away. Munkustrap then turned to Alonzo.

"Tell the others what you have witnessed here. Bring as many Jellicles as you can."

"Right." Alonzo agreed. "Let's go, Mistoffelees."

"No." Munkustrap stopped him. "He will stay here with me."

Alonzo nodded and took off after Tugger. Munkustrap looked around the park cautiously, then motioned with his head for Mistoffelees to follow.

The silver tom and the kitten approached the girl's side. To their surprise, she was conscious. Her eyes traveled to the cats, and she smiled warmly at them.

"You're okay. I'm so happy."

Her accent indicated that she was born in London or thereabouts. She had short, frizzy blonde hair that had been crammed under a wool hat. She had lime green eyes that glowed in the light of the Jellicle Moon. Her glasses were broken and lay scattered across the ground. Blood dripped from her lip, head and nose. She was battered and bruised across her face. She had indeed taken quite a punishment on behalf of the cats, and they knew it.

"Mistoffelees, lay with her. I will keep watch." Munkustrap ordered.

Mistoffelees did as he was told and curled up on her chest, his yellow eyes locked on her worn, bloody face. She smiled and shakily and rubbed her broken hand across his fine black coat. Misto purred contently. The two of them layed there for a good 20 minutes, her eyes closed. After a short while, she sighed and brought her eyes up to the moon.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "I think this is the first time I've seen the moon look so bright. It's nice...after all I've been through, that is. I lost my job today...I'm 4 months late on the rent and am about lose my flat and my boyfriend just left me..." She paused, wiping the tears from her face. "...for my brother."

Misto and Munkustrap exchanged a questionable glance at the girl's last statement.

The girl whimpered again and rubbed the kitten's ears gently.

"With so much unhappiness in my life, I'm kind of happy right now."

Munkustrap sorrowfully looked over his shoulder at her scuffed face.

"I think I'm going to die tonight...but it's okay. At least I get to die beneath that beautiful moon."

Munkustrap turned around slowly, his heart aching for the poor girl's misfortune. His eyes wandered to her other hand that was spewed across the ground.

"At least I'm with a friend..." She rubbed Misto's chin with her index finger. "Nobody wants to die alone, do they?"

She flinched slightly when she felt something furry in her extended hand. She looked weakly at the silver tom, who had laid his paw in her palm as both a gesture of friendship and sorrow. He had a kind expression on his beautifully marked face. She grinned and managed to cup her hand around his paw.

"Two friends." She chuckled lightly. "I couldn't be any luckier."

Munkustrap turned, his gaze becoming even softer as Tugger returned to his side. The maned tom crept to the girl's head and gave a friendly headrub against her cheek. The girl look at the tom questionably.

"Three friends?"

In an instant, Alonzo returned and hopped on her chest. He licked his brother's head and then leaned over and licked her nose.

"Four friends?"

She tried to sit up, but found herself far too weak to even do that. But she needn't sit up to notice the many different eyes watching her. The girl was completely surrounded by cats. She closed her eyes again, feeling so weak.

"Oh...I...can't...breath..." Her breathing was starting to slow.

Munkustrap peered into the darkness and sighed at the sight of him.

"_My mind may be wandering, but I confess,_

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy..."_

The grizzled old cat slowly made his way towards the girl's haggard body. He looked upon her and shook his heavy head.

"What a disappointment. This poor human is dying simply because she wanted to save the lives of my sons. I am deeply saddened by this."

The other cats hung their heads upon feeling their leader's sadness. Munkustrap approached him and touched his father's paw.

"Please...there must be something we can do. We must reward her for her sacrifice."

"But how?" Alonzo asked as he approached the leaders.

"However we do it, it must be done quickly." Tugger announced, holding his paw over her body. "She has stopped breathing."

The cats whispered worriedly among themselves, but that all came to a screeching halt when the ancient cat held up his paws in a request for silence. Munkustrap had whispered something in his ear.

"Jellicle Cats, my son has revealed to me his nomination for this year's Jellicle Choice. He has nominated...this human girl."

A gasp rose up from among the surrounding cats. Rum Tum Tugger stepped forward.

"I second that nomination." He announced, causing another roar of gasps from the felinical crowd.

"So do I!" Alonzo called with gusto.

"Me too!" Mistoffelees joined in.

"Hold on!" Bombalurina demanded the attention of the tribe "A human can't be the Jellicle Choice. Only cats can ascend to the Heaviside Layer!"

Several queens mewed in agreement, but Old Deuteronomy held up his paws to demand silence once again. Upon the fall of quiet, the withered old cat turned to the red spotted queen.

"You are wrong there, my child. Humans; albeit, very few humans; CAN ascend to the Heaviside Layer. It all started with my first human, you see. With whom, I was a grand Lord in Egypt until he fled into the desert. I followed him. I followed him where ever he went, even back to the Pharoah's palace and into the desert again! My human freed millions and even spoke with the Keeper of the Heaviside Layer Himself. The Keeper told my human that he could acsend, for there was never one like him before. In exchange for my loyalty to him, I was granted the gift of the Jellicle Choice. It was my responsibility to choose the most deserving cat to acsend and be reborn, because there were only two other humans in history besides my dear Moses to acsend directly, and I had the pleasure of seeing off the most recent one. But now, I must ask the Keeper for advice regarding the actions of this young girl. Please, leave me and the girl alone for a moment."

The cats obeyed and backed away. Beneath the moonlight, Deuteronomy aproached the girl's body and tilted her head back. He placed both front paws on her brow and closed his eyes. He raised his face to the sky.

His eyes opened slowly as a smile swept across his face. It was getting light, the stars were disappearing, and the dew was forming. The old cat brought his gaze back down to the girl's face.

"You will not ascend on this night, my child. The Keeper has informed me that you are not yet ready. But, I have been granted permission to provide you with life...by giving you one of mine. Jellicles..."

The cats slowly crept into view, their eyes focused with curiosity. Deuteronomy gently opened the girl's mouth.

"My Jellicles...witness the rebirth of this human girl, who will have new life...the life...of a cat."

And the cats watched in awe as the ancient feline opened his mouth slightly and leaned over the girl's cold body. It lasted only a moment, then the old cat retreated. Color returned to her pale flesh, heat radiated from her beating heart, and breath returned to her lips. Deuteronomy backed away, flicking his ears at the sound of a blaring siren. Someone had spotted her body from their flat and had phoned the ambulence. Deuteronomy nodded and the Jellicles took their leave, once again leaving Munkustrap behind to witness the arrivel of the paramedics as they safely tucked her into the vehicle. With a sigh of relief, the tabby tom left as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke with a loud gasp, pulling herself up into a sitting position. She breathed heavily as she scanned the hospital room with bewilderment. What happened? How'd she get here? She didn't remember a thing about the previous night. With a groan, she held her pounding head and laid back in the bed. A delightful Irish nurse entered the room and offered her an extra pillow.

"Oh, good! You're awake! We were getting mighty worried about you, my dear. Are you alright?"

"I...I dunno....how'd I get here?"

"Oh, they brought you in yesterday morning. Found you beaten and unconcsious in the park. Poor thing, you..."

"I've been out for 2 days?!"

"Not to worry, my dear. Here...rest now and we'll call in the magistrate a little later. Also, I should need to know your name."

"It's...it's Liz. But why do I have to talk to the magistrate?"

"Ooh, to get information on those scoundrels what did this to you. A life behind bars is what they deserve, they do!"

The nurse turned to leave, but Liz quickly grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Please...when they found me...were there any...I dunno...cats with me?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. But don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine."

The gentle old woman left the girl alone in the room. Liz rubbed her head with desperation, but she could not recall the events that occurred on the previous _previous_ night. Casually, she glanced out her window. Her eyes widened. There, on the window sill, was a tiny black and white kitten peering in on her. She quickly tossed off the covers and wriggled her feet into a pair of hospital slippers. She took a step towards the window and stopped. The kitten had disappeared. She ran over and slid the window open and leaned out. She was on the 4th floor, and there was no sign that anything had been on that window except maybe some pigeons. With a listless groan, she shut the window and returned to the bed. She looked out again, but saw nothing. With a sigh she setteled into the pillows and drifted into slumber.

The kitten rubbed his paw along the glass of the pane as he stared longingly at the rescuer called Liz. He pressed his face against the glass, his eyes focused and intense as he recalled the dreadful night.

"We're gonn' talk someday." He squeaked with an adorable lisp. "I'll tell you evewyting. I pwomise."


	2. Ch1 Jellicle Debate

**A/N:** A few things I'd like to address: **1)** The pronounciation of the kitten's names: _Tova (Toh-vah), Sariomi (Sah-ree-oh-mee), Eeverium (Ee-vee-ree-um) and Danileo (Dan-ih-lee-oh)_. **2)** I made Mistoffelees and Quaxo two seperate characters. I dunno why they were meshed up as one for the play, but in the TS Eliot book, they were 2 different characters.** 3)** Many people underestimate the saying "Monster of Depravity"---they dismiss Macavity as a mere 'bad boy', when in actuallity, he's supposed to be deranged. So, in my fic, you will see that Macavity is TRULY a Monster of Depravity. Enjoy the chapter.

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Chapter 1: "Jellicle Debate"**

* * *

**3 Years Later...**

A pair of moonlit eyes peered out across the junkyard at the massive, wrecked cargohold that was once part of an old train. The collosal trailer had been there for decades and was covered in rust. The huge tank-like obstruction was for senior cats only for use of debating serious matters. No kittens were permitted to enter; especially while a big debate was taking place. Driven by her insatiable curiosity, the chocolate and cream spotted queen kitten skulked out from her hiding place and scurried over to the trailer. She pressed her ear against the rusty sides. Yes, she could hear the voices of the elders, possibly in a heated discussion over matters that didn't concern the kittens. With a grunt, she turned back towards the shadows and motioned with her paw. A second kitten appeared, disheveled and tan like the sands of the desert with a white bib, white muzzle and grey legs. She twitched her nose and crept to her sister's side. Both turned again into the darkness and signalled. Instantly, 4 more kittens appeared; 2 more queens and 2 young toms. They looked up at the huge piece of metal. The only way in was through a hole on the very top. They knew they weren't allowed in, but the hole would make the perfect spying tool. The chocolate colored spotted queen grinned and turned to her siblings.

"Alright, we don't want to be seen or heard, so here's what we're going to do."

"Oh, please, no..." One of the tom kittens groaned, scratching tiredly at his small mane.

The young queen gave him a harsh stare before continuing. "We need to make a pyramid. Let's go." She dropped to all fours and motioned with her head towards the embarrassed young tom. "Come on, Danileo." She ordered.

"A pyramid? How grown-up of you!" Danileo rolled his eyes. "Hey Tova, here's an idea. Why don't we actually do what we're told for once instead of bending over backwards for the sheer sake of disobeying our elders?"

The lead queen kitten called Tova narrowed her nightsky-blue eyes. "Hey, Danileo, here's an idea. Why don't you be a good boy and cooperate before I have to slap you through the windshield of the car like I did last week?"

With an irate groan, Danileo dropped down near his sister. He wasn't afraid of her, but if she lost her patience, there was a good chance they would all have gotten caught. So, he reluctantly did as he was told. Pleased, Tove turned to the next kitten.

"Alright, Eeve, you're up." But her order went ignored. "Eeve, let's go!" She tried again, but to no avail. The youngest kitten was busy playing with a dandilion. Tova growled a little. "EEVERIUM!" She shouted the kitten's full name, causing the youngster to jump. "You can torture the plant later! Hop to it!"

Eveerium wasted no time in leaping onto Tova's back. She rested her front paws on Danileo's back and smirked bashfully at him.

"Hi, Dani..." She cooed.

"Hi Eeve..." He smiled back, causing the young calico to shudder and mew contently. She wasn't the picture of her mother, Etcetera, but was 100% like her in attitude.

Tova broke up the childish flirting with another order. "Alright, next, Sario..." She stopped and grinned to see that disheveled little Sariomi had already positioned herself atop Eeverium.

The daughter of Jemima had a bored expression on her face. "Way ahead of ya, Tova." She sighed.

Pleased, Tova turned towards the last male kitten, who looked around nervously, knowing he was going to be next.

"What are you waiting for, Quaxo?" Tova snapped.

"Umm...well, you see...I don't really think this is such a..."

"For the love of the Everlasting Cat, Quaxo, just get up there!" Danileo sighed. "Let's get this over with already."

With a defeated moan, the young son of Mistoffelees leapt onto Sariomi's back. Tova turned to the last kitten, who had her arms stratigically crossed as she glared down on the eldest kitten.

"I ain't doin' this." Nefersheba snapped before Tova had time to respond. She was the exact image of her mother, Victoria with the exception of a hundred black dots along her coat. She looked like a dalmatian cat. Her stare was serious and disobliging as she glared down on her half-sister.

Tova merely grinned and shrugged. "Good idea. I don't think you could get up there anyway." Nefersheba's eye twitched. Tova continued. "We all know you're afraid of heights. It's okay, Nefersheba. Not every cat has the physical prowess of a leopard..."

"ALRIGHT!!" Nefersheba shouted. "If it'll shut you up, I'll go." Begrudgingly, Nefersheba scaled the kitten pyramid and rested atop her brother's head. She reached up for the gaping hole, but was just a shy too short. "I can't reach! I need to go higher!"

"Higher, Tova." Sariomi poked her back. "Sheba can't quite reach it."

"Then tell her to stretch further!" Tova snapped back.

"She can't stretch any further! You need to lift us higher!" Quaxo called as Nefersheba inadvertantly shoved her foot in his mouth in attempt to keep herself from falling.

"Well, you guys aren't exactly featherweights!" Tova snapped.

Danileo rolled his eyes; exhausted. "Oh, for cat's sake!" He reached over and scratched at the base of Tova's tail.

Instantly, a cat reflex kicked in, and Tova raised her hind end high in the air. "Ooh, that feels good!"

Nefersheba, not expecting such a dramtaic increase in height, wrapped her legs tightly around Quaxo's neck. The black and white tom kitten gagged for moment before Sheba released the deathgrip. The release was due to the fact that she didn't really need that much of a height increase, and the sudden thrust upward caused her to smash her head on a piece of jagged metal that protruded from the trailer. After regaining her composure and muttering some curse words to herself, she leaned into the hole and looked on intently at the scene below.

* * *

Inside the trailer, all the senior cats sat around on shelves and discarded boxes. In the center was Old Deuteronomy, standing slightly off to the side. Next to him was his son Leviticus; the only kitten permitted to be at the meeting, as he was in training to be Keeper of the Jellicle Law. The law, however was being thrown into question that night. On the floor of the trailer stood Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo and Mistoffelees.

* * *

Nefersheba perked up her ears. "Hey...wonder why dad's in there...he's not a senior..."

"What's going on, Sheba?" Tova called.

"Sshh! I'm trying to listen...Looks like they just started, though..."

* * *

Munkustrap held his paws high in the air. "This Jellicle Meeting will now come to order. As all of you here already know, it has been 3 years since the terrifying incident my brothers and I experienced. During those 3 years, the girl who rescued us has retained an air of respect towards every Jellicle she meets. My brothers and I see her everyday, and she never fails to show us kindness and offer us delicious food. She has shown the exact same kindness to all of you as well when you meet her in the street, and you know it to be true. Queens and Toms, she is the nicest, most unselfish human we have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And well...Mistoffelees has a suggestion to make..."

Munkustrap gently pushed the young two-toned tom forward, smiling supportively. Mistoffelees stood there for a moment, staring up at the faces of his fellow Jellicles. He took a deep breath.

"Since that girl gave her own life for the sake of saving ours, I've always felt she deserved much more then the glorious gift of rebirth Old Deuteronomy so unselfishly provided for her." He stopped and bowed graciously to the old cat, who nodded in appreciation. "After all these years, my skills have more then improved, if I do say so myself." He smiled bashfully as he examined his mystical paws. He looked back up at the crowd. "The Keeper of the Heaviside Layer—yes the Everlasting Cat Himself—came to me in a dream and told me of this new ability He offered me. But I could only have it if I promised to do the right thing with it, and I agreed. Now, I only need the support of my fellow cats to complete this deal. The Keeper gave me the ability to open up human ears to Jellicle speech. I propose that tomorrow; on this years Jellicle Ball, we extend an invitation to the girl who saved us, and have her as our guest of honor!"

An uproar of gasps, objections and agreements rose from the tribe.

* * *

Nefersheba's eyes widened at the sound of her father's proposition. "No way...a human? At the Jellicle Ball? That's...that's..."

* * *

"Unheard of!" Dem hissed, swatting her paw against the shelf on which she was seated. "Granted, she is an unsusually kind human, but a human nonetheless! According to Jellicle Law, only cats can attend the Jellicle Ball!"

"Was the garl's sacrifice not enough to prove hersalf werthy? I moost say, on her behalf, she should be ar guest oov honor! We oo it to ar kittens! Had it not been far her, they're father's woodn't be here right nu!" An orange tabby tom argued.

"I agree with Skimbleshanks!" Jennyanydots stood up. "The girl couldn't be anymore deserving!"

"I think we're all focusing on the wrong part of the story here." Bomablurina stepped forward. "Whether she's deserving or not is not really the issue. In my opinion, she performed an unselfishly good deed. But that's is how it should stay. We're all appreciative. But to open her ears to our language—to our world—it is unnatural. And then to invite her to our Ball...well, I dare say that it borders on blasphamy to even mention such a thing! What kind of cats are we if we stress the Jellicle Law, only to break it because some human performed a good deed and we feel we must take it into our own paws to reward her? If she is to be rewarded, I say let the Keeper of the Heaviside Layer do that. It's none of our business."

A wave of whispers filled the trailer upon the completion of Bomba's speech. Old Deuteronomy raised his paws, and everyone fell silent. He then turned to the brown and white tabby kitten on his side.

"What do you have to say about this, my son?" Deuteronomy offered young Leviticus the stand, which the kitten took with gusto.

"I think it is you, Bombalurina, who is focusing on the wrong part of the story." The young tom pointed up to her. "Mistoffelees said he had a dream. The Keeper of the Heaviside Layer spoke with him. You say we must leave it in the Keeper's paws to reward the girl. Well, from what I can see, the Keeper made the choice to allow Mistoffelees to reward her. Do you dare to conflict with the wishes of the Everlasting Cat?"

No uproar of disagreement came from anyone's mouth. Even Bombalurina kept silent, save for the growl rising in her throat. Leviticus nodded and stepped back to his father's side. Deuteronomy smiled warmly.

"Well put, my son." The ancient feline turned back towards the cats. "Is there anyone else who would like to voice their objections?"

There was silence. Mistoffelees smiled excitedly. Tugger playfully nudged his shoulder and gave the young cat an affectionate slap on the back. Munkustrap nodded to Misto with assurance. Alonzo rubbed his paws together and raised his brows hopefully. After a few more moments of silence. Deuteronomy bowed his head.

"Motion to invite the girl to our Ball and provide her with the gift of Jellicle Speech granted. Good luck to you, Mister Mistoffelees!"

A roar of applause exploded from the toms in the center and the crowd surrounding them, with the excpetion of Dem and Bomba, who sat quietly by themselves, their eyes narrow with disagreement. Dem herself shuddered on the inside. She knew what kind of attention the human would bring, and she dreaded the visit...

* * *

Nefersheba watched eagerly, leaning into the opening. "You've got to be kidding me..." She stopped short when she felt her 'seat' jiggle uncomfortably beneath her. She pulled her head out of the hole and glared down at her brother. "Quaxo, what're you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" He called, his legs shaking violently. "I'm losing my balance!"

The vibrations from his shaky legs travelled down the pyramid to Eeverium's back. The shaking action caused Eeve to smile and giggle as the vibrations caused by Quaxo's foot tingled the fur along her back.

"That tickles!" She laughed. But alas, her cat like reflex that causes one to react to petting kicked in, and out popped her claws...right into Danileo's back.

"**ACK!!"** The tom kitten screeched as he lashed out with his back leg, kicking Tova's front legs out from under her.

Down came the pyramid. Not expecting the whole thing to collapse under her, Nefersheba tried desperately to latched her claws into the rust, but gravity proved to be more powerful then the spotted kitten's will to hang on, and down she went. She landed neatly on her feet among the pile of her siblings. She sighed in relief.

"I forgot I can do that..."

"What'd ya hear?" Danileo asked excitedly, shoving the others off of him.

"Yeah, what were they talking about in there?" Tova added, shoving Quaxo off her back.

"Not that lame story of the pekes and the pollicles and the Rumpus Cat again, I hope?" Eeverium leaned over eagerly.

Nefersheba looked around cautiously and crept forward a bit. "They were talking about a human." She whispered.

Tova scoffed. "All that secrecy over a dumb human?"

"No!" Nefersheba exclaimed excitedly. "A special human...one that saved our dad's lives a few years ago before we were born!"

* * *

Among the hidden piles of garbage, a pair of green eyes watched the scene.

* * *

"Apparently, this human gave her life to save Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo and dad." Sheba continued. "Then, Old Deuteronomy brought her back to life. Now, dad wants to invite her as the guest of honor in the Jellicle Ball tomorrow. He's gonna give her the ability to understand and talk to us..."

* * *

The spying eyes widened upon hearing the story. After a quick survey of his surroundings, the spy left in a great hurry, his mind bursting with the information.

* * *

"A human...at the Jellicle Ball? Sounds a little creepy to me." Danileo muttered.

"Hey, according to everyone in there, if it weren't for that human, our dad wouldn't be here, and neither would your's, Danileo."

After a moment of silence, he nodded. "Well, in that case, she sounds pretty deserving to me."

"**I **still think it's weird." Tova shuddered. "C'mon. Let's get out of here before we get caught."

* * *

The spy slunk along the shadows, through some bushes, and then out on the street. A second cat turned to meet him, a look of upset on her multi-colored face.

"There you ah!" She hissed agitantly. "Oi've been to'kin' to meself for twen'y bloomin' minutes b'fore Oi realoized you wer'n't 'ere! Whe'r 'ave you been?"

"Sorry, Teazah." Mungojerrie appologized. "Oi...thought I 'eard somethin'...Oi...uh...went to go 'ave a look, that's oll."

Rumpleteazer grunted and grabbed the sack of goodies. "Ca'mon then! We got loot wha' needs rummagin' through!"

Mungojerrie looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze to his sister. "You go on a'ead, ollroight? Aw'll cetch up. Promise."

"Well, ollroight. But, you be'a not go a roiflin' wifout me, ya 'ear?"

Mungojerrie smiled. "Now, whoi would I try somethin' craizy loike thaht? Ca'mon, Teazah. You can trust me."

Rumpleteazer sighed and nodded. "Foine. But don' be gohn oll noight."

"See ya in a li'le bit, then."

The two nodded at each other and went their seperate ways.

* * *

His travels took him to a dark, forbidding part of town. Even the humans there lived lower then the cockroaches. Human women loitered on the street corners, offering their bodies for sale to passers by. Human men took refuge in the allies. Their putred scent filled the bystreets of the loathsome part of town known as the grimy road of Tottenham Court. He slunk quietly along the shadows, his eyes fixed on the delapitated building ahead. With a deep breath, he pressed forward, stopping at the door. 3 black creatures with knarled whiskers and tattered coats met him, moaning and growling in hidious tones that made Mungojerrie want to turn and run from them. Their eyes were empty black sockets and their stench made the humans smell like roses. The zombie-like creatures wailed loudly, signalling others above to open the door. As the massive chamber creeked open, Mungojerrie took another look at the despicable, poor creatures. This is what happens to a cat when he is tortured into revealing his ineffable, effable, effanineffable, deep and inscrutible singular name. The monster of depravity who now owned their souls thought nothing of them, and found them as expendable as the parasitic mites that made their homes in the ravished coats of the undead phantoms that were once cats.

He crept through the door of the abandoned building and made his way up the narrow, winding staircase. He stopped at another door, sounds of sexual ecstasy permeating through the wood. Mungojerrie backed away. Perhaps this wasn't the best time? He turned to leave, only to leap back in fright as the door suddenly flew open.

The Ginger Cat did not look at him right away, his eyes locked on the abandoned television set that portrayed human females mating. Mungojerrie looked away embarrasingly.

"If...this is no' a good toime..."

"Nonesense." The deep, gruff voice answered. "It's the perfect time."

Mungojerrie tried to find the words, but it was deeply hard to concentrate with the X-rated images and noises coming from the T.V.

Macavity was indeed Monster of Sexual Depravity. His level of derangment, however, was focused on the mating rituals of humans. He was curious. He was obsessed. He wanted so bad to do what they do, and for a year, he practiced his unnatural, sick obsession with Demeter. It was no wonder why she was so deathly afraid of him.

With a roll of his head, Macavity turned the T.V. off, much to Mungojerrie's relief. Every cat knows that the 1st Jellicle Law prohibits a cat from mating with a human. Even humans were aware of the law that they could not lie down with a beast. It was sick and it was wrong. Because of his unnatural interest, among a few other reasons, Macavity was banned from attending the Jellicle Ball, and banned from the tribe. The maned cat slowly turned towards his henchman, his crimson eyes narrowed.

"This had better be good." He hissed.

Mungojerrie swallowed hard before speaking. "Oi...Oi 'ave informaition on...on the...the girl..." It pained him to say it.

Macavity sat up with extreme interest. "Really? Delightful. Do go on."

Mungojerrie rubbed his neck nervously. "The troibe...they...they'r invoiting 'er to the Jellicle Boll tommora noight."

Macavity's look of interest faded to one of fury. "They're...inviting HER? A human? How is that possible?"

"Well, it's Mistoffelees, ya see...'e's...'e's come up wif this new—er--magic trick. To maike 'er tolk to cats..."

Macavity got to his feet in shock. "A spell to allow her to speak with cats? Impossible. I can't even do that. You must have heard wrong."

"Oi know wha' I 'eard..." Mungojerrie responded with a touch of aggitation in his voice.

Macavity glared at the unique male calico and was upon him instantly, his dominating stance causing Mungojerrie to cower back. Macavity brushed his paw against Mungojerrie's face. The calico growled and pulled away in disgust. This was countered by Macavity's roar as the Ginger Cat lashed out and grabbed Mungojerrie by the chin, forcing him to look him dead in the eye.

"Don't forget who you work for, slave." He hissed, wrapping his gloved paws aroud Mungojerrie's collar. Small electrical bolts shot through the collar and into the calico's neck, causing him to whine in pain.

The terrified tom looked down at the gloved appendages. This was why Macavity was known as the Hidden Paw, for his paws were always hidden beneath the black leather gloves. His paws were enormous, though no one had ever seen them without their protective gloves. Mungojerrie looked down intently at the paw that was wrapped around his collar. Such massive paws they were...unusually massive.

"What are you staring at?" Macavity snarled.

"Nuthin'..." Mungojerrie answered quickly, averting his eyes.

Macavity did not release him, but merely stared into his face, growling. No...he wasn't growling...he was—purring? Mungojerrie shuddered. Macavity enjoyed causing him such discomfort.

"Mind your eyes and your tongue, or I will be forced to remove them, understand?" He leaned even closer as he whispered in the trembling tom's ear. "You're more expendable then you think. I killed Plato, my very own brother. Don't think I won't kill you...." He rubbed his pawtips along Mungojerrie's face. "...After a while, anyway..."

With that, he shoved Mungojerrie backwards into a wall. "Now, you said Mistoffelees has conjured up a new spell that will make the human able to understand Jellicle speech. That...is interesting. The little fellow is more powerful then I thought."

"Wha---wha' do ya wo'nt me ta do?" Mungojerrie asked nervously, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"I want you to bring me the girl—after she has been placed under the spell, of course."

"The girl?"

"...And then, I want you to bring me Mistoffelees. He will be...useful to me." He ran his tongue over his fangs. "I shall have plenty of fun with both of them first..."

Mungojerrie scrunched up his face in disgust. "Oi keow wha' you wo'nt ta do wif the girl...but wha' you plan on doin' wif Mistoffelees?"

Macavity grinned, his eyes narrow with thoughts only a true abomination like himself would have. Mungojerrie turned away, his paw over his mouth.

"Yor' sick..." He backed away a few steps. "No! No, Oi won't 'elp ya this toime! Yor' goin' too fa wif this! Oi'm no' goin' to 'ell for your saike! Oi'm tellin' ya, Oi won't do it!"

Macavity took only a couple steps forward—still, Mungojerrie backed away several feet. Macavity stopped and smiled.

"Let me put it this way...if you don't do what I tell you to, I will take your sister. Then, I will tie you to a chair and force you to watch as I rape her—human-style-- then, you will watch as I torture her into telling me her true name, and watch as she manifests into one of my own soul-less zombies. How's that sound? Is that what you want?"

Mungojerrie stood there; shaking uncontrollably at the mere thought of Macavity performing deranged sexual acts with Rumpleteazer and torturing her unmercifully. The calico's eyes filled with tears as he fell to his knees, eyes wide with vivid images of what could happen if he disobeyed. Slowly, he brought his shaky, tearful gaze up to Macavity.

"Ollroight...Oi'm sorry..." He managed to squeak out. "Oi'll...Oi'll do it...just, please...don't drag Teazah into this..."

Macavity grinned with the satisfaction that he once again successfully manipulated the spy who he allowed to keep his name. "Dismissed." He waved his paw once, and Mungojerrie was gone.

* * *

The calico found himself outside the building once again, cowering beneath the starlight. Once he realized he was free to go, he ran. He ran from that vile part of town, from the wretched smelling beasts, and from that deranged, diluted, psychotic abomination of a cat who he abhored with every ounce of his body and soul. His eyes were closed tightly as he ran, tears streaming behind him like silver ribbons. The thought of his new level of betrayal made him sick to his stomach—but compared with the thought of what Macavity would to to Rumpleteazer if he didn't obey was overpowering enough to make him lose his lunch completely. He had to betray Mistoffelees; the girl; and the tribe.

* * *

Macavity returned to his seat and turned on the T.V. He sat back and watched intently, his mouth curling to form a smile as he became lost in his own sick fantasies......


	3. Ch2 Liz Hopplebumper

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 2 "Liz Hopplebumper"**

--------------------------------------------------------

**The Jellicle Ball-- 9:04 a.m.**

------------

_-Beep-beep- -Beep-beep- -Beep-beep-_

Her hand slowly reached over to the alarm clock. She brought it down hard on the SNOOZE button. With a groan, she turned over, her sleepy eyes gazing towards her window, where the morning sunlight rained through the curtains upon her tired face. Her blonde, frizzy hair hung over one eye. She gently pushed it behind her ear and snuggled deeper into her pillow. In moments, she was fast asleep again.

_-Beep-beep- -Beep-beep- -Beep-beep-_

She jumped up, eyes wide and grabbed the clock. She brought it up to her face and squinted her eyes. Yup...she was late...again.

"Bloody hell! My boss is going to kill me!" She shouted as she frantically fell out of bed and dashed into the bathroom.

By the time she was dressed and ready to head out the door, she was a good 30 minutes late. She grabbed her glasses, snatched her purse and bolted out the door.

It had been 3 years since she was found in the park, beaten and unconscious. She had no memory whatsoever of that night. The only thing the 19-year-old vaguely remembered was seeing some cats. But the memory was fragile, and after a few weeks, it manifested in her mind as a mere dream...and nothing more. The fact that the four toms whose lives she saved would often visit her and even walk her to work was irrelevant to her. They were just friendly cats.

She closed the door behind her, locked it and stepped off the stoop.

"_Mreow..."_

She looked down and smiled warmly at the lovely black and white tom that rubbed his face along one of the brick stairs. He purred and flopped himself on his back on the bricks, twitching his tail eagerly and clawing into the air. She knelt down and scratched his ears. He purred louder and pressed his uniquely patterned face into her palm.

"Hello, handsome!" She greeted, repositioning her hand under his chin. "Here to walk me to work, as usual, aren't you?"

The tom simply lay there on his back, purring contently, his eyes locked on her face.

"Of course you are." She laughed, pulling something out from her coat pocket. The tom sat up eagerly, the scent of meat permeating through the aluminum foil. "I have something for you..."

"_Mreow!"_ The tom mewed excitedly, leaping onto the side of the stoop and pulling her arm closer with his claws.

"Hold on!" She laughed again. "Let me just open it..."

The tom licked his lips eagerly as she revealed the contents of the packet of foil. Roast beef. She sat it on the brick and watched with glee as the black and white tom relished every drop of the tender meat. She smiled, scrunching up her nose.

"Brought it home from work. I knew you'd like it." She rubbed her hand along his back, his rear end ascending with the stroke. "Work!" She blurted, realizing how late she was. "Oh, I'm in so much trouble! Hurry up, Alonzo! We need to go!"

She stopped short, nearly tumbling down the stairs. She slowly brought her gaze to the tomcat.

"Alonzo?" She questioned. She knelt down and looked him over. He had no collar. She knew he was a stray. Why'd she call him Alonzo just now? She looked down at his face, which looked up at her with quiet curiosity. "Is...that your name?" She managed to cough out.

The tom pressed his ears forward slowly. How _did_ she know his name? Could it be...from Old Deuteronomy's memories? She did have one of his lives, after all...

"_Mreow! Mreoowww...."_ The cat answered, flicking his ears.

She rose slowly, her brows furrowed. "Okay then..." She chuckled and rubbed her head. "I think I've been working too hard..." She flinched at the mention of work. How late was she _now_?

With a grunt, she took off at a dead run---the black and white tom known as Alonzo loping right after her.

She slid to a stop in front of the restaurant door. She peered around, and peeked inside. As luck would have it, no one had showed up yet; the restaurant was still closed. With a sigh of relief, she turned to Alonzo and rubbed his head.

"I got lucky today! I'm the first one here! Isn't that great?"

The tom looked up at her, panting. All that running for nothing?--he seemed to say. She giggled and scooped the cat up. She kissed his nose and set him back down. The tom sighed and roughly slammed his hind-end against the pavement as he proceeded to lick all his fur back into place. Liz giggled again and unlocked the restaurant door.

"I'll see you tomorrow...Alonzo."

The tom picked up his head and looked at her again at the mention of his name. She smiled and shook her head once more. A stray cat named Alonzo...the thought made her laugh on the inside. She slowly disappeared behind the door. Alonzo stayed for a moment, looking down at the pavement. After three years, was it possible that her gift of feline life was actually kicking in? Only one way to find out. Talk to Old Deuteronomy himself. At this early hour, Alonzo knew that Deuteronomy would not be found in the alley. The two-toned tom got up and trotted down the street towards the Bagel District of their small London home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz sat her purse behind the cashier's desk and proceeded to turn on all the lights. She jumped when she heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Cautiously, she opened the door and peered inside. She gasped and flung the door open upon seeing the mess inside. Cabinets were knocked over with silverware and platters spewed across the floor. The refrigerator was open; inside, jams and such dripped along the sides while and an overturned bottle of milk spilled onto the floor.

"What on earth..." Her question went unfinished when she heard a shuffling noise. The intruder was still in the kitchen.

Quietly, Liz grabbed a broom and pressed forward, gripping the stick tightly in her hands. The rustling became louder as she rounded the corner towards the back of the kitchen, where a small window at the bottom of the wall stayed cranked open. The screen that was there, used for keeping things out, was torn off and hung to the side from one screw. She gasped at the sight of it. She whipped around quickly as she heard a noise coming from her right, beneath an overturned cabinet. Slowly, she opened one of the doors and cocked the broom back, ready to strike...

She squealed and leapt back at the twin faces inside the cabinet. After realizing they were just a couple of pussycats, she laughed and put the broom down. She knelt near them, though they coward from her and hid their faces.

"It's okay. You don't have to be afraid of me." She cooed softly.

Slowly, both calico cats faced her, their eyes full of worry. Beneath them were a couple of sacks. She gently reached in and pulled out the tiny bags; the cats flinched, but stayed put. She opened the sacks and took a peek inside. Canned goods, silverware and sugar packets occupied the bags. Liz laughed again and returned the bag to the cats.

"You're nothing but a couple of little riflers, aren't you? Here, hold on..."

She got up and disappeared for a moment, then returned with something in her hand. The cats flinched again, but quickly perked up upon realizing the tasty gift the girl offered them. Sausage! Smoked, 100% beef sausages—4 of them. The cats exchanged confused glances.

"It's alright." She encouraged. "Take them. They're good, see?" She took a bite of one and extended her hand again. "Mmm...delicious! Go on, take them."

Slowly, the female cat reached out and gently took the prize in her jaws. The girl smiled.

"There you go. That'll be much tastier then those cans of applesauce." She stopped and whirled around upon hearing the bell chime on the front door.

"Hello? Anyone here yet?" The voice called.

Liz flinched. The voice belonged to her boss. She quickly faced the cats again.

"You two better get out of here, or all of us are in deep trouble!" She ran to the window and pushed it open the rest of the way.

The queen calico wasted no time in grabbing her sack and heading out the window. The other cat, however, lingered, eyeing Liz closely.

"C'mon, big guy. You too." Liz encouraged.

The tomcat merely stared at her. It wasn't one of admiration or curiosity...it was a sad, apologetic stare. Liz smirked and shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll take the wrap for this mess. You just be on your way, alright?"

The calico slowly picked up his own bag of goodies in his jaws, keeping his sorrowful gaze upon her. He crept out the window, and looked back at her, guilt and sadness in his face. Why was this poor little cat so sad? She hadn't any time to think it over, as her boss burst into the kitchen, fuming.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!"** He roared, pulling his hair out.

She whipped around to face him and smiled bashfully. "Oh...hi Andrew! I...uh....there was this...huge rat! And uh...I chased it...with uh...with my broom! Got the little blighter, too. Threw him out in the alley. Don't worry, though. I'll clean this mess up ASAP!"

"For the sake of your job, it had BETTER be cleaned up! Rats in my building...what do I feed that cat for, anyway?" He ranted to himself as he exited the messy kitchen.

Liz merely rolled her eyes and began the long, tedious cleaning process. She looked out the bottom window, and smiled at the face pressed against it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The male calico stayed behind and watched the whole scene. He rubbed his face with his paw and sighed heavily. He hated having to go through with this...

"OI!" Rumpleteazer's call brought him back to reality. "Wha' ya waitin' for? Ca'mon!"

With another sigh, Mungojerrie turned and joined his sister, his mind heavy with guilt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alonzo hopped up the stairs to the massive church. He stopped short before entering, remembering the small bronze scroll attached near the top of the door. He leapt up and dug his claws into the wood of the building. He lifted one paw, brought it to his lips, then pressed that paw against the bronzed scroll. Task completed, he entered the Synagogue. He crept along the rows of seats, heading for the back of the building. There, he spotted Old Deuteronomy resting against the historical old scroll which held the Laws. The old feline was always looking at that scroll, written in ancient letters only his owner could decipher. Alonzo approached the elderly cat cautiously. Deuteronomy turned slowly and grinned. The two cats respectfully reached out for one another and touched paws.

"Alonzo...what brings you here to Temple?"

"It's the girl." Alonzo whispered. "She knows my name."

Deuteronomy lowered his eyes to the ground. "She does?" He smiled an returned his gaze to Alonzo. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"What does it mean, great one? I mean...how does she know?"

"Her mind is adapting to memories...my memories. Jellicle memories."

"Ah, I see...this is good. She will not be so stressed when Mistoffelees opens her ears to our language and invites her to the Ball." Alonzo concluded with a nod.

"Correct." Deuteronomy bowed. "I shall see you at the Ball, my son. Oh, and when you see Mistoffelees...tell him I said to bring Quaxo with him when he meets the girl."

"Quaxo? Umm...okay."Alonzo bowed and walked towards the door. "See you tonight, my father."

Before exiting, Alonzo leapt up the side of the door and performed the same practice he did before entering the sacred building. Satisfied, he slid down gently, loped down the steps and took off up the alley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jellicle Ball-- 2:07 p.m.**

She wiped her face with a napkin and tossed it in the paper bag which contained the remains of her lunch. She glanced at her watch. She had a good 15 minutes left of her lunch hour, so she pulled out her new T.S. Eliot book and began reading. No more then 5 minutes later, something big pounced on her lap, causing her to jump and the book to nearly go flying into the air. Frustrated, she looked down at her lap. The maned tom purred contently, pleased that he'd given her such a scare. She glared at him, then scoffed and continued reading. The tom sat there for a moment, then began digging his claws into her thigh, purring louder. She flinched and gripped the book so tightly, her knuckles turned white. But she did not look at him.

"_Mreowreow..."_ The tom gurgled loudly.

She peeked out from the top of the book, a sneer on her face. "I'm not going to pet you, because as soon as I try, you'll just walk away." That said, she returned to her reading.

The tom looked up at her for a moment, his amber-colored eyes partly closed. He was certainly a beautiful cat. Liz could tell he had some sort of wild variety in him, such as a lynx, ocicat or bengal. Whatever breed or species he was, he was certainly breath-taking, and not even she could help but look at him.

She gasped as he thrust himself between her face and the book. He then threw himself backwards, knocking the book out of her hands completely. Rolling on his back in her lap for a few seconds, he quickly got up and stretched, shoving his bottom right in her face.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" She hissed, placing her hands at the base of his tail and shoving his rear out of her face. "You are a rude little beast, you know that? I suppose that's to be expected...I mean, just look at that jewel-encrusted collar. Spoiled little rich cat, that's what you are."

The tom did not take the insults seriously. He just lay in her lap, purring. If you didn't know any better, one would swear he was smirking—a smirk of arrogance. It was as if he were saying, "Yes, I'm spoiled and rude...but you still can't resist me."

It was true. With her own sly grin, she wrapped her arms around him, pulled him on his back against her chest, and proceeded kissing his head and rubbing his coat vigorously. His purring ceased and was taken over by agitated growling. He twitched his tail irritably as she giggled while rubbing his belly. As his growls increased, so did her aggressive display affection.

"_Reowrrrrr..."_ He snarled.

"You know you love it, so just lie back and take it!" She laughed, grabbing his furry face and kissing his nose.

Just as quickly as she started the love-fest, she stopped and placed the now disheveled tom on the ground. He hissed and huffed as he proceeded to lick his fur back into place. She merely chuckled as she gathered her lunch bag and her book. She leaned against the restaurant's back door, eyeing the tom. He glared at her when he noticed she grabbed something from inside. It was a piece of meat and a saucer of cream. She set it on a trashcan. The tom sniffed and sneered.

"It's not for you, anyway." She snapped. "This chicken wing that fell on the floor and this saucer of cream that I wiped up from the kitchen is for the boss's tabby cat. Not you. So don't touch it." That said, she disappeared behind the door.

The tom wasted no time in leaping up on the trashcan, wolfing down the meat and slurping up the cream. He stopped when he noticed her again, leaning against the door, smiling. With a sneeze—as though the food had more to be desired-- he turned and walked away, his tail low and level with his back. Liz laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What a curious cat..."

Tugger crept around a corner and peeked out at Liz as she was closing the door. With a sneaky smile and a sigh, he carried his tail perpendicular and continued down the alley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bombalurina ran her tongue along the length of her forearm, stopping every now and then to rub the back of her ears with her paw. Dem sat a few feet away, staring into oblivion. She was unkept, unlike her sister. She didn't care about her appearance. All she cared about was staying away from Macavity. Her green eyes narrowed. "I can't believe they're bringing that human here." She managed to hiss.

"I know." Bombalurina agreed. "The nerve...a human at the Jellicle Ball is unnatural."

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Dem coward into a corner, her eyes nervously darting.

Bomba ceased her grooming at stared at her sister curiously. "What is it then? What do you fear of her?" Bombalurina thought for a moment, then lifted her head. "Does this have something to do with... Macavity?" She whispered his name.

Dem flinched at the name, then nodded. Bomba got up and sauntered to her sister.

"Why won't you tell me what happened? What did he do to you? Demeta, please..." The red spotted queen pressed.

Dem turned away. "I...can not. I will never speak of it. But you must believe me when I say that bringing this human to our alley will draw his attention."

"But why, Dem?" Bomba insisted again.

Demeter turned away. She just couldn't bring herself to recall certain memories of being with Macavity. To remember them would be a sign of yearning, and the last thing she wanted was a repeat of that torturous year as Macavity's prisoner. Feeling her sister's nervous and apprehensive behavior, Bombalurina scooted closer and held the trembling gold and black queen in her arms.

"It's alright." Bomba cooed. "We'll think of something. There must be a way to make the human leave early, before the Jellicle Choice is made...we'll make sure Macavity isn't lured here."

"How are we going to make the human leave early?" Dem muttered, her face buried in her sister's fur.

"Well...we'll need a lackey..."

Dem looked up at her sister. They both grinned. They sat forward and scanned the junkyard from their perch atop an old rocking chair that occupied a tower of trash. From their vantage point, they noticed the kittens. A chocolate and cream spotted kitten, to be exact. Dem chuckled sneakily.

"A lackey, huh?"

"Oh yeah..." Bomba joined in with her own little giggle.

And they both leaned forward eagerly, eyeing the kit intently. If anyone could help them break a rule, it was Tova.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jellicle Ball-- 5:47 p.m.**

"Liz, I have a date tonight, so I'm leaving early. Would you feed the boss's old cat for me?" One of the waitresses called to the kitchen. "You seem to like those smelly, flea-ridden beasts anyway."

"No problem, Penny. You go on, I'll lock up." Liz called from in front of the sink.

She heard the front door close as her peer headed out without another word. She turned off the scalding hot water and pulled off the rubber gloves. She entered the fridge and pulled out a tin can which had the word CAT written across it. She opened the can and sniffed. With a gag, she tossed the horrendous and offensive thing in the trash. She scanned the ice box for something more palatable. She noticed a Tupperware with her boss's name written across it. Inside was a delicious slice of pot roast with all the fixings. She looked around cautiously, then dumped it all on the floor.

"Whoops! Dear me, I can't let my boss eat that." With a grin, she scooped it all up and headed outside the back door. "Here kitty, kitty. C'mon. Pussy, pussy, pussy...dinner time! C'mon!" She called gently.

A cat appeared from behind a pile of trash. Liz couldn't help but smile at him. The boss never gave him a name, and he was known as just 'cat'. He was gorgeous; silver from head to toe with black stripes and a few spots scattered across his head. Liz could tell immediately that this cat was an Egyptian Mau.

The silver tom looked up at her with quiet respect in his yellow eyes. She knelt down gently.

"Hello, beautiful boy. Are you hungry?"

The tom purred and rubbed his head against the side of the trashcan. Liz inched closer, holding out her hand.

"What a good boy you are. So handsome, too." She scooted even closer.

The purring continued as the tom became so elated, he rolled on his back. Liz moved closer still.

"That's a good tomcat. Yes...are you going to let me pet you today?" She reached out as far as her arm would stretch.

The tom, realizing her intent, got up cautiously. He sniffed her fingertip, then slowly backed away, just out of reach. Liz smiled and sighed.

"Oh well. I got close this time, at least." She sounded slightly disappointed. This silver tom was the only cat who did not seem to like being touched at all.

She placed the Tupperware dish on the ground and straightened herself up. "Perhaps if you had a name, you wouldn't be so standoffish." Suddenly, just as it happened with Alonzo the stray, a name popped into her head upon completion of her sentence. "Munkustrap..." She whispered.

The cat snapped his head up at the sound of his name---his name, which no human had ever spoke. He took a step towards her, cocking his head curiously. She took a step back, gripping her skull.

"Bloody hell...it happened again." She whispered to herself. She looked back down at Munkustrap, who was surprisingly rubbing across her legs. Her eyes widened. What was going on here? She backed away slowly, keeping an eye on Munkustrap. "I...I don't understand."

Munk merely looked up at her with soft eyes. There's nothing to be afraid of—he seemed to say. Liz calmed down, though she wasn't sure why. But something told her to be reasonable about the whole situation. Freaking out wouldn't help in the least. She knelt down again slowly and held out her hand. The tom, a look on his face that one could pass for a smile, stepped forward boldly and rubbed against her hand. She smiled.

"Munkustrap." She repeated. "That's a strange name...I don't think that name has ever belonged to more then one cat."

Pleased, Munkustrap approached the dish of food and scarfed it down heartily. As Liz walked back over to the door, Munkustrap gazed up at her one last time. I'll see you tonight, said the look in his lemon eyes. With an unsure groan, Liz stumbled into the restaurant to gather her things and leave before anymore weirdness occurred.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quaxo followed cautiously behind his father. "I don't see why I had to come." He whined, jumping at the sound of a distant barking pollicle.

"Because Deuteronomy wanted you to. I was chosen to perform the miracle of a lifetime, Quaxo. Don't you want to see me pull it off?" Mistoffelees asked excitedly. "You might learn something too. You have the same gift as me. Don't you want to use it someday?"

"I...guess..." Quaxo sighed, looking down at his mystical paws. Of all of Mistoffelees' children, he was the only one born with the Gift...and he feared it. He feared humans as well. The combination of the two for this trip was almost too much for the young kit to bear.

They stopped when they reached the restaurant. Misto turned to his son. "Hide by that bush, okay? She knows me, so when she's done greeting me, I'll give you the signal to come out. Humans love kittens."

"I don't have to let her pet me, do I?"

"Quaxo!" Misto scolded.

"I was just asking...."

They perked up their ears upon hearing the door open. Mistoffelees wasted no time in leaping onto the restaurant's stoop and purring loudly. Liz jumped a little, then smiled with uncertainty.

"Oh...it's only you...how are you, little fella?" She greeted, rubbing her hand across Misto's white underbelly. He also had white hind legs, and one white front leg. His long tail had a bright white tip. He purred even louder as she stroked under his chin. He grabbed her hand with his paws and rubbed his face along it affectionately, stopping every now and then to give her a lick.

Quaxo, sitting behind the bush, gagged and shuddered. Mistoffelees perked up his ears and flipped himself over. He mewed at the bush. With a reluctant sigh, Quaxo revealed himself, leaping on the stoop and resting beside his father. Liz giggled.

"Aww...what a little cutie! Is he your little brother?" She asked, seeing that Mistoffelees looked younger then he really was. At the age of 3 years, he appeared to be an 8 month old kitten himself. He merely rolled his eyes and nudged the kitten forward.

Liz reached out gently and rubbed her finger along his head, between his ears. Quaxo let out a quiet purr. He looked over at Misto, who nodded approvingly. Liz smiled cheerfully and rubbed the kittens' chin. He was a very cute little guy. He was the same color as Mistoffelees—only opposite. His coat was all white with the exception of a black underbelly, a black face and 3 black legs. He had a black tip at the end of his long white tail.

Liz sighed and turned to lock the restaurant door. "I tell you, boys. The strangest thing has been happening to me today...I think it has something to do with you cats. But...I suppose that's just silly, isn't it? I think I work too hard..."

"_Meow...mreow....puuurrrrrrr...."_ Misto assured her, rubbing his head along the stone stoop.

Not wanting to be left out of the 'conversation', Quaxo contributed with his own little "Mew".

Liz laughed and turned to them. "You're right. There's nothing for me to worry about. Walking me home, are we?" She abruptly changed the subject. "Let's go then."

The two cats hopped down from their perch and eagerly followed her down the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------

3 blocks down, and they were at the entrance of the alleyway that led to the junkyard. Mistoffelees turned to Quaxo and nudged his shoulder. Quaxo nodded and ran in front of Liz, mewing eagerly.

"What is it, little fella?" She bent over to ask. Quaxo eyed the keys dangling from her coat pocket. Skillfully, he jumped up and grabbed them in his mouth.

"Hey! What the..."

The kitten wasted no time is bolting down the alley. Liz looked down at Mistoffelees, who seemed to shrug. With a groan, she followed the kitten down the dark alley. Misto grinned and followed after her.

She ran down the virtually pitch-black alley, following the glowing white fur of the kitten who stole her keys. She continued running for a while before sliding to a stop. There was a brick wall there with a massive pipe at the bottom. Where it led, she didn't know. All she knew was she saw the kitten launch into the pipe and disappear into the darkness. She sighed and stomped her foot.

"I don't believe this! How am I supposed to get into my flat without my k..." She stopped when she noticed something glowing from behind her.

She turned slowly and gasped at the sight of Mistoffelees. He was no longer a 50/50 combination of black and white. Now, he was almost completely black, save for his face and a little bit of his chest. His midnight colored coat sparkled like a thousand stars. Liz gasped and took a step back, Quaxo's curious gaze from the mouth of the pipe going unnoticed by her. Mistoffelees twisted and twirled his glowing paws. He leapt at Liz and landed on a trashcan. He was now face to face with her.

"_Oh, Everlasting Cat of power and might._

_Towards your greatness, I will reach_

_Grant this human with Jellicle Sight_

_Along with the gift of Jellicle Speech!"_

He blew some gold dust in her face and waved his paws around her head. In a flash of blinding light, the show was over. Liz tumbled backwards into a trashcan. Everything went dark again. She opened her eyes slowly and lost her breath at the the sight of him.

She was no longer standing face to face with a pussycat---but rather with a young man who appeared to be dressed as a cat. She backed up into the wall, her eyes locked on him. He gave a smirk.

"Hello." He greeted in a friendly manner.

She eyed him shakily. Her primeval human mind wanted to scream in frustration and confusion. But, a divine spirit in the back of her mind told her to remain calm. Something told her, everything was going to be okay. Her muscles relaxed and her breathing returned to normal. For some reason, the situation seemed...normal.

"Hi." She finally managed to squeak out.

He grinned eagerly. "My name is Mistoffelees. What's your's?"

Liz looked to the ground, then back up at the curious face of the boy-cat. "Liz. I'm Liz Hopplebumper."

Mistoffelees smiled excitedly. With a wink of his eye, he gave Quaxo the all clear to inform the tribe. Then, he extended his hand.

"Liz...myself and the rest of the tribe would like to extend an invitation for you to join us in the celebration of our annual Jellicle Ball. Would you please accept?"

Liz sat there in silence. For some reason, she knew what the Jellicle Ball was. She knew what Jellicle cats were; and Jellicle speech, and even the oddity of Jellicle sight. She didn't know why she knew, but she did. The reason for their hospitality was still a mystery to her, but she would worry about that later. It would be an insult to refuse, she concluded. Plus, she was dying of curiosity; what did she do to deserve this honor? She just had to find out. Shakily, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"Thank you. I...I accept." She stuttered with uncertainty.

Mistoffelees was ecstatic. "Wonderful! I'll escort you!" He shouted, yanking Liz to her feet. "Right this way." He extended his other hand out to the tunnel. "Ladies' first."

Liz looked down at the dark tunnel, then back at Misto, who smiled excitedly. With her own unsure grin, she stepped inside.

And, with his own big sigh of accomplishment, Mistoffelees dove in after her, eager to see her reaction to the rest of the tribe...and their reaction to her.


	4. Ch3 A Different Jellicle Life

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 3 "A Different Jellicle Life"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tova stared at her reflection in the bumper of the abandoned car. She had grown into a lovely queen; graceful and fluid, like her mother. The chocolate Siamese queen had moved some months ago with her humans across the country, and all that remained of her was her 2 children. Tova was deep mahogany brown with cream splashes scattered randomly across her coat. She received the mottled coloring from her father's side, though she neither looked nor acted anything like Mistoffelees, who lost his innocence to her glamorous brown mother just 1 and a half years ago. Tova's half brother, Danileo, was fathered by the Rum Tum Tugger, though the chocolate and cream queen kitten constantly reminded him that despite his lineage, the young tom was certainly no Rum Tum Tugger. She would watch for the strutting tomcat to enter the junkyard. She would watch him intently from where ever she was hiding, but never would she bring herself to squeal at his feet. No, Tova PrimaDonna was classier then that. She would tease him, and he would fall at her feet, for it was a well-known fact that the Rum Tum Tugger was a curious cat who always wanted what he couldn't have. But, Tova hoped that he would have her on this night; her Coming Year. No, she would not have another—it HAD to be Tugger, no matter what. And the rest of the tribe knew this...including Bombalurina, with whom Tova had struck a keen rivalry.

The red leopard-spotted queen slunk through the shadows, approaching the oldest kitten with quiet stealth. Tova flicked as ear at the sound of a piece of paper crumpling. She turned slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"Bombalurina..." She growled maliciously. "What do you want?"

Bomba smiled and stood up straight. She was tall and curvy, her own voluptuous shape outshining Tova's adolescent form.

"I only want to wish you luck. It's your year, Tova. After tonight, you will be an adult queen, like me."

"It will be many Jellicle moons before I'm as old as you." Tova scoffed, turning away.

Bomba growled in her throat, but pressed forward. "It's a shame no one will remember this as your Coming Year. They will be too distracted for that."

Tova flicked a curious ear. "What do you mean they won't remember?"

Bombalurina smirked and stepped even closer. "Everyone is more interested in our special guest of honor...that human. They'll all be far too busy remenicing about a human at the Jellicle Ball to worry about you."

Tova pinned her ears against her skull. "That's...not true..."

"It makes me wonder if Tugger will be too interested in her to participate in The Dance this year..."

Tova's eyes widened and she snapped her head up to the leggy, crimson queen. "He wouldn't! ...Would he? No...no, I don't believe that..."

"Suit yourself." Bomba shrugged as she walked passed the worried kitten. "But if I were you, I'd do something about that human...before she steals your spotlight all together..."

She ended without another word, leaving Tova with the thought of the human ruining her year...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz crawled through the pipe, which seemed to go on longer then she would have guessed. She stopped short when Quaxo stopped in front of her. She looked over her shoulder to see that Mistoffelees had stopped as well. He had his eyes semi-closed as he sniffed the air. His eyes opened slowly, a smile on his face.

"Old Deuteronomy?" He looked to his son, who also had a grin on his usually nervous face.

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy..." Quaxo practically sung.

"Your Leader?" Liz questioned, though she was unsure why she would have guessed that.

"Yes! Oh, I can't wait until he sees you! I must go retrieve him. Excuse me, please..." Mistoffelees pushed his way beneath Liz and wriggled past her, despite her disapproving mutters. He then proceeded to crawl over his son before bolting away and disappearing into the darkness of the Pipe.

This left Liz face to face with Quaxo. He had the face of a young boy no more then 11 years old. His eyes were strange, the pupils to be exact. They were shaped funny...like the silhouettes of dancers. She smiled a little, despite the fear and mistrust in his face.

He stared at her intently before speaking. "What happened 3 years ago?"

"Beg pardon?" She asked, confused.

"3 years ago...when you saved my dad. What happened?"

"Oh...well, Quaxo, to tell you the truth, I don't remember. I can't recall a thing about that night."

"Hmm..." Quaxo grunted before turning around and continuing to crawl down the pipe.

Liz followed, but silence wasn't something she wasn't prepared to tolerate at that moment.

"I'm sorry, by the way." She said quietly. "Thinking Mistoffelees was your brother...I didn't know he was actually your dad. He looks so young."

"It's okay." Quaxo answered quickly.

"So...can you do magic tricks too? Like your father?" Liz inquired innocently.

Quaxo stopped suddenly and whipped around to face her. He seemed agitated.

"We are **NOT** 2-bit magicians. And we're **NOT** doing tricks. They're miracles, and the Everlasting Cat allows us to use them when we need to."

Liz stared cautiously at the kitten, unknowing of what to say. "I...I didn't mean to insult you..."

"Forget it." Quaxo turned away. "And to answer your question, yes, I can perform miracles like my dad. I just...I can't quite control my powers like he can, that's all. But someday, I will. And he'll be so proud of me..."

"What's your strong point?"

Quaxo stopped and looked at the girl curiously. "Strong point? Hmm...I guess it's levitation, disappearing and reappearing."

"How do you mean?"

"Well..." Quaxo turned to face her again. He grabbed a crumpled up candy bar wrapper and a small pebble. "Watch this..." He placed the wrapper over the pebble and waved his paw over it. Both objects lifted off the ground, as though there were a magnet in the kittens' paws. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled the wrapper away. The pebble was gone. Liz watched eagerly as he placed the wrapper several inches away from where it had been originally. Again, he waved his paws over it, and removed it. "Presto!" There was the pebble, safe and whole in an entirely new place.

"That's amazing!" Liz exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity." He answered simply. Seeing that Liz had no clue what he was talking about, he laughed. "It's a cat thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Have you ever done anything like that while your father was around? I'm sure he'd be very impressed."

"No." Quaxo sighed. "I get too nervous when he's around, and I mess up."

"I don't understand why. You're a very talented little fellow. You should give it a try."

"You...really think I should?"

"Why, of course you should! In fact, why don't you try it with me?"

"You?"

"Yes! I'll be your lovely assistant. You can levitate me out of the pipe, then make me disappear and reappear right next to Old Deuteronomy when he comes. You'll impress not only your father, but the whole tribe!"

"You think so?!" Quaxo fidgeted eagerly in the pipe at the thought of impressing Old Deuteronomy.

"Of course! You can do it, Quaxo! I believe you can."

His face bright and full of confidence, Quaxo nodded with great certainty. "Alright...alright! I can do it! I will do it! We'll do it!"

* * *

Mungojerrie sat rigidly against the record stack, his intense gaze never once leaving the opening of the Pipe. Quaxo had come through a short while ago announcing the girls' arrival, and Mistoffelees dashed out moments later. He fidgeted nervously, wondering what was taking so long for her to come out. Were they waiting for Old Deuteronomy to show up first? The anticipation was almost unbearable. He rubbed his head, closing his eyes. He had listened in on Demeter and Bombalurina earlier, and was well aware of their plan to send the human away during the Ball. He decided he would watch them and see where their plan went. If they were to succeed, luring her to Macavity's Lair would be easy. So easy.

He cringed at the thought and covered his face. Oh, how he wished something would happen between now and then that would force him to abandon the mission. He hated having to do it. And what about Mistoffelees? How would he get the original conjuring cat to follow him to Macavity? He sighed heavily and slammed his head against the stack of records, causing the top ones to topple over and rain down on him. He didn't feel it. It couldn't have hurt nearly as much as the pain in his heart. A dark memory stalked in the back of his mind; the memory of the first time he ever saw the Monster of Depravity. That first horrific, deplorable, despicable meeting. It sickened him. His breaths became short and sparratic as he tried to force the memory back into the shadows of his mind. He didn't want to remember...

"Oi, Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer pulled on his ear. "Ya ollroight?"

Mungojerrie jumped at her presence. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah...yeah, Oi'm good..."

"Ah you shore?" She leaned over and looked closely at his face. "Ya down't look too good...ya look...Oi dunnow...afraid." Hitting the nail on the head, Teazer leaned even closer. "Wha'ah you afraid of?"

"Who says Oi'm afraid?"

"Jerrie, ca'mon...you can tell me...wha's a matta? Is it the...you kneow...the girl?" She pressed.

"Oi'm not afraid of anaything!" Mungojerrie snapped. "Would you just drohp it olrea'y?"

Rumpleteazer shrunk back, dropping her ears with depression. Knowing he'd hurt her feelings, he inched closer to her and touched her arm with his paws.

"Oi'm sorry, Teazah. Maybe oi am a li'l afraid."

Teazer nodded bashfully, keeping her eyes on the ground as she slid back and got up. Mungojerrie grabbed her tail.

"Gow ohn...gow sit wif Tohvah and the othas, ollroight?" He insisted. He would need to know what Tova was planning, after all.

Rumpleteazer nodded with a forced smile. As she passed her brother, she turned to face him.

"Down't be afraid of 'er, Jerrie. She's really noice." She smiled before bounding away to join the kittens.

Mungojerrie sighed and leaned back once again. "Yeh...Oi kneow she's noice..." _And that's what's making it so hard,_ he thought to himself sorrowfully.  
-----------------------------

His presence was felt immediately by every cat in the junkyard. They all stood up and ran towards the chainlink fence. Elated, they offered their paws in respect to the oldest inhabitant in the feline world. Old Deuteronomy nodded and smiled warmly at his tribe. He referred to all of them as his children, though in actuality, only most of them were. Mistoffelees, his grandson, followed behind him respectfully. Munkustrap, his first born son and guardian, took him from Misto's care and escorted him towards the massive tire that acted as the rabbinical cats' throne. Before stepping up to it, the ancient cat stopped, his eyes locked on his second born son, Rum Tum Tugger; heir to the Jellicle throne. The maned tom eyed his father for a moment before bowing respectfully. Deuteronomy mirrored the gesture and took his seat.

Mistoffelees slipped off to the Pipe and peeked in, only to back out immediately as Quaxo exited. The kitten stopped, eyes wide, as he stood face to face with his father.

"What's going on, Quaxo? Why's Liz still in the pipe? Old Deuteronomy is eager to meet her."

Before Quaxo could say a word, Liz's voice echoed from within the darkness of the pipe.

"Keep them busy! We're doing something special. Trust us!"

Quaxo grinned stupidly and nodded. "Yeah...what she said."

"Well...alright then. I trust you." With that, Mistoffelees nodded and ran back to Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy. He whispered something to them, and they approved of the delay, apparent by their understanding nods.

"What's the hold up?" Danileo called from among the group of kittens. "I want to meet the human! Where is she?"

"Yeah!" Eeverium voiced out. "Why isn't she here yet?"

"I think the better question is...why is she coming here in the first place?" Tova wailed, her thin eyebrows furrowed.

"That's a great question, Tova." Mistoffelees praised his first-born daughter. "Munkustrap, why don't you tell the kittens why Liz is here?" He turned to Munkustrap.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's here?" Sariomi whispered in Tova's ear. "Where?"

"In the pipe!" Nefersheba pointed out. "Look at Quaxo!"

The group looked over at him as he waved a red cape around the entrance of the tunnel.

"Wha's 'e doin'?" Rumpleteazer question, cocking her head.

"It looks like...he's preparing to perform an act..." Danileo muttered, squinting his eyes.

"With the human?" Tova scratched her head. "Huh...I wonder what kind..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their chatter ceased immediately as Munkustrap raised his paws to the sky, his golden eyes glowing with the amazing tale he was prepared to tell.

"_OF THE AWEFULL BATTLE OF THE MASTIFF AND THE TERRIER__  
TOGETHER WITH SOME ACCOUNT OF THE PARTICIPATION OF THE STONES AND THE GUN__  
AND THE INTERVENTION OF THE GREAT HUMAN, LIZ..."_

---------------------------------------

"What?" Liz lifted her head slightly at the sound of her name. She was under the cape now, but the joy of being free from that constrictive pipe was interrupted by Munkustrap's introduction.

---------------------------------------

_"On this very same night, just 3 years ago  
A grand event happened beneath the moons' glow  
A story of heroism and a story of woe_

_It could have been over with a roll of the dice  
With a sharp, painful ending (which would not be so nice)  
That all leads up to a great sacrifice! It was..."_

_"Liz!" "Liz!" "Liz!" "Liz!" "Liz!" "Liz!" "Liz!" "Liz!"_

_"A hero to Jellicles, she certainly is!_

_Now, on the occasion of which I shall speak  
The Jellicle Ball was nearing its peak  
When Macavity dashed in and out like a streak!_

_Then suddenly a light; blinding white; was engaged  
Men stinking of whiskey and wild with rage  
Came into the junkyard, armed with a cage!_

_And my brothers and I; held captive at bay  
Were carried out to the street and taken away_

_Beneath a bright streetlamp, their cackling fray  
Was quickly forgotten as our terror made way...for the--"_

_"Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!"_

_"Smashing us in the head and against our sore hocks came the--"_

_"Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!" "Rocks!"_

_"Smashing us in the head and against our sore hocks!"_

_"Now our punishment from the flying stones had all ceased  
But nothing prepared us for the Pollicle beasts!_

_The Terrier and Mastiff made such an uproar  
And even grabbed hold of Tugger's cage door!  
I couldn't take this torture any more!_

_With a desperate growl, I unsheathed all my claws  
And bit that old Mastiff with my very own jaws!_

_He squealed and he shook me with all of his might!  
And then he and the Terrier started to fight!_

_And though the situation was unaccountably vile  
The four of us could not help but to smile_

_But the celebration didn't last very long for my pride  
As the 4 drunken men came into the light..."_

----------------------------------------------

Quaxo began muttering to himself as he waved his paws over the levitating human beneath the curtain.

Liz listened in intently on Munkustrap's story, her mind racing..._What is this? What's going on?...__Why does this sound so familiar?_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_"And the inebriated louts held no longer aloof  
So with no prying eyes from the windows or roofs  
They revealed the black tube known as the--"_

_"Gun!" "Gun!" "Gun!" "Gun!" "Gun!" "Gun!" "Gun!" "Gun!"_

_"And here, I'm imprisoned with nowhere to run!"  
_-------------------------------------------------

The kittens began whispering among themselves, stunned by the hair-raising tale. They quickly quieted as Munkustrap shouted an ear-shattering "NO!"  
-------------------------------------------------

_"When these 4 cruel men together assembled  
My hearts' beating stopped  
And my insides all trembled  
And deep down inside, I was so much afraid  
That I closed my eyes and frantically prayed_

_And around the small trigger did his finger curl  
Then BANG!!...I'm still alive...thanks to Liz; THAT BRAVE HUMAN GIRL"_

----------------------------------------------------

Liz gasped, her eyes bulging. _Me? I was...there?_

Quaxo held his eyes closed tightly, trying desperately to keep control of his powers, which seemed to be getting more out of control as Munkustrap's story went on.

----------------------------------------------------

_"Her eyes were like fire balls; angrily blazing  
She held her arms out, her stare was amazing..._

_She freed us from the cages by ripping open the wire  
You never saw anyone with such spirit and fire_

_And what with the glare of her eyes and her cunning  
3 of the men grabbed the dogs and went running_

_But the leader of them stayed to beat and abuse her  
And we watched as he smacked her and battered and bruised her..."_

-------------------------------------------------------

Liz' held her hands over her mouth as though she were trying to choke back the sickness threatening to come up. _Oh, Lord...I remember! I remember! _Scenes of the brutal beating played through her mind as though it had just happened yesterday.

---------------------------------------------------------

_"...And when Old Deuteronomy arrived, she was dead  
So he gave her one of his own lives instead!"_

---------------------------------------------------------

Quaxo's paws glowed brightly, sweat beading on his brow. "C'mon...c'mon..." He whined, trying desperately to encourage his powers.

It was beginning to hurt badly, when suddenly, it worked! Liz disappeared and the cape fluttered to the floor. He quickly snatched it and started forward. He tumbled a little and rested on one knee. He wasn't sure why, but that act took a lot out of him. Why did he feel so weak? He hadn't much time to think about it. Mistoffelees was watching him.

Quickly, he got up and ran to Old Deuteronomy's side. He smiled and bowed before flapping the cape open and spreading it on the floor at his feet. He waved his paws, and instantly, a bulge appeared beneath the cape. Quaxo grinned and grabbed a hold of the top. He looked over at his father and smiled. Mistoffelees, too, smirked and held his paws up, cheering for his son. Munkustrap, now standing near Quaxo on the tire with Deuteronomy, picked up his ears and eyed the curtain. Even Tugger sat forward eagerly, curious about the stunt his nephew had just pulled.

Enlightened by the tale, the choir of kittens (with the exception of Tova) sat up and sang loudly.

_"ALL HAIL AND ALL POWER TO THE GREAT HUMAN, LIZ!!!"_

Quaxo yanked back with all his might, the curtain flowing gracefully from the kneeling form beneath.

There was a hush over the junkyard. Mungojerrie stood up, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging to the ground. The kittens gasped and drew back, their eyes locked on the throne-like tire. Many of the adult cats got to their feet, shaking and whispering among themselves. Tugger's mouth gaped open with intrigue. He leaned forward, a smirk forming.

"Cool..."

Old Deuteronomy sat up, his eyes gazing curiously at her. Munkustrap couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second. His gaze was not one of confusion or fear. It was not one of disgust or curiosity. It was a gaze of longing; of rapture. One of admiration and extreme interest.

Mistoffelees stepped forward, his face exhibiting a state of pure shock. He managed to stumble up to his son, grasping his shoulders. He leaned over, shaking.

"What...did...you...do?"

Quaxo was at a loss for words. He stood their, just as dumbfounded as the rest of the tribe. Only one word managed to escape his lips; a word compiled of pure honesty.

"Oops..."

Liz stood amongst the cats, gripping her head. She looked around. Why was everyone staring at her? She looked down at Quaxo.

"Did we...did we do it wrong?" She whispered.

Even he stared at her, stupefied as all the others. She looked around, her head beginning to spin as she noticed everything seemed...bigger. The junkyard, which she got a good view of while under the cape, was nothing more then a small yard used for refuge and other disposal of invaluables. Now, the abandoned car in the corner seemed massive. The tire she was standing on was colossal. Even the rocking chair on the trash pile was enormous!

She took a step back, bumping into Munkustrap. She whirled to face him, and face him she did. He got quite close to her face, actually, examining her intently. He was breath taking with his metallic silver contrasting with the broad stripes of black. His eyes were golden oracles with the same odd-shaped pupils she noticed in Quaxo's eyes. Munkustrap leaned closer, staring at her face. What was he staring at? She broke her gaze with him and looked around at the tribe once again.

A big maned tomcat leapt down from his seat atop an old gas stove and landed on the huge tire. He, too, brought his face uncomfortably close to hers as he eyed her everywhere. He didn't just stare at her face, but all along her body as well. What a stare...she coward away from his gaze. It made her feel indecent. He smiled after a moment, running his tongue along his teeth. She couldn't help but grin back a little; he was a very handsome fellow.

"Whoa..." He crooned. "Quaxo, you have got to show me how you did this..."

"Yes." Mistoffelees growled. "I'm quite curious myself..."

"I...I don't understand..." Liz stuttered. "What're you talking about? And what's everyone staring at?"

Quaxo swallowed hard and moved aside. Behind him was an unusually large rear-view mirror that poked out from beneath the garbage. Liz grabbed it and, with uncertainty, brought it to her face.

She let out a quiet gasp as she shakily touched the creature staring back at her. From the white tips of her black ears, to the glow in her green, slanty eyes to the blonde furry crest around her chest...and from the tip of her white striped feet to the end of her stumpy silver tail...

Liz Hopplebumper had been accidentally transformed into a Jellicle Cat.


	5. Ch4 Romantical Cats

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 4 "Romantical Cats"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jellicle Ball- 7:57 p.m.**

A brown, black and white tabby tom kitten peered out from beneath his mother, Jennyanydots. He slunk out on all fours at first, then gradually stood straight as he got closer. He rushed to Deuteronomy's side, his gaze locked on Liz.

"Amazing..." Leviticus whispered. "Oh, Father...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Old Deuteronomy nodded his heavy head. Leviticus smiled brightly at Liz, then turned to face Quaxo. Though the kittens were roughly the same age, one wouldn't be able to tell. Leviticus had an air of maturity about him, despite his young age.

"You're so lucky, Quaxo." Levi said with deep sincerity.

Instantly, the other kittens crept forward. Electra, adult daughter of Demeter, stalked out among them in an attempt to stop them from getting any closer, especially her niece, Sariomi. She was extra protective of her since Jemima moved away with her humans. Tova paid no mind to Electra, and walked right passed her, Eeverium and Danileo close behind.

The chocolate and cream queen kit thought nothing of getting into Liz's face just as Tugger had done. She eyed the human-cat and sneered.

"I think it's weird."

Danileo observed Liz as well, but without such disrespect for her personal space.

"I think it's cool." He said, agreeing with his father's statement.

Eeverium did not get close at all, but merely eyed her from a good 6 feet away.

"Is it...real?" She reached out, then pulled away, bashful of the new comer.

"Of course she is!" Munkustrap snapped in defense, his eyes never once leaving Liz' face.

All eyes traveled to Quaxo at that moment. Quaxo looked down, embarrassed, watching Mistoffelees from the corner of his eye.

"I...I didn't mean...I...it was...an accident..."

"Accident?" Old Deuteronomy bellowed, climbing from his seat. "My young one, there is no such thing as an accident." He turned to face his audience, holding his massive paws high in the air. "My dear Jellicles, have we not been taught that everything happens for a reason? That there are no mistakes in this world, but merely logistical provided by the Keeper of the Heaviside Layer to test us?"

Whispers of agreement rotated around the tribe.

"The reason for this test is unknown." Deuteronomy continued. "But it is not for us to judge. What has happened has happened, and it will not affect us on this night. The Jellicle Ball will commence as usual. And Liz is still our guest of honor. Let us be welcoming and hospitable...Tova." He finished with a glare for the eldest queen kitten.

Tova sighed and lowered her ears slightly, but did not sneer at her Leader...not on the outside, anyway.

"Now then, let's get our Jellicle Ball underway, shall we? Mistoffelees, take her among the others." Deuteronomy finished, taking his seat once again.

Mistoffelees wasted no time in leading Liz carefully down the steps towards the rest of the Jellicles. The first to approach her was one uniquely-marked black and white tom. He looked into her face curiously, the corner of his lip curling to form a smirk. Liz recognized him immediately.

"Hello." She greeted.

The tom grinned fully. "Hi...do you remember me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She smiled. "You're Alonzo."

His grin transformed into a full smile. He looked at Mistoffelees and nodded eagerly. His younger brother nodded back in response. "That's right!" He seemed overjoyed that she knew him.

He was graceful and even feminine at times. But there was something sneaky about the look in his eyes, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Liz...would you think it awful of me if I were to greet you in the typical way humans often greet each other?" He asked innocently enough.

Liz grinned and nodded. "Not at all." She held out her hand, expecting a vigorous shake in greeting.

The greeting was vigorous alright...Alonzo overlooked her hand and grabbed her by the shoulders. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. Liz stood there; her arms stiff and held tightly against her sides, obviously stunned by the 'greeting'. After a moment, he released her. Now she understood the sneaky look in his eye, apparent by the sneaky grin he flashed as he departed, pleased with himself.

Munkustrap had watched, imitating the lip-puckering himself. Once Alonzo left, Munk grabbed Liz next and performed the new trick he'd learned. Liz was shocked, to say the least, at this new sudden invasion of her personal space. The silver tabby's kiss lasted a little longer then the two-toned tom's, and upon his departure, he seemed equally gratified with his greeting.

Liz grabbed hold of Misto's shoulders in order to keep her balance. My goodness, these fellows were certainly friendly! The black spotted, maned tom stepped forward next, rubbing his paws together eagerly before pulling up on his scruffy mane.

"I've seen humans do this tons of times!" He gloated. "Here...I'll show you how to do it right..." He prepared to grab Liz, his tongue peeking out over his lips.

"**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"** Liz placed her hands up against his chest and pushed herself away frantically, trying to hold back a laugh. "It's okay! I feel more then welcome here already!"

-------------------------------------

Mungojerrie sat in the background, his mind racing. Now what? Macavity was eagerly anticipating a human. How would he react if Jerrie brought him a cat? Infuriated? Intrigued? Indifferent? And what of Mistoffelees? It was not him who performed this miracle...it was his young son. Mungojerrie sunk back. Quaxo was a kitten. He was practically an infant...would Macavity do to him what he planned on doing to his father? Age meant nothing to the Monster of Depravity. In fact, the younger, the better. Mungojerrie cringed at the thought. Above everything else, he could **NOT** let Macavity know that Quaxo did this. That would be...unforgivable, to say the very least. This was not about the girl anymore. This was not about him anymore either. This situation had just taken a violent shove into the no-crossing line. He couldn't go through with it. There had to be a way to stop this...

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed his sister among the kittens. She was approaching Liz. Quickly, he got to his feet and rushed to her side, grabbing her arm and pulling back slightly.

"No, Teazah...Down't tuch 'er..."

"Whoi noht?"

"Becawse...it's...it's...ugh, look, just listen to me this wonce, will ya?!"

"No, oi won't!" Teazer snapped this time. "Wha's yor prohblem tonoight, eh? Leggo of me ahm!"

Rumpleteazer pulled herself free and delightfully hopped up to Liz. With a friendly smile, she held her arm out, her paw curled under slightly.

Liz smiled innocently, but did not move forwards. Mistoffelees placed his paws on her shoulder and leaned into her ear.

"She wants to be your friend." He whispered.

"Really? Oh, how polite!" Liz laughed. Still, she stayed stationary.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Accept it, then." He mimicked Rumpleteazer's move and touched Liz's paw.

Finally understanding, Liz reached out and touched her paw to Teazer's. Thrilled, Rumpleteazer squealed with delight and retreated back towards the other kittens, chatting excitedly among them. Mungojerrie sighed and hung his arms. Now, this was going to be a lot more difficult then he thought...

Danileo stepped forward, preparing to hold out his paw. But, Tova slapped it before he could extend it fully, and he yelped and withdrew, glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

Liz smiled with a great sense of self-satisfaction. "That was fun!" She whispered to Mistoffelees. "So, all that was was an invitation of friendship, was it?"

Mistoffelees nodded.

Eager to try it out herself, Liz looked around the tribe, seeking a cat who would happily accept her own hand of friendship. The big silver tom was still watching her. Surly, he would accept! She reached out to him.

"Wait, Liz, it's a different invitation..." Mistoffelees tried to stop her, but it was too late. "...if you try it with a tom..."

Munkustrap stood there, his mouth slightly agape. Immediately, he turned to the black and gold queen, who stood silently in the shadows, watching. He cocked his head towards her, as though he were asking permission to accept Liz's offer. Demeter half closed her emerald eyes and ran her finger along a hidden scar beneath her belly fur. With a quiet nod, she backed away, disappearing into the shadows. Munkustrap nodded and turned to face Liz again. He smiled and rolled his head bashfully around his shoulders, rubbing his fluffy arms together. In a shy manner, he took a few baby-steps towards her.

Mistoffelees cringed, pulling one one ear while nervously chewing the nail on his other paw. _Oh no...This is __so__ not good!._

His heart all a flutter, Munkustrap finally reached out, caressing his paw against hers. Liz smiled, fully satisfied that she'd learned---or so she thought---how to make a new 'friend' as a cat.

Tugger's eyes traveled from his brother to the girl, and back again. He smirked as he made the connection, fiddling eagerly with his belt. Munkustrap, feeling his younger brother's gaze, quickly straightened up and wiped the giddy grin off his face.

Liz nudged Mistoffelees. "This is loads of fun! Can I go meet the others now?"

"Uh-huh..." Misto coughed out, keeping a worried eye on Munkustrap.

Liz stepped towards the cats, those who weren't dancing happily greeted her with a head bow or a paw-nudge. She wasn't sure why she was taking to this unique transformation so well. All that she was thinking of now was making new friends. Might as well make the best of this strange night, right? She approached the kittens, who backed away, mistrust in their eyes. With a shrug, she turned to a few adult toms, who obliged her with friendly grins. Seems the only ones who didn't want to be her friend, strangely enough, were the kittens!

"Don't mind them. They're just shy." Misto tried to comfort her, glaring at his offspring and Danileo disapprovingly. "Why don't you take a seat over there by the old stove. I need to...uh...talk to someone real quick, alright? I'll come back for you in a minute."

"Okay, Mistoffelees. Thank you." She responded politely as Misto bowed and left.

She took a seat on a tall pile of garbage and rested her head in her paws, waiting patiently. She jumped, nearly falling out of her seat, when the maned tom joined her side.

"Hey." He flirted.

"Oh, hello." She said cautiously. "So, what's your name, big fella?"

Tugger laughed to himself. She still spoke to him as though he were a pussycat.

"I'm The Rum Tum Tugger." He flashed another of his trademark, heart-fluttering smiles. "Do you know what I'm known for?" He leaned over, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I can guess." Liz grunted, trying to scoot away from him.

"You'd be correct..." He scooted closer, rubbing her chin with his finger.

She pulled away again only to grab hold of his arm for support, least she topple off her perch. He smiled even more, rubbing her thigh with his tail.

"Please!" She hissed, pushing his tail away. "That is unwanted physical contact!"

"**EXCUSE ME?!"** Tugger practically roared in shock. Playfully, he pinned her on her back, positioning himself on top of her. "Do you know how many times YOU'VE molested ME against MY will?" He asked, touching her arms, stomach and legs with every word of his sentence.

Liz squealed, threatened and wriggled beneath him, stopping every so often to laugh. Honestly, it was so hard to be angry with him.

------------------------------------

Sariomi nudged Tova's shoulder. "Hey, Tova...looks like the human is moving in on Tugger." She teased.

Tova's eyes narrowed and a growl rose up in her throat. Her eyes traveled to Bombalurina, who merely smiled at her as much as to say 'I told you so...'

"Sariomi...commence distraction unit Beta 29-45-7-0..." Tova whispered, holding her temper.

The frizzled little slum kitten turned slowly to Tova, her brows furrowed. "What the hell does _that_ mean?!"

Tova shoved her forward. "DISTRACT TUGGER!" She snapped irritably.

-----------------------------------

Once he felt the 'tickle fest' was over, Tugger gently lifted himself up, allowing Liz to free herself and back away from him slowly, trying valiantly to push her messed-up hair back into place. Pleased, Tugger scooted closer again.

"Now that we have that out of our systems...tell me, Liz...what do you think of my brother?"

"Brother?" She questioned, trying desperately to coif herself. "Which one is he?"

"Well, pretty much all of them, if you want to get technical...but the one I'm talking about is Munkustrap."

"Oh, the lovely silver tom. Yes, he is quite breath taking." She admitted, referring to his colors.

Tugger smiled, inching closer still. "He feels the same way about you, you know..."

"Does he really?" She looked down at her own coat. She was also silver, but with 4 broad black stripes on her back, and a lovely white stomach. She had a gorgeous blonde crest around her chest, decorated with black leopard spots. The top of he head was also crowned in blonde, but rather had tiger stripes lashed among the golden hairs. Her arms and legs were fluffy and snowy white with 2 thin black stripes on each appendage. Her ears were black with white tips. Her face was gray with a white muzzle and well-defined black markings around her eyes. Her stumpy little tail was silver with a white tip and two black stripes in the middle. "Yes, I see what you mean. Lovely coat. I say, is that why everyone is looking at me?"

Tugger stared at her blankly. "Yeah..." He laughed inside. "It's definitely the coat." He rolled his eyes and leaned over to her. "Would you like me to show you how much _I_ appreciate your...coat?" He stopped to eye her curvy form before finishing his sentence.

"Now, you stay away from me!" She warned, seeing as she couldn't back away; her bottom already teetered over the edge of the perch.

"Shh..." He whispered, bringing his come-hither lips dangerously close. "I'm about to defy you..."

Just as he came within inches of her face, Liz found herself being yanked down between 2 piles of garbage into the blackness below.

Tugger looked down curiously, wondering where she had gone.

"Hi, Tugger!" Sariomi winked, dropping in Liz's seat from above.

"Well hello, Sariomi..." Tugger flirted, completely losing his train of thought to instead play with the cute and willing kitten...

------------------------------------------

Mistoffelees paced to and fro worriedly in front of the car. Munkustrap had been behind it for quite sometime now, grooming himself; no doubt for the benefit of impressing their guest of honor. He didn't even notice Tugger's amorous advances on the newly feline-ified girl. The Jellicle protector had taken Liz's offer literally, so it seemed. Misto rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. How would he break it to Munk that Liz didn't realize what she had done?

"Dad..." A quiet voice came from behind.

Mistoffelees jumped and whipped around to see his little white kitten, shakily fiddling his black-tipped tail.

"Not now, Quaxo..." Misto dismissed him. "I'm in the middle of something..."

"Dad, please...I just wanna say I'm really sorry..."

Mistoffelees turned his attention fully on his son. "Sorry? What for?"

"For doing what I did to the human...I didn't mean it...I know you were so excited about giving her the ability to talk to us, and I went and ruined your moment by turning her into a human."

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "You didn't ruin my moment...you only made it better. I don't know how you turned that human into a cat; all I do know is no one but **MY** son could have done it. I'm really proud of you, Quaxo."

Quaxo released a heavy sigh of relief. "I'm so happy to hear that!"

They rubbed heads lovingly. But the moment was interrupted as Electra charged past them, her eyes focused on the car. Mistoffelees quickly leapt in front of her.

"Electra! Where are you going?"

"To talk to my father!" The tortoiseshell queen snapped. "Step aside!"

"I can't do that!" Mistoffelees held his arms out. "Munkustrap is---uh...busy!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Busy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay...Mistoffelees?"

"Yeah?"

"Move."

"You got it." And with that, Mistoffelees timidly stepped aside, flinching as Electra passed and took a swipe at him.

Quaxo quickly ran to his father's side. "What was that about, dad?"

"I had to talk to Munkustrap about something personal...but I think Electra's gonna do it for me...Problem is, I don't think she's going to handle it as delicately well as I would have."

---------------------------------------

"Father."

Munkustrap turned slightly, abruptly abstaining his hygiene process. "What is it, Electra?"

She eyed him for a moment, shaking her head. "What do you think you're doing?"

Munkustrap turned towards her a little more. "What do you mean?"

"She is a human!" She shouted, whipping her tail furiously. "Her offer meant absolutely NOTHING! She didn't know what she was doing! And even if she did, father, SHE IS A **HUMAN!**" She put extra emphasis on the word 'human'.

"Do not raise your voice to me..." Munkustrap warned.

"Do not be a damned fool!"

Munkustrap stood up and turned to her, enraged. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"YOU WOULDN'T THINK OF DOING THIS IF YOU STILL LOVED MOM!"

Munkustrap yowled in frustration, digging his claws into the car seats and ripping them open. "When will you understand that your mother and I could never be together again?" He moaned, grabbing his daughters chin so that he may focus her eyes on the pain in his own silver face. "I will always love her...but it is _her_ choice..."

"No..." Electra hissed, her eyes full of tears. "It wasn't _her_ choice...it was those damned humans..."

Demeter's humans came to a point in there lives when a cat was just too troublesome to care for with a new baby on the way, so they gave her away to a new family who brought her to a terrifying bright building where men in white held a strange tube over her face until she fell unconscious. Soon afterwards, the gold and black queen found herself unable to have kittens anymore. All that remained of her traumatic experience was the gnarled scar hidden beneath her beautiful coat.

Ever since then, Demeter refused to allow Munkustrap anywhere near her. Her only purpose in life now was to keep the tribe safe from Macavity. She felt she was otherwise useless. Electra had grown resentful of all humans from then on, so Munkustrap could understand his daughter's rage.

He caressed her face gently, rubbing the tears off her cheeks. "It's alright. I understand." He kissed her nose. "But you must give Liz a chance. She is not like the other humans. She saved my life. You should be grateful to her."

She backed away slowly, wiping her face. "If you are to love again, you have my blessings." Her gaze suddenly became stern. "But please...do not fall in love with a false Jellicle."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz looked around cautiously. She was in the midsts of the trash, surrounded by the towers of garbage. In front of her was a beautiful cat. Though she seemed to be an adult at first glance, closer inspection of her face showed that this lovely queen was still a kitten.

"Oh, hello." Liz smiled.

The young queen simply stood there, glaring. Her stare was harsh and unforgiving, causing Liz to cower slightly.

"A word of advice..." The kitten started, forcing out her claws. "Whatever my little brother did to you is temporary; you're NOT a cat. But, until you return to the gruesome, revolting and otherwise aesthetically deficient creature known as the human being, I'll let you in on what our Jellicle Ball is all about."

Liz looked around nervously, raising an eyebrow. "...Thank you?"

"Choosing the cat to go to the Heaviside Layer is just the finale. There's a whole big party that goes on between then and now, and the best part will begin after the main Ball. A special Dance..." Tova knelt down into Liz's face. "This is MY spotlight year, human...MY special dance."

"Oh...umm...congratulations." Liz stammered nervously.

"Indeed." Tova grinned, straightening up. "We wouldn't want to get in the way, would we?"

Liz shook her head no.

"I didn't think so. But, you don't want to sit it out alone, either." Tova stopped and pretended to think. "I know! Why don't you take a seat next to Munkustrap? He never joins in the special Dance. You'll keep him company and he'll...uh..." She eyed Liz up and down and smirked. "...he'll keep you company."

"Oh..." Liz looked at the ground and shrugged. "Yes, that sounds great, I suppose."

Tova smiled slyly. "I knew you'd agree. He watches The Dance from the entrance of the pipe. You can meet him there." Satisfied, Tove turned to leave.

"Hold on!" Liz called, causing Tova to turn quickly. "I never knew that cats danced. What kind of dances are done for your special dance?"

Again, Tova smirked sneakily. "Oh, you know...just dancing..."

That said, Tova peeked out from the columns of garbage to see that some of that cats were already beginning to pair off. Sariomi had ditched Tugger and was dancing cozily with Alonzo, while Admetus flirted playfully with Eeverium.

Tova turned back to Liz and bobbed her head towards the dancers. "The Ball is starting. Join us in that, if you want. But remember...go sit with Munkustrap when Our Special Dance starts."

-----------------------------------------------

Bombalurina smiled from her perch on a broken ladder above the precipice of garbage where Tova and Liz had just been. She got up and leapt down to the other side. Dem jumped in panic of her sister's return, but quickly recovered from the scare. Bomba touched Dem's shoulder and grinned.

"I have a good feeling that the human will be gone before the hour is up."

Dem sighed in relief. "As long as she's gone before midnight..."

"She will be gone way before then." Bomba reassured.

"I hope so...go now." Dem waved her away. "Go enjoy The Dance."

Bomba nodded and left, leaving Dem on her ever watchful guard for The Hidden Paw.

--------------------------------------------

Liz watched intently as the cats danced with each other. She was slowly making her way to Munkustrap's spot, but became enraptured by the grace she saw in the dancers. She jumped slightly when Mistoffelees ran to her side.

"Do you want to dance, Liz?" He offered, pulling her towards the others.

"Oh, thank you, but I can't dance..." She declined, trying to pull away.

"Nonsense! All Jellicle cats can dance!" Misto laughed, twirling her, releasing and then quickly catching her before she hit the ground. "See?"

"Well...I suppose a few steps wouldn't hurt..."

"That's the spirit! Just do what I do!"

So, she did. Oh, what a fantastic dancer Mistoffelees was! He was by far the most graceful cat on the dance floor. His twirls and spins were unmatched. Liz tried valiantly to imitate his moves, and though she was successful in doing so, she wasn't nearly as graceful in the performances as Misto. Their presence seemed to draw most of the other cats to join in the show.

Tova spotted them dancing and cartwheeled over, pushing her way between them. She swayed her hips from side to side and kicked her leg up in the air. Misto mirrored his daughters' moves perfectly. Tova then looked to Liz and repeated the move. See if you can do that---she seemed to say with her competitive stare. Liz took on the challenge, and she too swayed her hips and kicked her leg up. With a shrug of semi-approval, Tova bobbed her head to the side, summoning her sisters to join her side. The 4 of them together, Tova led them in a saucy group dance, her challenging gaze still on Liz. Beat that---said the stare.

Liz was ready to give in, but Mistoffelees would have none of it. He joined her side and summoned Quaxo as well. Watching the pair intently, Liz imitated their moves. With a hip roll, a shoulder pop, a few twirls and a grand leap, the trio grinned victoriously at Tova, who took a turn in favor of immaturity and led her dancers in a child-like head and hip wiggle, their scrunched up, tongue-bearing faces reminiscent of playground children. Mistoffelees, Quaxo and Liz mocked Tova's immature gesture. Liz, meanwhile, was having the time of her life! Never before had she been to a dance club or even a school dance. Mistoffelees was right...all Jellicles _can_ dance.

Liz stopped suddenly, her eyes wide with confusion. What on earth was she thinking? She was a HUMAN. She was born a human. She was not a cat. She retreated along with the rest of the dancers, who were clearing the floor, leaving behind only Tova and the Rum Tum Tugger. _This must be her special dance... _She thought to herself. Remembering what Tova had told her earlier, she retreated to the entrance of the Pipe, least she get in the way.

---------------------------------------------------------

Munkustrap's insides tightened as he noticed Liz sitting in his spot. He looked down at her nervously.

"Hello, Munkustrap." Liz greeted pleasantly. "Mind if I keep you company?"

He looked out on his brother and Tova while their dance advanced, then back down at Liz.

"You want to sit...with me? During this dance?" He asked, fiddling with the fluff on his arms.

"Sure I do. Don't worry, the other cats told me all about it." She said boldly, eyeing the graceful dancers.

Stunned, the silver tom descended slowly, taking a seat behind her. Unwittingly, Liz reached over and began stroking his ears. She was, as she reminded herself, a human. In her mind, Munkustrap was nothing more then the shy pussycat in the alley behind the restaurant. She smiled as the tabby purred contently. While the spotlighted dance progressed into more of an intimate scene, Liz watched as the cats, who had paired up a few moments earlier, started getting a little cozy themselves. She was rubbing Munkustrap's chest now, running her fingers over the many scars hidden under his shimmering coat.

"My goodness...you have an awful lot of scars, don't you?"

"It's my job...to protect the tribe..." He managed to moan between purrs. "...No matter what." He inched closer and rubbed his head against hers.

Liz smiled and stroked his arm, which he had placed around her waist. She was rather surprised at his behavior. Seemed he was a very affectionate cat, after all.

Her eyes wandered back to the dancers. She furrowed her brows at the scene. _What the hell are they doing?...Oh, Lord...OH __**NO**__! _

Her jaw dropped as it finally clicked in; the realization of the Mating Dance, culminated with the warm breath on the nape of her neck as Munkustrap's fangs began to clamp around her scruff...


	6. Ch5 Not a Jellicle

**A/N:** Just wanna give a quick thank you to all the kind folks who have been reviewing! You guys keep me writin'! Also, this chapter contains mild crude sexual humor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 5 "Not a Jellicle"**

* * *

**"OOOOOOOHH GAAAAWWWWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The high-pitched cry exploded throughout the junkyard, piercing the silence of the giant Cat Nap. Everyone's heads snapped up at the horrendous sound that shattered the windshield of the car as well as some glass bottles. The first thing they saw was Munkustrap, flying backwards away from the Pipe, over the stove, through a stack of tires and finally into a tower of trash. He nailed it straight on, and the entire rubbage pile came tumbling down upon him.

Stunned, the bevy of felines turned to Liz, who had leapt up onto the tire near Deuteronomy and Leviticus. She looked out amongst them, her legs trembling. She covered her face with embarrassment. She felt horrible for interrupting them, and was equally shaken up from the incident.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." She looked up at the Jellicle leader, teary-eyed. "Please...I—I can't..."

She looked out once again at the crowd, all of which wore a face of confusion and questioning, with the exceptions of Bombalurina and Tova, who smirked sneakily to themselves. Mistoffelees broke away from the group and took a few steps towards Liz, who had slunk back to the Pipe, holding her hand over her mouth.

"I--I have to go...I'm sorry..." She whispered before diving into the Pipe and disappearing into the blackness.

Instantly, all eyes traveled back to Munkustrap, who had managed to free himself from the avalanche of garbage. He stood up very slowly, banana peels hanging from his shoulders and broken eggshells in his coat. Humility swept over him as he slowly realized what he had done. Mistoffelees' harsh gaze burned through him. The mystical cat shuddered with disgust and turned his face to Deuteronomy. The old cat nodded gently and pointed to the Pipe. Mistoffelees nodded back and shot one more scornful glare at Munkustrap before crawling into the Pipe to locate and attempt to comfort his mortified guest.

------------------------------------

Mungojerrie sat up, eyeing Mistoffelees until the black and white cat took off into the tunnel. His heart jumped into his throat. He didn't expect to get Mistoffelees too; this was perfect.

"Bloimy, was Munkustrap doin' wha' oi think 'e was doin'?" Rumpleteazer gasped.

Jerrie ignored her question completely. He snagged her by the arm. "We 'ave to gow...roight now!"

"But..." Teazer had no time to argue. Before she could even blink, Mungojerrie had her scaling a massive trash pile, leaping the chain-linked fence and bolting through the alley far from the junkyard.

------------------------------------

Munkustrap made an ill-conceived attempt to dive in the pipe after Liz, but was blocked by Leviticus, who leapt right in the way, his arms held wide apart. The brown tabby kitten had a glare of disappointment in his eyes. He'd always looked up to Munkustrap, but tonight, he was ashamed of his big brother. Levi shook his head with disgust. Munkustrap stood chest to chest with him in a challenge.

"Move." The big silver tabby ordered.

"Never." Leviticus hissed. "Leave her be. You've done quite enough."

"Leviticus, I've never taken a swing at you, but if you do not step aside..."

"Try it then." Levi threatened, standing on his toes to make himself appear taller. "I DARE you to disobey father."

Munkustrap's eyes wandered to the tire, where Old Deuteronomy stood, his icy gaze piercing through Munkustrap like a hot poker. Immediately, the silver tom submitted and took a few steps back. Deuteronomy kept his stern eyes on his eldest present son, narrowing them as the question formed on his lips.

"What have you done?" The ancient feline growled. "What were you thinking?"

Munkustrap turned away, wiping some grim from his face, his breathe intake increasing. "It wasn't my fault...she—she said she knew what was going on. She said someone explained to her what the Dance was about. I...I thought she was willing..." He stopped and looked up at his father, whose gaze turned slightly apathetic. "I'm sorry." Munkustrap finished, lowering his head.

Deuteronomy allowed the story to sink in a moment, then he turned to the rest of the tribe.

"Who told the girl to sit with Munkustrap?" His voice bellowed.

Bombalurina's nervous stare locked onto Tova. The kitten hummed and hawed for a moment, scratching the back of her neck with quiet desperation. She made a face---a face of anticipation for the highly expected punishment she would undoubtedly receive should she step up and admit it was all her idea. She looked around at her fellow tribe members and siblings. Demeter, meanwhile, watched from above, covering her face and sighing into her hand.

"**WHO TOLD HER?"** Deuteronomy roared, his fur standing up on end.

The tribe cowered beneath his rage. The sight of his placid and bland physiognomy would often disguise his true appearance, causing many to forget the fact that Old Deuteronomy was in fact a Lynx.

Tova bit the inside of her lip. She felt someone staring harshly at her. It wasn't Bombalurina. It wasn't her siblings. It was Rum Tum Tugger. She looked at him cautiously from the corner of her eye, but even from that small field of vision, she could see the disappointment and disgust in his face. He knew it was her. He could tell right away it was her. His scolding glare made her weak inside. She hated that cold glare coming from him; of all cats. She looked around, shifty eyed, then slowly back to him. He sneered at her and backed away, shaking his head. She couldn't take the torture anymore. She ran forward away from the group and fell to her knees at the base of the tire.

"It was me, Grandfather." She said passively. "It was me. I told her to sit there."

Deuteronomy looked down on her, his ears back slightly. "Tova, you've been a handful since your mother left the tribe. You lead the other kittens into doing your misdeeds, you've disobeyed myself and your father numerous times, you listen in on things you're not supposed to..." He stopped to bask in the kit's reaction. He'd known all along she had listened in on the debate concerning Liz just last night. "But tonight...tonight, you did something unforgivable. How could you do such a thing, knowing the consequences?"

Tova was ashamed now, her humility showing through the tears streaming down her face. "I was...she was...no one would have remembered...this was my night...because of her." She managed to stammer out, stopping every so often to wipe her face.

"And for such a selfish reason." Deuteronomy hissed. "Tova..."

"Wait!" Demeter shouted, leaping from her hiding spot down to Tova's side. "She is only a kitten, Great One. It was m..." She was preparing to say 'my sister and I', but immediately stopped. She didn't want to get Bombalurina in trouble too. "It was me, Great One, who put her up to it."

A small gasp arose from the crowd. Demeter continued. "She wouldn't have even thought of it had I not put the idea in her head. Truth is...I wanted the human gone. Away from our junkyard before midnight. If someone is to be punished, let it be me." She looked down at the teary-eyed kitten next to her. "Not her. She has done nothing except my dirty work."

The crowd fell hush at the confession, they're eyes traveling to their Leader. Deuteronomy closed his amber eyes and sighed.

"I see. You wish to take the entire burden of her guilt, I take it?"

Demeter nodded. "I do."

Tova looked up at the golden black striped queen with deep admiration. She dropped her ears slightly as an overwhelming storm of guilt engulfed her. Feeling the kittens' stare, Dem looked down at her and gave a weak smile. The kitten turned away, embarrassed.

"Very well." Deuteronomy relaxed. "Tova, you are dismissed. I hope all of this has taught you a lesson." He then looked down at the queen. "I shall speak with you privately, Demeter. Come."

"Father..." Munkustrap squeaked. "I..."

"You will wait in the car." Deuteronomy grumbled. "We will discuss your acts when I am finished. The rest of you may resume the Ball. I am sorry for this inconvenience." That said, Deuteronomy took Demeter in his arms and escorted her behind the giant tire.

Munkustrap sighed and headed for the car, his head low with shame. Tova, meanwhile, stalked over to Bombalurina.

"What is the matter with you?" Tova snapped. "You're just going to stand here and let Demeter take the blame for all this? It was YOU who put me up to it. You have to tell Deuteronomy, he won't believe me! Well, go on! Don't just stand there! Help your sister!"

Bomba merely grinned and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was unaware of my sister's actions." With that, the red queen sauntered away, swaying her tail teasingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dem took a seat next to the old leader. He eyed her carefully, his face stern, yet understanding.

"It has been many years since you and Bombalurina joined our tribe, and we love having you with us, Demeter." He remarked, recalling when he had first found Bombalurina—a yearling queen---and Demeter, a newborn kit whose eyes were bearly open.

She smiled slightly. "And we have always been appreciative, Great One. I love being here with everyone. And you know, I would never do anything to bring harm into your community."

"Of course, but that is why this whole situation causes me great confusion. Why, Dem? Why did you want Tova to make Liz sit next to my son during the Dance?"

"I...wanted her gone. I didn't want her to be here. She's...a danger..."

Deuteronomy scooted closer. "This has much to do with Macavity, doesn't it?"

She shuddered at his name. "You do not understand..."

"Oh yes." Deuteronomy hugged her. "I understand more then you know. For you see...Macavity is my son."

Dem cowered at the statement, hugging the old lynx even tighter. "It...can't be true..."

He nodded. "It is...about ten years ago, I allowed a passing queen to rest in the junkyard. She was a wild, rambunctious young thing..." He laughed, recalling her. "I'd never met quite another like her...but I should have known she was bad...and I think I did, but it didn't matter. She bewitched me, and together, we had 2 sons." He paused, frowning at the memory of his late son, Plato. "She left shortly afterwards...she wasn't the type to have kittens, let alone raise them. So she left them, and took her wanderings elsewhere. Anywhere she could find humans..." He stopped again, a shiver of disgust sweeping over him. "She...was unnaturally drawn...to humans..." Demeter lifted her face from his bosom slowly, her eyes wide. Her heartbeat increased, as did her desire to cry out.

"Macavity was born with that same lust...along with a physical deformation...his paws."

The queen hissed at the memory of those disgusting appendages touching her while Deuteronomy continued.

"I prayed he would realize his depravities and repent, but alas, that is not what happened. I caught him one night in the stove with a human child he had kidnapped from its very bed while it slept. He had caused no harm to the boy as of yet; I caught him just in time."

"Ugh..." Demeter gagged, turning her face from the old feline.

"From that day on, he was banned from the tribe, from the Ball, and from everything associated with cats in general. He is a creature of depravity, a dark monster...and I created him." Deuteronomy shook his head and wiped a tear from his own eye. "Though they are from different mothers, I fear for Munkustrap now..."

Demeter's head snapped up immediately, her eyes cascading with tears. "No, Deuteronomy it is not his fault. I told him it was okay to be with her. Please, do not begrudge him. I will take his punishment too, if I must."

Deuteronomy looked down at her, a look of concern on his withered face. "You take on other's punishments, yet you have your own to deal with, my child. You wanted the girl gone, because you feel she will draw Macavity's interest..."

"Yes. He must know about it already. He has spies everywhere. I figured, if she wasn't here, he'd go after her wherever she was, and leave us be this year."

Deuteronomy leaned close to her face. "You would willingly and shamelessly hand that poor girl over to that monster, knowing what he is going to do to her?...what he did to you 5 years ago?"

Dem sat back, her mouth slightly agape. She hadn't thought of it that way... "Oh..." She gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Oh no...what have I done?" She fell to her knees, sobbing. "How could I?" She whimpered repeatedly as Deuteronomy pulled her back into his arms.

"You have come to understand your wrong-doing. There, now. I'm sure she'll be alright. Mistoffelees has probably found her already..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liz! Liz! Where are you?" Mistoffelees' voice rang out. "Liz!"

He'd been searching for well over an hour now, but to no avail. He stopped every now and then to hold his paw out and close his eyes, trying desperately to sense her. Her presence was vague, but he felt her. She was pretty far away, but he could definitely sense her. He lowered his paw and bounded forward, bellowing her name loudly the entire way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz ran aimlessly through the honeycomb of alleys. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to be as far away from the junkyard as possible. Crazy with confusion, she attempted to run on two legs, but that wouldn't hold well. She fell hard on her face in a dingy puddle of murky water. Tearfully, she pulled her face up and sat up on her knees, looking down shakily at her hands. They were shaped like human hands, and her body still retained its feminine human shape. This is how the Jellicles see each other; cats with human characteristics. Liz could not comprehend the gift of Jellicle sight. It only confused her even more.

"You're not a Jellicle..." She whispered to herself, smacking the water puddle. "You're NOT a Jellicle!"

She swatted the water with fury, causing some mud to plop up and smear her in the eye. She whimpered pathetically, wiping the mud from her face. She looked down at her reflexion in the water and gasped. In man's car mirror, she saw herself in Jellicle sight. But, in the natural pool of mucky water, she saw staring back at her, a tabby cat. A regular, four-legged small pussycat. She looked down at the print she had made in the mud with her hand. It was not a hand print, but rather, a paw print. She got up shakily, her eyes locked on the little cat staring back at her from the puddle.

"I'm...I'm not human anymore either..." She turned away, her arms wrapped around herself as though she were cold. "Not a human...Not a Jellicle...what kind of freak am I?" She stretched towards the sky, her balled-up fists pointing up to the moon. **"WHAT THE HELL AM I?!"**

Immediately, windows from all around her began shooting open, angry people shouting out of them.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BLASTED CAT!"**

"**IT IS 10:30 AT NIGHT!!! SOMEBODY SHUT THAT DAMNED CAT UP!"**

"**WHO'S BLOODY CAT IS THAT!? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"**

Soon after the frantic screaming, Liz found herself being belted from all sides by boots, sneakers, umbrellas, silverware and other hard instruments. She was nailed in the head, face, side and back by many of the offending objects, each blow knocking her backwards towards the end of the alley, which was blocked by a chain-linked gate. The alley from which she was being rudely evicted was on a higher street then the alleyway a good 12 feet below. She was up against the fence now as the shoes and canes continued to fly.

Someone with very good aim hit the gate latch, sending it flying open and sending Liz tumbling down. A quick-moving stream of gutter-water caught her and flushed her about 50 feet down the new alley. She came to a slow stop in the middle of the dark back road. She was on her back facing the sky, but she did not attempt to stand up right away. She lay there, staring up at the moon. She thought about not getting up again.

"Liz!" A familiar voice called from the distance. "Liz!"

She lifted her head eagerly and sat up. "Mistoffelees?" She questioned quietly to herself. She pricked up her ears at the sound of her name.

"Liz! Where are you?" Came the call.

Liz hopped to her feet. "Mistoffelees! Mistoffelees! I'm here!" She called back frantically. "Mistoffelees!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misto perked up his ears and smiled. He heard her clearly, but she was still quite a few blocks away.

"I'm coming Liz! Don't move! I'll be right there!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mistoffelees! Wait!" Liz began to run for the source of the call, which seemed to be fading. "Mistoffelees! I can't hear you! Wait for me! Where'd you go?"

She ran down the alley for a short while before coming to a stop at the entrance of another alley. She heard some scratching noise coming from the other side of the fence. She pressed forward.

"Mistoffelees, is that you?" She questioned cautiously. The scratching continued. "Mistoffelees?" She approached the fencing and placed her paw on the loose board. "Is that you?" She moved the board aside.

"**BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!"** The pollicle yipped frantically in Liz's face, scaring the wits out of her.

Liz squealed in fright and bolted. The little pollicle dog squeezed out of the fence the rest of the way and chased after Liz, barking madly. A second pollicle escaped; his foxy face indicating that the little dog had some Pom in him too. He joined into the din with the little she-pollicle, who was chattering viciously on Liz's heels. The boy-pollicle merely followed along for the ride, intent on imitating his older mate.

Liz glanced behind her every now and again, but the little beasts were practically upon her, relentless in the chase. She bolted through the alleyways, trying desperately to shake them, but with grim failure. It seemed the little mongrels would never give up the chase, and to make matters worse, Liz had no idea where she was going. The chase lasted roughly 20 minutes before Liz noticed a break for freedom. They were coming upon the entrance to a busy street, the alley way blocked by a mound of fencing, sheets, boards and trash cans. Liz spotted a small hole in the fencing, she went for it and dove in. Her break for freedom was short lived, for her round hips rendered her trapped in the hole between the busy street and the barking pollicles. Liz turned and could see the little dogs coming upon her fast. She wriggled and pulled, desperately trying to free herself. The dog's barking became louder, and she could feel the wind from their rush upon her. She closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the inevitable.

A small window right next to Liz's trapped rear flung open, hitting her in the butt and sending her flying out of the hole and into the middle of what she now recognized as St. James street.

From the small basement flat window, a cat poked his head out, glaring ferociously at the yapping dogs. His eyes were like fireballs, fearfully bloodshot. He gave a great yawn, his face like a mugshot. And when he looked out, his hair wild and creepy; you never saw anything so annoyed...or so sleepy.

"**DAMNED LITTLE POLLICLE MUTTS! I JUST FELL ASLEEP FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO WEEKS! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"**

The Rumpus Cat charged from his flat, fangs and claws viciously bared. The little dogs stopped in their tracks, whirled around and took off back from where they came.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mistoffelees ran his paw along the gate. Yes, Liz had been here just minutes ago, but now where was she? He stopped and turned as he heard barking. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Pollicles." He wasn't afraid of them. He hadn't been scared of little dogs since he was a kitten. He unsheathed his claws, his ears listening intently on the barking. It was getting closer. "I don't have time for this!" He hissed, running for the corner from where the little dogs were about to show themselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The pollicles ran nervously, frightened of the big, sour cat who had already given up the chase and gone home. Realizing they ought to return home by visiting the front door, the little dogs slid to a stop, bumping into one another. The she-pollicle slid into a stack of garbage, yelped, and ran away before the large broom handle fell. It landed against another gates' latch, unhinging it and allowing the gate to fall open and the "Beware of Dog" sign to drop into the dirt.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mistoffelees' speed increased, his claws ready. He could hear paw steps approaching. He smiled, ready to strike the little mutts. Finally, a dog came loping from around the corner; a Great Dane.

"_**OH **__**CRAP!"**_ Mistoffelees stiffened his legs in an attempt to stop. But at his speed, it didn't work. He dropped his haunches and placed his front legs out rigidly. Finally, he came to a stop; resting right on the Dane's face. "Double crap.."

The Dane, head down to the ground, snarled fiercely, crinkling up his nose and bearing his fangs, which were about the same length as the terrified cat on his face. Mistoffelees looked into the red glowing eyes of the massive dog. The vibrations of the canine's growling sent shivers up his spine. The dog was about to bite; and with just one bite of those jaws, Misto knew it would be over. He had to think of something quick.

"Hey dog, look!" He lifted his paws. "Nothing up this sleeve..." He offered. "...And nothing up this one!"

The dog ceased its vicious snarl and cocked his head, one brow ascended. Misto smirked, waving his paws in front of each other. "Now...PRESTO!"

With that, Mistoffelees dug two of his claws from each paw into the Dane's eyes. The dog wailed in pain and threw his head back, throwing itself off balance and falling backwards. That done, Misto turned and ran like a bat outta hell, his face wearing an expression that can only be described as 'holy-crap-I'm-gonna-die'.

Enraged, The Dane lunged after him, jaws wide and spit flying. Misto turned back and quickly grabbed his long black tail as the dog snapped, nearly taking the white tip of his tail clean off. The tuxedo cat knew the back streets well, and led the dog to the vicarage wall. With a great leap, Misto hopped on the wall. He smiled and looked back, only to duck quickly as the Dane, too, flew over the wall, his jaws coming down hard with a loud click as he bit into the empty air. The Dane landed on the other side and turned, his eyes still burning. This dog was huge, and the wall was a mere hop to him. Knowing he couldn't stay safe there, Misto jumped down and took off again, the Dane sailing over the wall and upon him. Frantic, Mistoffelees aimed for a small shack with a hole in the bottom.

He dashed through the hole and hopped on top on an old wardrobe. He stopped and looked around. There were no other holes. There was no escape at all. The Dane shoved his nose through the hole and sniffed. Misto perked his ears as he heard the clicking of the dog's nails on the pavement fade away. He sighed heavily with relief and took a step down. He looked up with surprise as he heard some quick-paced steps, a snarl and a loud **BOOM**. The entire shack quaked violently as the Dane head butted the door. The wardrobe teetered and rocked, nearly knocking Misto off. He held on tightly, his eyes were now full of fear. The dog hit the shack again. Some nails popped out of the door and a few boards fell. He could see the dog now, running far back, then lunging with incredible speed and ramming the dilapidated little shack with great force. Each ram broke off more and more, and caused the wardrobe to get weaker. Misto closed his eyes, but he could not summon his magic yet. The dog rammed the shack again. Mistoffelees held on tightly to the wardrobe, his legs shaking. He was trapped, and it would only be a matter of moments before the dog shattered the shack all together, leaving Mistoffelees a vulnerable, veritable snack. The dog backed up and charged again...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAM!**

Munkustrap flinched at the slam against the outside of the car door. This was followed by a low moan, and concluded with Tugger snickering, "Nice one..."

"Ow..." Came Alonzo's voice. "I guess it's the _other_ door that opens automatically when you slam into it..."

That said and done, the two toms slipped into the car, each of them on either side of Munkustrap. They smiled at him; smiles gleaming with crude intent.

"Tugger, be sensitive." Alonzo advised, leaning back against the door with his arms crossed.

"I'm ALWAYS sensitive." Tugger smirked, putting one arm around his older brother.

He pulled Munk close, despite the silver tabby's objections. He looked into Munkustrap's face and grinned. "Munk...bro...I am so sorry about all of this."

Munkustrap looked up at him, a brow raised. "You are?"

"Yes." The maned tom said sincerely. "I mean...had I but known that you were so desperate to get laid that you'd be willing to hump a human, I'd have let you borrow Bombalurina. I mean, geez, Munk. Even _**I **_have standards..."

Alonzo sighed and rolled his eyes. Munk glared angrily at Tugger's smug grin, his brows furrowed.

"Gee. Thanks. But no thanks."

"Alright, buddy. But the offer is always on the table."

Alonzo sat up and pushed Tugger to the back seat. "We'll mark you down as 'no help'."

The black and white tom climbed over a very perturbed Munk and took a seat where Tugger had just been. He got comfortable and leaned on his own hand, smiling at his brother. Munkustrap scooted away, a bit unnerved by the 'closeness'. Alonzo stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"I know what you're going through, Munk. Just about the same time Dem left you, my dear Cassandra moved away with her humans."

Tugger sniggered from the back seat. "Mmm...Cassandra..." He basked in the memory of the sleek brown queen.

Alonzo shot him a glare before continuing on. Munk now had his face buried in his hands embarrassingly. "Look Munkustrap, toms have wants and needs like everyone else, and you have to know that sometimes..." He put a hand on Munk's shoulder."...it's okay to pleasure yourself."

Munkustrap snapped his head up and shot a mortified stare at his brother for the revealing advice. Tugger shuddered in the back seat and chuckled.

"Boy, are you pathetic."

Infuriated by the insult, Alonzo whipped around to face his spotted brother. "Screw you, Tugger! Like YOU'VE never masturbated on the sock pile before!"

Munk wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Tugger merely smirked. "Like I _need_ to masturbate."

Munk threw up his hands. "Enough you two! Ugh..."

Alonzo turned his attention back to Munkustrap. "If for some reason the sock pile is in use, you can always just take your own tail and..."

"Ew!" Tugger spat, his tongue flicking out in emphasis of his disgust.

"**ALONZO!"** Munk shrieked. "For Cat's sake!"

"What?" Alonzo quipped innocently.

"That's it." Munkustrap shook his head. "Out. Get out. You're disgusting. Both of you. Especially you!" He pointed to his two-toned sibling. "I don't even know why everyone's getting so worked up about this! I mean...what did I do wrong? It's not like I tried to do anything to her _while_ she was a human! I never even let her touch me but once! Quaxo turned her into a cat, or am I the only one who sees that? She is no longer a human. She is a Jellicle now. A cat; a feline; NOT a human. I did nothing wrong."

"Is that your excuse, then?" Old Deuteronomy's voice came from behind.

His presence caused the other two toms to shrink back and slink out of the car through the broken back windshield. Munk turned to face his father, his face serious and stern.

"Yes father. I have thought about it, and I do not believe I did anything wrong."

"I see." The massive cat hung his head. "And there is nothing I can say or do to change your mind, is there?"

Munk stood vigilant. "No father. I have made up my mind."

"Very well then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Munk called. "Aren't you going to punish me?"

Deuteronomy shook his head. "You have not seen your wrong-doing as Demeter has. It is not up to me to punish you. Only the Everlasting Cat can teach you your lesson now. I can only warn you, my son, He will not be as easy on you as I would have been."

That said, Deuteronomy walked away, escorted back to the tire by Leviticus. Munkustrap sank back in the car seat, rubbing his head.

"I will be punished...by..._Him?_" Munk looked up at the night sky. It had been a clear and beautiful night. But, suddenly, ominous clouds bellowed in from nowhere, blanketing the stars and covering up the light of the Jellicle Moon. Rolling thunder could be heard in the distance, and the air became moist with the scent of rain.

A shiver ran down the silver tabby's back; for the prospect of receiving punishment from The almighty immortal being of limitless power did not sit well with him in the least....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending A/N: **_A round of applause for our 2 special guest stars; my real-life pollicles Nibbler and Sadie!_


	7. Ch6 Bloody Pirates

**JellicleWriter: **_I guess you're the only one who hasn't lost interest yet ^^;_

**_"Light of the Jellicle Moon"_**

**Ch. 6 "Bloody Pirates"**

----------------------------------------------------

Liz sailed over the side walk and landed in the middle of St. James's Street---one of the busiest streets in London. Immediately, she was blinded by the lights of the double-decker trolleys that glided over her head, which she ducked out of the way just in time. She scurried out from under the buses right into the oncoming traffic of the numerous black taxi cabs. She dodged the rolling tires and managed to miraculously avoid being struck by the slew of vehicles, their horns blaring in her ears. Again, she ducked and dodged the booming cars and kept her eyes away from the blinding headlights. She was nearing the sidewalk's edge when a horse pulling a taxi cart trotted out from nowhere, nearly crushing her beneath its hooves. She certainly considered herself lucky her tail was so stubby, else it would have been crushed numerous times. Gasping with fatigue, she finally pulled herself up on the sidewalk, only to duck and dodge once again as an array of legs and feet surrounded her, for they too had crossed the street. She tried so very hard not to bump into anyone in the forest of legs, or to be stepped on for that matter.

The bevy of humans moved along, but not before one of Liz's claws became caught on someone's pant leg. The person was too busy with his own life to notice the cat he was dragging, and yanked her a good 50 feet before Liz collided with something that was thankfully soft, freeing her claw. With a sigh of relief, she looked up at the kind, plump stranger.

Bustopher Jones was not skin and bones. In fact, he was remarkably...corpulent. Liz looked up at the great, fat cat in awe, smiling nervously.

"Oh...hello."

She wasn't sure why, but she felt extremely honored to be nodded and bowed to by the St. James's street cat. She marveled at his size and the particular white spats he sported on his feet. She eyed him up and down, rubbing her chin. Why, if she didn't know any better, she'd say this rubenesque feline was the spitting image of Mistoffelees---only bigger-boned...and holding a very large spoon.

"Cheerio, love!" The fat cat bellowed, fiddling with his monocle. "I say, you do smell quite familiar...and I never forget a scent!" He sniffed her. "Yes...yes, the restaurant in Oxford, quite."

"That's right..." Liz said, stunned. "How did..."

"Oh, t'was nothing, love! I know every restaurant in this city. Yes, your's is quite famous for your delicious beef sausages and tantalizing stews. Jolly good. Yes."

Liz laughed again. "That's amazing...maybe you can tell me how to get back to the junkyard? I'm sort of lost, you see..."

"Oh, why yes! You'll want to take Pall Mall down a good two blocks, where you'll pass this quaint little flat in Tafalgar Square where there is always a superb meat pie cooling on the windowsill near the dress shop. You'll take that down Whitehall where you'll find a small vendor who will be selling faloffals—steamed and quite tasty-- yes, and you simply follow that several blocks, as it turns out, to Westminster Bridge, make another left on York Road, where you will find a delectable dish of casserole made by a retired chef for his ailing mother and just bound down that to Stamford Street, and, in no time at all, you will be right where you want to be."

"The---the junkyard?"

"Oh, the Junkyard! Forgive me, I thought you said the Southwark---I'm a trifle deaf in one ear, you see...no, to get to the junkyard you just..."

"It's alright!" Liz interrupted aggitantly, holding her hands up. "Don't worry about it...I'll find it myself." She started away, her ears drooped slightly with irritation.

"Yes, well, good day to you, my dear! Toodle pip!"

Liz gave a bitter grunt before disappearing once more amongst the towering jungle of legs. Bustopher watched her leave, smirking to himself. He turned and started away, twirling his spoon. He stopped at a trashcan and leaned against it.

"She's off." He whispered.

There came no vocal response, but a large slice of steak was pushed out from the hiding place, which Ol' Bustopher happily accepted.

-----------------------------------------------

Liz sauntered slowly down the walk, eyeing the people around her. Many of them would stop and stare at her; not because she was a particularly beautiful pussycat, but because a slum cat like her was walking so boldly along the busy street, as though she had nothing to fear. A few kids took a grab at her, but she didn't scratch or even try to jump away. She had her ears pulled, her legs pulled and even her stumpy little tail pulled. She groaned the entire way until she came to a break on the walk. No kids there. With a sigh she headed out to the open space and leaned against one of the buildings.

"Now what am I going to do...**AH!**" Her thoughts were short lived as a big, cold human hand clamped around trhe scruff of her neck and lifted her off the ground.

----------------------------------------------------

"There you are! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Scolded the voice.

-----------------------------------------

Liz looked to see that she was face to face with her boss. She smiled with elation.

"Andrew! Oh, lord! You have no idea what I've been through tonight! I was turned into a cat, you see..."

----------------------------------------

_"Meow! Mreow! Mewrrrooorrrrr....."_ The cat wailed noisily, wriggling in his grip.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Blasted, useless cat is what you are. Here you are, galavanting on the streets while my restaurant has rats!"

Liz stopped her incessive meowing and looked confusingly at her boss. He thought she was Munkustrap!

"Well, I set traps in the retsaurant, but now that bloody Liz got me worried about my Bakery as well." He opened the door to the bakery he was in front of and tossed Liz inside. "Here---I saw a rat the size of my blasted head earlier today, and I want you to make yourself useful and catch the blackguard! If not, you'll find yourself in the gas chamber, you will." That said, the man stormed out and slammed the door closed, locking it behind him.

Liz stood there in the dark, shaking. "There's..._rats_...in here?" She jumped when she heard some shuffling. She began pounding on the door frantically. "Andrew come back! Don't you lock me in here with rats! Please! **ANDREW!!!!**"

There was a loud crash, followed by a giggle, then a quick "SSHH!!" Liz jumped and backed away a few steps before standing completely still. She heard footsteps getting closer. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"'Ello, Liz!" A friendly female voice came from behind, causing Liz to jump sky-high.

She whirled to see a happy calico face staring at her, smiling from ear to ear.

"We fownd you!" The calico giggled. "Gaw, awlmost took us oll bloo'dy noight, but we foinally gawtcha! You rememba me?"

Liz looked at the young queen for a moment, then grinned slightly and nodded. "Yes, I do remember you...from the junkyard. You're the nice little cat who wanted to be my friend."

"Too roight!" Teazer laughed. "Tha naimes' Rump-o-teazah! And this is me brova and best chum, Mungojerrie!" She introduced proudly.

Mungojerrie was sitting on the counter near the cash register when Liz finally noticed him. She smiled and waved at the calico cat, who strangly wore a shirt. He gave a half-grin and lifted his paw with grimace. Teazer scoffed at him.

"Down't you pie no moind ta tha loikes of 'im. Rude bloighta..." Teazer glared.

"Can you two take me back to the junkyard then?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Gaw, and whoiy shouldn't we? Shore, we'll taike ya back!"

"No!" Jerrie jumped from the counter. ""Old ohn...where's Mistoffelees?"

"No?" Teazer muttered questionably.

"Oh, Misotffelees was looking for me earlier, and we had almost found each other, but these little dogs came...and well...I'm not sure where Mistoffelees is now, though..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mistoffelees sat atop the wardrobe, leaning against his paw wearing a bored expression. He had a deck of cards with him and was busy playing solitare. The Dane was still going at the shanty, but for 20 minutes now had been skull bashing the concrete support beam with no sign of stopping. One would think the dog would have knocked itself out by now.

"Hey, I won..." He muttered to himself, frowning as another strong tremor knocked the cards all over the floor.

Misto looked up with irritation, tapping his claws agitantly against the top of the dresser. Another ram, and another board came loose. The 2 nails holding it on top popped out, but the 3 holding it in place below stayed nailed. Misto caught the board gently in his paw and eyed the dog as it backed away and lunged again. With a sneer, Misto threw the board back into place just as the dog reached in.

**WHACK!**

"_**AORW!"**_ The Dane yelped as the board smashed him in the nose.

Misto grinned sneakily, but quickly whiped the sneer off his face as the Dane gave a low, ferocious snarl before burying its fangs into the rest of the wood and tearing the shack's front wall clean off. Thinking very quickly, Misto opened one of the wardrobe's drawers and dove in, while the infuriated dog entered and went to work sniffing and clawing at the weak, shaky piece of furniture that held the tasty kitty inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody 'ell!" Jerrie growled. He immediately calmed himself upon feeling Teazer's questionable gaze upon him. "Oi mean...croyin' shaime..."

"Whoiy con't we taike 'er back to the junkya'd, Jerrie? It's ownly a few blohcks awaiy..."

Jerrie quickly took his sister under his arm and pulled her to the side.

"Teazah, think abow' it for a minute..." He whispered. "She's a human, roight?"

"Yeh..."

"And humans are smart, are they noht? Wha' you would coll...prohblem solvas, ai?"

"Yeh...your point?"

"Moi point is this...we take 'er down to the bowt rahmp down in St. Jaymes's Pah'k...where oll those li'le locked bilwdings wha' ah loaded wif oll koinds of shoiny things..."

"Locked bilwdings..." Teazer repated, smiling. "...Shoiny things?"

"Ai..." Jerrie smirked. "And we 'ave someone wif tha knowledge of unlocking things...quoietly, oi moight add...and get to tha shoiny objects insoide...valuable objects, as it were...wha' ya saiy?"

Teazer giggled and nodded excitedly. The two of them turned to face Liz again.

"It's still rotha early..." Rumpleteazer started. "We 'ave plen'y o' toime ta get back ta tha junkyard....it's ohnly a quar'er to eleven, it is...you wanna tike a wolk wif us to the wharf? A grand noight to gow ta tha beach, it is. You'll join us, wohn't ya?"

Jerrie smiled at his sister and nodded with every word, though it made him feel sick to manipulate her like this...

"Well..." Liz shrugged. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a little walk with you two...well, alright then. Let's go."

Mungojerrie wasted no time in leaping on the counter, up to the window and through the broken pane.

"Ca'mon then. The noight is young, the beach is a-waitin' and the weatha is foine..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder crashed loudly, rolling on the angry winds while whipping rainwater across the docks that bobbed with the waves of the aggresive water. The 3 cats slunk along the shantys, trying to keep out of the rain. They weren't sure why, but the weather took an unexpected turn for the worse. They stopped under an awening from a tackle shop to rest and shake off the chilly water collecting in their fur.

"Weatha's foine, eh?" Teazer scolded her brother, shaking her coat dry. "Oi shoulda known!"

"You're noht exactly free of maiking mistaikes, ah you?" Jerrie shot back, wringing his tail out.

"And you're noht exactly a meteorologist. Oi'm bloody freezing!"

"Ye...me too..." Jerrie shivered.

"You two are cold? Here, hold on..." Liz grabbed a couple burlap sacks and made a large hole in each with her claws. She slipped one over her head, popping her cranium through the hole she'd made and allowing the sack to fall to her sides, covering everything but her head. "Try these." She slipped one over Teazer's head, then Jerrie's. The cats looked down, astonished, at their new ponchos.

"There we are...now, we won't get wet anymore, and they ought to keep us warm."

Teazer looked down at her new clothing accessory. She was now warm, and dry. With a big smile, she nudged her brother.

"Gaw, tolk about bein' inventive! She's a roight genius, she is!"

Mungojerrie looked down at his poncho, then over at Liz, who merely smiled at him. He smiled back in appreciation.

"Thainks." He caughed out.

He rubbed the electric collar around his neck. If that thing were gone, Macavity would have no power over him. It was why he brought them to the wharf. He eyed the tool shed across from them. That's what he came for.

"Teazeh, whoiy down't you tike Liz ova boi tha toide pools? Foind some pearls or shells or somefin..."

"Where you gowin'?" She asked curiously.

"Uh...in 'ere..." He smacked the door of a shop just a few feet from where they were.

"But...that's a tool shed." Liz pointed out.

"Oi kneow....oi—uh--need somefin' insoide. Liz, could you...get tha door?"

Rumpleteazer and Liz exchanged confused glances, then shrugged. Liz jumped up on the door, wrapped her paw around the knob, and manipulating her paw-toes and even including her dewclaw, she opened the knob and the door popped open. With that, Liz and Teazer took off towards the tide pools. Jerrie, meanwhile, stepped into the shed and dove into a tool box. He searched frantically, throwing wrenches, pliars and screwdrivers everywhere. Finally, it came into view...wire cutters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Teazer swept some sand away from the edge of the tidepool and looked around, picking up tiny conch shells. Liz watched her, every so often eyeing the water in the tide pool.

"There's prettier shells inside the water." Liz pointed out. "You should get some of those."

"And get meself oll wet? Oi down't think so! Wonting me to put moi 'and in the wa'er...whoiy down't you do it?" She teazed, not expecting Liz to take the challenge seriously.

"Alright." That said, Liz pulled off her poncho and slipped waist-deep into the water, shoving her arms deep in the pool. Teazer watched, her jaw agape.

"Gaw, Oi down't believe me oys! Look at ya! You're a roight cat-fish, you are! Oive neva seen anything loike it!"

Liz laughed and shook her head. It was only a little water, after all.

"Does that mean you're afraid then?" Liz laughed, splashing some water at Rumpleteazer, who ducked out of the way very quickly.

"Oi! Wahtch it! You ollmost got me oll wet!"

Liz giggled. "That's the point!" She swatted more water at Teazer, splashing the young cat on the chest.

"Bloimy! Wha's a matta wif you?" Luckily, the pocho kept her dry.

"Are you going to teach me a lesson, then?" Liz teased, swaying back and forth in the water, fearless of the moisture.

"Gaw, oi will if ya splash me again!" Teazer threatened.

"Oh really?" Liz smacked water at Teazer again, this time, wetting her in the face.

"Oll roight! Thaht does it!" Rumpleteazer put both paws in the water and splashed Liz all over about five times.

Liz giggled loudly, covering her face as the water rained upon her in big splashes. Once it was over, she uncovered her face, wiping her eyes from the good laugh. Even Rumpleteazer, fueled by Liz's humor, began to laugh as well.

"You're a roight bundle o' fun, thaht's what you ah."

Liz wiped one more drop of saltwater from her face before her smile disappeared. Her gaze was locked on something behind Rumpleteazer. Liz stood there, motionless, her mouth slightly agape.

"Wha' 'appened?" Teazer asked. "Didn't get any sand in your oy, did oi?"

Liz lifted her arm slowly, pointint to the terrifiying figure behind the calico. "Teazer..." Liz whispered, shaking. "Look..."

Teazer, knowing something was horribly wrong, turned slowly, her eyes wideneing with fear at the sight of his intimidating stature and his one golden eye staring at her with vicious intent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mungojerrie used all his muscle power to try and crush the collar; to cut it off entierly. But the tool was dull and the collar was heavy-duty. He tried crushing just a little harder.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Rumpleteazer's ear-shattering scream caused him to drop the tool and bring his gaze to the outside.

"Oh, no! Teazah!" Mungojerrie took a step towards the door.

Suddenly, the collar sparked, sizzled and finally let loose a painful shock into Mungojerrie's central nervous system.

"**AAAAAAUUUURRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **He wailed, falling to the ground and flailing violently, his paws locked around the collar in a poor attempt to lessen the shock.

The collar reacted again, causing Jerrie to scream in agony and thrash wildly, kicking things over and making a loud rukus with his uncontrollable thrashing. Red electricity once again exploded out of the collar and through the calico cats' entire body. He yowled again in desperation, arching his back and digging his claws into the wood floorboards as the electricity painfully forced its way through his body.

The shocking ceased for a moment, allowing Jerrie to catch his breath. His body shook all over, twitching every so often.

"Teazah..." He gasped, trying to pull himself up. He could hear her calling him.

"**Jerrie!!! 'ELP US!"** The cry for help ended with a loud squeal.

"Teazah..." He moaned again, pulling himself up to his knees.

The collar zapped him again, stronger this time then any other. His cries of desperation filled the entire shanty, and he knew they must've heard it outside. The final shock took its toll, and Mungojerrie lost his strength, collapsing in a heap on the cold floor. He laid there semiconscious, listening as Teazer's and Liz's struggles faded away. His eyes widened suddenly. Someone was in the shack with him. He lifted his head with the little bit of energy he could muster up, and looked on in awe at the long-haired white persian queen who stood watching him from the shadows.

"Impossible..." He coughed shakily.

The queen stepped forward into the moonlight, her coat glistening. "Mungojerrie, why so pale?" Griddlebone grinned. "You look as though you've seen a ghost..."

Unbelieving, Jerrie lowered his head, finally succumbing to his weakened state.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's coming to..." A female voice pierced through his pounding head.

"Good..." A gruff male voice answered.

Through his delerious haze, Mungojerrie could make out a wavy, blotchy white form moving about the dark area. An orange blob took the white blotch's place in front of him. His voice sounded distant at times as the calico drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Jerrie." The male voice demanded. "Mungojerrie..." A hard slap in the face brought Mungojerrie back to life for the most part.

He shook his head a few times and blinked wildly, trying to adjust his eyes to the small dark room lit only by a candle in the corner. After a moment or two, his sight returned. He looked up, cowering at the massive size of the infamous pirate, Growltiger. Jerrie squirmed in his seat nervously. Growltiger grinned and laughed, showing off a bright gold tooth.

"Awake now, ar'nt we?" The pirate lord mocked, pulling open Mungojerrie's eyelids. He swatted his face in a bullyish manner. "Been a while...hasn't it?"

Mungojerrie attempted to move, but found himself tied to a chair. Immediately, he became very nervous and clostrophobic.

"Where am oi? Where's Teazah? Wha's goin' ohn?" He looked around frantically. Suddenly, he felt the room bobbing up and down. "We're ohn a ship...whoiy ah we ohn a ship?!"

"Calm down." Growltiger muttered, pushing Jerrie's head back. "We're docked."

"Oi down't undastahnd...whoiy ah you...oi mean...'ow did...oi thought you..."

"You thought I was dead." The pirate sneered. "Everyone from London on down to China thinks both me lovely lady Griddlebone and meself are dead..." Griddlebone joined his side, purring and rubbing her head on his chest. "But, we're pirates, mate. Takes more then an angry sea and a few heathen Chinese to kill a pirate."

"Where's Teazah, you cockroach?" Jerrie hissed, trying to free himself from the ropes.

"First things' first..." Griddlebone growled, leaving her beloved's side. "We have a message from Macavity."

"...Macavity?" Mungojerrie gulped nervously.

"He says, he knows the girl was turned into a cat." Growltiger snarled.

Jerrie's eyes widened. "'Ow does 'e..."

"You'd be surprised what Bustopher Jones will tell you when you offer him a London Broil..." Growltiger smiled at his own statement. "And he says, he still wants her and Mistoffelees."

Mungojerrie smiled a little on the inside. At least Macavity still thought it was Mistoffelees who did it.

Growltiger stooped down and grabbed Mungojerrie's collar. It was damaged and bent. "Tryin' to get out of it, eh?" He pushed the collar away, causing it to spin around his neck a few times. "Not smart, and it's not going to work. So, here's the deal..."

He pulled Mungojerrie's chair across the room to a small window off the starboard side. He whipped the chair so the the captive calico could see out the window. He gasped at the sight of Teazer in a cage dangling above the dark waves. After allowing Mungojerrie to get a good look, Growltiger pulled him back in.

"The girl is on the port side in an identical situation." The eye-patched feline informed. "Either you finish your job and bring the girl to Macavity as planned, or meself and me lady will do your job for you and deliver the girl...while you watch your sister drown. It's your choice, mate."

Mungojerrie looked up with hatred at the scallywag, his tail twitching with fury.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumpleteazer sat quietly in the cage as it dangled to and fro over the black, raging tides. She curled her legs up against her chest and whimpered with fright. Suddenly, she felt her cage lowering. She jumped and leaned over to peek out from the bars.

"Jerrie!" She shouted with delight.

"SSSHHH!" He hissed, lowering his sister's cage gently. He had a good grip on the rope, manipulating his fingers as he had seen Liz do to open the door knob.

He pulled his sister's hand and the cage touched the dock softly. He opened it and helped her out.

"Ollroight, now oll we need ta do is go saive Liz and..."

"Hi guys." Liz said calmly, approaching from behind.

The two calicos jumped and looked at her with amazment; she was soaking wet. Liz shrugged. "I got out of the cage and jumped in the water. Bloody freezing." She shivered, sniffling.

The siblings looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Ow, 'umans! Down't heven 'ave enough sense to waiyt ta be rescued!" Teazer shuddered.

"Ca'mon! We got'a gow!" Mungojerrie pushed the girl's shoulders.

The trio crept away slowly. Jerrie stopped and listened, hearing something the sounded like wheezing.

"Gow a'ead. Oi 'ear somefin'..." He ordered.

The girls scurried away from the wharf into the dark. Mungojerrie turned only to be pinned against one of the building walls by Growltiger.

"I almost forgot..." The pirate grinned. "Macavity wants you to deliver the girl to Camden."

"Ca--Cahmden? Oll the waiy up North? 'Ow am oi gonna get 'er there thaht fahst?"

The pirate pointed to Big Ben in the distance. "It's 11:15. I suggest you get to the train station—hasty-like, ya know?" With that, the massive pirate cat shoved Mungojerrie forward.

The calico stumbled a few times, and turned around. The pirate was gone. With a weary groan, he lurched forward and bounded away. The two buccuneers watched him from the shadows. Griddlebone nudged her mate.

"We followin' them?" She inquired.

"Yeh..." Growltiger nodded. "He can't be trusted no more..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz and Rumpleteazer turned to greet him as he caught up, but he rushed passed them.

"What's the matter?" Liz called.

"Uh...they're roight be'oind us! We need ta get awaiy, fa fa awaiy...we need to gow up North ta Cahmden!"

"Cahmden?" Both Liz and Teazer shouted in unison, trying to keep up with the frantic tom.

"Whoiy so fa?" Teazer complained.

"Why can't...we just...go back to the...junkyard?" Liz inquired breathlessly.

"No!" Mungojerrie shouted. "We're gowin' ta tha traiyn staiytion!" He closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "Just trust me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a whistle down the line at 11:39 as the Night Mail was ready to depart. Down the corridors, the station manager could be heard calling fractically. "Skimble! Where is Skimble?"

Jerrie perked up his ears at the whistle and the call. His speed increased. He targeted an open berth and dove through the counterpane, the two girls right behind him. The trio landed right at the edge of the water basin, tipping it and all the water it contained all over the big orange tom cat who slept on the triple-folded sheet on the clean, spotless floor. The entire hallabaloo was a very unpleseant wake-up call that the big tom was not prepared to tolerate.

"Well, ohv ahl the bloomin' cloomsy idiots..." The Railway cat ranted, trying to brush off some water that had gotten on his waistcoat. He stopped when he noticed the two familiar faces of his children, who grinned bashfully and waved.

"What ohn ealth do you two think yer doin' cherging aroond the stetion leak this!? Are ya tryin' ta get me deescharged?!" Skimbleshanks scolded fiercly.

He stopped when he noticed Liz. He became even more enraged. **"AHND YA DRRAGED THE POORR G'IL INTA THIS!!???"** He picked Liz up off the ground by her arm and shook his head disapprovingly at her soaking wet condition. "Look what ya did! My berlth! My sheet! They're sooked!" He crossed his arms and glared at Mungojerrie. "Explain."

"Fahtha, we're really sorry, but we con't staiy 'ere. You 'ave to tike us up North to Cahmden wif you tonoight...please..." Jerrie begged. "It's...an emergency..." He raised his brows and looked at Liz.

Skimbleshanks took a deep breath and nodded. He hated this just as much as his son did.

"Very well..." Skimbleshanks sighed and motioned with his head towards the train. "I'll sneak you in the looggage van."

At 11:42, now the signal was overdue, and the passangers were frantic to a man. But Skimble didn't appear and saunter to the rear...he was still busy in the luggage van. Skimbleshanks worked hastily to get all 3 stowaways into the van without being noticed. Having everyone safe and comfortable, he pulled the door down.

"Excuse me, Mr. Skimble?" Liz called before the door was closed all the way.

"Yes, me dear?" He replied gently.

"I've always heard that the Northern Mail couldn't go without you...and I've often wondered...why is that? I mean...why can't the train go without you aboard?"

Skimble smiled sneakily and leaned into the cargo slightly. "Prohmise noht to tell?" He grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Liz nooded, though she was kind of unsure if she wanted to know now. Skimble leaned a little closer.

"I hide the keys." He smiled wildly, like he'd just won the Nobel Prize.

Liz giggled and nodded. "Very smart."

The orange tabby shrugged. "I leak shiny things." That said, he slid the door closed.

Then he gave one flash of his glass-green eyes and the signal went all-clear. They were off at last to the Northern part of the Northern Hemisphere....


	8. Ch7 The Dropoff

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 7 "The Dropoff"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_He pricked up his ears as he heard his sister's giggle pierce the silence of the warm, sunny day in the park._

"_...noine, ten! Rea'y or noht! 'Ere oi come!" Mungojerrie called playfully, uncovering his eyes and scanning his bright surroundings._

_He skipped forward eagerly, looking under bushes and benches, her giggle haunting him in the distance._

"_Oi'm gonna foind ya! Ya kneow oi ollways do!" He called again, leaping towards a trash bin and peering inside._

_Her laugh echoed all around him, and he quickly lifted his head to see her as she bounded between two small buildings. With a sneaky grin, he crept towards the buildings, rubbing his paws together._

"_Oi see where you went!" He chuckled, sticking his tongue out._

_He took one step into the shadows, and instantly, the brightness of the beautiful day disappeared. Mungojerrie looked around nervously, surrounded by the blackness. "Teazah?" He called cautiously._

_Her faint giggle caused him to turn suddenly. He jumped back in fear as he stood face to face with Rumpleteazer, who stood before him with her head down. He smiled and sighed._

"_Towld ya oi'd foind ya..." He said, reaching out for her slowly._

_She picked up her head...and Mungojerrie stared in horror at the vibrantly painted face before him._

"_Who's found who?" The voice snarled as his twin sister morphed into Macavity before his very eyes...._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mungojerrie leapt up in the sitting position; awakened from his deep sleep by the hideous nightmare. He sighed and leaned back, wiping the sweat from his brow. It was only a dream, but the memory of that first meeting was something he didn't want floating around his head right now. He looked over at Rumpleteazer, who lay curled between some suitcases, snoozing contently. He sighed in semi-relief and turned to Liz. He frowned at her condition. She was still soaking wet, curled against the luggage van door, where the faint cracks let in an icy breeze against her already wet and cold coat. She shivered violently in her sleep, sniffling every so often. Mungojerrie scooted closer to the strange human-cat and gently placed his paw under her chin, so that he may lift her face. He shuddered at the mucus forming in the corners of her eyes, the dirt on her nose and the fever he felt resonating from her. He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. Liz was sick, or was going to be very soon if he didn't do something. He opened one of the baggage cases and pulled out a sweater. He slowly ambled over to Liz and as delicately as he could, he wrapped her in the sweater, rapidly rubbing the fabric against her body with his paws in a desperate attempt to dry her off and warm her up. After a few minutes, the friction worked, and Liz stopped shivering so badly. He smiled slightly, his brows curling to form a sad frown as he looked upon he sleeping face. It was no wonder why Munkustrap couldn't help but to stare at her as he did when she was first transformed into a cat. She truly was a beautiful queen. With a groan, Jerrie covered his face with his paws.

"Oi'm so sorry...." He whimpered into them. "Oi am...oi truly am...sorry..."

"Jerrie..."

Mungojerrie jumped and whirled to face Teazer, who had turned over and was laying there, staring at him with fear in her eyes. He crawled to her and layed next to her.

"Wha', love?" He cooed softly. "Wha's a mattah?"

"Wha' ah we doing?" She whispered.

"Wha' you mean? We're gowing ta Cahmden. You kneow thaht..."

"Oi mean...wha' ah we gowin' ta Cahmden fohr?" Her whisper became scratchy as tears began to collect in her eyes. "Oi've neva been so fa awaiy from home befo'e....Oi'm sca'ed."

Jerrie turned away for a moment, then returned a soft gaze upon his sister. "It's gonna be ollroight..." he stroked her ears. "'Ear now...we was runnin' frohm poirates. We din't wahnt ta lead 'em ta tha junkya'd, did we? Roon tha Boll, and somebohdy coulda gotten 'urt. We'll come home tommorah." He rubbed the tears from her eyes. "There now...down't be sca'ed. Oi'm 'ere. Oi wohn't let anything 'appen ta ya. Oi prohmise." He stroked her head gently. "Gow ohn bahck ta sleep, ai? Oi'll waike ya when we stohp."

Rumpleteazer looked up at her brother and gave a half smile. "Oi kneow you'll protect me."

Mungojerrie nodded and got to his knees so that he may scoot back to his spot.

"Jerrie..." Teazer called once more before closing her eyes. "'Ow did dad kneow?"

Jerrie flinched a little. "Kneow wha'?"

"Liz..." Teazer whispered even quieter. "'Ow did 'e kneow it was 'er? 'E wasn't there when Quaxo turned 'er..."

Mungojerrie coughed a little. "Ya kneow ar' dad!" He forced a laugh. "'As tha best nowse this soide a' Lohndon, 'e 'as!"

Rumpleteazer looked up at her brother a moment longer, then nodded. "Ye...'e does, doesn't 'e?" She too, forced a laugh before turning over and drifting back asleep. Mungojerrie leaned back against the cold steel walls and sighed. _Oi wohn't let anything 'appen ta ya. Oi prohmise. _He closed his eyes tightly at the empty promise and screamed in his head. _Liar...Yo'r nothin' but a liar!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Demeter sat quietly on an old milk crate behind the stove, her mind in deep contemplation while the Ball continued outside, for one could hear old Gus's voice as he regaled anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days. Bombalurina crept up from behind Dem, watching her black and gold sister intently. She quietly took a seat behind the milk crate on a shoe box, and watched noiselessly for a long time, twitching her tail. Demeter turned slowly, feeling someone else's presence, and jumped slightly at the sight of her red sister. Bomba smiled a little; she loved doing this to her jumpy sister.

"So..." The red queen started. "Did you...get into trouble?"

"No." Demeter whispered, keeping her eyes down.

Bombalurina slid foreword a little. "Did you tell the old man why?"

Dem shook her head quietly. "He already knew."

Bomba growled a little and sat up more. She was ready to speak, but Dem spoke up first.

"Sister..." She looked up bashfully. "Tell me again...what did mother look like?"

Bombalurina rolled her eyes and got up. She sauntered slowly to her sister and put her arm around her. "I already told you...she looked just like you."

Demeter lowered her head and sighed. "I could never picture her like that...When I think of mother, all I see is gray."

"Well...your eyes were bearly open when she abandoned us." Bomba snapped. "Of course all you see is gray."

"I know." Dem sighed, rubbing her fingers through her hair.

"Why does that matter anyway?" Bomba huffed, wondering why Dem would bring up their mother at this particular time.

Dem smiled and shrugged. "Old Deuteronomy told me a story tonight...about a queen he fell in love with...she was Macavity's mother."

Bomba's eyes widened with shock as Dem continued. "He didn't say what she looked like...but he did say she was wild and rambunctious..." Dem laughed a little at the memory. "The description reminded me of someone I knew...while I was with Macavity..."

Bomba quickly dropped to her knees at her sister's side, gazing up at Dem with eagerness and longing.

"Are you going to tell me what he did to you?" She asked excitedly.

"No..." Dem muttered. "I was..."

"Why won't you tell me, Dem!? I want to know!" Bomba pulled at Dem's shoulder fluff violently. "Tell me!!"

"**STOP IT!"** Dem hissed, getting up from her seat and nearly knocking Bomba over in doing so. **"WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND I WAS ONLY ****4 MONTHS OLD**** WHEN HE TOOK ME??? I WAS AN ****INFANT!** He held me captive for a year! A year, Bombalurina! He tortured me everyday, is that not enough for you to know?!?!?! Why do you want me to re-live it? I do not want to! Please don't make me do it, sister. Do not make me remember what he did..." She fell to her knees, grasping her own arms. "If it weren't for that beautiful gray queen...I would never have escaped. Macavity...he..." She looked up at Bomba's stern and angry face. "He had no intention of ever letting me leave."

Bomba hissed and turned away, her ears pinned back. "Of course not...he loved you."

Dem snapped her head up and whirled to face Bomba, who had already turned and left, her tail now swishing with rage.

---------------------------

Bombalurina slammed her back against an old crate, her eyes locked on a WANTED poster of Macavity. Beneath his photo read "Macavity: Wanted for Everything". She smiled at the poster and ran her claw tips along his face.

"You loved her, Macavity...Why?" The thought of her sister made her fur stand up. She cocked her arm back and slashed the poster in half. _Why didn't you love me?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Jellicle Ball- 12:56 a.m.**

Mungojerrie stood with his father in front of the Camden Town train station. Rumpleteazer and Liz were sitting in the grass outside the station, stretching. Mungojerrie turned to Skimbleshanks and nudged him.

"Did 'e tell you where we'd be meeting 'im?"

Skimble nodded. "West, joost ootside oov toon, gooing toowards Primroose."

Mungojerrie nodded and took a step forward, but quickly stopped and turned to face the Railway Cat.

"Dahd...Oi cahn't thaink you enough..." He smiled when his father grinned and nodded. Jerrie stepped closer and whispered. "Down't worry...there's goht ta be a waiy ta stohp this, and when oi foind out wha' it is, we're gonna be free, and neva 'ave ta work for thaht mohnsta agaiyn..."

Skimbleshanks nodded and pulled his son close. "I troost ya, me boy. All I ask is woon thing..." He put his arm around Jerrie's shoulders. "Protect yoor sister." He whispered. "Doon't let anathing happen to her. Oonderstand?"

"Oi prohmise." Mungojerrie rubbed heads with his father one last time, and departed with the girls towards Primrose, traveling on the outskirts of Camden Town Road.

Skimble watched them leave and sighed. His eyes wandered to one of the Dumfries police stations. His paws twitched. Slowly, he took one step forward. Suddenly, two large forms dropped down from beneath the train car. The stowaways had been latched on the under part of the train the entire time. Slowly, they made their way to the railway cat, the male half of the team licking his gold tooth eagerly. The two cats came to either side of Skimble, who stood very still. After a moment of their cackling, the orange cat slowly reached into his vest pocket and pulled out some coins. He handed them to the pirate tom, who slapped his hand and caused the coins to scatter everywhere.

"Not this time, old man." Growltiger snarled. "Your monies' not good no more."

Skimbleshanks lowered his eyes. "If...if me prootection is no loonger served...I supoose I'm no loonger useful..."

Growltiger shrugged. "Nothin' personal, Skimble. But Macavity knows where your allegiances lie...back at the junkyard, and over there at the police station, where you no doubt were intending to go...Don't feel bad, mate, he plans on doing the same with Ol' Bustopher. It's what you'd call...good business."

Skimbleshanks glared up at the infamous pirate and sneered. "You can kill me, but mark my words...my son WILL find oot...and when he doos, Macavity will be in loods oov trooble...you can bank oon that!"

"We shall remember to deliver the message." Griddlebone cackled and she and Growltiger moved closer until they were upon Skimbleshanks, their claws bared.

"Last call for the Heaviside Express rail..." Growltiger sniggered before he and his mate attacked.

--------------------------

"Skimble! Where is Skimble?" The station manager called as he stepped off the train.

"_REEEEEOOOWWWRRRR!!!!"_

The manager leapt out the door upon the sound of screeching cats. He ran to the front of the station, and instantly spotted two enormous felines. He shooed them away by some trash at them. Once they were gone, he jogged across the lawn to see what had happened. He stopped suddenly.

"Blimey..." He whispered in disgust, his eyes locked on the mangled orange pile in the grass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather wasn't as bad in Camden as it was down by St. James's Park, but it was still cloudy and brisk. The outskirts of Camden were quiet this time of night. Even the cows standing in the fields were silent that night, their large brown eyes following the cats as they made their way through the fields of wheat. Each step made Jerrie sicker then the last. His insides trembled, though he was not cold. His brow sported several beads of sweat, though it was far too cold for such expulsion. His paws shook with terror, though he was far too familiar with the wretched beast to be worried about his element of surprise. The girls frolicked ahead of him, chasing crickets. They were convinced that the trip up north was for the better of the tribe, and they were certain to return home in the morning. Jerrie lifted his eyes when a large dairy barn came into view.

"Raice ya ta tha ba'n!" Rumpleteazer shouted, taking off at a dead run.

"Hey, no fair!" Liz called, running after her. "I wasn't ready!"

Mungojerrie took a deep breath and bit the inside of his lip. He could smell the soulless cats and their reeking stench of death. He stopped and lowered his head, his eyes closed tightly. Macavity was there.

-----------

Rumpleteazer smacked her paw against the side of the barn. "Ha! Oi win!" She danced around, pleased with herself.

Her celebration was short lived, for in an instant, they were upon her. They dove down from the rafters of the barn, and held Teazer's wriggling form beneath them. They pushed her face into the dirt to muffle the scream.

Liz burst from the field moments later, and stopped dead in her tracks. The sound the creatures made frightened her and hurt her sensitive ears. They looked awful, and smelled even worse. She took a step back and bumped right into Mungojerrie. She grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Look! Look! Those things have your sister! We have to do something quick! I..." She ceased her raving and looked up curiously. Mungojerrie didn't look worried in the least. She pulled violently on the shirt. "Why are you just standing there?! Go save her!"

Mungojerrie looked down on Liz, his gaze stern and unfazed. Slowly, he lifted his arms and wrapped his paws around her shoulders. "Oi'm sorry." He whispered before roughly turning her around, his grip tight and unforgiving.

Liz looked up in shock at the crazy-striped cat before her. Macavity was a Ginger Cat, and he was very tall and thin. You would know him if you saw him, for his eyes were sunken in. His brow was deeply lined with thought and his head was highly domed. His coat was dusty, possibly from neglect, and his whiskers were uncombed. The cat smiled at her, flashing his long, white fangs. He took a step forward.

"'Ere she is, Macavity." Mungojerrie informed quietly. "Just as you requested."

"Finally." Macavity hissed, circling Liz, his stare never leaving her.

The zombie-cats had released Teazer from the ground and now held her back by her arms and scruff, her stunned, teary-eyed gaze locked on her brother. "No..." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

While Macavity examined her, Liz looked up at Mungojerrie, who tried very hard not to look at her. "Is this it, then?" She asked, choking back the tears. "Is this why you brought me here? And to the docks, with those pirates? You did all that...just to bring me to him?"

Macavity smiled and looked at Jerrie smugly. With a groan, Mungojerrie nodded. "Ye...Oi did."

Rumpleteazer exploded into tears, hanging her head. **"GAW, YOU'RE NOTHIN' BUT A BLOOMIN' LOIA! 'OW COULD YOU!?"** She slowly picked up her head to face him, her face soaked with tears. "Oi hate you." She hissed, turning away sharply. **"OI HATE YOU! OI NEVA WAHNT TA SEE YOU AGAIYN!"**

Mungojerrie flinched with every word, which struck his heart like a silver bullet each time. He gave another harsh glare at Macavity, who was still eyeing Liz. After another moment, he took Liz's hand and pulled her out of Jerrie's grip.

"Stunning." He sighed, twirling her. "Absolutely stunning. Yes, I can still see the human in there..." He rubbed his stomach anxiously. "Mistoffelees really outdid himself...speaking of which..." He tossed Liz aside where several of the soulless henchcats apprehended her. Macavity walked over to Mungojerrie and grabbed him by his shoulders from behind. "Where is he, Jerrie? Where's Mistoffelees?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**RRRROOOOWWWWRRRR!!!!!!!!!!"**_ The Dane roared as it grabbed another drawer in his jaws and ripped it out of the wardrobe.

Mistoffelees was at the bottom of the wardrobe in the last drawer on his knees, praying desperately. He was protected only by the steel rods that held up each individual drawer. But the wardrobe had been devastated, and the rods were held in by the weak screws in the soft wood. He opened one eye as he seen the dog charge again.

"Please...please..." He whispered to himself, begging the Creator for permission to use his magic.

The dog reached in again, his massive powerful jaws snapping through the steel rods. Just as Mistoffelees could feel the dogs' hot breath over his head, the tuxedo cat suddenly started glowing, and turned all black, save for his face and chest. His eyes popped open with relief. His magic was ready! And just in time, too, as the Dane's mouth engulfed Mistoffelees and the jaws snapped shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm waiting, Jerrie..." Macavity snarled impatiently, digging his claws into Jerrie's shoulders.

"Mistoffelees...'e's...'e's..." Mungojerrie stammered, trying to think up an excuse.

Suddenly, in a burst of sparkling dust, Mistoffelees appeared before them, curled up in the fetal position. Slowly, he peeked out, then sighed and laid back. The dog was gone, and he was safe. That's when he noticed he was surrounded by black cats who reeked of rotten corpses. He also noticed Macavity, who smiled upon seeing him.

"'E's roight 'ere." Mungojerrie said, surprising himself.

Confused and tired from his ordeal, Misto couldn't put up much of a fight when two large, blood-soaked cats shuffled past Macavity and up to Misto. The tomcat grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him off the ground. Mungojerrie felt nervous about their presence. What was Growltiger and Griddlebone doing all the way up here anyway? Did they follow him?

Macavity walked up to Mistoffelees and rubbed the tuxedo cat's face. "Hello, you!" The ginger cat snickered. "Boy, am I proud of you."

Misto looked around nervously as the ordeal finally caught up with him. "What the---where am I? What am I doing here? What do you want?"

Macavity grabbed Misto's face and pointed it to Liz, who was held onto by the wheezing soulless cats, her head down with despair. The young tom's eyes widened.

"LIZ!"

Liz gasped upon hearing his voice and lifted her head. "Mistoffelees!"

They wanted to greet each other, but their captives held them back. Mistoffelees hissed and glared at Macavity. "What do you think you're doing with her?! Let her go!!"

Mac merely shook his head. "We're gonna have fun, the three of us. And you're going to show me how you did this." He walked over to Liz and stroked her fluffy chest, dragging his paw down her sides and stopping as he brushed them against her stomach.

Liz shuddered and tried to pull away. Mistoffelees lunged, but was held back by Growltiger. **"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"** Misto roared, pulling against Growltiger's grip.

"How did you do it, Mistoffelees? TELL ME!" Macavity thundered in response.

"I don't know what you're talking abo..." Misto stopped immediately, his eyes wide with realization. "I mean—uh--I dunno! It was an accident!"

Macavity lifted a curious brow and cocked his head. Someone was lying, he could sense it now. His eyes traveled to Mungojerrie, keeping the gaze locked with the calico as he made his way over to Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie's breaths increased.

"Oh, Jerrie..." Mac called, stopping when he got to Teazer. He placed his gloved paws on her face and forced his claws out of the leather. "I'm going to ask again...who turned her into a cat? Was it really Mistoffelees?"

Misto quickly turned to Mungojerrie, finally noticing him. The tuxedo cat cocked his head with curiosity. What was Mungojerrie doing there?

Jerrie hummed and hawed nervously, switching his nervous stare from Mistoffelees to Macavity. He rubbed his head, trying desperately to think of something. Rumpleteazer let out a low moan as Mac dug his claws into her. With a grunt, Mungojerrie stepped up.

"Quaxo did it..." He coughed out. "Not Mistoffelees..."

A smirk formed on Mac's lips. Mistoffelees, meanwhile, fluffed up his fur with rage. He ripped himself from Growltiger's grip and stomped over to Mungojerrie. With his claws bared, Mistoffelees brought him arm all the way back and struck out, digging his sharp claws through Mungojerrie's skin and ripping them back out of his flesh ferociously. Jerrie fell to one knee, gripping his face.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!?"** Mistoffelees shouted, his eyes full of tears of worry for his son.

Growltiger quickly reached out for Mistoffelees, but he struck at the pirate lord as well, clipping his arm. Macavity leapt over and swatted Misto hard in the side of his head, sending him into the wall of the barn, his skull cracking against it with amazing force.

"**MISTOFFELEES!"** Liz squealed. She glared at the henchcats holding her. "LET ME GO!" She hissed, bringing her foot down hard on one of the cats. It wailed in pain while she broke away from the rest of them.

Growltiger tried to stand in the way, but Liz would have none of it, and pushed past him, almost knocking him to the ground. She stopped when she got to Misto's semi-conscious body. She dropped to her knees and cradled his head in her lap.

"Mistoffelees...please, wake up..." She whimpered, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Misto opened his eyes and forced a grin. "I...found you..." He laughed a little.

"Yes..." Liz giggled between the tears of worry. "Yes you did..." She began rubbing her head against his, both of them purring loudly.

Growltiger lurched forward to separate them, but Macavity stopped him. Seeing the human-cat girl and the cat boy rub on each other like that was turning him on anyway.

"Everything will be alright..." Liz whispered, stroking his ears. "You'll see."

After another few moments, Mac raised his paws. "Alright..." He said as he stepped behind her, cracking his knuckles. "Enough is enough..."

A growl crept up in Liz's throat. A human being can only take so much before they strike out, and Liz was still human. She got to her feet, keeping her face down on Misto. She shuddered when she felt Macavity's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes a blaze, she balled up her fist.

"You..." With a lightning-fast swipe, she turned and struck out.

Macavity, being the intelligent type who's always thinking on his toes, quickly jumped out of the way. Liz's punch hit Growltiger right in the kisser, and the pirate went flying backwards and landed hard on his back in the dirt. He moaned and sat up, spitting out his gold tooth.

Rumpleteazer balled up her own paw and looked at it curiously. Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees mirrored the move. Even Macavity mimicked the fist-ball and throw; all of them pleased with learning the human gift of the Sucker-Punch.

"You're feisty." Macavity chuckled. "I really like that."

"Take one more step and you'll be sucking meat through a straw for the next 6 weeks." Liz threatened, getting her fists into position. She had taken boxing classes, after all.

Macavity laughed and rolled his eyes. "I like your fire...but I'm going to have to ask you to save it for later..." He lifted one paw and grabbed the bottom of the glove with the other.

Upon seeing this, Growltiger and Griddlebone turned away, standing in Rumpleteazer's view. Mungojerrie's eyes widened, and recalled the dream he had that night...he remembered what happened after the point when he woke up...he remembered Macavity doing the same thing when they first met. Quickly, Jerrie turned his face away. He didn't want to see it. Meanwhile, Mistoffelees and Liz watched, unaware of what was about to happen. Gripping the glove, he lifted his arm and the glove came off.

The sight of it caused a fakir stare to both Liz and Mistoffelees, and they both fainted at the shock of Macavity's strange appendage. The deed done, Mac replaced the glove and pushed Mistoffelees with his foot.

"He's useless to me. Take him out in the field and do him." He ordered Growltiger and Griddlebone. The pirate cats nodded and took Misto by the ankles and dragged him away.

Mungojerrie ran forward, eyes wide. "Wha' ah you doing?! You didn't saiy anaiything about killing Mistoffelees!"

"And YOU didn't tell me it was Mistoffelees pretty little son who did this." Mac snapped back, circling Mungojerrie. "You know, Growltiger and Griddlebone told me you were having second thoughts. They said they practically had to force you to do this, which is why I had them follow you, to make sure the job was done." He stopped when he noticed the poor condition of Jerrie's collar. "What did you do?" He pulled on it; the collar was bent and scratched. "Do you have any idea how much this cost?" He pushed the collar away and stood in front of Jerrie, his head down. "You know, all of this really hurts my feelings. I thought we had something special."

Mungojerrie growled as Macavity stepped closer. "You sick mothah f..."

His sentence was cut short when Macavity slapped him hard in the face before grabbing it into his paws. "I don't think I like you anymore. And that's a bad thing for you." With that, Macavity performed the new move taught to him by Liz and punched Mungojerrie in the nose.

The calico fell out cold in a heap at his feet.

"**JERRIE!"** Rumpleteazer squealed as she was forced into a small cage. The soulless cats slammed the door closed and locked it tightly.

Macavity shook his head and turned to his zombies. "Take her and him to the lair and throw them in the dungeon. Separate cages...and prepare the gas chamber. They're of no use to me. Take the girl into my private quarters and lock the door."

"**YOU'RE A COL' BLOIGHTA AND YOU'LL PAIY! EVEN IF OI 'AVE TA KILL YA MESELF!"** Teazer roared from her cage, shaking the bars.

Mac simply smiled and knelt down in front of the cage. "It's talk like that what got your father killed." He smiled at her shocked and hurt reaction. "Keep your empty threats to a minimum."

He got up and turned away, stretching his paws to the sky. "I'm late for my appointment. I will return in a short while...with Quaxo." He smiled, his crimson eyes glowing. "We all know how much the Junkyard Jellicles look forward to my annual visits..." He stopped and flinched when he felt a quick, stinging pain, followed by oozing warm blood coming out of the back of his leg. He turned slowly, his fiery eyes locked on Teazer and her blood-tipped claws.

With a snarl and a quick swipe, it was over. In a flash of lightning, Macavity wasn't there.


	9. Ch8 Surprising Illusions

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 8 "Surprising Illusions; Eccentric Confusions"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Munk...buddy...c'mon..." Tugger moaned as he lay on his back part-way under the car. "Come out from under there, man...you can't hide anyway."

The only thing visible from under the car was a curled silver tail poking out from beneath the TSE 1 license plate. It curled tighter and twitched.

"I'm not coming out." Munkustrap mumbled. "Leave me alone."

Tugger let loose a weak, but teasing laugh. "So, you're gonna hide under the car all night so the Keeper of the Heaviside Layer won't punish you?" He laughed again. "You think He can't find you hiding under the car? I mean...this might actually be cause to double your punishment. Maybe even triple it." He fiddled with his brother's tail.

"You...are...not...helping!" Munk hissed, reaching out and grabbing his own tail to yank it under the car. "Something bad is going to happen tonight...I feel it..."

---------------------------

Bombalurina sat up suddenly as a cold breeze brushed against her face. The breeze carried a scent...a familiar scent...

"Bomby..." Came a sly whisper. She turned sharply and smiled at his vibrant, intricate face markings. She sighed lustfully at him.

"Macavity..." She whispered, taking a few steps towards him. She shuddered in ecstasy as he brushed his gloved paw against her face.

"Did you miss me?" He cooed.

She nodded eagerly, rubbing her hands down his stomach. He smiled and purred slightly.

"That's very good...you're going to help me, aren't you?" He spoke softly, his glowing red eyes following the suppleness of her curves.

"Yes." She agreed, kneading the floor with her foot. "Anything."

He grinned sneakily, running his tongue along his fangs. This would be easier then he thought...

----------------------------------

"Nothing bad will happen." Tugger rolled his eyes and sat up. "You want me to help...I got your help..." He reached behind his ear and pulled out what appeared to be a rolled-up, twisted paper tube. He placed it in his mouth and lay back down. "C'mon brother. We're gonna smoke this stress away."

"I don't want your catnip, Tugger." Munkustrap groaned.

"Catnip?!" Tugger scoffed at the insinuation. "What am I, a teenager?" He reached over to a small trash pile and pulled out a book of matches. "Catnip...of all things..." He whispered as he lit it up. "It's sativa, dumbass."

"...Really?" There was some banging and knocking as Munk turned and repositioned himself under the car. Suddenly, his paw stretched out and snagged the joint from Tugger's mouth. It disappeared under the car, followed by some coughing.

"HEY!" Tugger shouted. "We're supposed to be unwinding together!"

"**I'm** the one with the problems!" Munk spat, choking. "Go away."

With an agitated groan and an emphasized eye-roll, Tugger stood up and brushed himself off. "You're such a drama-tom." He grumbled, preparing to walk away. He stopped and knelt down to peer under the car. "Actually, I take that back. You're a drama-QUEEN. I'm gonna go smoke alone in the stove." That said, he turned away and walked out to the middle of the junkyard. He looked up at the moon, which struggled to glow through the clouds. The Rum Tum Tugger took a deep breath and sighed worriedly.

"Boy, Mistoffelees has been gone an awful long time. I sure hope he's okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misto's body slid down the dirt hill and rolled into a ditch by the railroad tracks. He grunted and groaned as he opened one eye. Growltiger and Griddlebone came sliding down moments later, so the tuxedo cat quickly closed his eyes again, faking his unconsciousness. The two menacing pirates stood on either side of him.

"How do ya wanna do this?" Growltiger snarled, forcing out his claws.

"Hmm..." Griddlebone hummed, circling Mistoffelees while keeping her eyes locked on his face. "He's kind of cute. Kind of...real cute..."

Misto twitched uneasily, but it thankfully went unnoticed. Growltiger shrugged.

"What'd ya have in mind?"

Griddlebone stopped and turned to her mate, leaning into his face affectionately and whispered in a seductive tone.

"Let's peel his face off."

Misto's eyes popped open with shock and a tiny gasp escaped his lips. Luckily, the two pirates were distracted by each other's intimate advances. He quickly closed his eyes again, but his body was shaking uncontrollably now. The pirates giggled wickedly among themselves, turning slowly towards Mistoffelees. They looked at each other curiously.

"He's shaking." Griddlebone muttered with a grin.

"He has what you call a 'premonition'..." Growltiger sniggered. "Out cold and all, he knows he's done for..." The pirate lord knelt down and hovered over the young tom's vulnerable body.

He placed his hand on Misto's face and pushed his claws into his skin. Knowing the agonizing pain to follow, Mistoffelees felt he had nothing to lose. He bunched up his paw into a ball, tightened his arm and shoulder muscles, and struck out with all his might. His fist collided with Growltiger's good eye, and the massive tom yowled in pain as he flew back against his mate. Both fell over each other, completely stunned by the attack.

Mistoffelees leapt to his feet and bolted down the tracks, throwing himself into every stride as to make his speed quicker. The pirates quickly recovered and were on his heels almost instantly, slashing and roaring with rage. The train tracks extended over the icy Theams River a good 300 feet below. Mistoffelees kept his pace on the track and lunged out over the river. The pirates came to a halt and watched as Mistoffelees got further away. The tuxedo tom stopped and turned, a bit vexed that the pirates weren't even trying to follow him, and he soon realized why. The tracks vibrated violently and the young tom could hear a whistle in the distance. He turned slowly, his eyes bulging and his pupils shrinking in the bright headlight of the train roaring towards him.

"Oh, jeez..." He turned and started to run back, but stopped again. The pirates were on the other end of the bridge on either side of the tracks, snickering and waiting eagerly while flashing their claws.

Misto turned and looked at the train again, which was charging closer and closer by the second. The roar of the locomotive, the cackle of the pirates and the rapid beating of his own heart made it virtually impossible to think. So, he didn't.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, spreading his arms out to the side. The sounds around him melted away as he leaned over the edge. _Please, Keeper of the Heaviside Layer and Creator of all things...I beg you...let me use my magic just one more time tonight, and I will ask no more. Please, help me..._

And the pirates watched in awe as Mistoffelees stepped over the edge of the tracks and plummeted hundreds of feet towards the icy river below, his striking black coat glittering like the night sky.

----------------------------------------------

The house was quiet and cozy as the fire cracked and popped, creating a peaceful atmosphere in the moderate dwelling. The scent of gingerbread and coffee permeated the entire cottage. In the hallway, a ball of luminescence appeared, flickering and twinkling like the North Star. Suddenly, the light disappeared, and dropped Mistoffelees onto the fluffy pillow on the hallway floor. His black shimmering coat faded and his normal black and white markings returned. Mistoffelees laid back in the soft bed, panting heavily. He was still shaking badly from the frightful situation and his body hurt from the abuse he endured from the pirates. He closed his eyes and sighed, thankful that the ordeal was over...for the moment.

"Mommy, Mommy! Here he is!" The little girl's voice caused Misto to pop his eyes back open. "He's been here the whole time!"

A couple of thumps brought the girl's mother to the hallway, her hands on her hips. "Naughty Mistoffelees!" She scolded as she roughly grabbed Mistoffelees by the back of his neck. "I've been out in the garden calling for hours, and here you are asleep in the hall!" She opened the front door and dropped him on his bottom on the stoop. "Now, you can stay outside for the rest of the night!" With that, she slammed the door, accidentally nailing him in the back of the head.

Mistoffelees sat up with a groan, rubbing his now throbbing head. He shot a glare at the door before realizing where he was.

"Oh, crap...I'm home!" He got to his feet and jumped off the porch. "I have to get to the junkyard before it's too late!" Remembering the Great Dane, he decided against traveling through the alley and instead took off down the street.

_Hang on, Quaxo...just hang on a little bit longer..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tugger popped open the trunk of the car and pulled out his football candy cane bagpipe. He slammed the trunk shut and chuckled as he heard Munk jump in fright underneath and bang his head.

"**JERK!"** Munk called out from under the car.

Tugger merely laughed and rolled his eyes, smacking the car a few more times before taking off towards the stove. He slipped inside, looked around cautiously, then pulled the door closed.

---------------------------------------------

Demeter sat against a woodpile behind the stove. Suddenly, she picked her head up, her eyes wide with fear. She trembled inside and her heartbeat increased. She felt his presence.

"**MAC...**" She went to shout, but was hindered as a massive paw wrapped around her mouth and yanked her into the shadows. Her eyes went wide with terror as he rubbed his face on hers, brushing his other paw against her cheek.

"Miss me?" He whispered, licking her neck.

She whimpered and wriggled in his grip, her terrified scream muffled by his giant paw...

----------------------------------

Tugger lashed the match against the side of the stove, the sulfur sparking into a blue flame. He gently brought the ember to the bowl on his bagpipe-bong and flamed the dark green sativa inside. He drew in the smoke gently so that he may enjoy the flavor of the miracle-plant. He held the hit in for several seconds before exhaling slowly. He smiled and sighed with relaxation. Suddenly, his eyebrow twitched and he wrinkled his nose. Something smelled...really bad. He looked at his bong and sniffed it. It smelled like resin and ashes. He sniffed his mane. No, it wasn't him that smelled funny. He struggled in the tiny space to his knees and popped his head up through the stove top burners. He looked around the junkyard, sniffing wildly. He brought his eyes up to some old crates behind the stove. They sat atop a woodpile that extended into some tattered old curtains. He gasped at the sight of the crazy striped tail that swayed in the breeze.

"Oh, sh--..." His thought was cut short as he slammed his chin while trying to pull his head back in. He twisted and yanked, but finally pulled free.

After some loud bangs and slams, Tugger burst out of the stove, stumbling a few feet before snatching a very surprised Danileo as the tom kit was walking by.

"Ow! Dad, what the-..." Dani complained as Tugger squeezed his shoulders tightly in his grip.

"We gotta go." Tugger said quickly, pushing Danileo harder.

"Go? Where?"

"You're going home." Tugger responded as they shuffled to the car.

"But I don't want to go home..."

"Shh!" Tugger scolded, lifting his leg high in the air and bringing it down hard on Munkustrap's tail. Munk yowled and pushed himself out from under the car, enraged.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" He hissed.

Tugger leaned closer, his face serious and full of worry. "Macavity." He whispered, motioning his head towards the wood stack behind the stove.

"Wha-?" Munkustrap looked where Tugger had gestured.

He gasped a little to himself and returned his gaze to Tugger, only to find that his maned brother was gone. Munk turned and watched as Tugger forced Danileo down the alley towards the street. His voice could be heard instructing his son. "...Just keep going, don't ask why...not the alley; the alley smells funny tonight...keep walking..."

"Tugger!" Munk whispered in a harsh tone. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"I gotta get Dani home, pal! Good luck though!" He waved, shoving Dani again. "Keep walking!" He hissed, pushing his son once again.

Munkustrap growled in frustration. "Useless!" He returned his watchful stare to where Macavity allegedly was. Noticing Alonzo walking by, he reached out and grabbed the tom's arm. "Where're you going?" He whispered.

"To the soc..." He paused for a moment. "...cer game...yes, to a soccer game..."

Munk rolled his eyes and pulled Alonzo closer. "You can visit your soc-cer game later." He mimicked Alonzo's stammer. "Listen to me and do what I say..." He whispered. "We have a visitor..."

----------------------------------------

Demeter whimpered in fear, tears streaming down her face. She shook nervously in his arms as he stroked her face and neck.

"You miss being with me don't you?" He inquired, his arm wrapped around her waist. "You want to come back?"

She cried frantically, shaking her head no. He squeezed her tighter.

"Of course you do. You escaped last time before we had any real fun...don't you want to come back and see what I was trying to teach you?"

"Let...her...go..." Munkustrap warned, standing behind Macavity.

Mac merely smiled and turned slowly to face his little brother...

--------------------------------------------

The kittens perked to attention when Alonzo approached them. He knelt amongst them and whispered.

"Everybody, hide."

"Why?" Nefersheba asked, looking around.

"Just do it." Alonzo then turned to Tova, who eyed him from her seat on top of a cereal box. "Get them hidden and keep them hidden." He ordered. That said, he got up and walked to some of the other cats. He whispered to them, and they reacted with nervousness and worry.

Tova sat there for a moment, skeptical of the demand. But she felt danger in the air, and despite her yearning to disobey, she stood up and motioned to her sisters.

"C'mon guys. Something weird is going on." She lifted a torn curtain that blocked the entrance to a half-buried washing machine. One by one, the kittens hopped in, peering back out as Tova slipped inside. "Is that everyone?" She asked, looking around at all the faces.

"Hey...I don't see Quaxo..." Sariomi muttered.

"He was here a while ago..." Eeverium whispered. "Where'd he go?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Quaxo walked quietly along the chainlink fence of the junkyard, fiddling with a deck of cards.

"Quaxo..."

He jumped at the mention of his name, but quickly relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Oh--Hi, Aunty Bomba." He smiled at the red spotted queen.

She grinned back at him, swaying her tail. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was just waiting for my dad to come back..."

"It's very dangerous for you to be walking around by yourself this time at night." She advised. "Word is Macavity is lurking about."

Quaxo coward at the news and glanced around shifty-eyed, the deck of cards fluttering out of his hand. "M-m-m-Macavity?"

Bombalurina nodded and invited the kitten into her open arms. "There now, don't be afraid. Come with me. I'll keep you nice and safe."

Quaxo nodded and quickly ran into her arms. He trusted her implicitly, after all, she helped raise him. With a cold sneer, Bombalurina led the trusting and unsuspecting kitten into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I SAID LET HER GO!"** Munk shouted, digging his claws into a piece of wood.

Macavity merely eyed his younger brother up and down for a moment, then grinned and shrugged. "I don't think I want to just yet." Keeping his gaze locked on Munkustrap, Mac leaned over and licked Dem's face.

Munkustrap's fur raised with fury and he lashed out with his claws fully bared. **"BASTARD!"**

And he watched in dire confusion while his paw passed right through Macavity as the Ginger Cat disappeared into thin air. His weapons, instead, dug across Demeter's face and left her with three deep gashes on her cheek. The blow also knocked her against some boxes, which fell on her when she slammed into them. Munk lowered his paw, shock and guilt worn on his silver face.

"Oh, Lord...Dem..." He approached her cautiously in an attempt to pull her up by her shoulders. "I'm so sorry..."

She pushed herself away and helped herself up by dragging her body up one of the wooden rafters. "I'm fine..." She whimpered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Really, Munk...I know you didn't mean it..."

She got to her feet and delicately brushed her fingertips along the painful area. She looked down and shuddered at the sight of the blood. Munkustrap growled deeply in his throat. In an act of rage, he kicked over the rafters, knocking down several towers of trash in the process. He leapt down to the center of the yard, his fur bristled and spiked.

"**MACAVITY!"** He roared frantically. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!!!"

Dem slowly crept down from the hiding spot and was immediately protected by Alonzo, who stood in front of her, ready to defend his sibling's ex-mate. The entire tribe was trembling now, for Macavity's presence was very strong. Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard, followed by a wicked cackle. Munkustrap turned to see Macavity standing boldly on Old Deuteronomy's tire. The Hidden Paw grinned in greeting to the terrified faces before him. He leaned on his father's shoulder and smirked.

"Hi, Daddy." He snickered. "Would you like to be teleported to my whorehouse in Camden?"

"Wretched beast." Deuteronomy hissed, pulling away.

Mac gave a childish smile and hugged Deuteronomy's head. "Oh, I just knew you would!" That said, he gave one tug of the old cat's shaggy coat, and Old Deuteronomy was gone in a flash. Macavity shuddered and laughed at the gasps coming from his audience.

Enraged, Munkustrap leapt onto the tire and slashed at Mac, who gracefully moved out of the way just in time. He laughed at Munk's advances of challenge.

"Munkustrap, Munkustrap...still fighting like cat." He shook his head apathetically. "Don't you know how we kids are doing it nowadays?"

The silver tabby hissed and struck out again, his claws nearly taking the tip of Mac's nose clean off. The depraved cat laughed again, amused by Munk's primeval style of combat.

"Watch this, baby brother. You're gonna love this one..." He lunged at Munkustrap, not with his claws bared, but with his fist tight and ready for a solid hit...which is exactly what it got.

His fist met with Munkustrap's muzzle area with perfect accuracy. The silver tabby took the blow head on and went flying off the tire, his back slamming into the trunk of the car. Munkustrap had never encountered an attack such as this! He lay on his back for a long while, trying to recover from the new attack. But his vision was blurry, nothing tasted right and every time he attempted to stand, it felt as though the entire junkyard wobbled and toppled more then he did. His eyes crossed, Munk passed out, the blow to the head taking longer to heal then he ever thought.

Mac stood over Munk's unconscious form, smiling from ear to ear. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You tell me!" Alonzo's voice rose up from behind.

Macavity turned around slowly, and was caught completely off guard as Alonzo's fist whipped over his shoulder and nailed Macavity in the chin. The forceful blow caused Mac to spin several times before landing him in one of the junk piles, his side catching on the tines of an old pitchfork.

It was difficult to tell who was screaming louder; Macavity, from being slashed open by the hidden offending object and spitting out some teeth from the surprising punch, or Alonzo, who had gripped his wrist after punching Mac and dropped to his knees yowling in agony, for the tom's delicate body was not used to performing such attacks. Realizing he'd better wrap things up, Mac got to his feet and leapt onto the car, holding his side.

"Allow me to collect what I came for, and I'll be off. Where is Quaxo?" His voice carried over the junkyard and through the curtain of the half-buried washing machine, where Tova poked her head out, her ears erect.

"What'd he say he came for?" She whispered in disbelief.

"**Here! Macavity, here!"** Bombalurina's voice arose from the silence of the crowd. All eyes turned to her and widened with shock at the wriggling form in her unforgiving grip. **"Here's Quaxo! Take him!"** She tossed the bewildered kitten forward, right into Macavity's waiting arms.

Demeter dropped to her knees, stupefied by her sister's cruel action. Tova, meanwhile, snarled and bristled her coat, tears of worry for her infantile brother filled her eyes. She forced out her claws and with a snarl, she leapt out of the hiding place. Nefersheba, fueled by her hatred for the Ginger cat and Tova's attitude, too leapt from the washer. Both queen kittens launched themselves at Bombalurina, ready to show the treacherous queen how they deal with betrayers. But inches before they were close enough to inflict damage, Bombalurina melted away, leaving Macavity in her place. He cocked his arms back and struck both kittens in the face, knocking them out of the air and onto the cold pavement. He was eager to do more damage to the whimpering youngsters, but was interrupted as something tackled him to the ground. He looked up and grinned with surprise at the enraged ball of fur on top of him, struggling to choke off his breathing.

"Mistoffelees...what're you doing---uh---alive?" Mac questioned as he gasped for air.

Mistoffelees didn't answer, but squeezed with all his might. The asphyxiation was causing Mac's eyes to bulge from his skull and his body began to twitch. Mistoffelees smirked to himself, but it quickly faded into a terrified frown as the illusion of Macavity faded, leaving Quaxo in his place, struggling for air as his father choked him harder. Realizing what had happened, Misto released his grip and jumped away, his paws shaking as he looked down on his son gasping wildly for air, coughing violently and rubbing his throat.

"Quaxo..." Mistoffelees whimpered, trembling uncontrollably. "I..."

Before anything more could be said, Quaxo sat up and held out his paw while lighting shot out of it and electrocuted Mistoffelees, lighting him up like a Christmas tree. Misto wailed in agony as the bolts of electricity rushed through his entire body before stopping suddenly and letting him fall to the ground in a heap of smoldering fur. Macavity got to his feet, coughing a little while dropping his Quaxo disguise. He leapt over the car to the junk pile overlooking the yard.

"You're all a bunch of idiots." He hissed. "So easily fooled by illusions and mirages. It's no wonder why I get away with this every year."

"**WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON!?"** Mistoffelees yowled in tears, trying to pull himself up.

"Your son is halfway to Camden by now with my lovely assistant, Bombalurina, without whom this would only be semi-possible." He chuckled at his own smart-ass remark and looked down at Munkustrap, who was slowly regaining consciousness. "Some protector." He sneered at the silver tabby desperately trying to get his feet. "You're as useless and moronic as the rest of these inferior genetic scum you call a tribe."

"I wouldn't be talking about inferior genetic scum if I were you." Misto hissed, his eyes locked on the tall and thin cats paws with malice.

Macavity didn't take the jab personal, and knelt down wearing a condescending grin. He waved his gloved paw at the tuxedo cat. "Ta-ta. I'll remember to give your boy a kiss for you."

"You piece of sh...." Misto lunged again, along with half the tribe, who were offended by Mac's last statement.

He gave a weary eye-roll followed by an arrogant stare. And in a brilliant flash of light; Macavity wasn't there.

It was all over so suddenly, and everything seemed so dark afterwards. Mistoffelees perked his ears to the sounds of whimpering behind him. He turned and looked down apologetically on Tova and Nefersheba, who sat on the concrete sobbing. He crawled to them and held their faces against his chest as he rubbed his head on theirs.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to them, kissing their heads. "Are you both okay?"

They nodded in response, sniffling and wiping their own tears from their faces.

"We're sorry, daddy." Nefersheba cried. "We tried."

"I know, babies. I know." He tried to comfort them. He leaned his chin on Tova's head. "Tova...Tova, are you okay?" He whispered, rubbing her head with his chin.

She stayed silent for a moment, trying valiantly to stop crying. "Are you alright, dad?"

"Only if you're alright."

Try as she might, Tova just could not stop the tears as they cascaded down her cheeks. "I won't be alright...until Quaxo is alright."

Fighting to choke back his own tears, Mistoffelees merely nodded and buried his face in his daughters' hair.

"Daddy, can't you bring him back?" Nefersheba inquired innocently. "Can't you bring Quaxo and Old Deuteronomy back?"

Mistoffelees slowly picked up his head only to shake it 'no'. "I can't." He whispered. "Not this time."

"Why not?" Tova asked.

"You don't understand. I just can't do it." He gave a small grunt. "Call it a 'test'." He added a minuscule eye-roll. Though he loved and respected the Great Creator, one couldn't help but feel some tests come at a bad time. "But don't you worry. I'm gonna save him. I promise."

Demeter cautiously approached Misto from behind. Joining her was Alonzo, still cradling his wrist, and Munkustrap, hanging his arm around Alonzo's shoulder to keep himself balanced, for he was still dazed and confused from the sucker-punch. After a few moments, Munkustrap felt alright enough to stand on his own. The three of them looked down at Mistoffelees with sympathy along with their own personal pain.

"He said...he was going to Camden." Demeter spoke first.

Mistoffelees got up and turned to them, his face stern and serious. "Yes. That's where he captured Liz."

"Macavity has Liz?!" Munkustrap asked in shock. Demeter closed her eyes tightly and turned away. This is exactly what she didn't want.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Mungojerrie betrayed us...and because of him, Macavity has Rumpleteazer, too...there's no telling what he's done with her."

Tova gasped in the background, snapping her head up at the news. Rumpleteazer, after all, was her best friend. The other cats turned away upon hearing the news about Mungojerrie's betrayal. Munkustrap hung his head and shook it disapprovingly. Jennyanydots was in tears, for Mungojerrie was her very own son. Alonzo sighed and looked at his silver brother. He nudged him.

"Well...what are we going to do?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Munkustrap turned away and started out the junkyard. "I guess we're going to have to find a way to get Camden."

The 3 cats exchanged curious glances at each other before following. Alonzo followed closely behind Munk as they exited the junkyard, Mistoffelees following behind him and Demeter bringing up the rear. Tova sat up and watched them leave, her mind working.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Munk, I'm all for this rescue mission, but how do you propose we get to Camden?" Alonzo asked, still keeping a death grip on his injured wrist.

Munkustrap stopped short, causing Alonzo to bump into him. "I don't know how we're going to get up there. I just know we have to find a way to rescue father and..."

"You ought to ask the Magical Mister Mistoffelees..." His voice came from a shelf of dead flowers under an apartment window. "...The Original Conjuring Cat...their can be no doubt about tha..."

He was unable to finish his thought as Munkustrap wrapped his hand around Tugger's tail and gave one good yank, pulling the curious cat down from his perch. He landed on his feet amongst the others. He was prepared to object to the rude treatment, but an even ruder encounter shut him up immediately.

"**I'M RIGHT HERE, BRAINLESS!"** Misto roared, waving his hands wildly in front of Tugger's face.

Tugger grinned stupidly. "Oh, hey, Misto! Aren't you gonna conjure ol' dad out of the pipe like usual?"

Mistoffelees threw his hands up in frustration. Nobody could be this stupid! He attempted to explain, but his anger was overwhelming, and he instead let loose his agitation by kicking Tugger in the shin...hard.

"_**AAHH**__...ssssssssss......aahhhhh...._" Tugger moaned and hissed, cradling his shin and falling to his rear. He looked up, shocked, at Mistoffelees, who seemed furious. "Ow! Jeez, what is with the violence??"

Finally finding his voice, Mistoffelees let loose his rant. **"IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A COWARD WHO ALWAYS RUNS AWAY WHEN MACAVITY IS AROUND, YOU'D KNOW THAT IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE THIS TIME!!!! I CAN'T JUST PULL A MIRACLE OUT OF MY ASS, TUGGER!!!"**

Tugger winced and flinched at the harsh words, every so often looking around at the others for guidance, though they seemed just as shocked as he was at Misto's attitude. The tuxedo cat was forced to stop to take a breath, so Tugger got back up and tried a more cautious approach.

"Hey, pal...I don't run away because I'm afraid. I'm just a lover, not a fighter. And I sure in hell am not going to fight my own brother." He paused and looked at Munkustrap. "No matter how bad he is." He returned his gaze to Mistoffelees. "But tonight...the only reason I left was to bring my son to his home, where he would be safe."

Misto looked up, teary eyed at his brother. "While you were keeping Danileo safe...Quaxo was taken. Taken by Macavity."

Tugger furrowed his brows in amazement. He took a few steps back. "He...what? I...I don't understand...he's never done anything this serious before."

"Yeah, well, he's just taken a violent shove into serious." Misto shot back, wiping his face. "And now, we have to find a way to Camden to save Quaxo, Liz, Rumpleteazer and Old Deuteronomy."

"And I'm coming too." Demeter stepped up. Munkustrap looked at her disapprovingly, but she didn't care. "I must try and save my sister...She...she couldn't have been a willing participant in all this...he must've been controlling her...somehow..."

"Bomba's evil?" Tugger queried in surprise.

"No!" Dem tried to defend her sister, but Tugger paid no attention to her.

"Wow...Bombalurina is secretly evil...I knew it! Well, I'm glad I never rocked her world." He sighed in relief.

"TUGGER!" Munk scolded, shoving his brother's shoulder.

"What? I was just saying..." Everyone suddenly quieted when they heard a can roll from behind a trash bin.

Mistoffelees growled, knowing who the intruder was. "Tova..." He warned.

She poked her head out from behind the garbage can and smiled. "Hi, dad..." She said bashfully.

He walked over to her and pointed to the junkyard. "Get back in there, NOW. And don't you even think about following us." He ordered sternly.

Meanwhile, Tugger turned his attention to a fire-escape. He rolled his eyes and reached behind it, pulling out Danileo by his mane. "And just what do you think you're doing?" He asked his son crossly.

"I wanna help, dad." Dani admitted. "Quaxo is practically my brother."

"And he is _my_ brother!" Tova shouted. "We want to help you."

"You wanna help? Fine." Misto pushed her towards the junkyard and pointed again. "Help me by protecting your sisters. Don't you dare follow us, or else."

She grunted, but did not argue. Tugger shoved Danileo to Tova's side. "I'm going with them. And you can help by keeping an eye on her."

"But, dad!" Dani tried to object, but Tugger held his fingers to his lips.

"Don't let her out of your sight, got me? None of that 'or else' crap from me either, you know you're not too old for me to whoop your a..."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Danileo whined. Hanging their heads low, he and Tova turned and wandered back to the junkyard.

The 4 remaining cats looked at each other and sighed. "Now, what?" Alonzo asked. "There aren't any trains this time of night, we have no way of getting their quickly, and if we travel on foot, we won't make it in time."

"Then we're going to have to find a ride on something that's just as fast as a train." Munkustrap acknowledged.

"What's as fast as a train?" Mistoffelees moaned.

The cats remained in deep meditation for a moment when suddenly a loud crash came from the street, followed by some shouts and hollers. The cats ran to the edge of the alley and looked out at an overturned cart and a rally of shouting humans trying desperately to control the horse, who had broken free of his harness and was on his hindlegs now, thrashing wildly and shrieking with anger. The stallion broke away from the ropes and whirled around neatly, his haunches nearly touching the ground. Facing the open road, the horse took off with a brilliant burst of speed, disappearing in moments over the horizon. With a sigh of dismay, the cats turned away, dismissing the incident as a mere disruption. All except Tugger, who watched the scene intently, rubbing his chin while his mind was engaged in a rapt contemplation of the thought that formed in his head. His eyes popped open and glittered with excitement.

"Guys..." He summoned eagerly. They turned to him, curious yet uneasy about his crazy grin. "I have an idea...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------

---------------------  
--------

**Author's Note:** _I knew the previous chapter would get a higher response! My stories don't start to get really interesting until the 6__th__ or 7__th__ chapter XD Hope you enjoyed this one^^ Boy, Misto is a tough little bugger, isn't he? And, oh boy, Tugger has an idea O_O The whole world should hear this and grow rich...._


	10. Ch9 Critical Cats

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 9 "Critical Cats"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jellicle Ball- 3:07 a.m.**

Liz moaned and grumbled as she slowly came to, her breathing reduced to short, quick breaths as she limboed from semi consciousness to the blackness of unconsciousness. She moved slightly, arching her back in a stretch while bringing one tired paw up to her face, the other groped at the sheets beneath her. Her eyes suddenly popped open as she realized she was on a bed. She looked up, stunned, at an image of herself on the ceiling. She quickly leapt to her feet, her eyes darting wildly. She looked up cautiously, and soon realized why she'd seen herself in the ceiling. There was an enormous mirror up there, reflecting off of it Liz's frantic form as well as the bright red, round bed complete with satin sheets and velvet blankets. Liz cocked her head curiously. Where the hell was she?  
Her eyes scanned the small room, which she now realized was covered wall to wall with mirrors. She backed up, eying her reflection all around her. She stopped and jumped when she backed into something, and whirled around to see many leather straps and such hanging from hooks on the wall. Liz looked closely at the items; leather leashes, collars; some spiked, chains, handcuffs, whips, binds and masks that hung around her. She shuddered at the sight of them. She looked around and spotted a desk in the corner, piled upon it were a small stack of books. Liz crept to the desk slowly and gasped in shock at some of the titles. Kama Sutra, Bondage and Cruelty, Rough Love and Beat Your Mate were only some of the titles that made Liz squeamish. She turned away and fell to her knees, her hand over her mouth at the realization of what the strange ginger cat was planning to do with her in the room of the abandoned Cat House.

"Ugh...he's insane!" Liz whimpered into her hand. "What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of here?" She stopped suddenly and looked around. Someone was watching her; she could feel it. Slowly, she rose to her feet, frantically looking around. "Hello? Someone there?"

She scanned the room slowly, eyeing everything from the bolted windows up near the ceiling to the ventilation grill on the far side of the wall. She then brought her gaze to the door; a slot near the bottom to be precise. She jumped a little when she noticed the pair of bright black eyes watching her from the slot. She squinted and took a step closer. "He---hello?"

Suddenly, the slot slid shut and some thumping noises could be heard from outside the door. Liz quickly ran up to the door and jumped up, grabbing the handle in her paws. But it was locked, so with a sigh, Liz slid down to the ground. She banged on the door with her open palms.

"Hello? Hello? Look, whoever's out there...can you help me? Please?" After several minutes of silence, Liz moaned in despair and sunk to her bottom, her back against the door. She hid her face across her arms and wept.

"...Please don't cry..." The voice on the other side spoke up.

Liz popped her head up, her eyes wide. She quickly flipped herself on her knees and smacked the door again.

"You _are_ there! Please, can you help me get out of here?" She begged, pressing her ear against the door to eagerly listen for a response.

"_SSSSHHHH_...I...I can't." The voice answered in an apologetic whisper. "I'm not even s'posta be here talking to you. I'll get in trouble."

Liz sighed a little and rested her head on the door. The voice belonged to a young male slightly younger then Mistoffelees. She wiped her eyes and sniffled a little. "Oh...I see...are you a prisoner here, or do you work for them?"

After a moment of silence, the voice answered. "Both."

Liz returned to her position with her back against the door. "I'm sorry to hear that....you sound so young. Are you Macavity's son?" She guessed with a shrug.

"No." The voice responded. "Growltiger's my father...I never knew, you see...I was found by Old Deuteronomy when I was very young. Then, a year ago..._they_ took me back. I've been here ever since." He paused. "But I know who you are. 3 years ago...you saved Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo and Mistoffelees, right?"

Liz smiled a little. "So I've been told."

The voice gave a small chuckle. "I've always wanted to meet you since then...I wanted to say thank you...for saving my best friend that night. Mistoffelees was like a brother to me..."

Liz sat up and turned again. "Mistoffelees is your best friend? He's my friend, too."

"Yeah...He's a great friend to everyone." His voice became sad all of a sudden. "I sure miss everyone back home..."

"Listen to me..." She scratched at the slot door to get his attention. "...If we work together, we might be able to find a way out of here. We'll escape and go back to the junkyard together. What do you say to that? I'm sure we can think of something."

The slot slid open again and the stranger peered inside curiously. Liz smiled at his white face and the brown patch of fur over his eye.

"Do you...do you really think we could get outta here?"

"It's not gonna be easy...but we can do it." Liz said with a confident grin, though she had no clue how they'd escape without a crew from the outside.

The face smiled fully at the idea. "Golly, it'd be great to go home!"

"My thoughts exactly." Liz extended her hand through the slot and grabbed the young tom's paw. "I'm Liz. What's your name?"

The tom smiled bashfully and shook her paw in a warm introduction.

"I'm Tumblebrutus."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tugger, this is ridiculous." Munkustrap complained as he followed his maned brother towards Victoria Street. "Why won't you tell us your idea?"

"Because he doesn't have one." Mistoffelees groaned with an added eye-roll. "He thinks because he got a headache with pictures, it makes it an idea."

Tugger stopped walking and turned to face Misto, wearing his usual smug grin. "Have _you_ an ingenious plan you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Misto didn't answer, but growled instead. Tugger shrugged and turned away. "I thought so. Unless you plan on poofing us there, then leave this dilemma to me. I don't know why you can't just poof us there anyway...I mean, you did conjure 7 kittens out of a hat..."

Misto grabbed Tugger's arm and pulled it hard enough to whip the smug tom around to face him. "Okay, two things...first of all, you really need to **STOP** telling people that! I have 5 kittens and I had ALL of them the good old fashioned way! WITH 4 different mothers, I might add!"

Alonzo chuckled a little and nudged Munkustrap. "He gets laid more then you do."

Munk eyed Alonzo up and down for a moment before responding. "Shouldn't you be on your sock pile?"

With a defeated groaned, Alonzo sunk back into the shadows.

"...And second of all..." Mistoffelees continued. "I can't just poof us there...believe me, if I could, we'd be there already." He looked away shamefully. _If I hadn't wasted my magic saving my own skin, I could have used it to save my son..._

"Well, there ya have it." Tugger concluded, turning to face the open street. "You're useless and the rest of you are helpless without me." The others shot the conceded tom a glare which he ignored completely. He leaned against a building and peeked out the alley onto the street. He smiled when an object came into view. "Phase one of my plan is parked outside of Benjy's."

The others leaned over him and looked on in shock at the vehicle parked in front of the famous sandwich restaurant.

"A limo?!" Munkustrap spat in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? You plan on driving that thing to Camden?"

Tugger turned slowly and looked at his brother with confusion. "What kind of moronic plan is _**that?**_ I mean...Think about it Munk...how can cats drive a car? Honestly, do you even hear yourself talk?"

"...So...we're NOT taking the limo to Camden?" Munk asked, trying to get the plan straight.

"No." Tugger answered with a smile.

"Okay...so where _are_ we taking it?"

Tugger rolled his eyes and went on to explain. "Ugh...don't you know anything? That limo belongs to the Queen of England herself. Not one her best cars in my opinion. Now, the driver just dropped off some important diplomat at the Westminster Abbey and is now going to return the limo. And, gentlemen, where do you think he's returning it?"

"...The Royal Mews?" Alonzo guessed.

"Exactly!" Tugger grinned from ear to ear. "And that's where our ride awaits."

"You have a ride for us...at Buckingham?" Dem laughed.

"No, the Royal Mews...weren't you listening?" Tugger inquired with a weary groan, despite the fact the the Royal Mews was located on the same grounds as Buckingham Palace.

"Even if you do have some kind of miracle flying carpet hidden at the Mews, how the hell are we gonna get in the limo?" Mistoffelees asked, agitated.

Tugger smiled and stepped out on the street. "If this bloke wants to keep his job, he'd better let me in the limo. Her Majesty would be awful upset if she found out one of her chauffeurs refused to take her precious Tugsy-Wugsy home in the middle of the night."

"Tugsy-Wugsy?" Demeter questioned to herself, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh, brother...he's at it again..." Alonzo moaned, hiding his face in his good hand.

"Here we go." Misto sighed.

Munkustrap grabbed Tugger's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Tugger, listen to me...I thought we had worked this out in therapy...you are **NOT** the Queens' cat, okay? You've never scratched the Duke of Earl as you so often claim, and you do not summer at Windsor Castle...and it's very unhealthy and deeply concerning that you actually believe these delusions."

Tugger stared blankly at his brother, nodding politely the entire time. "Are you done?" He asked, bored.

"Yes." Munkustrap nodded, dropping his arms to the side. "Now, let's think of another way to get to...TUGGER, GET BACK HERE!"

But it was too late. Tugger bounded out of the alley, across the street and up to the limo. He then jumped onto the sidewalk and firmly planted his bottom on the ground, eyeing the man collecting his order. The maned tom turned to the others and grinned, despite their frantic cries for him to return to the alley. He turned and looked up at the man again.

"_MMMRRREEEOOOWWRRRRRRR!!!!!!"_ He yowled, causing the man to jump and to nearly throw his food everywhere. The driver sighed and smiled in relief at the sight of the curious cat.

"Oh, it's you!" He stood at attention. "What're you doing here, Governor? Her Majesty would be quite unsettled if she seen you running in the streets like that. I suppose I had better take you home?"

Tugger just sat there, his tail whipping from side to side as he purred contently. The driver sat his food on the hood and opened passenger-side door.

"_MREOW!"_ Tugger mewed at the back door on the side of the car facing the street.

"Of course, sir." The driver bowed. He closed the door and went to the other side of the car to open the back door. "Do forgive me." He quickly brought his attention to the cashier in the Starbucks on the other side of the street, who summoned him in, for his latte was ready. The driver quickly went into the coffee shop, leaving the back door open.

The cats gawked from the alley, their jaws to the ground. Tugger really WAS the Queen's cat after all! With a nod of his head, Misto lead the group to the open door and jumped in first, followed by Demeter, then Alonzo. Munkustrap stopped and looked at Tugger before jumping in. The dark, spotted tom smiled arrogantly in his brother's face. Munk growled and shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it!" He hissed, scooting into the back seat. Tugger sighed and hopped in afterwards. The driver returned to the limo, grabbed his food, shut the back door and got into the driver's seat.

------------------

The cats sat quietly in the back as the car started and slowly made its way to the middle of the street. Mistoffelees felt around for a seat belt, for his owners were the types who strapped him in a car seat whenever they went anywhere with him. He found one end of the belt, and groped around the seats for the other half. His fingers wrapped around something soft and pinched it. Demeter jumped and shot a glare at him.

"Mistoffelees!" She scolded.

Misto looked up and stared at her for a moment before he realized he'd accidentally pinched her butt. His eyes widened suddenly and his white face turned red.

"Oops...Sorry Dem..." A chuckle escaped his lips as he bashfully turned away to look out the window, smiling to himself. _Not bad, though..._

Tugger layed back to relax, stretching his legs out and leaning back against the seat.

"OW! Careful!" Alonzo winced when Tugger leaned his weight on the black and white tom's injured wrist, which was hung across the back of the seat.

"What happened to you?" Tugger asked, noticing Lonzy favoring the tender area.

"Macavity..." Alonzo groaned. "During the fight...I hurt myself hitting him...I think I may have broken my wrist."

"Oh...well, don't despair. You still have the other one." He leaned over. "Your sock pile shall not go wanting."

"**OH, YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!"** Alonzo snarled, reaching over Munkustrap to swat at Tugger.

"**BOYS!"** Demeter hissed before the silver tom could react. "Play nice!"

Alonzo gave Tugger one last glare before locating something that interested him more. Buttons! Glowing buttons. Alonzo got out of the seat and leaned in front of the flashing machine with all it's glowy buttons.

"Cool..." He pushed a button and a silver tube appeared, shook, then poured some liquid into a fancy glass and ended by plopping an olive into the liquid. "Interesting..." He tasted the martini, but quickly realized it didn't taste very pleasant, and discarded it onto the carpeted floor.

He pushed another button. A slightly different fancy-glass appeared, but this time it was filled with a light pink bubbly liquid. Curious, Alonzo drank that bit of strange water too. It tasted good, but the bubbles tickled his nose and made him sneeze uncontrollably. During the sneeze-fest, he whammed his head against another button. This produced a small shot glass with a white, creamy liquid inside. Alonzo licked his lips. This drink smelled like cream. He drank it, and a huge smile swept across his face.

"That's really good!" He hit that button several more times and swallowed as much of the delicious Irish Cream liquor as he could drink.

Tugger, meanwhile, decided to keep himself busy by playing with the remote that controlled the tinted glass window between the driver and the passengers. He clicked a button that made it slide down, and another that made it go back up. Amused, he continued with his annoying antics.

"Up...Down...up...down...up...down...up...down..." He laughed to himself, enjoying the driver's irritated face. "Up...down...up...down...up...and then it goes down...then back up...then down...and, we're gonna bring it back up..."

"THAT'S IT!" Munkustrap roared, ripping the remote out of Tugger's paw and throwing it on the floor.

"HEY!" Tugger growled.

"What are you, an infant!?" Munkustrap scolded. "Quit annoying the driver!"

Tugger crossed his arms like a spoiled child and leaned against the door, stretching his legs out. They quickly pushed into Munkustrap's space, resting against his legs.

"Your leg is on my side. Move it." Munk growled.

"It's not on your side." Tugger muttered, pushing his leg closer.

The two boys started pushing each other's legs and before long the whole thing turned into a slap-fight. Demeter rolled her eyes as she was forced to scoot closer to Mistoffelees, for Alonzo had pushed his way between her and Munkustrap. He seemed oddly happy and his eyes were red and glassy. He leaned back and put his arm around Demeter.

"_I feeeel grreeaat..."_ He slurred. _"Don't you?"_

Dem shuddered and pulled her face away. "Ugh, you smell..."

"_Aanndd you, my lervly...you have sssssexy eyes."_ He flirted, swaying to and fro.

Demeter gasped in offense, while Munkustrap smacked Alonzo in the chest with the back of his hand. Alonzo jumped a little and turned to Munkustrap, grinning stupidly.

"_Hey, maaan..."_

"What's the matter with you?" Munk asked aggitantly.

"_Oh, don't be jealous, cuz..."_ Alonzo put his other arm around Munkustrap. _"I think you have ssssexy eyes, too..."_

And Mistoffelees jumped sky high as Alonzo came flying from nowhere and slammed right into the window. The inebriated cat groaned as he slowly slid to the floor of the limo, leaving behind a trail of drool on the window. Munkustrap irritably crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. Tugger, meanwhile, smiled and crossed his legs in a very feminine fashion. He cradled his face in one hand while stroking Munk's knee with the other.

"That's okay, sweetie." He joked in a lisp. "I didn't think he was the right one for you, anyway."

Munkustrap merely groaned with despair and agitation into his paws, his tail twitching irritably. **"ARE WE THERE YET?!"**

--------------------------------------------------------

One could almost hear the grand trumpets loudly booming England's proud national anthem as the headlights of the limo shone upon the rich grounds of the Royal Mews. The driver eased the vehicle to a stop before getting out and opening the back door.

"Come, sir, Tugger. I shall take you to her Royal Highness at once..." The driver stopped and looked around. The car was empty with only the door on the opposite side hanging open.

----------------------------------------

The 5 cats slunk sneakily through the shadows cast by the lights that practically illuminated the entire grounds. They stopped momentarily under an elaborate birdbath and peered out at the open yard before them. Across the yard were some gates, on the other side of which was the powerful smell of horses. Munk exchanged uneasy glances with Mistoffelees and Demeter while Tugger checked one last time for danger. For Alonzo, the lights were on, but no one was home as the black and white tom swayed to and fro, fighting to keep his balance. Tugger turned to the group and rubbed his paws together eagerly.

"Alright, guys! Coast is clear, let's go!" He went to lurch out into the open, but was hindered as Munk snagged his tail and yanked him back into the shadows.

"Wait!" Munk hissed. "We're not going another step until you tell us just what the hell we're doing here!"

Tugger sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I was going to wait until we got to the stable, but I'll tell you now, since you insist." The others leaned forward eagerly, their ears pricked. "Guy's...we're going to ride to Camden on one of her Majesty's very own Windsor Greys."

The 3 sober cats stared blankly at Tugger, as though they were waiting for him to tell them the REAL plan. But the maned tom stood there, smiling stupidly, thoroughly convinced his artful and knowing plan was fool-proof. Mistoffelees shook his head and turned away.

"I knew this was a waste of time." He grumbled.

Demeter, too, turned away, rolling her eyes at the ludicrous plan. Munkustrap kept his vacant stare locked on Tugger, his jaw gaping.

"So...let me get this straight..." The silver tom stepped to his brother's side. "We snuck into a limousine and infiltrated the walls of the Royal Mews with the intention of...commandeering...one of her Majesty's exceptionally valuable Windsor Grey horses and...ride it...all the way to Camden?"

Tugger smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yup! That's it!"

Munk nodded with him, smiling just and stupidly as his brother. "Okay! Great! Let me ask you something though..." He looked at Tugger seriously, his brows furrowed. "Where do you get your weed?"

Tugger gave a confused look, followed by a half grin. "From Mistoffelees."

"I told you I found that in the alley!" Misto shouted from behind Alonzo.

Munkustrap grunted and rolled his eyes. He then slapped Tugger off the back of his head. Tugger flinched, surprised at the attack.

"You're an idiot and a waste of our time. I'm going back to the junkyard to think of a better plan." That said, Munkustrap stormed away, grabbing Lonzy's shoulder as he passed and proceeded to drag the plastered cat home, Demeter and Mistoffelees brought up the rear.

"Wait a minute! Hold on!" Tugger ran in front of them, holding his arms out. "Give me a minute to explain...please, listen to me and don't scoff."

"You have 30 seconds." Munkustrap growled.

Tugger took a deep breath and proceeded, his eyes locked on Munkustrap. "Our father, Munk, has been taken by Macavity...and this time, we can't just make him reappear." Tugger noticed Mistoffelees wince at his words. "And to make things worse, Macavity took Quaxo, too. At that's not to mention Liz and Rumpleteazer. Basically, we have half of our family being held captive against their will in a place they've never been with what we now know is a dangerous clinically insane sex offender." He looked over at Demeter, whose gaze softened slightly. "And Dem, you still hope beyond all hope that Bombalurina is an innocent victim when you must understand that she's actually a treacherous back-biting bitch...but it's okay, because I feel your pain." Dem's face quickly turned to fury at the statement as Tugger continued. "Now, we have a choice. We can go back to the junkyard and wait for a 'safe and reasonable' plan. Or...we can go into that stable, wrangle us a willing little filly and gallop valiantly up to Camden Road on that priceless, royal she-steed towards our victorious triumph between good and evil waiting for us in Macavity's secret and possibly booby-trapped Lair. The choice, my friends, is up to you."

He speech complete, Tugger smiled confidently and crossed his arms against his chest, nodding smugly. The others simply stared at him, blinking slowly. Munkustrap nodded in an understanding manner.

"Wow, Tugger. That speech really put things in perspective for me."

"Really?" The sleek tom perked up eagerly.

"Yes..it truly made me realize...just how retarded you are."

Tugger dropped his jaw in shock at the insinuation. That said, Munkustrap turned away and continued walking. Mistoffelees, however, walked away from his silver brother to instead join Tugger.

"I don't care how retarded he is. He's right. We need to get to Camden fast, and this is our only option. I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I'm with stupid." He eyed Tugger up and down at that last statement.

Tugger grinned happily, ignoring the insult. He looked back at Munk, who stood still, his back towards them. "Well, Munk? You in or not?"

Munkustrap didn't answer, but Demeter stepped up. "I'm going too!" She called, causing Munk to snap his head around to face them. As Dem walked by Tugger, she smacked him in the chest, causing him to stumble a few steps back. "He's an insensitive ass, but he's right." She hissed, crossing her arms. "...And I'm going with him."

Tugger looked up at Munk and shrugged. "You go ahead back to the junkyard since you're afraid. I'll take care of Demmy for you." He finished with a sly smirk and a raise of his eyebrow.

Munk had no time to answer, for the rescue party set off across the lawn. With a weary eye-roll, Munk dragged his hammered sibling into the open grass towards the stable. As they made their way across the grass, Mistoffelees couldn't help but notice very large dog bowls and very large bones.

"Tugger...is there a dog in this yard?" Misto asked nervously, recalling his run-in with the Great Dane earlier that night.

"Sure, there's a dog in here." Tugger answered without worry. "But don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Fine?!" Misto argued, pointing at a pile of stool. "Look at the size of that thing! It's bigger then me!"

"And it complains less." Tugger moaned. "Stop being such a sissy."

Tugger stopped and turned to the others when he got no response. Everyone else had stopped. They stood there, eyes bulging with fear. Tugger turned around and smiled at the massive black dog walking towards them, it's striking yellow eyes piercing through the terrified cats behind him. They watched in shock as Tugger boldly approached the furry beast and rubbed his head across its long snout. The canine let out a feminine giggle before stretching out her front legs and resting on her belly.

"Tugger, sweetie...it's been a while." She cooed softly, flicking her dainty erect ears.

"Luna, baby..." He flirted, rubbing his nose against hers. "I really need a favor from you..." He turned to the others, who were a bit more relaxed, though just as perplexed as before. "We need to get into the stable...and since there's no gaping holes in the Royal Mews for us to sneak in...we were hoping a certain gorgeous wolfdog with the uncanny ability to open doors will help us to get inside..." He finished with a wink.

The cats exchanged curious glances with one another, save for Alonzo, who eyed the wolf passionately.

"_Ooh...who'ssh the babe with Tugger?"_ He slurred.

"That's a wolf, drunky." Misto groaned.

"_No...__I'm__ a wolfff!"_ Alonzo weaved. _"__She's__ a fox!"_

Misto looked at Munk and Dem, then shook his head and sighed. "We should've left him in the car."

"Oh, guys..." Tugger's voice sang. The others looked up, stunned at the open door before them, the wolf standing proudly on the side. "Shall we?" Tugger asked, walking inside.

-------------------------

The stable inside was immaculate, not a speck of dust or hair anywhere. The isles were well-lit and almost immediately, brown heads popped out of the stalls and nickered to the visitors. Munkustrap looked up nervously at the huge Cleveland Bays as their big brown eyes followed the cats everywhere. Tugger hopped on a few stall doors and peered inside. Mistoffelees looked up as one of the massive Windsor Greys poked its head out and whinnied at the tuxedo cat. Feeling uneasy among the massive and unpredictable animals, Misto kept close to Demeter, who remained calm. Munk joined them, watching Tugger hop from stall to stall.

"Is he looking for a particular horse?" The silver tabby guessed with a shrug.

"Whatever he's doing, he'd better hurry up before we get caught..." Demeter mumbled, picking her ears up at the sound of an approaching carriage. "Someone's coming!"

The cats quickly scurried to the door and peered outside. A coach of moderate size was driven up to the barn, 2 glorious Windsor Grey chomping at the bit. The coachmen was greeted by a stable boy who was busy in the carriage barn. The coachmen dismounted as the boy took control of the horses.

"Un'itch 'em, Jake. Give 'em both a good rub and a ration of mash. I'll put the carriage awaiy."

"It's alright, sir. I'll handle it."

The coachmen smiled, pleased. "Good lad to 'elp an old man. Alright then." That said, the man departed.

The boy called Jake watched him leave, smiling sneakily as he clipped the lead around the bit ring and attached it to a post. "You could wait a few more minutes." He told the horses as he quickly took off back to the carriage barn where his girlfriend eagerly awaited his return.

The cats stared for a few minutes at the unattended carriage. Tugger grinned, his tail twitching anxiously.

"This is...perfect." He turned to the others. "C'mon!"

"Wait a minute!" Munk grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy? First, we were going to steal a horse and now we're stealing two plus a carriage?!"

"Munk, think about it. With two horses, we'll get their twice as fast...and with a carriage, well, now we can travel comfortably instead of all of us trying to fit on one horse! It's perfect! It's meant to be!"

"It's meant to be that we turn into criminals?! We could be hung or even beheaded for this!"

Tug rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Munkustrap. We're cats, they can't hang or behead us. The most they could do is...feed us to the Royal Hounds! Well...you guys, maybe...the most they'll do to me is take away my T.V. privileges."

"That's not the point! We can't steal a carriage!" Munk argued.

"First of all, it's not stealing. I'm the Queens' cat, so everything she owns is mine. Secondly, we're just taking one of the blue ones. She has like, twenty of these. It's not like I'm suggesting we take the Gold State Coach! ...Although..." Tugger's minded wandered at the thought of rolling down the street in the 4 ton solid gold coach.

"Never mind!" Munk sighed in frustration. "Let's just get in."

"_**I'm drivin'!"**_ Alonzo yelled. This was followed by a very loud belch before the two-toned cat passed out, falling flat on his face.

"I'm driving." Misto groaned as he hopped into the coachman's seat while Munkustrap tossed Alonzo in the carriage before he and Demeter slid inside.

Tugger, meanwhile, walked up to the horses, his hands on his belt.

"Good evening, ladies!" He tickled their chins. "Wanna have a little fun tonight?" He rotated his hips suggestively, making the mares squeal with delight and prance around eagerly. He smiled to himself at their shrieks as he unclipped the snap from the bit-ring. _I am so good with horses..._

With some difficulty, Mistoffelees managed to grip the double-pair of reins in his paws. Tugger then left the horses and re-entered the barn. He returned moments later with something tucked under his arm and jumped into the carriage. He handed the contents he rifled from the barn to Mistoffelees.

"Put this on." Tugger said before closing the door.

Mistoffelees eyed the waistcoat and top hat for a moment. "What the hell is this for?"

Tugger gave the tuxedo cat a weary glance. "You think those guards are gonna just let us walk out of here with 2 priceless horses and a royal carriage?"

Misto nodded and proceeded putting the clothes on. He stopped suddenly when he felt the carriage bounce slightly, as though more weight were piling on. He turned and peered in the cab.

"Is everyone inside?" He asked.

"Yeah...just go." Tugger whispered.

With a shrug, Misto gave the horses the cue, and they drove off calmly, circling the courtyard before heading back out the gate. They were stopped by the guards, one of headed for the window of the carriage. A couple others looked at each other suspiciously, both eyeing Mistoffelees in his disguise.

"What do you make of that?" One of the guards pointed to the tiny coachman. "Never seen him before..."

"Must be a new fellow." The other guard whispered. "You know...'equal opportunity?' Goes for the little people as well..."

Misto growled and rolled his eyes wearily at the insinuation that he was a midget. Meanwhile, the first guard approached the window.

"This carriage was just returned. Why are you heading back out?"

Tugger poked his head out the window and meowed in the guards face. The man quivered at the wretched scent of cat-breath and retreated.

"Ah, yes." He gagged. "Lord Tugger's nightly ride. Very good, your Majesty. Have a wonderful time." That said, the guards all stepped aside and bid the carriage and it's stowaways a generous farewell as the horses trotted out of the gates.

Feeling the sudden rush of adrenaline, for Tugger's ridiculous plan was actually working, Mistoffelees lashed the reins through the air with a loud crack, sending the pair of steeds bolting across Grosvenor Place and turning sharply onto Piccadilly, where the horses engaged their powerful hindquarters and charged northbound; the cats unbeknownst of the danger that awaited them on Camden Town Road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:** Not as action-y in this chapter, but not to worry. The action continues in Chapter 10: "Road Rage". I wanna give another huge thanks to all those who are leaving me reviews! Also, before I forget, check out my profile page for links to pics of the OCs in this story! Wanna know what Liz, Tova and the others look like? Pop by my profile and follow the photobucket links! And to Malurina: you don't have to worry about me getting bored with my reviews^^ I love 'em! The longer, the better ^_^ _


	11. Ch10 Road Rage

_**Light of the Jellicle Moon**_

**Ch. 10 "Road Rage"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Growltiger was a Bravo cat who once traveled on a barge. In fact, he was the roughest cat that ever roamed at large. His manners and appearance did not calculate to please. His coat was torn and seedy, he was baggy at the knees. One ear was somewhat missing, (no need to tell you why) and he scowled upon a hostile world from one forbidding eye.

He and his Lady Griddlebone owed their miraculous survival to Macavity, for the Ginger Cat recovered their half-dead bodies from the bay and brought them to his main Headquarters in Tottenham Court, whereupon they were nursed by Macavity's captive mother, a frazzled gray queen. In exchange, Growltiger and his mate pledged their allegiances to the Hidden Paw and agreed to work only for him. Now those in Rotherhithe who thought they knew of his fame now joined with Hammersmith and Putney people who shuddered at his name. And all of the world trembled as the news spread coast to coast when the rumor ran along the shore-- BEWARE GROWLTIGER'S GHOST.

But the large, striped Cat's bravado was used solely to aid Macavity now. Even the vicious pirate lord was no match for the mystical power of the Hidden Paw, and he dared not even try to disobey him. The only power Growltiger had was over his son, Tumblebrutus. A few months after their recovery, Griddlebone gave birth to two sons—one with a brown patch over his right eye, and one with a brown patch over his left eye. Young Pouncival, along with his friend Etcetera, went on to be adopted by a Scottish couple visiting in London. Tumblebrutus, however, stayed in the Junkyard, where he was eventually captured by his long-lost father and forced to work in Macavity's various lairs.

Now, the captive human-cat Liz and the frightened young tom sat together, watching each other's eyes from the slot of the door. Neither of them spoke, just very pleased to have company. Unfortunately, their quiet time was interrupted as Tumblebrutus perked up his ears to the sound of footsteps on the above floor.

"Oh, no! They're back!" He quickly jumped to his feet.

"Who's back?" Liz inquired wildly, feeding off of Tumblebrutus's nerves.

"My dad and mom! Oh, no...I'm gonna be in so much trouble if they catch me up here! I'm s'posed to be in front of the cellar door guarding the prisoners!"

"Prisoners..." Liz's eyes widened. "Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie..." She sighed in relief. At least they were still alive.

"I hafta go..." Tumblebrutus leaned into the open slot one last time. "Please...don't tell 'em I was up here."

Liz smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

Tumblebrutus gave one final smile before quickly sliding the little slot door shut and bounding down the hallway. Liz lifted her own ears, following the footsteps above as they faded down some steps. Suddenly, she quickly turned her face to the back of the room she was in, towards the ventilation grill in the corner. She heard something coming from inside...like crinkling paper, followed by a gentle whistle and ending with a loud _POOF_. Liz pressed her ear against the grill and listened harder.

"Oh my goodness..." The elderly voice mumbled tiredly. "I'm getting much too old for this..."

Liz smiled and smacked at the ventilation screen excitedly. "Old Deuteronomy? Sir, is that you?"

The ancient cat lifted his head and scanned his own room. "Young lady...you're here?" He looked around frantically before noticing the vent system on the far side of his wall. Slowly and on tottery legs, the old cat shuffled his way to the vent and peered inside. "Liz...what are you doing here?"

"I---I'm not really sure...Wait...why are you here?"

Old D smiled and shrugged as he turned away to lean his old back against the wall. "Macavity abducts me every year. It's nothing new. Usually, Mistoffelees frees me in a matter of minutes, but..." He paused and scratched his head. "I haven't seen him in hours. He had left to find you. Did he? Did you see him tonight, by any chance?"

"Yes...He arrived moments after I was captured by Macavity...Macavity thought, you see, that Mistoffelees had turned me into a cat. But...but..."

Old Deuteronomy sighed and closed his eyes. "It wasn't Mistoffelees...it was Quaxo...Heaviside...what's he going to do to that poor kitten? Liz...what did Macavity do with Mistoffelees?"

"I don't remember. I don't know where Mistoffelees is right now. I just hope he's safe and sound wherever he is..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**LEARN HOW TO DRIVE, JACKASS!!!"** Misto roared from the coachman's seat of the carriage, shaking his fist wildly in the air. **"AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF THE FAST LANE!!!"**

Demeter and Munkustrap held onto their seats with fully bared claws, their fur standing on edge. Alonzo still lay passed-out on the floor, while Tugger poked around the secret drawers and compartments inside the carriage. He finally found one with donuts in it, and eagerly grabbed a few and stuffed them into his cheeks.

"How can you eat at a time like this?!" Demeter shouted with confusion.

"I've actually had the munchies for the past half-hour. Want one?" Tugger offered.

"They're not even yours!"

"Fine...you can't have one anyway." The curious cat scoffed.

"Do you realize that this is NOT the best time to be arguing over donuts?" Munkustrap asked as he reached over and grabbed a cream-filled donut and shoved it in his mouth. "We aw prying fa rot get compf..." He said, spitting crumbs everywhere.

"...What?" Tugger asked with a chuckle.

Munkustrap swallowed the wad of deep-fried fat and took a deep breath. "I said, we are trying to not get caught!"

"What does me eating donuts have to do with Mistoffelees driving like a mad man? You wanna pick on someone, go see what he's doing. Flipping off a police officer, no doubt."

With a weary eye roll, Munk got out of his seat and carefully made his way out to the coachman's seat. He eyed his little brother cautiously before speaking.

"Hey, Mistoffelees! How's it going?" He tried keeping things light.

"**FINE!"** Misto answered, trying to scream over the wailing sirens and blaring car horns. **"NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU! WHY IS DEM HERE AND WHAT DID TUGGER MEAN EARLIER WHEN HE SAID THAT BOMBY WAS EVIL?"**

"Oh!" Munk answered with a nervous smile. "Well...uh...you see...Bomby sort of...handed Quaxo over to...Macavity..."

"_**SHE WHAT!?!?!"**_

"...And Dem thinks it's because she was hypnotized by him or something so..."

"**MY SON IS IN THE PAWS OF THAT LUNATIC BECAUSE BIMBO-LURINA HANDED HIM RIGHT OVER?!?!?!" **

Tugger threw his head back and laughed. "HA! 'Bimbo'lurina..." He laughed, slowly turning to face Demeter, who glared harshly at him. Tugger ceased his giggling immediately. "That is so not funny..." He turned away, resting his chin in his paw in an attempt to hide the smile.

"It's alright!" Munk tried to comfort Misto. "No need to fly off the handle! I'm sure if we just take a..."

"**WHAT!?"**

"**I SAID..."** Munkustrap shouted at the top of his lungs. **"I'M SURE IF WE JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO RELAX...MAYBE DRIVE ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE ROAD...WE'LL BE ABLE TO..."**

"**RELAX!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! MY SON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A SADISTIC PEDOPHILE!!! NO, WE ARE NOT STOPPING! YOU'RE GOING TO WIPE THE CRUMBS OFF YOUR FACE, SIT BACK, SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE FREAKIN' RIDE!"**

Mistoffelees let out one more frustrated roar before cracking the reins in the air, causing the horses to quicken their pace. The lurch forward caused Munkustrap to go flying backwards, returning him to his seat inside the carriage.

"Well..." Munk grunted as he pulled himself into a more comfortable position. "...He's fun tonight..." He said through his grinding teeth. "At this pace, he'll crash us right through Macavity's Lair!"

"Probably for the best!" Tugger answered, resting his arms behind his head. "I mean, how else are we gonna get in without help from someone on the inside?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tumblebrutus flew down the flight of stairs and leapt onto the chair that leaned against the cellar door. Quickly, he stretched back in it and covered his face with a newspaper. Growltiger entered minutes later from a second staircase, his Lady Griddlebone at his side. Tumblebrutus stirred and peeked out from under the paper.

"Oh...hi, dad. Mom...I was just taking a nap...When did you two get back?"

The two pirates exchanged suspicious glares as they slowly made their way to either side of the chair.

"Prisoner's still inside?" Growltiger inquired, narrowing his one eye.

Tumblebrutus nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir."

Griddlebone grabbed the door handle and tested it. "Still locked?"

"Yes ma'am..." The young tom answered nervously. "I haven't gone in there..."

"Gas chamber prepared?" Growltiger asked next.

Tumblebrutus sat there, eyes wide as sweat began to bead on his brow. "Um...I...uh...I didn't...get a chance...to..." The more he went on, the more unstable and frightened his voice became.

Growltiger snarled and raised his head, getting a better look at his son. "You're sweating..." He pushed the young tom off the chair and pressed his paw against the seat. "It's cold..." He slowly returned his gaze to the terrified kit before him. "Why you dirty little liar...you were upstairs talkin' to that girl, weren't you?" His voice became harsh and cold.

"No...no...I was here..." The young tom insisted, trembling.

Growltiger looked over at his mate and motioned with his head towards the door of an old sauna room which Macavity had converted into a gas chamber. "Get it started." He ordered.

Griddlebone nodded and slunk away, keeping her own frigid gaze on her son. Growltiger placed his paws on the thick belt around his waist, unlatching it. Tumblebrutus quivered all over, cowering back as he prepared for the inevitable.

"I'll teach you to lie to me and disobey my orders..." He hissed as he cocked his arm back and swung with all his might, the belt cracking loudly with each swing.

And Tumblebrutus's yowls of pain echoed throughout the 4-story building while his cruel, unforgiving father beat him unmercifully.

--------------------

Behind the cellar door, two stainless steel cages stood in the moonlight cast by the rusted window above. Inside, Mungojerrie lay on his back, his eyes sealed with unconsciousness. In the second cage, Rumpleteazer lay in the darkest corner flinching with every one of Tumblebrutus' wails of agony. Her breathing was labored and her eyes distant as blood streamed from her lacerations caused by Macavity's claws and dribbled out between the bars...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another speed bump bounced the runaway carriage a good 4 feet in the air before it came smashing down to the ground again. The cats hung on for dear life, tensing up with every knock, jump and bang the carriage made as it rolled down the busy street. A black taxi screeched by narrowly avoiding a collision with the wild coach.

"**LEARN HOW TO DRIVE, YOU BLOOMIN' IDIOT! OR GO BACK TO AMERICA!"** The driver shouted aggitantly.

Misto, engulfed by rage and the testosterone running through his veins, dropped the reins and turned towards where the angry taxi man had gone.

"**COME BACK AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YA DOUCHEBAG!!!!"**

Demeter dropped her jaw in shock and turned to Munkustrap immediately. Munk sighed and got up, knowing he had to now scold the young tuxedo tom to placate Dem. The silver tabby crept to Misto's side quietly.

"Hey, uh...Mistoffelees? You wanna try calming down? Maybe even slowing down a bit?"

"**WHY? WE'RE MAKING GREAT TIME!"** He answered, quickly snatching up the reins. He now had one left rein in his left paw, the other in his left foot, while one right rein he held in in his other paw and the last in his tail. Munk shook his head at the sight of Misto steering while balancing on one foot.

"Do you need any help with that?" He offered, swaying in preparation to catch his younger brother, who looked as though he would fall over any second now.

"**NO THANKS! THERE'S NOTHING TO IT!"**

"Then maybe you should veer to the right or something! That is a hoard of headlights coming straight at us!"

"**DON'T WORRY! THEY'RE NOT GONNA HIT US!"**

"Not gonna hit us? How can you be so sure?"

Mistoffelees had to think about that one for a minute, but then he grinned a wild and crazy grin. **"WELL..."** He shrugged. **"THESE ARE THE QUEENS HORSES AND CARRIAGE! THEY WOULDN'T DARE HIT US!"**

"But what if by some small chance they're NOT British!?" Munk pressed frantically.

Mistoffelees stayed silent another moment longer. "I'm fairly certain they still won't hit us!!!"

Munkustrap prepared to tackle the confused youngster to the ground and wrestle the reins from him, but before he could, Misto jerked the horses to the left just before the traffic hit them. "SHARP TURN!!!!" He screamed as the entire carriage tipped to the side when the horses turned onto Regent Street.

The whole thing was now driving down the street balanced on one front wheel. Munk slid down, nearly hitting the street. Luckily, he had dug his claws deep into the coachman's seat, and now hung on as tightly as possible. Inside, the carriage, Alonzo, Tugger and Demeter rolled around uncontrollably, banging into each other. After what seemed like an hour, the carriage fell into normal position, as they turned onto Portland Place. When the coach finally righted itself, Tugger found himself laying on top of Demeter. He smiled sneakily.

"Well...was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"**GET OFFA ME!"** Dem hissed, shoving him off.

Out in the coach seat, Munkustrap shakily got to his feet, his eyes bulging. **"ARE YOU MAD!? YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!"**

"**BACKSEAT DRIVERS SHOULD ****STAY**** IN THE BACKSEAT!"** Misto yelled, elbowing Munk in the gut and sending him back through the window and into the carriage.

Munk growled in his throat as he sat up again, muttering to himself, trying so hard to remain patient.

About 30 minutes later, Misto squinted his eyes at the blinking blue and red lights before him. Two squad cars sat in the road ahead, blocking the path down Albany Street. There was a very brief moment of disappointment, for after all that, it was the end of the road. But flashes of his son ran through his mind, and Mistoffelees knew that they had come too far to give up now; not when Camden Road was so close. With a scowl of determination, Misto tightened his grip on the reins, his eyes focused on the cars in his way.

"Faster..." He encouraged the horses. **"FASTER!!"**

Feeling his cue, the horses pinned their ears back and stretched as far as they could with each stride, causing the speed on the carriage to increase dramatically. The cats inside sat forward, confused.

"Why have we sped up?" Dem asked, looking around nervously.

Tugger leaned out the window and gazed ahead, his eyes widening upon the realization of what Mistoffelees was about to do. He slunk back in the window slowly.

"Oh boy..." Tugger murmured worriedly, causing the others to become nervous as well. "It's times like this I wish this thing came with safety belts and airbags..." He dug his claws into the seat as deep as they would go. He turned to Munkustrap and Demeter. "You guys may want to hang on...very very tightly..."

--------------

One of the officers swayed nervously. "Blimey...they ain't stoppin'..."

"They'll stop." His commanding officer responded boldly.

"They're going faster..."

"They WILL stop."

"I am so out of here!" The first cop fled, covering his head.

And the commanding officer watched, unbelieving, as the Windsors tucked their knees beneath themselves and flew off the ground. They glided neatly over his head, the man's eyes locked on the two curious faces that peered down on him from the undercarriage of the stolen coach. The entire thing sailed over the cars and landed neatly with not but a few bangs. The two Scotland Yard officers exchanged bewildered glances as the carriage disappeared down the road into the darkness.

----------------

Enraged by the daredevil move, Munkustrap leapt from the carriage onto the coachman's seat.

"That's enough, Mistoffelees!" He scolded, yanking the reins out of his hands and shoving him back with a light push. "I'm driving now!"

Misto stood there for a moment, absorbing the reality of what Munkustrap had just done. Still full of adrenaline, he scrunched up his face with anger and shoved his tabby brother in response, nearly knocking him off the carriage all together. Munk turned sharply, fuming.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"**

"**I'M ****DRIVING!"** Mistoffelees hissed, snatching the reins from Munkustrap.

"**NOT ANYMORE!"** Munk pulled them back. He shoved Mistoffelees again, only harder.

"**STOP ****PUSHING**** ME!"** Misto shoved back, again almost knocking Munkustrap to the ground.

"You little bastard!" Munk growled, swatting Mistoffelees really hard in the back of the head.

No more words were exchanged. Mistoffelees leapt onto Munkustrap's back and started biting his ear. Munkustrap cried out and brought his leg up, kicking Misto in the forehead twice. And the two of them went at it; smacking, punching, biting and kicking all while pulling on the reins and making the horses dodge and swerve all over the road.

--------------

Demeter watched their violent bickering, shaking her head disapprovingly. Tugger, meanwhile, chuckled to himself eagerly.

"I dunno about you, but I like Mistoffelees better this way!" He nudged Dem's arm. "Ya know, he's had really bad anger issues since he was little. This is actually really good for him. YOU GO, LITTLE BUDDY! WORK THAT ANGER OUT!" Tugger encouraged gleefully.

Suddenly, Mistoffelees came flying through the window into the carriage, his fur disheveled. He landed hard on Alonzo's stomach, causing the hammered feline to jump up, eyes wide.

"Son of a..." Misto got to his feet and leapt back out the window to attack Munkustrap again. He snagged two of the reins, while Munk held the remaining two. They began pulling back and forth, once again causing the horses to streak every which way along the dark street.

The carriage was jerked from side to side, causing the cats within to become queezy. Alonzo got up shakily, rubbing his head.

"Ugh...my head...what's the problem?"

"Problem?" Tugger shrugged. "No problem really. Just Munkustrap and Mistoffelees arguing over who's driving. We are careening down this road at about 30 miles an hour. Really, I think we should have let you drive!"

Alonzo groaned and held his stomach. "Is anyone else but me having flu-like symptoms?"

"Well, actually, you feel like that because you had 8 glasses of liquor!"

"Ah!" Alonzo exclaimed with a deep burp. "That would explain this next problem..."

"What's that?" Dem asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Liquor's comin' back up..." Alonzo groaned, cupping his hand over his mouth as his cheeks bulged.

"**WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!!! ****NOT IN HERE!!****"** Tugger got up quickly and snagged Alonzo's ankles. He wasted no time in heaving his drunken sibling out the window and dangling him by his legs, despite Lonzy's frantic yowls.

"**WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"** Dem jumped up and down wildly. **"YOU'RE GONNA DROP HIM!"**

"I am not gonna drop..." Tugger ceased speaking as Alonzo's ankles slipped out of his grip and the black and white tom went flying out the window. Tugger groaned and glared at Dem. "There...see what you made me do?"

"Get outta the way!" Dem shoved him back and leaned out the window. She sighed in relief to see Alonzo hanging onto the side of the carriage for dear life with his one good hand. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder fluff, gently bringing him back into the cart. Alonzo grabbed Tugger and proceeded shaking him furiously.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU THREW ME OUT THE WINDOW!" He screamed, shaking Tugger violently with every word. "WHY WOULD YOU DO..."

Lonzy stopped, eyes wide, as the sickness returned. He covered his mouth once again and turned, hanging his head out the window.

Tugger smiled and nodded. "That's why."

The carriage suddenly lurched forward again, causing Tugger and Dem to fall off their seats onto the floor of the carriage. Usually, after a bump like that, the carriage would course smoothly. But this time, the carriage bounced about uncontrollably and at an alarming speed. Tugger managed to pull himself up and out of the carriage onto the coachman's seat. His eyes went wide as he noticed the trees and bushes speed by as the carriage now coursed down an overgrown mountain side.

"What the...what did you guys do?!" Tugger asked in disbelief, holding his head.

Munk and Misto looked back at him and glared at each other.

"Don't blame me, blame him!" Munk snapped.

"Me?!" Misto gasped. "You're the one who ran us off the road!"

"Off the road?" Tugger stomped his foot angrily, snagging the reins from Munkustrap, though Misto's paws stayed wrapped tightly in them. **"DAMMIT, THIS VEHICLE IS NOT MEANT TO GO OFF ROAD!"**

Almost immediately, chunks of the carriage began snapping off and flying back, causing the three toms to duck out of the way. The undercarriage was being stripped by the thorny bushes underneath, while nails and screws were forced out by the many rocks the carriage kept running over. A massive rock in the middle of the path went unnoticed by the horses, who tried desperately to avoid them. The cats went silent as they heard a loud crack from below.

Suddenly, the steel rod that connected the carriage to the horses popped up, smacking Munkustrap dead in the eye and sending him flying backwards into the carriage.

Now, with nothing left to hold the horses to the runaway cart, the two mares bolted to the side...taking The Rum Tum Tugger and Mister Mistoffelees with them into the night, their calls fading as the horses dragged them further and further away.

Demeter cradled Munkustrap's unconscious head in her arms, stroking his head and blowing on the swelling that developed immediately around his injured eye. Alonzo, meanwhile, brought his head back into the vehicle, feeling much better now. But his comfort quickly faded away as he set his sights on the terror ahead.

"Oh shi..."

"Alonzo, now is not the time for cursing!" Demeter interrupted, keeping her gaze on Munkustrap's face.

Alonzo grabbed the top of Demeter's head and positioned it straight ahead, her eyes widening at the sight of the sudden drop off before them.

"Oh shit." She said out loud, gripping Munkustrap's shoulders tighter.

Demeter and Alonzo's screams carried out across the open sky as the battered carriage flew over the edge of the cliff, carrying the cats inside to the blackness below...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Ch11 Feline Fearless Faithful True

_**Light of the Jellicle Moon**_

**Ch. 11 "Feline: Fearless, Faithful and True"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Jellicle Ball- 4:20 a.m.**

The abandoned 4-story cabin stood tall against the darkness of the night, all its surroundings dead quiet with the exception of the eerie yowls of the soulless cats as they wandered around the hallways of the massive building. On the ground floor of the cathouse, the silence and darkness was disturbed as a sickly green light appeared suddenly. It flickered and snapped, and in an instant, Macavity and Bombalurina appeared inside the room, Quaxo's wrist tightly gripped in the red queens' unforgiving grasp. As the two adult cats straightened themselves, they immediately locked eyes and grinned seductively at each other.

"Bomby..." Mac offered with a raised brow.

"Yes, Macavity?" She leaned forward eagerly.

He stepped closer and ripped Quaxo out of her hands, wrapping his own enormous gloved paws around the small kitten's wrist.

"Do you remember how to kiss human-style? Like I taught you?" The crazy-striped feline brushed his other paw along her shoulder.

She shuddered with ecstasy and nodded. "I sure do..."

And Quaxo shuddered in disgust as the pair leaned over and locked lips.

"**BLECH!"** Quaxo gagged, turning away.

He brought his gaze down to Macavity's paw, which was still latched onto him. He squinted his eyes and perked up his ears at the sight of the Ginger Cat's claws as they poked through the glove. The kitten cocked his head curiously.

_10...11...12 claws? On one paw? How is that possible? Wonder what's under those gloves...._

Quaxo's thoughts were cut short as Macavity yanked him off the ground and dangled the frightened kit in front of his crazy-patterned face.

"What are you looking at?" The Ginger Cat hissed.

Quaxo hung there, his frightened eyes traveled to Bombalurina. He searched her face for compassion, but found none. He returned his gaze to Macavity and swallowed hard.

"I...I didn't wanna...watch you two..." He stammered, tears beginning to form.

"Why? Afraid you might learn something?" Macavity cackled, dropping the kitten back onto the ground. He then turned his attention back to Bombalurina, who stood patiently awaiting her orders. He tickled under her chin. "Meet me upstairs in my office. I'll give you a refresher course...and then..." he looked down at Quaxo. "...We'll invite some others to join us..."

Bombalurina's grin faded as her eyes wandered to Quaxo for the first time since she had lured him into the darkness. The thought of inviting the kitten into their 'games' didn't bother her as much as the thought of sharing Macavity with him, but she nodded anyway before gracefully sauntering up the winding staircase towards the third and fourth floors of the house. Macavity gave one last longing gaze before turning sharply down another staircase, Quaxo being inconsiderately dragged down each step. They stopped in front of a huge steel door with no knob or latch. Macavity touched the door gently and it flew open. The pair entered. Quaxo looked around the dark room cautiously. There were no windows or other doors. There was only one way in and out of the room, and it didn't matter either way, for Quaxo was brought to the very furthest corner of the room and chained. Macavity took a step back to admire his prize before squatting down to the kitten's height. They were now face to face with each other, staring intently. Macavity broke the silence.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" He asked gently, his voice suddenly becoming quiet and almost understanding.

Quaxo pinned his ears against his skull as rage overtook him, despite the tears flowing from his eyes.

"I'm not gonna tell you how I did it." The young kit stated boldly.

Macavity smiled slowly, revealing his long, white fangs. "Did what?"

"Liz...I'm not gonna tell you how I turned her into a cat!" Quaxo raised his voice. "I won't do it, so forget it!"

Macavity let out a low chuckle. "You think that's why I brought you here? My dear boy...I know you have no idea how you turned her. I could figure that out myself..."

Quaxo laughed suddenly, shaking his head. "You could, could you? That's a laugh..." His brows furrowed with anger as he stretched the length of the chain. "What power do YOU have, Macavity? I've seen it. I used to be afraid of you because unlike me and my dad, you could use your powers when you want...but then I saw you use them tonight, and you know what I learned? YOU HAVE NO POWER! I create miracles with the aid of the Everlasting Cat. Your ablitlies are limited to mirages, illusions and deceptions! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR AND YOU COULD NEVER HOPE TO BE AS POWERFUL AS ME AND MY DAD!!!! YOU ARE WEAK!! YOU ARE **NOTHING!!!**"

A low growl crept up Macavity's throat as his crimson eyes began glowing. With lightening-fast reflexes, Macavity grabbed Quaxo by the throat and pulled him close.

"Listen to me, you smart-mouth little bastard...I don't need the help of your precious deity to be powerful. I can crush you in an instant. What will your loving Everlasting Cat do then, huh? How will he save you then?"

"He'd find a way." Quaxo snarled. "He always does."

Macavity sneered and pushed the kit's face away as he turned towards the door. He stopped and looked at Quaxo one last time.

"You will show me your powers...and after I'm through with you, you're going to beg the Everlasting Cat to let you die."

That said, the door slammed shut, leaving Quaxo chained in the pitch blackness of the tiny room with only the occasional shrieks and wails of the demon cats beyond the walls of his prison. With a frustrated yell, Quaxo hung his head, allowing the tears to drip down his face and onto the cold concrete.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A frollicle fox poked it's nose from its den and quietly slunk into the moonlight. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, so the fox crept over to the edge of the grassy hillside. It was a beautiful view of the dairy farms below, and the fox could clearly see the scenic fog-covered fells and herds of dainty deer that grazed upon the frost-covered grass. Truly, it was a relaxing setting, but the quiet of the chilly young morning hours was interrupted as a small cry could be heard from above. It became increasingly louder, and as the fox picked up his ears, something small but hard came hurdling from the sky and hit him on the top of his head. He gave a low grunt, rubbing his head and glancing upwards to see what creature dared attack him.

The small vulpes's eyes bulged as he gave a sharp yelp before leaping out of the way of the huge carriage that plummeted from the sky. The coach hit the grassy knoll with a loud bang, then rolled the rest of the way down the hill before coming to a stop. The roof was gone completely, and the moment the carriage righted itself, the four walls fell open, revealing the three cats cradled in each others arms, their eyes closed tight with the anticipation of certain death.

Munkustrap opened his good eye, peering around cautiously before sighing with relief and releasing his grip on Demeter, who had her head on his chest.

"Dem...are you okay?" Munk asked breathlessly, nudging her.

She, too, opened one eye and looked around nervously before releasing her grip on him.

"I...I think so..." She answered with a gasp. "Alonzo, how about you?" Demeter looked down with a scowl to see the still half-drunk Alonzo with his face buried in her chest. "ALONZO!" She screamed.

The two-toned tom tore his face free from his sister-in-laws' bussom and sighed with relief.

"Sorry, Demmy...I figured we were gonna die anyway, so I just went for it."

Ignoring him completely, Dem and Munk slid from the seat slowly, eyeing their unknown surroundings with grim hope.

"Wh...where are we?" Dem asked first, shaking a little in the brisk weather. "Are we in Camden?"

"I don't know..." Munkustrap moaned irritably, trying to push down the swelling around his eye. "I don't know! THIS IS JUST **GREAT**! NOW, ON TOP OF EVERYTHING ELSE, **WE'RE LOST!**" He gave another frustrated groan before sitting down in the grass, keeping fair pressure on his blackened eye. "I knew this was a stupid idea."

Suddenly, a massive dark creature leapt from above and landed right behind Munkustrap, sending the startled tom 8 feet into the air. Both Alonzo and Demeter turned to see the enormous ebony beast, silver hairs glittering in the moonlight and beady yellow eyes staring through them. Scared and confused, the three cats arched their backs and hissed violently at the stranger.

"Guys, guys! Hold on! It's me! It's Luna!" The wolfdog yipped to them excitedly. "I opened the barn door for you, don't you remember?"

After a few seconds, the cats relaxed somewhat, recalling Tugger's canine friend back at the Royal Mews. Munk sighed with a mixture of relief and irritation, Alonzo gave a dreamy smile while Demeter stood shocked at the sight of the mighty Alsatian.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The gold and black queen inquired.

"I've been following you up to Portland Place, but then I lost you. I found your scent about an hour ago. I came because I was worried for my Tugger. But..." She looked around, but saw no Tugger. She sighed and hung her head sadly. "He's not here. Where is he?"

"We have no idea where he is. We don't even know where _we_ are!" Munkustrap groaned with despair.

"Dad's not here?" A worried adolescent voice quipped from atop the wolfdog's back.

Munk gasped and hung his jaw at the sight of his nephew perched upon Luna's shimmering back.

"I found him a short while ago in some bushes just off the side of the road." Luna said, eyeing the young tom disapprovingly from the corner of her eye.

Danileo smiled nervously at his furious uncle. "Hey, Uncle Munk! Ew...what happened to your eye?"

Munk wasted no time in dashing over to the wolf, reaching up and pulling the maned kitten down by his ear.

"**What the hell are you doing here?!?!"** He hissed, shaking Dani's head violently. **"Your dad told you to stay home!"**

"He told me to keep my eyes on Tova!" Dani argued.

Dem and Alonzo exchanged suspicious glances with one another as Munk rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh no..." The tabby groaned. "Please don't tell me you followed her out of the junkyard after your father specifically told you to stay there...."

Dani swallowed hard and nodded. "...And onto the limo...and under the carriage."

Munk released Danileo's ear and took a deep breath. "Where is she now?"

Dani shrugged, rubbing his sore ear. "I had fallen off the undercarriage when it careened off the side of the road...I thought Tova was still hanging on..."

---------------------------------------------------------

The horses tore through the brush in a frenzy, 20 feet of driving reins dragging behind them with Tugger and Misto hanging on for dear life; screaming at the top of their lungs. Another 7 feet back was the ironwork of the undercarriage scraping against the forest floor, a mere scrap of wood connected it to the horses ahead. Tova struggled to pull her claw free of the screw-hole on which it was caught, her own cries shrouded by the thundering hooves of the runaway horses. A dead log in the path momentarily snagged the piece of wood that connected the metalwork to the harnesses before splitting it in two, causing the undercarriage to come to a sharp stop, snapping off the young queen's nail. Relieved that the frightening ordeal was over. Tova let out a breathless sigh and rested her head against the iron bars of the undercarriage.

"Whoa...Where did dad get his license?"

------------------------------------------------------

Luna lifted her head and sniffed the air. "Hang on...I have his scent. And he's not far either. He and the rest of your company are about a mile and half away from here. Come, we can find them."

Luna turned and offered her back. The cats looked at each other for a second, for they all seemed to be in agreement. The first thing that needed to be done was find Tugger, Mistoffelees and Tova. With a reluctant nod, Munk climbed aboard the Alsatian first. Alonzo jumped up next, eyeing the lovely wolf's every move.

"I'm Alonzo, by the way." He introduced himself with a smile.

"_Oh, come on._" Munkustrap groaned.

"I'm TRYING to be polite!" Alonzo snapped. "Mind your business!"

Dem shook her head while she slid aboard behind Alonzo. Dani stood there on the ground, scratching his head.

"Where am _I_ supposed to sit?"

"No more room up there." Luna shrugged, opening her jaws slightly. "You know what that means, Dani."

Dani sunk his shoulder and nodded with a pitiful grunt. "Yeah..."

----

And the team was off at a graceful run, Munk, Dem, and Lonzy latched aboard the wolfdog's double-coated back while Dani lay limp and uncomfortable in Luna's gentle jaws.

_What a crappy way to travel... _Danileo thought bitterly to himself. _Dad can't be any worse off then this..._

----------------------------------------------

Tugger hung on tightly to the reins, taking care to keep his face away from the rocks and dirt flying from the horses hooves. He looked worriedly at Mistoffelees, who was completely terrified as he gripped the reins as tight as he could.

"**TUGGER, I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D DIE THIS WAY!!! HONESTLY, I DID ****NOT**** SEE IT COMING!"** Misto screamed, kicking his legs out uselessly.

"**MISTOFFELEES, CALM DOWN!"** Tugger reassured. **"DON'T PANIC! I'VE DONE THIS BEFORE!"**

Misto turned his head to Tugger, bewildered. **"YOU'VE ****DONE THIS**** BEFORE???"**

Tugger thought to himself for a moment, then shrugged a little. **"WELL, ACTUALLY I'VE DONE SOMETHING ****SIMILAR**** TO THIS AT THE COUNTY FAIR WITH A COUPLE OF SHEEP AND A TWIZZLER, BUT THE PRINCIPAL IS BASICALLY THE SAME!"**

"**OH GREAT! We're gonna die!"**

"**Not necessarily!"** Tugger looked around frantically, his eyes widening upon seeing the rock and small tree the horses were coming upon. **"Okay! Mistoffelees, I'm going to need your back!"**

"**Trust me, Tugger, you have my full support! Now just save us!"**

"**No! I mean, I need your back!"**

"**What?"**

"**Either your back or your face; time's a factor, buddy!"** Tugger's voice became a bit more nervous.

"**I don't understand what you want me to do!!!"** Misto shouted with frustration.

"**Okay, face it is!"** Tugger yelled, flipping himself around and kicking against the rock as they passed by.

The force caused him to slid towards Mistoffelees, who looked at his half-brother with complete confusion. The tuxedo tom's eyes suddenly widened when he realized Tugger's intention. The maned tome flipped himself again just before colliding with Misto...in perfect time to use his face as a kick-off point. The blow sent Misto flying one way, while Tugger slid right alongside a tree, the force of the kick causing him to wrap around it a few times with the reins. Digging his heels into the dirt, the Rum Tum Tugger pulled with all his might.

The reins tightened, the horses took response to the sudden jerk on their mouths, came to a complete 360 degree turn and stopped in place; the mares flaring their nostrils with a content snort. Mistoffelees, meanwhile, was flung through the bushes and came to a painful sliding stop on his head; his back against a tree. He lay their for a moment to collect himself before flipping upright and getting to his feet shakily, his eyes locked on the cabin before him.

"You okay, Misto?" Tugger called from the woods. He was perched upon the back of one of the mares, yanking on the cinches with intentions of loosening the tight harness.

"Tugger! Come here, quick!" Mistoffelees called frantically.

The sudden outcry startled the maned tom, causing him to unstrap the harness completely. As the straps of leather fell from the horses' sides, Tugger fell with it in a heap on the ground, spooking the horses slightly.

Misto eyed the creepy-looking cabin intently, holding his paw out as he attempted to sense his surroundings. His eyes widened and he curled his paw back towards his chest.

"Quaxo...he's in there...**TUGG...**" Misto stopped short and jumped back when he noticed Tugger standing right next to him. He pushed the tall cat back with a scowl. **"Don't sneak up on me!"**

"I didn't sneak! What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? What's my problem? Are you serious?" Mistoffelees snarled. "How would you act if it was Danileo in there, Tugger? Cat only knows what that sick monster is doing to my son right now. We need to get into that cabin before something terrible happens!"

"The Everlasting Cat is not going to let anything bad happen to Quaxo." Tugger stated simply.

"How can you be so sure?" Misto grumbled, his eyes red and moist. "How do you know he hasn't already been defiled?"

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Ugh...am I the only one who goes to Temple? Look, tonight, you were allowed to perform a miracle of miracles. You gave a human the ability to talk to cats and see Jellicles for what we truly are. And then your amazing son comes along and does the unthinkable...he turned her into a cat. We hitched a ride in a limousine to the Royal Mews stable and high-jacked two horses and a carriage that I bet we totally wrecked. And here we are, standing right in front of the cabin your son is being held hostage in, no doubt with Munk and the rest of the calvary on their way as we speak. Now, with all of those miracles in one night, don't you think He can pull off one more? I mean...isn't it obvious we were meant to come here to rescue Quaxo? Whether He's doing it to teach us something or He's doing it to teach Liz something, all of this is happening for a reason. And I know that no harm is meant to come to Quaxo. You just have to have a little faith, Mistoffelees. Trust in the Everlasting Cat, and there isn't anything he won't do for you." Tugger put one hand on Misto's shoulder. "Trust, little brother. Trust in Him."

Misto stood there, his head hanging low. He sniffled and tried valiantly to hold back the tears as he nodded in agreement with every one of Tugger's words. He knew all of it was true. With another sniffle, Misto wiped his face.

"You're absolutely right. I need to calm down. I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay." Tugger patted Misto's back.

"I could use a hug." Misto admitted, leaning towards the lanky tom.

Tugger took a step back cautiously, looking around in every direction. "Uh....sure, why not? No one's watching..." Slowly, he extended his arms.

Mistoffelees took a few steps forward. He brought his own hand up to Tugger's arm.

_**ZAPP!**_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" _Tugger yowled in pain as he dropped to the ground, twitching.

Mistoffelees looked at his paws in shock as lightening danced from his fingertips. After a moment or two, they disappeared. A huge smile swept across his face. His magic was slowly returning.

"My magic's coming back! The Everlasting Cat must be pleased with my epiphany! And it's all thanks to you, Tugger!" Misto turned and gasped when he noticed Tugger still rolling on the ground in agony, gripping his arm. "OH MY GOSH, TUGGER I AM SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"_Mmmmppphhhh..."_ Tugger groaned, biting his lip. _"Oh, gawd..."_ He moaned, burying his face in the dirt to muffle his whimpers.

"Gosh, I am so sorry, Tugger! I didn't know...it came out of no where! I am so sorry...." He tried to help Tug up, but the sleek dark cat would have none of it, and quickly got to his feet on his own.

"I'm fine!" Tugger growled, twitching. "Let's just go!"

"Really, Tugger. I'm so sorry...Is it bleeding?" Misto winced at the deep, smoldering 3rd degree burn on Tugger's arm. "Yeah, it's bleeding...you're gonna need some iodine...Jeez...I am so sorry about that..."

"Forget it!" Tugger snapped, pulling up his mane.

"You wanna try to hug again?" Misto offered with open arms.

"**NO!"** Tugger jumped back holding his hands up. **"HELL NO!** You killed the moment! Let's just go already! This is ridiculous..." He proceeded to walk away, his gait sparratic and twitchy. He flicked his ear at a clicking sound coming from behind him. He turned sharply. **"AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!"**

Misto bit the inside of his lip. "I wasn't laughing at you..." He lied, ending the statement with a bold chuckle.

------------------------------------------------

Mungojerrie moaned and grunted as he tried to open his eyes. Immediately, a sharp, throbbing pain shot through his skull as the aftermath of the sucker punch set in. With a weary groan, Jerrie sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Teazah? Teazah?" He whispered as he struggled to his feet, the room spinning around him. He rested on one knee, leaning against the wall of the cage. "Teazah!" He called a little louder, but no response came. "No..." He whimpered. "No, no, please...Teazah?! Where ah ya?!" He called frantically, his eyes welling up with tears of worry. "If you was ohnly 'ere Oi'd tell ya Oi did it oll fa you! Down'tcha see? It was oll just ta keep ya saife..." He covered his face and sobbed into his hand.

"...Jerrie?" A small voice chirped from the cage next door.

Mungojerrie perked his ears up intently, eyes wide. "Teazah? Teazah, oh thaink 'Eavisoide...ah you ollroight?"

"Yeh..." She answered in a low tone, secretly caressing her lacerations. "Ah you?"

Jerrie sighed and closed his eyes. "No...Oi 'aven't been ollroight since the daiy Oi met thaht beast." He paused for a moment, unsure if he truly wanted to relive that day. He didn't, but he knew he had to. He leaned back. "We was playin 'oide n' seek thaht daiy in the pahk. 'E tricked me...maide me think it was you, just to lore me clowse enough...and 'e took off 'is glove...Oi still rememba those 'ideous things 'e 'as tha ne've ta coll paws." He shuddered at the thought of the horrendous appendages. "When oi awoke, 'e 'ad me toid up in a da'k biwlding on Totten'am Court..." He took a deep breath. "'E troid doin' ta me wha 'e does wif oll 'is capteeves...wha 'e plahns ohn doin' wif Liz...and Quaxo..."

Rumpleteazer gasped at the revealing information. She covered her mouth with her bloody paw.

"Thaht's awful..." She whimpered.

"...But, ya kneow me, ai? Oi was born...different. Neva wanted ta 'ave kittens...unabo' ta tike a maite..." Mungojerrie rubbed his stomach and shook his head. Being a male calico, he was genetically sterile. "When Macavity reloized 'e could get nothin' frohm me in thaht waiy, e' said oi'd be 'is new Junkya'd spoi..."

"Ya said no, roight?"

"Of cou'se oi said no. Thaht's when 'e brought you into it...'e said if oi di'nt do exactly as 'e ordered...e'd...e'd..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "'E said e'd raipe ya...'uman stoile..." He turned his face away, for the mere mention of it made him sick.

Teazer's eyes softened as tears flooded into them.

"Oi've been 'is spoi eva since then...doin' 'is dir'y work, tellin' 'im oll tha Junkya'd secrets..."

"Just...ta keep me saife?" Rumpleteazer asked, wiping her face.

"Thaht's tha ohnly reason..." Mungojerrie nodded, reaching his paw out the cage door and twisting it around to rest his fingers against Teazer's cage door. "Oi neva wahnted anaiything bahd ta 'appen to ya. Oi'd rahva die."

Shakily, Teazer reached out, forcing her fingers between the bars and wrapping them around Jerrie's paw. "Jerrie...oi down't hate ya..." She cried, rubbing her face on Jerrie's paw. "Oi'm sorry oi said thaht..."

"Oi kneow...shhhh...oi kneow..." He cooed, wiping the tears from her face.

"**OI, GRIDDLEBONE!"** Growltiger's voice boomed from outside their prison door causing the calico twins to jump. **"THE GAS CHAMBER PREPARED YET? I WANNA GET RID OF THESE PRISONERS ALREADY!"**

"**YEAH, IT'S GOOD TO GO!"** The Persian called to her mate.

Teazer and Jerrie held each other tighter as they heard the tingling sound of keys just outside the door as Growltiger began the sequence of unlocking all of the 20 locks that lined the door. They could almost hear each other's hearts beating in unison as the pirate unlocked the first padlock, then the next one, then the next....

---------------------------------------------------

Mistoffelees looked up at the front door of the massive cabin. A few moments later, Tugger came from behind the house, throwing his arms up.

"Well, I can't find a way in. Macavity's got this place sealed up like a fortress. Did you have any luck?"

"Yeah." Misto pointed to a small crack near the foundation of the house. "I could get in through there. I'll check the down stairs, you check the upstairs."

"Are you crazy? I can't fit in that tiny little hole!"

"Well, I'm going in then." Misto said, going for the petite opening.

"Hold on! How am _I_ supposed to get in?" Tugger pressed.

"I dunno! Be creative!" That said, Mistoffelees crept through the tiniest crack and was gone just like that.

Tugger stood out there, looking up at the cabin, then at his surroundings. He could see the horses where he'd left them grazing near the woods. He could see the foggy fells and the grazing cows in the distance. He could see the farmer's house and a truck in the driveway. Tugger squinted his eyes. It was a cable truck sporting a precocial bird painted on the side—perhaps a pheasant or a grouse. Tugger brought his gaze down to the ground, then slowly raised his eyes as an idea formed in his head. He smiled and turned back towards the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding-Dong!_

Macavity snapped his head up at the sound of the doorbell as it chimed throughout the house.

"What the..." He growled as he stomped towards the door.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

Misto, who was creeping beneath the floorboards, flinched at the ringing sound. "No...no, he's not _**that**_ stupid..."

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell was now being rung repeatedly in an annoying fashion. Misto groaned into his paw as Macavity flung the door open, an enraged scowl on his face.

Tugger smiled cheerfully and waved in a friendly manner. "Hi!"

Macavity eyed the stranger at the door for a minute, his face full of confusion. "Who the hell are _**you**_?!"

Tugger smiled even bigger, for in all these years the curious cat had been so illusive when it came to his half-brothers' visits, he and Macavity had never actually met before!

"My name's John." Tugger said confidently. "I'm from the Partridge cable company. My buddy, Frank is over at the dairy farm next door getting them Cinemax and the cows there were telling me you're having some T.V. trouble, and we at the Partridge cable company only want to provide top-quality 24-hour customer service, so may I help you tonight?" He finished with another flashy grin.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at the story and smacked himself in the face with his palm. Macavity eyeballed the stranger for a few moments, furrowing his brows.

"Cable company?" He questioned. "Cinemax? Dairy cows?"

Tugger began to sweat a little, but managed to keep his cool. "That's right."

Macavity rolled his eyes in disbelief and growled. "Dairy cows...buncha nosy bitches..." He motioned with his head to come inside. "T.V.'s upstairs; 4th floor, 3rd door on the right. Channel 7 doesn't come in as clearly as it should."

"...I can fix that!" Stunned that his plan actually worked AGAIN, Tugger sauntered inside.

He looked down between the floorboards at Mistoffelees, who merely stared up at him, shocked. Tugger grinned and stuck his tongue out at him. Misto growled, rolled his eyes and left to continue his search.

Tugger meanwhile followed Macavity up the stairs of the abandoned brothel, the tune of his own theme music playing in his head.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is Artful and Knowing..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER:** _Mungojerrie is genetically sterile due to the fact that he's a 1 out of 5 male calico, (which are often unable to breed) and is __**not**__ meant in any way to offend Drew Varley or to call his ability to reproduce into question. I'm sure his testicles work just fine._


	13. Ch12 Jellicles Can Jellicles Do

A/N: I sincerly apologize for the long wait, folks. I had planned to only take a couple weeks off after moving to settle in, but an unforseen tragedy occured. My wolf/shepherd Toboe (the inspiration for the character Luna) was killed by a motorcycle the day we moved. I was grief-striken, and being that a big inspiration for this story is now gone, I felt I couldn't write again for a while. Thankfully, someone who had adopted one of his children decided a wolfdog puppy wasn't right for them and she was returned to us. She is just like her father in every way, and so, with her in my life now, I feel I can go on with "Light of the Jellicle Moon". I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 12: "Jellicles Can and Jellicles Do"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Liz whirled around when she heard the slot on the door slide open. Her eyes welled up with tears at the sight of the bloody, swollen face.

"Tumblebrutus!" She shrieked, flying across the room to the door.

"Liz..." He gasped, wiping the blood from the cut above his eye. "I gotta get you outta here..."

"Lord...what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about that..." He said, trying valiantly to figure out how to open the strange, knobless doors. "You need to get out of here. Get downstairs to the cellar. They're gonna kill them..."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"My parents!" Tumble snapped, summoning Liz closer to the opening and whispered. "They're going to kill Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!"

Liz's eyes bulged at the news. "No..."

"Listen to me...Macavity has another prisoner on the floor above the cellar. I don't know who it is though, but I think it might be a kitten."

"Quaxo..." Liz whispered, her lip trembling. She began pushing on the door from the inside. "I have to get out of here! I have to rescue them!"

Griddlebone narrowed her eyes at the sight of her son trying to release Macavity's prisoner. She hissed and backed away. She would not go to the Ginger Cat for this matter. Any matters concerning Tumblebrutus were to be handled completely by Growltiger. She could only hope for Tumble's sake that the pirate wasn't in a sour mood.....

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer flinched at the sound of the harsh swashbuckler plunging the key into the lock, their stomachs churning as the lock rotated slowly until it clicked open. They tightened their grips on each other's paws as the key was removed and placed into the last lock...

Mistoffelees watched from the narrow rail far above Growltiger's head. He was unlocking that door for a reason. Maybe Quaxo was in there? Stealthily, Mistoffelees crawled along his belly towards a hole at the top of the door where it appeared the corner had been shot off. Squeezing his face and head through first, he went to work wriggling in the rest of his body. The popping sound of his body exploding from the hole was thankfully silenced as the key unlatched the final lock. Landing directly in front of the door, Misto wasted no time in re-locking as many of the inside-latches as possible.

"What the--?" Growltiger jumped back in surprise, dropping the keys. Cautiously, he reached for the door and pulled. Locked. "DAMMIT! Macavity and his bloody automated lockdown system..." The pirate lord snapped irritably, picking up the keys and once again unlocking the bolts.

Jerrie and Teazer were at a loss for words when their vague and aloof rescuer dropped in and prolonged their deaths. It was Rumpleteazer who broke the silence.

"'e's aloive..." She whispered breathlessly. "Jerrie, look, it's Mistoffelees! 'e's ollroight!"

Jerrie didn't say a word, but rather retreated into the darkness of the shadows in the cage. Mistoffelees whipped around upon the sound of Teazer's voice.

"Rumpleteazer!" Misto shouted with delight as he leapt up to the cage. He reached in and held her face close as they rubbed on each other through the bars. "I'm so happy you're alright! You ARE alright, aren't you."

"Garn, Oi'm roight as raiyn now thaht yor 'ere!" She purred happily, keeping her injured, bloody arm hidden. "'Ow'd you get awaiy frohm the poirates? They was set ta kill ya!"

"I'm the Magical Mister Mistoffelees, remember?" He smirked as he located the latch and grappled with it. "I can play any trick with a cork...or a spoon...or a sucker-punch." He finished with a wink as he unlatched the door, causing it to swing open and pin him against Mungojerrie's cage. His eyes narrowed and he curled his lip at the sight of him. "You..."

Teazer gently slid from her cage and shuffled to the door, once again locking some of the locks Growltiger had unlatched.

Growltiger let loose a rip-roaring yowl of fury upon hearing the locks on the inside once again lock themselves. Becoming more enraged by the moment, he proceeded to dig the keys into the locks and try again.

"I should let you rot." Mistoffelees said coldly.

"Mistoffelees, Oi didn't..." Jerrie tried to defend himself.

"You don't deserve to be set free." Misto snapped again, ending with a growl.

"Oi undastahnd yor raige, but..."

"You told Macavity my son turned Liz! You scum! How could you!?"

"Mistoffelees, stohp it!" Teazer cried, joining the original conjuring cat on the cage with her brother. "'e 'ad no otha choice, down'tcha see?"

"He DID have a choice!" Mistoffelees argued. "He could have said no! He SHOULD have said no!"

"'e couldn't cuz Macavity threatened 'im wif me! You con't tell me ya wouldn't do the saime thing! If Macavity wanted me an' 'e used yor son as baiyt, you con't tell me ya wouldn't give 'im me ta saive yor son!"

Mistoffelees calmed his rage, but his eyes stayed focused on Jerrie.

"I would do the same. But that doesn't make it right. To trade in one member of your family to save another...it's NOT right."

Mungojerrie nodded and hung his head. "Yor roight. Nothin' oi saiy will eva maike what Oi did roight."

Jerrie pricked his ears to the clicking sound of his cages' latch. Mistoffelees had opened it, and hopped off the swinging door to the ground. He ran to the door and re-locked the locks again, smirking slightly at the sound of Growltiger's flustered roar.

"It's not going to last long. I need to get you two out of here."

"Yor...yor noht coming wif us?" Teazer whimpered.

"No. My son is here. I have to find him and save him. You two have to get out of here and get as far away as possible."

"'ow? Thaht's the ohnly door." Mungojerrie pointed out.

"True. But there's a window up there." Misto pointed to the small rusted window at the top of the wall. "C'mon. Let's pry it open and get you two out of here, quick."

Misto leapt on the windowsill and proceeded pulling on the bottom of the window. But it was rusted tightly, and Misto was far too small to pull the thing open. "Dammit! I can't get it open!"

"'ere, let me troi." Jerrie offered, leaping up and pushing Misto out of the way. Jerrie was a bigger, stronger cat after all.

Mistoffelees backed towards the door and locked a few more locks. It was a poor decision, for now Growltiger was so fed up, he threw the keys on the ground and proceeded ripping at the door with his claws, causing the hinges to shake and split the wood.

"Hurry up, Mungojerrie!" Mistoffelees flinched with worry.

"Oi got it! But Oi con't 'old it up fa long...hurry, goys! Ca'mon!" Jerrie summoned, his arms shaking from the weight.

Teazer wasted no time is streaking up the wall and slipping out beneath the window. Jerrie smiled, knowing his sister was now safe...until he saw the streaks of fresh blood in the moonlight. His eyes widened.

"Teazah, yor bleeding! Waiyt, what 'appened? Teazah!" Jerrie crawled under the window and ran after his sister...the window closing tightly behind him.

"Hey!" Mistoffelees called from inside. "HEY! YOU GUYS! You forgot me!!!" He jumped up and proceeded to bang on the window, but to no avail.

He jumped upon hearing the door behind him split down the center. Thinking fast, he darted behind the cages and laid low, unaware that the heavy white tip of his unusually long tail stayed perched upon a small shelf several inches above...

* * *

"Teazah!" Jerrie called as he chased his sister across the moonlit back lawn, his breath lingering in the brisk cold air. "TEAZAH, WOULD YA STOHP!" He shouted, grabbing her by her injured arm, but quickly releasing upon feeling her flinch in pain at the touch. "Stohp runnin' an' tell me wha' 'appaned! Woi ah you bleedin'? 'Oo did this ta ya?" He panted out with worry.

Rumpleteazer turned away, wiping her face. "It was Macavity..." She cried, the tears flowing rapidly now.

Jerrie shook his head, his face angry. "Woi would 'e do thaht? 'E Prohmised me 'e wouldn't 'urt ya! Thaht beast!" Jerrie hissed, swatting the ground.

"...Oi scrahtched 'im first..." Teazer whispered, her eyes wide, as though she had something more to say.

"Woi?" Mungojerrie cooed, walking towards a her a bit. "Woi would ya do somefin loike thaht? Ta 'im? Knowin' what 'e can do ta ya?"

"Oi 'ad to." She sniffled, turning to face her brother slowly. "Jerrie...'e killed dahd."

The words took a minute to sink in. Such news was at first unbelievable.

"Wha' ah you tolkin' about?" He queried dumbly, still in a state of shock. "'Ow could 'e 'ave..."

The question answered itself in his head. Growltiger. Mungojerrie had wondered how the pirate got from the docks in St. Jame's park all the way to Camden at the same time he, his sister and Liz arrived. He had followed...and killed Skimbleshanks, who knew far too much about Macavity and his doings to be trusted anymore, for the Railway Cat's loyalty would always have been with the Junkyard Jellicles.

Mungojerrie blinked in realization. His father was dead. Murdered by Growltiger by order of Macavity. He backed away, his eyes wide and moist. His lip trembled and his temper was beginning to rise. He was devastated by the news of his father's untimely death. He was angry with himself for allowing Teazer to become involved with this. But mostly, he was enraged at Macavity and those bloody pirates. Thieves. Murderers. Liars. Such evil, depraved characters...and he worked for them.

"Teazah." His voice was deep and stern, as no one had ever before heard. "Get out of 'ere. Run ta tha trahcks and waiyt fa Mistoffelees. 'E'll tike ya home."

Rumpleteazer furrowed her brows questionably. "Wha...wha' about you? Where ah you gowin'?"

Mungojerrie grabbed Teazer's uninjured arm and pulled her close.

"Oi won't let Macavity get awaiy wif this, ya 'ear me? Oi 'ave ta stohp 'im...once and for oll." He pulled a little herder, his eyes full of anger. "Oi'm tellin' ya once more...gow home. Now."

He shoved her back slightly and released her. "Gow." He said again in a low tone.

Fearful and teary-eyed, Teazer backed away a few steps, then turned and started walking, her pace becoming quicker as she got further away. Mungojerrie watched intently until she was out of sight. He looked up at the moon. The light that glowed so brightly from it was beginning to fade as the morning sky struggled to peek through the blackness. There was still at least an hour before morning. Closing his eyes, Jerrie allowed his steaming tears to flow down his cold face.

_Fathah...Oi cahn neva undo the evil oi've done. Oi can noht undo the evil they've done to you. Oi cahn ohnly avenge you...boi destroying ah enemies. Maiy the Evalahsting Caht give me the strength so thaht oi may return to moi sista. She needs me._

He clenched his lids tighter as the tears poured down. His insides trembled as he slowly brought his unsheathed claws to his shirt.

"Oi'm no longa 'is prisonah..." He whispered through gritted teeth as he dragged his weapons across the shirt, ripping it to shreds. "OI'M NO LONGA 'IS PRISONAH!!!" He screamed as he dropped to his knees, the shirt falling down his furry shoulders. He grabbed handfuls of dirt and rubbed it into his fur as he wept, for this was the traditional Jellicle way of mourning a loss as well as a symbol of rebirth.

He was no longer one of Macavity's henchcats. He was no longer a spy against his family. He was a Jellicle reborn. And he was going to avenge his father.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OF ALL THE BLOODY TRICKS!" Growltiger roared as he pushed his arms through the wood, sending splinters flying everywhere. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BLEEDING HEARTS, YOU WRETCHES!" He proceeded to force his head through.

Mistoffelees grunted in fear and curled his tail in tighter, pulling the white-tip closer to the edge of the shelf.

"OI, GROWLTIGER!" Griddlebone's voice suddenly shrieked, causing the startled pirate to rip himself free of the door, tearing one of his arms in the process. "You better come up here. Tumblebrutus is trying to release Macavity's human." She continued, despite Tiger's yowl of pain.

Gritting his teeth and gripping his bleeding arm beneath his paw, he let out a snarl of frustration. "He's doing what?" Wild-eyed and furious, Growltiger stood up straight, a sneer on his scarred face. "I'm gonna bloody kill him."

That said, Growltiger stomped past his mate and up the dark, winding staircase to the ground-floor of the large building. Griddlebone raised a suspicious brow upon seeing the condition of the door. She stepped towards it, unsheathing her claws.

"Leave 'em be, Griddlebone!" Growltiger ordered from upstairs. "We'll take care of 'em later! The girl is more important."

Perturbed, Griddlebone huffed and turned away, stopping once more to look at the door before disappearing up the stairs, her gaze harsh and focused.

Mistoffelees lay quiet for a moment, his ears following the steps as they faded up the stairs and onto the above floor.

"Whew!" Misto sighed, wiping his forehead and relaxing his tail.

His tail was long and heavy. In all truth, he couldn't stand the confounded thing. Either it was always startling him or wrapping around him in an annoying fashion. When he was able to activate his magic, he always used a tiny bit each time to shrink his tail down to a more manageable size. He preffered it this way, for when it was left long and fluffy, it was always a problem.

The moment he relaxed his tail and redistributed its weight, the heavy white tip slipped off the shelf and landed right on his privates---and this occurred frequently-- sending the now violated Mistoffelees shooting out of his hiding spot. Of course, upon realization of the fact that his personal boundaries were so rudely intruded upon by none other then his freakishly long tail, he did what any cat in his situation would do.

"**DAMN YOU BASTARD FREAKING TAIL!!"** He caterwauled as he proceeded to strangle his imposing limb. **"I'm gonna cut it off and run it over and ****burn it!****"** He threatened through gritted teeth as he ripped at it and even started biting it.

This went on for a few minutes before the peeved tuxedo cat tired himself out and lay sprawled on the floor, panting. He slowly looked over at the now shirtless Mungojerrie, who stood there, a stare of alarm on his multi-colored face.

"Wha' ah you doin'?" Jerrie finally asked with an annoyed shrug.

Still a bit on the upset-side, Misto got to his feet and stomped over to Jerrie. "First you leave me behind, now you come back without Teazer? What happened? Where'd she go?"

Jerrie kept his eyes sad and low. "Macavity killed my fatha." He whispered, managing to annunciate the 'th' in 'father'.

Mistoffelees backed away as though someone had just shot him in the heart. "He...what?"

He turned away in frustration, afraid to show his tears. Skimbleshanks had, after all, been like an uncle to the magical feline.

"Oi sent Teazah ta that railway trahcks ta waiyt. Oi'm gowin' ta 'elp ya foind Quaxo. When we foind 'im, Oi wahnt ya ta meet Teazah there and tike 'er home. Will you prohmise me you'll do thaht?"

"Well, yeah, but where are you going afterwards? If it's to save Liz, Tugger's already here to do that..."

"No." Mungojerrie answered quickly, not even caring that Tugger was somewhere in the house at that time. "No, oi'm stying...thaht's oll oi cahn saiy." He walked over to the door and peeked out. The coast was clear. He turned and nodded to Mistoffelees. "Ca'mon. Let's gow saive your son."

* * *

Tumblebrutus slipped his claws into the jam of the door. Liz did the same.

"Okay...now, when I count to three, we'll both pull." Liz ordered, preparing her body for the resistance by digging the claws from her back feet into the floor. "Ready? One, two, three!"

Both cats threw themselves backwards, trying to use their minute weight to pry the door away from the wall. How in the world these strange entranceways worked was beyond even Liz. But the pressure they were exerting was beginning to work. The door cracked and moaned, but it opened about an inch. Liz and Tumble rested, their muscles weary from the strain.

"One more time should do it." Liz panted.

"We gotta hurry." Tumble gasped, wrapping his claws around the lip of the door.

"Alright..." Liz agreed, grabbing the door from her side. "On three again. Ready? One, two..."

"Liz...Tumblebrutus...you must stop. They're coming..." Old Deuteronomy whispered through the vent on the other side of the room.

"What?" Liz asked, turning towards the vent.

In that split second, Tumblebrutus was viciously ripped away from the door and the door was hastily slid shut. Luckily, Liz managed to turn around just in time and pull her paws away before they were crushed.

"No! No! Please!" Tumblebrutus' cries could be heard from within Liz's room.

Her eyes widened at the banging sounds coming from beyond the door as well as Tumble's yowls of pain and cries for help. Growltiger's harsh insults could be heard between his son's yelps.

"**NO!"** Liz screamed, banging on the door with her fists. **"LEAVE HIM BE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** She thrashed wildly against the door, and before long, was ramming it head-on.

Growltiger flinched at the aggressive banging and motioned towards the door with his head. "Griddlebone, take care of the wench before she kills herself!" He ordered as he continued the vicious attack on Tumble.

Griddlebone sneered and walked towards the door. Pushing in the top left-hand corner of the door and applying equal pressure to the center, she pushed back and the door slid open with ease.

"Oi!" The white Persian hissed. "Knock off that bloody banging before I--..."

She was unable to finish her empty threat as Liz exploded out of the room and tackled Griddlebone to the ground, slashing her face a few times before setting her sites on Growltiger. She was done fighting like a human. She was prepared now, to fight like a cat. She leapt on the pirates broad shoulder and sunk her teeth into his one good ear...

* * *

Tugger followed Macavity quietly up the plush-covered stairs of the huge brothel. The rock star cat smirked to himself as he eyed the décor of the tattered building.

"So when was the last time this place was remodeled?" Tugger sniggered. "World War 1?"

Macavity let out a quiet chuckle before turning to face Tugger abruptly. "I like a...rustic feel. You know what I mean...John?"

"Who? Oh! Yeah! Uh...well, um...whatever makes you comfortable." Tugger caught himself quickly and finished with a nervous giggle.

"Indeed." Macavity spoke softly, eyeing the 'T.V. repairman' up and down before turning away again and continuing up the stairs.

Brushing some sweat off his brow, Tugger followed. He perked up his ears and scanned the third floor, which seemed to have a lot of doors. Macavity caught him staring at the rooms, so, thinking quickly once again, Tugger smiled and pointed towards them.

"Have a lot of company?"

"I do have a relative staying over." Macavity grinned.

_Father..._ Tugger thought to himself. He smiled again and nodded. "Cool, cool...sure would be a drag if you had to live in this big, quiet house all alone."

Suddenly, a very loud yowl echoed throughout the mansion. It was coming from the second floor, just down the hall. Tugger pricked up his ears and flared his nostrils. He could smell Liz. He could smell Old Deuteronomy. He could also smell a vaguely familiar scent...one that he hadn't smelled in a long time.

_No way..._ His eyes widened. _Tumblebrutus?_

With an agitated groan and a weary eye-roll, Macavity turned to Tugger, rubbing his enormous gloved paws together. "You'll have to excuse me, there seems to be a problem. If you don't wish to wait the T.V. is on the..."

"4th floor." Tugger memorized. "Third door on the right."

"Right." Macavity smiled, unable to take his deranged eyes off of Tugger's body for a second. After a few awkward moments, Macavity and began to walk away. Tugger continued up the stairs, flicking an ear as Macavity let out one last statement. "Sexy ass..."

Tugger stopped dead in his tracks at the disturbing flirtatious comment. His eye twitched, his nose wrinkled and his stomach churned. Upon hearing Macavity's footsteps fade, Tugger grabbed a vase from a small end table and vomited into it. He lifted his head and thought for a moment. Macavity was his half-brother. Feeling the sickness rising in his throat again, he threw up in the vase a little more. After one more dry-heave, he pushed the vase aside and continued up the stairs, trying so hard not to cry like a girl.

He bounded up the stairs two at a time until he reached the top. His big green eyes scanned the dark fourth floor. There were several doors on this floor, all of which were locked and the lights dimmed, except the 3rd door on the right, which was slightly ajar with a soft light leaking from the crack. Taking a deep breath, he fiddled with his belt for a moment before gently pushing the door open the rest of the way. The hinges creaked softly as he leaned on the wood, his eyes scanning the dim room. It seemed empty; void of any possible guards. After another few seconds of peeking around the back of the door, Tugger straightened himself up and entered the room boldly. There were 2 other doors in this room, both were open with the lights off. One room held the television set, which sat on a crate in the back of the room. The other room appeared to be a lavatory. Tugger took a step towards the television room, but a large, glowing, beeping object in the center of the main room caught his eye. It looked like a table with a built-in glowing fish tank from the back, but as the spotted maned tom made his way to the front of it, he discovered it was a lot more interesting then a fish tank.

"Ooh..." He gasped as an intrigued grin swept across his face.

The control panel was outdated at best. To a human, it would be a mere trinket used to survey the outside and hallways of the mansion with hidden security cameras, buttons that activate the locks on all the doors and even a microphone system to talk to those inside or outside the house. Indeed, many a human establishment had them, and they were often thrown out due to 'bugs' in the system. But to a cat, it was like playing a deity in his own little 2500 square-foot world. Macavity had recovered this discarded one, possibly once used in a mall, and converted it to watch every room in the house, and even several views from outside.

Overjoyed, Tugger grabbed a chair and pulled it under himself. He then slid over to the fun new plaything and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, Macavity, you sick, sick bastard. Now, the Rum Tum Tugger controls the board." He smiled at the security camera guarding the front door.

Alonzo, Demeter and Munkustrap were there, looking up at the entranceway. They were okay, and seemed to be trying to figure out a way inside. He eyed the control panel again, searching for an audio that would allow him to hear them, and vice versa.

-------

"How are we gonna get in?" Demeter inquired, seeing that there was no sign of an easy entrance.

Alonzo shrugged, favoring his broken wrist. "Maybe we should just knock."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Munkustrap grunted. "Knocking on the kidnapper's door...What moron would do that?"

"_Excuse me...I resent being called a moron. Over"_ A scratchy, robotic yet familiar voice said suddenly.

Demeter, Alonzo and Munkustrap exchanged confused looks.

"Is that Tugger?!" Munkustrap choked out.

In the bushes several feet away and out of range from the security cameras, Danileo's eyes widened upon hearing his father's voice.

"Oh shit!" He squealed, struggling to hide his body under Luna's fluffy tail.

"Tugger! You're alright! Oh, man, how'd you get in the house?" Alonzo cheered.

"_Yeah...suddenly, I'm not such a moron, am I? Over."_ Tugger teased.

"Quit screwing around and let us in!" Munkustrap shouted at the door, crossing his arms.

There was silence following the hiss of the audio system before Tugger answered.

"_Dude, what happened to your eye? Over."_

Munkustrap grunted in distaste and sat back on his rear.

"Tugger, how could you see us? Where are you?" Demeter asked, her eyes searching the shrouded windows of the house.

"_I'm in Macavity's office and am currently searching for the right button to let you in. Over."_

__

_------------------_

Tugger's eyes searched the keyboard for the main door release. There just had to be one. He lifted his ears hopefully when he spotted it.

"Bingo." He grinned, reaching over and positioning his finger right above it.

_**THWACK!**_

"WHOA!" Tugger yelled in surprise and leapt back as the broomstick missed his hand and instead smashed the speaker, terminating his ability to communicate with everyone outside.

He brought his alarmed gaze up to the culprit who held the offending object tightly in her claws...

-----------------

"Hey, Private Dumbass. Would ya stop saying 'Over'!" Munkustrap yelled in frustration.

There was no response. Not even the hiss of the speaker was audible. Demeter frowned and nudged Munkustrap.

"Be nice, would you? You know he's only joking around!" She scolded softening her gaze while once again searching the windows. "He was only kidding, Tugger! Please let us in!"

Again, there was silence. The three exchanged unsure glances.

"Tugger...?" They murmured in unison.


	14. Ch13 Jellicles Do Jellicles Can

A/N: This is sort of a Part 2 to the previous chapter. Together, they would have been very long, so I separated them. Be aware that the next couple of chapters to follow will be action-heavy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 13 "Jellicles Do and Jellicles Can"**

* * *

A grin born of fear swept across Tugger's face at the site of the Scarlett Queen.

"Hey, Bomby!" He greeted cheerfully, despite his obvious fear.

"Don't you 'hey Bomby' me!" Bombalurina hissed as she took another swing at Tugger's head, missing him by a hair. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Erm...isn't it obvious?" Tugger stammered out as he ducked away from what would have been a very painful blow to the head. "I'm here to rescue you, baby!"

Bomba lowered the broom a few inches and raised a suspicious brow. "Rescue me?" She laughed.

"Yeah! Oh, baby, I missed you so much!" Tugger lied, grabbing a piece of cardboard to use as a shield. "You know, in the shrouded moonlight, you're as sexy as Lizzy Borden!"

"**WHAT!?"** Bomby hissed, not finding it at all flattering to be compared to a woman who hacked her family to death with an ax.

"Uh...uh...I meant...Loraina Bobbet!" He tried to save himself, this time by comparing Bombalurina to a woman famous for cutting off her husband's genitals with a butcher's knife.

"You son of a-..." She whirled the broomstick around, preparing for a powerful hit.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tugger begged as he backed into a corner. He snagged an empty glass bottle. "You can't be mad! I...I...I brought us champagne, see?" He let out a feminine squeal when Bomby swatted the bottle, shattering it in his hand.

Bombalurina said nothing, but held the broomstick over her head and brought it down hard.

"WAIT!" Tugger shrieked, causing Bomba to pause temporarily. "Not the face!" He advised with a grin.

Bomba responded with her own grin...before driving the end of the broomstick right into Tugger's crotch. He gave a loud groan as he slumped over, cradling the 'jewels'.

"Okay..." He grunted. "You can hit me in the face."

And she obliged him by smacking him dead across the face with the broomstick handle.

* * *

"**GAAAHHH! SHE'S TEARIN' ME BLOODY EAR OFF!"** Growltiger yowled in desperation as he threw himself against the wall, trying everything to crush Liz, who hung onto his ear tightly with her jaws. **"GET HER OFFA ME! GET THE BLOODY WENCH OFFA ME!!!"**

He slammed her into the wall over and over again, crushing her beneath his massive body weight, but Liz stayed latched on, refusing to release him from her vicious grip. She was out of breath, her body hurt, and her nose and mouth were bleeding a combination of Growltiger's blood with her own, but she stayed on him, exhausted and all.

"Stand still, will ya?" Griddlebone snapped. "I'll peel the little wretch off."

Finally getting her mate to hold still long enough for her to grab a hold of Liz's neck scruff, Griddlebone went to work punching Liz in the head repeatedly. Liz grunted in pain upon every blow, for the femme-pirate was just as strong as her significant other, and much nastier to boot. For five minutes, Griddlebone pounded her fist into Liz's skull. In all honestly, the Persian wouldn't even think of doing such a thing had she known that Macavity was watching the whole scene.

After several more minutes of the unrelenting punishment, Liz released Growltiger's ear...just in time for Griddlebone to deliver one final punch, which her mate received with great surprise. Liz collapsed on the ground, her face coated with blood. This time, it was all from her. Now weak and unable to defend herself, the pirates ganged up on her and began stomping on her back and kicking her violently in the face. Liz laid there, her eyes locked on Tumblebrutus. She smiled a little. At least they weren't hurting him anymore. Her eyelids fluttered as she threatened to lose consciousness.

"**THAT IS ENOUGH!"** Macavity roared as he streaked across the hall, his claws bared.

He slid to a stop before the collision and offered his newly-learned Sucker-Punch to both Growltiger and Griddlebone. Both pirates, caught off guard, went flying back into the walls. They hit simultaneously and slid to the ground, weary and confused.

Liz looked up shakily. Seeing that everyone was distracted, she mustered up her strength and dragged herself to Tumblebrutus, throwing her body over him in an attempt to act like a shield. Tumble merely watched with tears in his eyes. Why was this human-cat so stubborn? Didn't she have enough sense to give up and retreat?

"I...I won't let them...hurt you..." Liz's voice snapped the young cat into reality. "They...they'll have to...kill me first." She coughed up a little blood, but managed a smile.

"Liz..." Tumblebrutus whimpered as he stretched out slowly and rubbed his arm against Liz's battered face.

Macavity, meanwhile, walked over to the semi-conscious pirates, pulled them both up by their chest fur and slammed their heads together with a loud **CLONK.** Both pirates moaned as they fell in a heap at Macavity's feet.

"What the hell were you two doing? What's going on up here? Why aren't you with the prisoners downstairs?!"

"Ugh..." Growltiger moaned as he pulled himself and his mate up slowly. "It's me boy. Heard he was up here freein' YOUR prisoner. I came up to give him what for, and that nosy wench of your starts tryin' to kill herself!" He pointed accusingly at Liz, who merely pinned back her ears and growled. "So I asked me mate to shut her up, and then the crazy bird comes burstin' out and starts bitin' me ear like Mike-bloody-Tyson!"

"You monsters...were beating...your own son..." Liz snarled, leaning tighter over Tumblebrutus.

"And it's none of your bloody business either!" Griddlebone snapped, pointing her finger at Liz's face.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS!" Liz roared as she got to her feet. "It is...because I'd rather you beat me to death then lay another abusive paw on this kitten." She looked down apathetically on Tumble. "I'll take all his punishment if I have to." She whispered.

"Fine by me..." Growltiger hissed as he began once more to unbuckle his belt.

"Stand down!" Macavity growled. Tiger instantly obeyed. Mac eyed both pirates for a moment before waving his paws. "Back to the cellar with you! And stay down there!" With that, both pirates disappeared into thin air.

--------------

Down in the cellar, there was a flicker of light, followed by a soft 'poof', and Growltiger and Griddlebone appeared in the center of the room, gripping their heads.

"I bloody hate it when he does that..." Growltiger moaned, shaking his head.

"You're gonna bloody hate this too..." Griddlebone murmured as she glared up at the empty cages. "Prisoners' escaped."

"WHAT?!" Tiger roared, looking around frantically. "Where'd they go?"

Griddlebone examined the room, the window and the broken door. "They had help. One of them escaped through that window." She pointed to the blood streaks. "The others, they went out the door. They're still in the building, and downstairs too, make no mistake. Let's go. We can still grab 'em before they get upstairs."

Growltiger smirked, flicking his tongue through the hole where his gold tooth used to be...the same gold tooth Liz had punched out that very night. She had done it to save Mistoffelees...

"I know who broke 'em out." The scowl on his face said it all. "Let's go find 'em. We don't want to make 'em late for their appointment...with the gas chamber."

-----------------

Macavity turned to Liz and smiled warmly. "Trouble maker. You needn't be feisty at the moment. Save your strength for later. Come with me." He started away, but Liz stayed behind. Macavity looked over his shoulder. "Well? Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm not leaving Tumblebrutus alone." She said sternly.

Macavity stared at the bruised, frightened kit in the corner. He never found the young tom to be particularly attractive, so whatever Growltiger did to him was of no concern to the Ginger Cat. But, because Liz insisted, Mac's face softened.

"Very well then." He pulled the young tom to his feet and brought to Old Deuteronomy's door. He set Tumble down, opened the door and pushed him inside. He then shut the door and turned to Liz. "There now. Better?"

With a look of mistrust, Liz shrugged and nodded. "Yeah." _At least he's with Old Deuteronomy_, she thought. _Maybe they could help each other escape?_

"Come with me." Macavity repeated as he slowly made his way upstairs. But, still, Liz remained behind, her gaze fierce and curious. Macavity stopped again and turned to her, his patience wearing thin. "If you don't follow, I'll have to carry you upstairs."

"What do you want from me?" Liz queried. "What could you possibly want from me?"

Macavity smiled a devilish grin. He trembled as the word fell from his lips. "Sex."

The word was like a canon that went off in her mind. It made her sick. It confused her.

"What?" She asked, unsure if she'd heard correct.

"Sex." He repeated. "With you."

She gasped and heaved as she backed into the wall in an attempt to get as far away from the depraved creature as possible.

"You...you can't...I'm a human. You can't! It's wrong! I'm a human! And even if I was a cat....you don't even know me! It's wrong! It's wrong!"

"No, Liz...you're wrong." Macavity took a step towards her. "I do know you. I've known you for..." He counted on one paw. "...Oh, just a little over 3 years now."

Liz looked at him, vexed. Try as she might to run him through her mind, she couldn't find any memories of him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you before tonight."

"You haven't seen me, no. But I've seen you. I know you. Actually, in retrospect, you would never had died that night if it weren't for me."

"I don't understand." Liz shook her head with confusion.

"Oh, for Cat's sake, must I spell it out for you?" Macavity sighed. "You are here, in this place, in this situation...because of me! Those drunken men ramshackled the Junkyard that night because of me! _I_ led them there! And then I followed them to the park...that's where you come in." He stepped closer. "Ever since then, I've been watching, waiting for you. I knew you were the human I needed..."

"Why? Why me? I don't understand!" Liz argued with frustration.

"Because no other human that I've encountered can take a beating like you!" Macavity was standing over her now. He smiled and ran one of his claws under her chin. "And that just happens to get me off."

Liz shuddered and pushed his gloved paw away from her face. She pushed his side in an attempt to get away through the opening under his arm, but her claws became snagged on Mac's pitchfork wound he received earlier that night. As she ripped herself free, she reopened the wound. Macavity grunted in pain and held the bleeding laceration for a moment, only stopping to lick the blood from his paws. Liz had no remorse for the injury she'd just caused, especially after hearing his revealing information. And since he was a sado-masochist, he rather enjoyed the slice.

"You're not normal." She pointed shakily. "You're sick in the head. You're a lunatic! You're off your bloody nut! How could you?! It's sick and wrong! What is the matter with you?!"

Macavity laughed wildly in a high-pitched voice. "Uhh, hello? **MONSTER OF DEPRAVITY!**" He pointed to himself as he turned his back to her. Suddenly, he whipped back around and loomed over her, his flippant attitude metamorphosizing into dark rage. "**What part of that don't you under**_**STAND?!**_" Upon the final syllable, he revealed his ungloved paws to Liz.

On his right paw were 12 toes—some fully developed, others mere stubs without bones in them. On his left paw were 10 toes, just as deformed as the right. Every one of his grotesque nubs were tipped with long, gnarled, silver claws that were twisted like a crooked pin. The sight of them first made Liz sick to her stomach, so sick, she fainted, her body landing at the deranged cat's feet with a loud thud.

Satisfied, he grabbed her scruff with his disgusting limbs and proceed to slowly drag her up the stairs, his polydactyl appendages, for once, were unhidden by the restrictive gloves.

* * *

Demeter sat with her back against the door while Munkustrap and Alonzo kicked a rock back and forth to each other. Dem sighed and leaned her head back.

"Tugger hasn't said anything in a while. Gosh, I hope he didn't get himself caught."

Munk shrugged. "Nah, he probably just found something shiny to look at. He's so easily distracted. OW" He yelped as the rock he and Alonzo were kicking clipped him in the shin.

"Sorry." Lonzy grinned.

Munkustrap growled a little and picked up the rock. He looked at it for a moment, then gazed up at the highest window, then back at the rock.

"Munk, what are you doing?" Demeter whispered, sitting up.

"I'm going to get Tugger's attention." The tabby replied as he cocked his arm back and, with his one good eye, aimed for that top window.

"Are you crazy?" Dem hissed as she leapt to her feet and ran towards her ex-mate. "You don't even know where Tugger is! What if you get Macavity's attention instead?"

"Or worse..." Alonzo mumbled nervously upon hearing muffled screeches and howls coming from the basement-area of the house.

"Think about it...Tugger said he was in Macavity's office...so obviously, Macavity's not there." Munk reasoned. "And being Mac is an egotistical, self-worshiping jerk, it stands to reason that his office would be located..."

"In the top room of the building..." Demeter finished. _"Just like his lair on Tottenhamcourt Road."_ She whispered quietly to herself, shuddering at the memory. "Alright then..." She nodded to Munk as she stepped out of his way.

Munkustrap looked back up at the building, took a deep breath, and threw the rock...

--------------

"Wow..." Tugger choked in his daze. "How often...do you work out?"

Bombalurina was on top of him now, pressing the broomstick against his throat. The violence was temporarily interrupted by an unexpected and rather loud tap on the window, as though someone had thrown a rock at it. The distraction came just in time, too. Bomby couldn't help but flick a curious ear to the sound, and even turned her head to see what had made such an attention-grabbing din.

The maned tom took advantage of the moment, and threw his leg up at her face. The contact it made was light, but it was alarming enough to make her flinch and release the pressure on his throat. Once freed, Tugger grabbed the stick and thrust himself forward. Leaning all of his weight into the stick, he pushed Bombalurina back. He underestimated his own strength, and both he and Bomby went flying backwards. They fell against the control panel, and Bombalurina's big butt landed right on the main door release, opening the main entrance as well as unlocking all the other doors in the house.

Tugger, still holding onto the stick and now face-to-face with the spotted scarlet queen, shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"You're still mad at me about Cassandra, aren't you?"

Bombalurina's look of rage turned into one of confusion. "What???"

------------------

Alonzo, Demeter and Munkustrap leapt back when the door suddenly flew open. After a moment of cautious observation, they slowly crept forward.

"Ha! See? Tugger came through! It's a miracle!" Alonzo laughed as he peeked into the darkness of the house. "Coast is clear. Let's hurry." He whispered, scurrying into the house.

Demeter stepped forward, but Munkustrap stopped her. Grabbing her arm gently, he led her away and gently nudged her towards the bushes.

"Demmy...I want you to stay out here with Danileo and Luna." He whispered.

"Munkustrap..."

"Please, Dem." He shushed her, pulling her closer and rubbing his paws against her face. He couldn't help but smile. She hadn't allowed him to hold her like this in a long time. "It's dangerous in there. I know you want to save your sister. And maybe she can be saved, maybe she can't, but if she can, and I see her in there, I will send her out to you. But please...I don't want you in that house. Stay out here...and wait for me..." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers as he whispered one final sentiment. "I'll come back if I know you're waiting for me. I promise."

Demeter leaned in closer, her green eyes just bearly open enough to see the golden slits of Munkustrap's half-closed eyes. For a brief moment, their love and passion had returned. It was physically painful for the both of them to part, so Munkustrap ended it abruptly, turning away and marching boldly into the terrifying darkness of the strange mansion. Demeter backed away towards the bushes slowly, her heart praying for Munkustrap's safe return, while her mind raced with concern for her sister.

* * *

"**YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"** Bombalurina screamed as she pushed her weight into the stick, pushing Tugger against a wall. "A self-centered idiot who thinks everything is about you!"

"Just admit it, sweetie! You've been mad at me since Mistoffelees came of age and I taught him what to do!" Tugger shot back, pushing Bomby against a desk.

"First of all, this is NOT about you! Second, that happened two years ago! And third..." She shoved him with great force against a window on the opposite side of the room, cracking the pane down the middle. "You were supposed to give Mistoffelees pointers with Cassandra, not give him a free demonstration!" She head butted him in the face with a flustered grunt.

The force made him smash the back of his head on the glass, cracking it even more. He shoved her off of him and gripped his nose, which he was certain was broken at some point during this crazy night.

"Yeah, but...look at the beautiful love child we made! You think Dani's cute, right?" He quipped with a grin, quickly ducking out of the way as Bombalurina took another swing at him, hitting the glass with the stick and causing a spiderweb of cracks throughout the glass.

One more good blow and it was done for. He grabbed the stick and held on tightly, once again facing his mate-turned-nemesis dead in the eye.

"Besides..." He shrugged. "You know I'm a sucker for a sexy Siamese."

"She was an Abyssinian, moron." Bomba hissed.

Tugger cocked his head in shock, his eyes bulging. "She was?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alonzo peeked down the staircase that lead to the lower floor; namely, the cellar. A rotten odor came from down there, along with some familiar scents. He perked up his fanned ears. He could definitely smell the magical scents of Mistoffelees and Quaxo. They always smelled like cookies. He could also smell Mungojerrie. As far as Alonzo knew, Mungojerrie was still a bad guy. He pinned his ears back at the scent. He shuddered nervously. The rotten smell also harbored some disturbing cries that followed their odors. Indeed, it had to be a scary scene down there. Munkustrap slowly came up from behind and looked over his brother's shoulder at the blackness below. Alonzo gulped and poked Munk in the side with his elbow.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes down into the spooky basement?"

"I'll cover the upstairs." Munkustrap stated, ignoring him. "That's where I smell father and Liz. I'll rendezvous with Tugger and we'll meet you downstairs."

That said, Munkustrap turned and left, cautiously making his way up the long, plush staircase. Alonzo watched him for a moment before looking back down at the lower floor. A shiver ran down his spine and his head was pounding. He looked wearily at the stairs and took a deep breath. It was the stairs that worried him most of all, as it's very difficult to tackle stairs when you're hungover. Alonzo shakily gripped the stair railing and began to blindly feel around for the first step. He stumbled, but remained erect.

"Come on, Alonzo...you can do this...they're only stairs. You know how to walk..." He whispered to himself quietly. "One foot in front of the oth..."

His sentence went unfinished as his foot slipped, allowing his whole body to collapse beneath him. Being he only had one hand to hold onto the railing, he hadn't enough strength to catch himself, and down the stairs he went. He landed at the bottom with a loud thud, but quickly pulled himself up and looked around nervously, making sure no one saw that embarrassing scene. Once he realized he was alone, he started forward. The first room he encountered held a large double-cage in the middle. The door was snapped in half and hung off the hinges. He scratched his neck nervously. Whatever did this had to be big and strong. He continued down the narrow hallway. He passed a room that smelled dangerous. It even had a skull and cross bones on the door. Whatever was behind that door was poisonous, so he stayed far from it. He followed the hallway until it led him to the main room of the floor. It was a maze of rooms and hallways on this floor, and it looked like it could get confusing. He looked around slowly, his eyes struggling to see through the shadowed halls of the dark room before starting to walk forward. But after just a few feet, he tripped and fell in front of what appeared to be a large silver door.

"Ow..." He whined into the floor. He picked up his head and grunted. "I should've taken the upstairs..."

"Uncle Alonzo, is that you?" A small voice came from the other side of the door.

Alonzo gasped and got up quickly, pressing his ear against the door. "Quaxo! You in there?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it's me!" The kitten squealed with delight. "What are you doing here?"

"Me, your dad and your uncle's Tugger and Munkustrap are here to save you and grandpa."

"And Liz too?" The kitten asked hopefully.

Alonzo smiled. "Yes, of course Liz too. Now don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out of-...ACK!" He ended the sentence with a gag.

"Uncle Alonzo?" Quaxo whispered. His eyes widened with worry when he heard the other voices.

"Well, well, well..." Growltiger snarled with a curious ascended brow as he eyed the new black and white stranger. "What have we got here?"

* * *

Bombalurina had had enough of this game. With a sneer, she shoved him backwards with all her might and let go of the stick. Tugger stumbled backwards, but caught his heel on an uneven piece of board. He teetered backwards, then after maneuvering his hips expertly, he found his balance. He looked up, ready to receive another attack, but was surprised to see Bomby actually looking at him in an amorous manner. He smiled with a bit of skepticism. Had it been his swiveling hips that caught her attention? He raised his brows hopefully and got into position.

"Remember this, baby?" He cooed as he rotated his hips suggestively. "Remember?"

Bombalurina couldn't help but smile. She bit her lower lip. "Well..." She giggled lightly, rubbing her face against her shoulder fluff. She stepped closer.

"Yeah..." He smirked as she moved in. "You gonna be a good girl now and stop all this Macavity nonsense?"

"Actually, I have an even better idea..." She said softly, getting between Tugger and the window. "Come away from there before you get hurt." She pushed her rear out at him. "...And you can join Macavity and me for some good old fashioned fun tonight. How's that sound?"

Tugger grimaced, but shrugged while keeping his grin light and friendly.

"Oh, Bomby." He sighed, shaking his head as he continued to work his hips. "That was so the wrong answer."

And with that, he bumped his hip into the scarlet queen's protruding rear, sending her stumbling right into the window. It shattered beneath her weight, and Bombalurina fell four stories down. On the way, she snagged her claw on the roof. It snapped upon feeling her full weight and she traveled down the rest of the way into the shrubbery below.

----------

Demeter lifted her head upon hearing a noise coming from the back of the house. She touched Dani's shoulder as she got up. "I'll be right back, alright? I'm going to go see what that noise was."

"O...kay..." Dani answered nervously as he watched his aunt stealthily stalk he way across the lawn towards the back of the house.

------------

Bombalurina crawled out of the shrubs, spitting leaves everywhere. She had landed okay, but was really mad now.

"Hey Bomba!" Tugger called out the window, causing Bombalurina's head to snap up. "I know this is a bad time...but I don't think it's working out between us! It's not me, it's you! I just think we should never be friends...or even be in the same country!"

"BITE ME!" Bomba roared as she launched a broken brick at Tugger. She guessed she hit him, because there was a loud cry afterwards, and Tugger did not return to the window.

She was prepared to leap on the roof and go back inside, but some bloody streaks leading from the cellar window and out into the forest caught her eye. One of Macavity's prisoners had escaped. If they got to the other Jellicles, or maybe even the police, it would be the end for Macavity, and she would not have that. She raced towards the forest, for the scent of blood was strong. The prisoner was injured and would not be able to get very far. With a smirk full of hope, Bombalurina bounded faster, her mouth literally watering with excitement.

Demeter watched as Bombalurina suddenly took off into the woods. She smiled to herself. She would be able to talk to her sister there with no distractions. She just knew there had to be a way to bring Bomby back. They were sisters. They loved each other no matter what. Bombalurina had to listen to Demeter. Dem knew this. All she needed was a few moments...

_Then everything will be fine._

* * *

Tugger went back towards the control panel, moaning and rubbing his head where the brick had hit him. He stopped suddenly, for he heard some banging noises as though someone were putting something away in closet, followed by footsteps coming towards the room. Thinking fast, he quickly positioned an old painting against the broken window before diving into the television room. Macavity entered his office, but rather then stop to examine his precious control panel, he dove straight into the lavatory room and shut the door.

"You still here, John?" He called from the bathroom.

Tugger picked up his ears at the sound of running water. What could he possibly be doing in there?

"Uh, yeah I'm here. Just—uh...just workin' on your set." He answered, searching for a knob to turn it on. "You, uh...you okay in there?" Being a curious cat, Tugger couldn't help but ask.

"Just cleaning out a little cut, is all." Mac answered. "How's that T.V. coming along?"

Tugger let out some unsure groans and mutters as he eyed what was possibly the knob to activate the prehistoric television set. He grabbed the knob and turned it. The T.V. blinked on, but all that was on was snow. Tugger took a deep breath and started playing with the rabbit ear-antennae. Still, nothing but snow. With a grunt, he started smacking the top of the set repeatedly. Suddenly, it worked, and the screen cleared up.

"Hey, I got it!" Tugger cheered...that is, until he observed just what was on.

Two male humans...covered with whipped cream...beating each other with whips.

Tugger gagged and turned away, his eyes scanning the floor. **"WHERE THE HELL IS THE REMOTE!?!?"** In his frenzy, he located it under some fishnet stockings and turned to face the set again, pounding the POWER button. But ironically, the remote was on the fritz as well...

"Oh crap...it's not turning off! Why?! **UGH!**" Tugger whined. **"It's just making it louder!!!"**

And in moments, the entire house echoed with the sexually explicit sounds.


	15. Ch14 Lockdown

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 14 "Lockdown"**

* * *

**Jellicle Ball- 5:15 a.m.**

Growltiger forced his paw deeper into Alonzo's throat, pinning him against the massive steel door. Lonzy gasped and thrashed, but he simply didn't have the strength the enormous pirate possessed. A few more seconds of asphyxiation and the two-toned tom would be a goner. Suddenly, a loud voice coupled with sultry music interrupted the scene.

"_Spank me harder..."_ A desperate male voice yowled, followed by some whiplash sounds as well as moans of ecstasy.

"What the hell?" Growltiger flicked an ear at the disturbing noises, then whirled his head around his shoulders, his eyes searching frantically for the source of the sounds.

This distraction caused him to loosen his grip, allowing Alonzo a chance to take a few short breaths.

"Uncle Alonzo!" Quaxo's little voice called from behind the door. "I heard the door unlock earlier! Hurry! Hit the pad! Hit the pad!"

"Pad?" Alonzo choked as he eyed the door nervously. Sure enough, there was a small space near him that was discolored from the rest of the door. "Oh...the pad!"

With that, he rammed his elbow into it, causing the door big heavy door to fall open. Alonzo tumbled inside and away from Growltiger's grip. The door closed almost immediately, trapping the pirates' tattooed arms in the door jam. Tiger gave a loud snarl as he struggled to pull free. Alonzo obliged by slashing Growltiger's trapped arms with his good paw. Tiger gave another yowl of pain before ripping his arms free, thus causing the door to shut once again. Lonzy quickly ran to the chained kitten and began pulling frantically on the chains. They were weak, and within seconds, Quaxo was free of the shackles.

"Uncle Alonzo, you did it!" Quaxo cheered, throwing his arms around his uncle.

"Right! Now, let's get you out of here!"

The door suddenly flew open, Growltiger leaning inside the doorway, foamy spit dripping down his chin. He was furious now.

"_**You're gonna get it now!!!!"**_ The orange striped cat roared as he took a step forward.

Alonzo sneered at the insinuation. Broken wrist or not, he was still a Jellicle warrior, and he wasn't about to back down now. He grabbed Quaxo close, tucking the young kit's arm under his own.

"Run!" He ordered, taking off in great strides.

Quaxo followed, though he wasn't exactly sure what his uncle was planning. They were coming upon the pirate feline very quickly, when suddenly Alonzo ducked to the left, taking Quaxo with him.

Growltiger stopped in his tracks, confused. "Huh...?"

The two had ducked down under his blind side, and had completely disappeared from view! They slid between Tiger's bulky legs and started forward to freedom. But, their freedom was short lived, for Griddlebone was right there waiting with open paws.

"Quick! Split up!" Thinking quickly once again, Alonzo shoved Quaxo to the side while he himself took off in another direction. Quaxo took his uncle's advice and bolted the other way.

Growltiger rushed to Griddlebone's side, snapping his head in both directions.

"You go get that blasted kitten!" Tiger ordered, turning to face the direction that Alonzo took. "I'll take care of this new blackguard."

Griddlebone nodded and the two of them charged after their prey in hot pursuit.

Quaxo made a sharp turn around a corner and found himself in the complete dark. He stood frozen, shaking. He could hear footsteps behind him. No doubt, he was gonna get caught for sure! Suddenly, something snagged him by the ankles and yanked him under an overturned desk. He tried to scream, but a white paw wrapped around his mouth. Quaxo looked into the golden eyes of the one who now held him captive.

Mistoffelees winked as he brought his finger to his lips. "Shh..."

Quaxo's eyes widened with joy and tears. "DADDY!" He whispered a bit too loudly.

"Shh!" Misto repeated, hugging his son's head against his own white chest. "You're safe now. I'm here."

"Oh, daddy..." Quaxo whimpered into his father's fur. "I missed you. I was so scared."

"Shh...I know, I know." Misto hugged tighter. "I missed you too. But we have to be quiet now." He whispered even lower, his eyes darting.

They could see Griddlebone's legs from their hiding spot. They crouched even closer to the ground, trying to remain as silent as possible. Misto shuddered at the what sounded like a purr mixed with a growl.

"Quiet." Mistoffelees reiterated with a desperate whisper.

"That wasn't me." Quaxo answered worriedly.

Mistoffelees turned his head...and found himself face to face with one of Macavity's snarling, gnarled demon cats.

Alonzo slid to a stop...finding himself once again in front of Quaxo's prison door. He scratched his head.

"Jeez, it's confusing down here!"

But Growltiger's rapid footsteps kept the black and white tom moving. It was clearly obvious that trying to flee wasn't working, so next, he had to find a place to hide, and fast. He looked around frantically, and spotted a huge barrel on the other side of the room. He lurched forward, pulled himself up and dropped inside.

"OW!" A voice whined upon the impact. "Wawtch it, will ya?"

Alonzo turned and gasped at the sight of Mungojerrie. "You!"

The last thing Alonzo remembered about the cockney calico was that he was a traitor. He wrapped his paws around Jerrie's throat and squeezed. Of course, being his wrist was still broken, he couldn't inflict any damage.

"Alonzo, waiyt! Stohp! Ya down't undastahnd!" Jerrie tried to reason, keeping his own paws on Alonzo's.

"I understand that if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Alonzo argued, frustrated that he couldn't inflict any real harm on the calico.

The ruckus brought Growltiger's attention, and he kicked the barrel over, causing it to roll several feet away. Alonzo and Mungojerrie stumbled out wearily before taking off together.

"Why are you running?" Alonzo queried. "Aren't you one of them?"

"No he's not!" Mistoffelees answered as he and Quaxo joined the group. "He didn't have a choice! He was forced into it!"

No sooner did the magical cats join in the race, 3 large roaring black demon cats also participated in the pursuit, Growltiger and Griddlebone running alongside.

Alonzo smiled a little and nudged Jerrie's shoulder. "I knew you couldn't have done it willingly! Boy, will your mother be relieved!"

Jerrie smiled and nodded. Unfortunately, the reunion was short lived as the demon cats sprung several strides ahead of the fleeing party and stopped, rearing on their hindlegs and hissing menacingly. The Jellicles stopped in their tracks and attempted to get away from the back, only to have the pirates standing in their path. With nowhere else to turn, the Jellicles all stood back to back with each other facing their enemies. The only way to escape was through a tiny hole in the wall, and whoever was brave enough to attempt the escape would have the demon cats to deal with.

"End of the line..." Griddlebone cackled.

"What are we gonna do?" Alonzo whispered to his brother, with whom he was standing behind.

"I...dunno..." Mistoffelees admitted, his eyes full of worry.

Mistoffelees gasped a little when he felt his son wrapping his paw around his. "Daddy...I..."

"I know." Mistoffelees sighed. "I know you're scared..."

"No." Quaxo said sternly, his voice sounding surprisingly mature. "I'm not scared. I'm...I'm angry."

Misto looked down with concern at the face of his son. He could feel his powers rushing through his veins. They were coming from Quaxo. Magical bolts danced around their joined paws.

"I've been scared all night, but I'm not anymore." He furrowed his double-brows, his dark face full of anger. "I wanna fight them, Daddy. You and me." A tiny smile crept onto Quaxo's face as he quoted Liz. "We can do it. I know we can."

Mistoffelees smiled, his face now full of hope. He could feel his own magic surging through his body now. He nodded in agreement. "You're right. We CAN do it." He then nudged his brother and Jerrie. "You two...head for that hole and get upstairs. Find Munkustrap and Tugger and help them, alright?"

Jerrie and Lonzy exchanged worried glances. "Ah ya shore?" Jerrie questioned.

"Just do it." Misto ordered.

Alonzo and Mungojerrie took a deep breath and bolted forward. Two of the demon cats went at them, but missed. Both toms leapt up into the hole and disappeared.

"**AFTER THEM!"** Growltiger ordered.

The 3 squealing beasts yowled in compliance and ripped their way into the hole, each one disappearing into the darkness, splinters of wood and paint dust falling onto the ground as each beast scurried up the rafters in the wall. Their cries faded with them.

Mistoffelees and Quaxo now stood face to face with the pirates. The buccaneers laughed heartily.

"Look at this, Griddlebone. The puny little rats wanna fight us."

"How precious." Griddlebone teased, unsheathing her own claws. "Father and son wish to die together."

Mistoffelees looked down at his son one last time. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure." Quaxo stated as his dark markings faded into his shimmering white coat, the only parts remaining dark on him were his face and chest. "I'm sure...we're gonna win."

Misto himself smiled at his son's arrogance. With his own coat fading into blackness dotted with a million sparkles, Mistoffelees forced out his own claws.

"Then win we shall."

* * *

Luna lifted her head at the sound of a horses' snort. She got to her long legs quietly.

"I'll be right back."

"Whoa! Hold on!" Dani complained. "Where are YOU going now?"

"It is Shorna and Keno, the Windsors that brought your father here. I want to talk to them for a moment."

"So you're gonna leave me here alone to chat with the dumb horses?" Danileo whined.

Luna flicked out her long tongue and dragged it against the back of Dani's head with a slurp. Dani winced at the wet kiss.

"I will return in no time. Just stay here and you will be safe." With that, the leggy Alsatian loped away, leaving Dani alone in the dark.

The chocolate kitten tugged at his tiny mane, trying to be brave. "You're cool, Dani...nothing's gonna eat you as long as you stay right..."

A flapping owl caused Dani to jump sky high before bolting into the house. After running a few feet, he slowed down and leaned against the far wall that faced the door. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay...you'll just wait in here until Luna gets back...it's safe in here...completely safe."

"_Yes, that's right...Piss on me again!"_ The moans continued in the house.

Dani shuddered at the request. "EW! SICK!"

He backed into the shadows and bumped into a bookcase. In the blink of an eye, the bookcase whirled around in a half-circle before Dani found himself in a new room entirely. He looked around, confused.

"Oh man, I feel like I'm in an episode of Scooby Doo..."

He took a step forward before gagging and covering his mouth. "UGH! What is that stench?"

He brought his eyes forward to a colossal titanium door with a 4 inch space between the bottom and the floor. Moonlight poured in from the gap, along with a massive shadow, it's bearer occupying the other side of the door. Dust blew out from the gap as the creature breathed in and out, obviously engaged in slumber.

The beast stirred suddenly and grunted before getting to its feet. Dani didn't even have to make a sound. The beast smelled him. It snorted and squealed as it began to ram the door, its hooves clip-clopping against the pavement. It roared, causing Danileo to fold his ears down. What kind of creature was this noisy thing that Macavity kept locked away in this secret room behind the bookshelf? Whatever it was, Dani wasn't eager to find out. He took off back towards the bookcase and began pushing the corners while simultaneously ripping the books out.

"Where's the lever? Where's the lever? WHERE'S THE FREAKING LEVER???!!"

Finally, he found it, for the bookcase whirled about again, spitting Dani back out in the main entranceway. Dani sighed in relief, but the relief didn't last long...for now, the young kit was surrounded by curious back demon cats.

"Ah, crap..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munkustrap crept quietly up the stairs, thankful that they were covered with the shaggy carpet, and thus absorbing his weight evenly. The last thing he needed was a squeaky stair. He stopped when he got to the third floor. He sniffed, his eyes wide.

"Father!"

Upon hearing his son's voice, Old Deuteronomy scratched at the bottom of his door.

"Munkustrap, my son! I am in here! This door!"

Munkustrap pricked up his ears and followed the scratching noises. He pressed his ear against the door.

"I can hear you!" Munk cheered, his swollen back eye still twitching. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine. But I am worried for Liz. Macavity took her upstairs. I haven't heard anything since."

"_Put it in deeper!"_ The voices blasted from upstairs.

"...Well, except that." Old D murmured with an uncomfortable tone.

"What's going on? Who's out there?" A second younger voice came from behind Old Deuteronomy's door.

"Father, who is in there with you?" Munk asked, concerned.

"Munkustrap?" The young voice questioned.

"It is Tumblebrutus who is imprisoned with me." Deuteronomy answered.

Munk's eyes widened even more. "Tumblebrutus is alive?"

"Yes, but bearly. He was severely punished for helping Liz."

"Munkustrap..." Tumblebrutus coughed. "You must open the door..."

"There are no knobs!" Munk grunted as he pushed on the door with all his weight.

"There's a trick to it..." Tumble moaned. "You must apply pressure on the top corner and the center of the jam. Equal pressure. Please, we haven't much time..."

"Alright, alright." Munk sighed, trying desperately to open the confounded door as quickly as possible. "Just hold on a little longer..."

* * *

"_I can't hold on much longer..."_ The gasping man on the screen moaned.

"Oh NO!" Tugger cried, dropping the remote and flailing his arms helplessly. "Not that! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"I'm getting so turned on by this..." Macavity called from the bathroom.

"_Ooh! Oooohhh!" _The T.V. blasted.

"**No! No!**" Tugger combated, shaking his head.

"_OH YES!"_

"**OH ****HELL**** NO!"**

Not knowing how else to stop the wretched sound, Tugger lifted his leg and kicked the T.V. off the crate. It hit the ground with a thunderous boom, followed by the shattering of the screen and ending with the sizzling pop of the tubes blowing out completely. Tugger stood there motionless, his paws over his mouth and his eyes bulging.

"Sh-shit..." He whispered, knowing he'd blown his cover.

"What the hell was that?" Macavity asked with deep concern as he exited the bathroom.

It was over for him. Tugger flew out of the T.V. room, smashed into Macavity upon doing so and disappeared down the hall. The collision caused Mac to spin around a few times before landing on the control panel. He pushed himself up with a moan, rubbing his head. His eyes suddenly went wide.

The security camera in the cellar revealed Misto and Quaxo in battle with Growltiger and Griddlebone. The main entrance camera revealed several of his demon cats apprehending an unknown prisoner, the security camera on the 3rd floor revealed Munkustrap trying to free Old Deuteronomy and Tumblebrutus and the security cameras down the halls of the 4th floor revealed the 'repairman', who was trying to flee, but managing to instead get himself lost. A heavy breeze blew and knocked over the old painting, revealing the massive break in the window with Bombalurina's scent on the wind.

Macavity growled in his throat and slammed his palms on the control panel.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS ABOUT?!?!?!"**_ With another flustered bang, he dashed over to a small glass box on the wall. He smashed his fist through it and slammed down on the red button inside. **"COMPUTER! COMMENCE LOCKDOWN!"**

"_Commencing Lockdown."_ A feminine robotic voice obeyed.

------------------

Instantly, all the lights in the house turned on, along with red siren lights spinning and blinking in every room. All the cats in the house, including the pirates and demon cats, stopped everything they were doing upon hearing the blaring alarm that indicated intruders.

-----------

"Oh, no..." Tumblebrutus whimpered from behind the door. "It's over now! Run, Munkustrap!"

"No!" Munk hissed as he pressed his face into the room. "I've almost got it..." He had his shoulders propped against the door jam while trying valiantly to push the door open the rest of the way with his shaky legs. Once he was stretched out as far as he could go, he motioned with his head. "Get out! Both of you! Hurry!"

Old D and Tumblebrutus quickly exited, allowing Munk to pop himself out of the doorway before it slammed shut and sliced him in half. He shakily got to his feet.

"Father, let's get you out of here, now." He said as he helped his father down the stairs.

"I'll go find Liz." Tumble said as he hobbled up the stairs towards the fourth floor.

Munk wanted to stop him, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. His first priority was to get his father to safety.

* * *

Growltiger and Griddlebone laughed maniacally as the cellar doors all slammed shut at the same time, followed by loud clicks.

"Ya hear that?" Tiger chuckled. "That's Lockdown. Now, no one is getting into this house..."

"And no one is getting out." Griddlebone finished.

* * *

Danileo took advantage of the blaring alarm and slipped away from the demon cats. He dashed over to the stairwell and wriggled beneath it, disappearing into the darkness as he ascended the staircase from beneath the steps, perking his ears to the sounds of those descending from the staircase.

Munkustrap cradled his father's arm as he led the tottery old cat towards the door.

"Almost there!" Munk gasped.

"We're not going to make it!" Old Deuteronomy panted as he watched the main door slowly closing.

"We will!" Munk encouraged as he guided his father down the last step. "At least you will! Now, go!" With one good shove, Old Deuteronomy stumbled outside.

"Munkustrap!" He turned sharply to call his son, but it was too late.

The door slammed shut behind him and locked automatically.

* * *

Munk gave a weary sigh of relief. At least his father was outside where he could wait in safety with Danileo, Luna and Demeter. He backed away a few steps as the alarm suddenly deafened, and the red lights ceased flashing. He raised a suspicious brow.

_Oh no...what's Macavity doing now?_

* * *

"Computer, log off camera systems." Macavity ordered calmly.

_"Camera systems logging off."_

"Are all the doors and windows locked?"

"_Affirmative."_

"Good, good." He smiled, cracking his knuckles. "Now...shut off all power."

"_Disengaging all generators."_

"Oh, but first..." Macavity interrupted the computer, a sneer on his multi-colored face. He licked his fangs eagerly.

"First...release _Backlash_."

* * *

In the hidden room behind the bookcase, the titanium door beeped a few times before a loud clicking noise interrupted the beeps. The door creaked and moaned as the rusty screws were forced to pull the hinges open. There was silence as the power died down. Then, within moments of realizing its freedom, the beast let out a high-pitched wail before ramming the door head-on. The door flew open, and the creature called 'Backlash' stepped out, steam bellowing from his nostrils like smoke from a locomotive. The moonlight shone off his white tusks, the tips stained red with blood.

The Razorback hog, who was stolen from the zoo by the Mystery Cat, gave one last blood-curdling shriek before smashing through the bookcase, his eyes red and his testosterone boiling.

He set his sights on the silver tabby in the main room...

* * *

Rumpleteazer charged through the bushes, gasping wildly to catch her breath. She stumbled a few times, but still kept going. She wanted to get far away from this place. She only wanted to go home. More then that, she wanted to wake up in her home on Victoria Grove and find that this whole night was nothing but a bad dream. But, alas, it was not meant to be...

She caught her foot on an exposed root and went flying forward, scraping against the hard ground before coming to a stop. She whined and held her wounds tightly. She had been bleeding for hours now and the side effects were beginning to show. She rested her face in the dirt as she tried to catch her breath. But there was nothing she could do now. She had reached her limit, and now, was bleeding to death in the middle of the forest. She closed her eyes and prayed for someone...anyone...to find her. And her prayers were, indeed, answered.

She felt her presence immediately, and looked up with overwhelming relief at Bombalurina's silhouette.

"Ow...Bohmby..." Teazer gasped. "Oi'm so glahd yor 'ere. 'Elp me..." She begged.

But Bombalurina just stood there, here dark eyes fixed on Teazer's weak form.

"Wha' ah ya waiytin' for?" Teazer extended her paw. "'Elp me up..."

To her joy, Bombalurina reached out and grabbed her hand. But Teazer's expression of happiness turned into one of fear. Bombalurina pinned her ears back and, with a leer, ripped Rumpleteazer to her feet and slashed her in the face, causing the young queen to hit the dirt with a thud. Teazer let out a squeal of surprise and pain at the attack. She looked up at Bomby again, her eyes teary and red.

"Oi down't undastahnd! Wha' ah ya doin'?"

Bomby didn't answer, but grabbed the queen again, this time by her Woolsworth pearls and struck at her face a second time. The force ripped the fabric of the necklace and scattered the pearls everywhere. Teazer landed hard against a rock, once again screeching in pain.

---------------

Tova gingerly stepped over a few branches, but slipped on a bit of mud and went sliding down the hill into a bush. She growled and pulled herself up, brushing the burrs out of her fur.

"I've been wandering in this damn forest for hours and **I'M ****STILL**** LOST!**" She hissed, waving her fists at the sky. "I've never regretted not listening to dad this much...why couldn't I just have stayed home?"

Suddenly, the chocolate and cream kit perked up her ears at the sound of a familiar cry. She gasped when she caught the scent of blood.

"Uh-oh..."

------------------

Teazer hit the ground with so much force this time, she bounced twice. The unsettled dust mixed with the early morning fog created a frightening scene, for Bomba's profile reappeared and disappeared frequently, causing a lot of terror to the adolescent cockney queen.

"Just...just leave me alowne...please..." Rumpleteazer begged as Bombalurina came into view again.

"Macavity wants you dead." Bombalurina hissed maliciously. "I'm only helping him along..." She cocked her arm back and struck.

Teazer closed her eyes tightly and flinched at the loud clanging noise that sounded very much like clashing swords. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped at the sight of Tova, blocking Bomby's attack with her own manicured claws.

"Bombalurina! What are you doing?!?" Tova hissed as she threw Bomby back a few feet. She stood over Rumpleteazer protectively. "What is the matter with you? I always knew you were a bitch, but this is just crazy! What'd Rumpleteazer ever do to you?"

Bombalurina growled and ran at Tova, who blocked her again with her claws. They stood face to face now, their claws locked.

"Tova...you meddling little brat. I hated your mother and I hate you."

"Then take me on and leave Teazer alone!" Tova roared bravely.

"Gladly!" With that, Bombalurina pushed the kitten with all her might.

Tova flew backwards and smashed the back of her head on a thick tree trunk. She collapsed in a heap next to Teazer, who looked up fearfully at the wild-eyes scarlet queen. Knowing it would take only one more blow for each to finish them off, Bomba unsheathed both sets of claws and prepared to strike.

"**SISTER STOP!!!"** Demeter's voice sang out as she burst from the bushes.

Bombalurina turned around to face her, only to have Demeter throw her arms around her and weep into her chest fur.

"Stop it, Bomby, please!" Dem cried frantically as she embraced the very confused Bombalurina. "You don't know what you're doing! You're under his spell, don't you see? Please. Stop this. Wake up! Wake up so I can take you home! We'll forget this ever happened! Please..."

"Demeter." Bombalurina's voice was soft and distant. She placed her paws on her sister's wrists and pushed them off of her. "You don't understand. There is no spell." She backed away, her ebony eyes locked on Demeter's green ones. "What I'm doing...what I've done...is of my own free will."

Demeter looked into her sisters eyes and shook her head frantically. "No...no...it...it can't be true."

"It is." Bomba confessed.

Demeter backed away slowly, her head still shaking with grim determination. "No...You can't possibly be just like him..."

"But I am...Macavity and I...take after mother."

Demeter gasped and backed away some more. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

"Do you remember the gray queen Old Deuteronomy told you about earlier tonight?" Bomba inquired. "The one he fell in love with?"

Demeter nodded silently, her eyes fearful of the coming news.

"Demeter...she was the same queen who freed you from Macavity when he kitnapped you."

"No..." Demeter cried, tears flowing down her face. "No..."

"She was Macavity's mother." Bombalurina whispered. "And...she was our mother, too."


	16. Ch15 Jellicle War

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

**Ch. 15 "Jellicle War"**

* * *

Old Deuteronomy paced nervously outside, biting his nails and every so often, peering up at the windows. Oh, how he worried for his sons! Oh, how he worried for young Quaxo! And how he worried for Liz. He rubbed his sleepy eyes at the thought of it. What a wretched thing to happen. He shook his heavy head and sighed. He regretted ever allowing that glamorous grey queen to be a part of his Junkyard. He regretted ever seeing her sultry bedroom eyes and shimmering coat silver as a jay's breast. The best thing he'd ever done was send that creature to the Heaviside Layer only so many moons ago. It was a peaceful passing at the time, and all of her sins were forgiven.

_Not that sin... _Old Deuteronomy thought wearily to himself. _Nothing could ever take back the monster we created..._

His heart nearly stopped beating, and all the blood in his veins stopped flowing for that brief moment. The hairs on his back stiffened with fear upon feeling the warm breath on the nape of his neck. He turned slowly, shaking all over and found himself face to face with the beady yellow eyes set against the blue-black fur of the mighty Alsatian that sniffed him curiously. Had he not been old, he would have slashed those devilish eyes out and fled up a tree. And he would have died right there too, of a heart attack, had the demonic beast not given a puppy-like whimper and lay down on her stomach, her tail wagging like a silly little fawn's flag.

* * *

Liz gasped and shot up in a sitting position, her eyes wide with momentary confusion. It took her a few minutes to remember what was going on, but once her ignorance had passed, she quickly got to her feet. She tried the door first, but when she found that to be locked, she next ran to test the window. No good, that was locked too. She sat down on her hindquarters and assessed everything in the room. There was an old computer chair, lots of scrap fabrics, twine and rope. She noticed a bowling ball, a small tire that looked like it once belonged on a Big Wheel from playskool, an untorn sheet, some bed springs, a flat piece of board and a small pot with a broken handle. Liz continued to stare at these items, her mind formulating an elaborate escape plan. She smiled, ascending a knowing brow.

Her idea concocted, she rubbed her hands together eagerly. She was never a confident or boastful person in her life, but she just couldn't help but be proud of herself right now.

"I may look like a cat, you freaky-fingered pervert...but Quaxo didn't alter my human intelligence in the slightest. I refuse to be outwitted..." She sneered, grabbing some rope, the tire and the chair. "...by a pea-brained pussycat."

* * *

Tugger kept to the shadows on the 4th floor, peeking out here and there, but remaining as quiet as possible. He jumped a little upon hearing approaching footsteps. He backed up cautiously, gritting his teeth as though it would help him be quieter. Suddenly, he felt something press against his back. Both parties jumped and whirled to face each other, their paws over each other's mouths. They stared stupidly at each other for a moment before sighing with slight frustration and releasing.

"The hell are you doing here?" Tugger whispered.

"I'm looking for Liz!" Tumble whispered as quietly as possible. "What're you doing here?" He finished with a little excitement in his voice. After all, Tumblebrutus was also one of Tugger's biggest fans.

"SSHH!" Tugger hissed, spraying Tumble's face lightly with spit.

Tumble moaned with distaste and attempted to voice his opinion, but Tugger quickly fell into him again with his hand pressed tightly over his mouth.

"Oh Johnny..." Macavity's voice sang, and it was dangerously close.

"CRAP!" Tugger spit-whispered again.

Tumble pushed him off and wiped his face. "Who the heck is Johnny?" He question with agitation, for he wasn't THAT much of a Tugger fan to want the maned tom's spit all over his face.

"We gotta get the hell outta here!" Tugger said, and wasting no time at all, proceed to shove Tumblebrutus back down the stairs with him. "Go down, go down, go down, go down, go down!" He rushed.

The two scurried down the stairs and past the third floor. After a few moments, however, they quickly headed back up to the 3rd floor, Munkustrap right behind them, chanting "Go up! Go up! Go up!"

The silver tabby had good cause to be nervous, for right behind him was the frothy-mouthed wild boar, shrieking and nipping at their heels. The three toms fell over each other upon reaching the top step of the third floor and retreated a little ways. The pig crept towards them, snorting and grunting. Macavity leisurely stepped down from the 4th floor and all watched in surprise as he approached the fearsome hog boldly and leaped onto its back.

Backlash was mean, smelly and ugly, but the beast was trained well to follow Macavity's orders and would never think of biting his master. It stayed, like an obedient puppy, and waited. Mac smiled and patted its head.

"Isn't he a doll?" He boasted. "Stole him from the London zoo about 2 and half years ago. He was a pain in the ass to train, but so worth it. Better trained then any pollicle, and a hundred times more vicious. Lucky for you, he only eats when I tell him to. Or should I say...unlucky for you?" He chuckled to himself confidently.

Munk leaned over to Tumble during Mac's speech and whispered.

"Is Liz still on the 4th floor?"

"Uh-huh." Tumble nodded. "I dunno which room though."

"Alright." Munk nodded. "Tugger...Tumblebrutus and I are going to find Liz. You stay here and distract Macavity, okay?" He whispered.

"What? Screw you! I'm not staying here!" Tugger hissed, keeping his wild-eyes on Macavity.

"**Just do it!**" Munk snapped, punching his brother in the arm before grabbing Tumblebrutus and flying past the boar up the staircase to the 4th floor.

Macavity didn't even blink. It wasn't them he was interested in. He locked his gaze on the now very frightened Tugger.

"John...you hurt me tonight." He said quietly, in a deadly mono-tone voice. "It's sad, because we could have had something very special together."

"I think now is a good time to get acquainted." Tugger bellowed boldly, albeit stressed. "My name is not John...it's the Rum Tum Tugger. And guess what fruitcake? I'm a son of Old Deuteronomy! We're brothers, you and I!" He stopped and sighed in semi-relief. _That oughta put a potato in that weirdo's tailpipe._

Macavity narrowed his eyes and growled—or purred, it was hard to tell with Macavity-, which certainly was NOT the response Tugger was hoping for.

"...Didn't...didn't you hear the 'brother' part?" Tugger repeated quietly, like a squeaking mouse.

"Mm-hmm. I heard it."

"And still you want to hump me?" Tugger almost gagged.

"No." Macavity said bitterly. "Now, I want to kill you."

The swine tensed its massive muscles beneath Macavity's seat. It growled fiercely and pawed the ground, feeding off his master's new rage. Tugger merely gulped nervously and took another step back. But even as the hog charged full on, the sleek spotted tom couldn't help but smile, for dismemberment by a wild pig was certainly a lot better then what Macavity had originally intended to do with John of the Partridge Cable Company...

* * *

Demeter shook her head, holding her hand over her mouth as though she were going to be sick to her stomach. The mere thought of being remotely related to that Monster of Depravity would be enough to make anyone ill. But to not only be his sister...but his sister from the same mother...was almost too much to bare. Demeter fell to one knee, holding the sick back as much as she could. Bombalurina seemed to delight in her sister's discomfort. She gave a faint smile and leaned down, touching Demeter's face.

"Sister..." The red queen whispered. "Now, you know who you are. You needn't be afraid anymore. We can still be sisters, and be a family. You, me...and Macavity."

Demeter's eyes snapped up upon hearing his name. _His_ name...included in _their_ family. How sickening. Demeter's eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled. "No." She whispered. "Never...never."

Bombalurina's look of hope faded into one of genuine sympathy. She rested her forehead on Dem's and closed her eyes. "Then I will miss you, dear little sister."

And the golden cross-hatched queen's eyes bulged suddenly from both surprise and pain, as Bombalurina sneakily buried her claws, wrist deep, into Demeter's side.

Teazer and Tova shrieked with astonishment at the wicked move and watched, heartbroken, as Bomby carefully laid Demeter down in the dirt, the queen grunting and groaning in pain as she held her bleeding side. Her eyes were still wide with shock, and never once did she take those frightened green gems off her sister's cold, blood-streaked face. She no longer saw Bombalurina, her vivacious, attractive, brassy scarlet sister to whom she'd go to for comfort. No, the image of her beloved sibling faded, and all Demeter could see now was Macavity, approaching the injured kittens so that she may heartlessly murder them, all for the love of a Monster.

Demeter began to tremble with fury and despite her wound, which was luckily just an inch above her vital organs, she pushed herself up. Once on her feet, she stood there, every inch of her shaking with rage and a little fear. She set her focused green eyes on the enemy and stared through her spiky calico bangs at the new beast who was now upon the kittens, fangs ready to cut through their necks. Never before had Demeter felt so vengeful, so vicious...so...like Macavity. If there is but one way to kill such a creature, it was to become a little like it yourself.

She lunged without warning, screaming like a trapped rabbit, and plunged her claws and all her weight into the red queen's back, ripping her away from the kittens. The struggling pair tumbled to the side and away from the young ones, who watched them disappear beyond the trees.

The catfight took them uphill quite a bit, for they'd chase each other, stop, tackle, bite and scratch and rip and tear, then uncouple and run further uphill, only to repeat the process all over again. This was a normal way for cats to fight, but the closer they got to the top, the fiercer the match became. At the peak of the hill, they paused to assess the damage they had done to one another. Demeter's face was slashed in several places across her cheeks and forehead, her gut-wound was still bleeding heavily and she had bite-marks all over her arms and legs. Bombalurina's entire back was slashed and bleeding, one of her ears was torn down the middle and her right eye was so full of blood, one couldn't tell if she was bleeding into it from her ear wound or if Dem just got her in the eye with a claw. Either way, both were tired and hurt, but both were still too stubborn to back down.

"Your a traitor to your family." Bomby hissed, spraying blood everywhere. "You betrayed mother, Macavity and you betrayed me!"

"No..." Dem gasped breathlessly. "No, you betrayed me first. You've been lying to me from the beginning. You lie to me because you want Macavity for yourself. You want to mate your own brother from the same mother...you're sick, just like him and apparently...just like mother."

Bomby growled at the insinuation as Dem continued.

"Yes. Old Deuteronomy told me all about her. All of you are pigs! The Everlasting Cat will make you pay for your evil ways!"

"**BAH!"** Bomby roared as she swatted Demeter in the mouth with the back of her hand. "The Everlasting Cat will do nothing; Never does anything! What Everlasting Cat do you speak of, sister? Those in _our_ tribe do not believe such foolish things!"

"Two things..." Dem wiped the blood from her lip and glared. "First of all, there is but one Everlasting Cat, so sayeth the law of the Heaviside Layer." She ran towards Bomba and head-butted her in the stomach.

The red queen released a grunt upon impact before falling backwards, taking Demeter with her by the fur of her ears. Both landed near the edge, Bomby being closer to it. Demeter glared up at her and flipped herself backwards, kicking Bombalurina in the hip upon doing so and sending her rear-end dangling over the cliff, of which a swift stream of icy water flowed below.

"And Second..." Dem continued, leaning over the ledge and unsheathing her claws. "I am NOT part of the heathen tribe you come from. No matter what blood flows through my veins..." She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "...I will always be a Junkyard Jellicle in my heart." And with that, Dem slashed Bomby's knuckles, causing the scarlet queen to release her grip on the ledge and plummet towards the freezing water below.

It was at exactly this point, the image of Macavity melted away, and Demeter once again saw her sister—her big, brave sister who was always there to comfort and to guide her—fall through the endless sky to her death. And it was at this point that Demeter desperately threw herself over the edge, paws open and forgiving, to catch her sister midair before managing to find anchor on a deeply-rooted shrub.

And so, the two queens dangled, paws locked, over the icy end that awaited them below. Bombalurina looked up, amazed, into Demeter's big green eyes. Dem, too, looked down on Bomba's dark brown ones, so full of questioning.

"I'm sorry, Bomba..." Dem cried out, despite being short of breath. "I can still save you! Please! Just let me save you! Macavity has influenced you, don't you see? Everything could still be the way they used to be! Come home with me, my sister! We will live in peace in the Junkyard the rest of our days! Please!"

Bombalurina looked up at her sister's pleading face, then down at the swift water below. She lowered her brows and gave a great sigh. She knew now that she could never make Demeter understand. How can anyone explain to anyone the ways of the heart? She smiled and cried, her tears becoming ice over the surface of the stream before they even hit the chill of the water. She looked up, teary-eyed at her sister and smiled one big, lasting grin.

"My heart, baby sister, will always belong to him."

And with that, Bombalurina released her fingers, her arms relishing the relaxation of her sore muscles. She smiled the whole way down, and even gave one final wave before disappearing in the foamy white surface of the raging winter stream. Demeter watched, her heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces, as she lost sight of her sister among the cold, dark waves. She hung on, looking into the waves, and watching the banks with grim hope. Suddenly, her heart soared at the sight of Bombalurina bursting out of the water and weakly managing to pull herself to shore.

The scarlet queen hung herself over a log and panted, shivering from the threat of hypothermia. Feeling her sisters gaze upon her, she looked up, and they stared for a moment before Dem broke the gaze by closing her eyes, for despite Bombalurina's survival, Demeter knew her sister was dead to her. When she returned her gaze to the bank, she found that Bombalurina was gone. Her eyes searched the bushes and trails from her height, but saw nothing. She sighed and began to slowly pick her way back up the ledge. Upon securing both front paws on the ledge, she found the warm welcoming of Teazer and Tova's paws wrap around her own and pull her up to safety. The kittens remained silent, but their eyes asked the burning question, "Where is she?"

Demeter simply shook her head and put her arms around the young kit's shoulders, pulling them close.

"She will return someday..." She whispered in a trembling voice. "...Without warning, she _will_ return."

Tova and Teazer remained quiet, not knowing in the least how to comfort someone who just lost their only family who, in the end, became their mortal enemy. Demeter, however, stayed strong in the face of the young ones and even gave a faint smile.

"C'mon..." She changed the subject abruptly. "Let's get back to the cabin...no telling how much trouble the boys are in without us..."

* * *

While a great rumpus was going on up on the 3rd floor, all seemed quiet and dim on the main floor when suddenly, Alonzo burst out of the floorboards in the center of the room. He wriggled out of the hole he'd just made and turned to peer down into it.

"C'mon, Mungojerrie...you can do it...a little further..."

Jerrie squeezed out of the top of the wall in the bottom floor while a frightful battle of lightning bolts raged below. He tried not to look down, but to keep his focus on the broken old rafter ahead, among it dangled many wires. It hung from the ceiling and the broken end rested against the hole in the wall from which Jerrie had just come, and the squealing wails of the demon cats inside made him hustle onto the rickety beam. If he crossed it safely and maneuvered his body just right, he could crawl out onto the main floor where Alonzo was. But Mungojerrie was a heavy cat, and the added weight of the mindless zombies that now accompanied him caused the rafter to snap. The 3 demon cats howled as they fell through the empty air, but Jerrie had luckily grabbed hold of some of the hanging wires and caught himself before falling.

"Oi, Lonzy! Them moindless blackguards done snapped the beam roight from hunda me! Oi got 'old of some woias, now foind where they lead and pool me up!"

There was some silence that followed before Alonzo replied.

"You grabbed hold of some what?"

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes and yelled louder. "Woias! Ya kneow? Woias!" A few snapped under his weight and he yelped at the sudden short drop. "Foind where the woias lead an' pool me up! 'Urry!"

Alonzo furrowed his brows at the request. "Still didn't catch that! Say one more time!"

Jerrie wailed in frustrated as another wire snapped. "Woias, ya fool! Ya kneow? Cords!"

"Oh, cords!...oh...'wires'..." Alonzo finished with a bashful mutter. He often found it difficult to understand the Cockney cat, especially when Jerrie had a panicky tone to his voice.

He wasted no time in following the cords that Jerrie was latched onto. Many were frayed and broken at the top, so grabbing those would do no good.

"All right, hold on! Let me find the strongest wire..." He called down to Jerrie as his frantic search continued.

"Ollroight..." Jerrie sighed with some relief. He leaned his head back to watch, unknowing that one of the wires behind him became hooked on his collar. He rolled his head around his shoulders, for dangling at such a height was beginning to give him vertigo. The more he rolled his head, the tighter the wire became twisted around the collar. "'Urry up, Lonz. Oi'm getting' a bit dizzy frohm this 'eight."

Alonzo smiled when he found what looked like the correct wire. It was a thick one, and it lead down through a crack in the floor to the ceiling of the room below. It had to be the right one. He grabbed it and pulled.

"Got it!"

Suddenly, the wires Jerrie was holding onto gave way. He plummeted a short distance, then stopped, for the wire around his collar had tightened and the electrified thing now dug into Jerrie's throat, cutting off his air supply. He kicked and thrashed, gasped and jerked, but nothing he did could pull that cord free.

Alonzo didn't expect the cord to suddenly become yanked out of his hands, but the sudden weight was too much for his broken wrist to bear. He quickly realized his mistake and launched himself forward, grabbing hold of the cord before it disappeared below. Had Alonzo known that this particular cord was around his friend's neck, he might have had a mind to let go. But as he attempted to remain stationary, he soon discovered that Mungojerrie's weight exceeded his own, and he was soon being dragged forward to the hole he'd just made.

"Oh, no..." He moaned nervously, trying to push his weight against his feet to prevent himself from sliding any further.

But, he couldn't get a grip with his feet, and continued sliding forward. In desperation, he attempted to use his injured hand to anchor himself, but quickly found that to be impossible. It had become so inflamed and swollen, his claws wouldn't unsheathe. He was dangerously close to being dragged down now. He gulped hard and closed his eyes.

"This is going to hurt..." He almost cried at the thought of it. But it had to be done.

He very quickly switched the cord from his good hand to his injured one. Tears now forming, he wrapped his painful appendage tightly around the cord and anchored himself to the ground with his clawed hand. Jerrie's weight pulled the cord tight, and Alonzo's screams of intense pain masked the calico's gasps for air.

Mungojerrie's violent kicks for freedom soon turned to pathetic twitches as he teetered in and out of consciousness. Alonzo's terrible cries of agony remained steady as his bruised broken wrist now turned red and pink as the bone threatened to snap through his skin.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the floor below, a terrible war waged between the pirates and the miracle-workers. Growltiger busily and without rest continued his string of attacks. The pirate was unforgiving and relentless in his pursuit. Mistoffelees was swift and flexible, so he was lucky to avoid Growltiger's blows. And when the pirate did make contact, Mistoffelees would deflect what would have been a near-fatal blow with his miraculous lightning paws.

But despite even that power, Growltiger was unstoppable. He grabbed Misto by his shoulder and attempted to hold him down. Mistoffelees let loose a burst of electricity. Earlier that night, one tiny shock nearly sent Tugger into a coma. But even a full-throttle lightning bolt didn't faze the scallywag, and only served to distract him long enough so that Misto could get away.

Griddlebone on the other hand wasn't used to such violent elemental attacks, so when Quaxo would shock her for getting too close, it would buy him more time to get further away and plan his next move. During the whole thing, young Quaxo was very pleased with himself. He was almost having fun. That is, until the pirates decided to switch opponents.

Growltiger made the first move, and suddenly struck out at Quaxo with his fearsome claws. Quaxo had fortunately ducked away in time, but the little kitten didn't expect Growltiger to strike again, and the little white tuxedo kitten was slammed to the ground by the force of the swipe. Griddlebone then lunged at Mistoffelees unannounced and caught him by the ankle. He fell, but quickly pushed himself backward, sliding on his stomach between the Persians legs. He expertly jumped to his feet and leapt on Growltiger's back. He dug his claws deep into the pirates skin.

"Let's see if this hurts you..." He growled before electrocuting the pirate Lord with a very powerful burst of magic. This time, when the lightning came out of his paws, it went directly into the wounds Misto had inflicted on Tiger's back. The attack worked.

Growltiger caterwauled in agony and threw himself backwards. Misto moved just in time, and the pirate landed all of his body weight on his mate. The attack having weakened him momentarily, Griddlebone could only wriggle and complain as she lay pinned beneath him. Misto wasted no time in dashing to Quaxo's side and helping him up.

"You okay, buddy?" He cooed.

"Yea..." Quaxo panted, his magic fading. "But we gotta end this and quick."

"I know...but how?" Mistoffelees thought to himself, wracking his brain for an idea.

Quaxo's eyes widened. "Daddy, when the Siamese attacked Growltiger's ship...Griddlebone...she..."

"She abandoned him and jumped off the ship." Misto smiled. "That's it! We gotta get Growltiger in a bind so Griddlebone will leave!"

"But how are we gonna make her think Growltiger is done for?"

Misto rubbed his chin for a moment, smiling upon seeing an over-sized shopping cart with broken wheels in the corner of the room. "I think I know how...but you'll have to get Griddlebone away from him..."

Growltiger moaned and groaned as he lay atop his mate.

"Get ya bleedin' hog-body offa me!" Griddlebone hissed, finally able to roll him off. She got up and brushed herself off, looking around aggitantly. "Now, where'd those two little goblins go?"

Griddlebone shrieked and jumped when Quaxo leapt on her shoulder from nowhere and viciously bit her ear.

"OW! YOU LITTLE DEMON, GET OFF!" She yowled as she attempted to shake him free. But little Quaxo kept his jaws latched, simultaneously slashing at her back with his hind feet.

The struggle took Griddlebone a good 6 feet away from Growltiger, who was slowly regaining his motor skills. After a few more seconds, the situation caught up with him, and Growltiger awkwardly got to his feet and stumbled over to aid his mate. He never made it, however, for from his blind side came a beast that tackled him to the ground and stood boldly on his fingertips. Tiger snarled in pain and pulled his paws under himself. He opened his one good eye and soon realized that the monster that attacked him was a cage, if not a cage it certainly could be considered one now, for Growltiger was trapped beneath it.

"What's the big idea? Quit these ridiculous games." Tiger growled, his tail dancing to and fro. "You can't win. One way or another, you will die tonight. Why prolong the inevitable, mate?"

Mistoffelees stepped out of the shadows, panting. It had taken quite a bit of magic to levitate the massive shopping cart and throw it with such accuracy.

"I agree, Growltiger. Why prolong the inevitable? Quaxo!"

Quaxo released Griddlebone's ear and hobbled away, for during the battle, she had crushed his leg between her weight and that of a table. But he ignored the current small pain and kept his mind focused on the task ahead. It was time to show his father just how powerful Quaxo really was. He snagged a tattered old curtain and draped it over Growltiger.

"A magic show?" Griddlebone panted, holding her bloody ear. "What a joke. I've got to see this."

Misto and Quaxo exchanged a knowing glance, winking simultaneously. "Oh, you're gonna wanna see this show." Misto smirked. He nodded to his son.

Quaxo nodded back and turned to the cage. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then reached out, lightning dancing from his magical fingers. He muttered secret hymns of magic to himself, twitching his fingers every so often. Suddenly, the bottom of the cage glowed and levitated! Griddlebone watched, mezmorized. Quaxo smiled and continued chanting, a tiny bead of sweat forming on his brow. He began to get a bit nervous. This powerful serge of magic was similar to the one he felt when he accidentally transformed Liz. Perhaps, he thought, this wasn't a good idea?

Too late for second thoughts now. The cage suddenly disappeared from sight, allowing the curtain to flutter to the ground. Quaxo snatched it and ran to the other side of the room, neatly spread it out and backed away. He dangled his fingers, muttered a chant, and 'PRESTO!' the cage reappeared. With a fully confident grin, Quaxo turned to face Griddlebone.

"See now how I turned your mate...into a squirrel!" With that, he yanked the curtain off half the cage and revealed what lay within. "Behold!"

There was silence from Mistoffelees, a chuckle from Griddlebone, and a firm 'ahem' from inside the cage. Quaxo turned and peered in, nearly falling over with embarrassment to see that Growltiger was still in the cage.

"Anymore tricks you wanna show us, Copperfield?" Tiger muttered.

Quaxo took a step back in surprise, stepping on the corner of the curtain and pulling it off entirely...revealing Growltiger's cell-mate-the Great Dane that had tried to eat Mistoffelees earlier. Everyone in the room gasped with astonishment at the sight of the massive and confused canine cramped up under the tiny shopping cart with the equally confused but much more frightened pirate.

After taking in his settings, the Dane gave a thunderous growl, lunged his head down, and in one big chomp, Growltiger was gone. Griddlebone gave a shrill cry of terror and bolted from the room. She scaled the wall of the prisoner-room, plunged her way out the window and disappeared into the night.

Misto and Quaxo then turned their attention to the raging canine in the cage. Thinking fast, both cats tossed the curtain over the cage, and both used their magic to make the thing disappear. Where it wound up, no one was really sure. The only thing that mattered was Mistoffelees and Quaxo had defeated Growltiger once and for all, and sent his stone-cold heartless mate running in fear into the wilderness.

Misto and his young son exchanged proud stares before rewarding each other with a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Misto whispered.

"You know that thing with the dog was an accident, right?" Quaxo quipped.

Misto laughed. "Yes, I do. But I'm still proud of you."

Quaxo smiled and hugged his dad harder. "I'm proud that you're proud."

They released and took a step back, taking one final moment to relish in their victory.

"Let's head upstairs and see what everyone else is doing." Misto said gently, his coat once again becoming bright in preparation for another use of magic.

"Yeah." Quaxo nodded. "We'll defeat anyone in our way, too."

Misto smiled and nodded. Finally, his son found his confidence. In a big burst of smoke, the two tuxedo cats disappeared out of the dingy old cellar, which, for the first time all night, was finally empty.

* * *

On the main floor, even Alonzo was on the brink of losing consciousness, for the pain in his wrist had become insufferable, especially since the bone was peeking through the skin now. In a sudden flash of light, followed by a soft 'poof' Mistoffelees appeared in the room. Alonzo noticed him from the corner of his eyes and called out weakly to him.

"Misto...quick...help..." He managed to squeak out. "I have Jerrie..."

"Oh, geez!" Misto quickly ran to Alonzo's aid and relieved him of Jerrie's incredible weight. Misto felt the weight immediately and began sliding forward. His magic still working, he used a bit of it to help to lift Jerrie up onto the edge of the hole. He quickly released the cord and rushed to Jerrie's unconscious form. He rested his ear against Mungojerrie's mouth. "Oh, no...he's not breathing!" Misto gasped worriedly.

He began pushing on Jerrie's chest in hopes of stimulating him to breath, but to no avail. Frustrated, but not wanting to give up hope, he placed his magical paws over Jerrie's mouth and chest.

"Please.." He prayed with tears in his eyes. "Don't let him die...Mungojerrie, breath!"

It was then Misto noticed the collar on Jerrie's neck was extremely tight. Wrapping his fingers around it, he pulled with all his might, snapping the tightly coiled wire and loosening the collar a great deal. The moment this happened, Jerrie's body involuntarily drew in a massive breath of air. He sat up rigidly, breathing heavily and choking while rubbing his sore neck.

"Thaink you...Mistoffelees..." Jerrie panted as he lay back.

Misto smiled and nodded. He then looked around curiously. Where had Quaxo gone?

The young magical cat had poofed just a few hundred feet away on the staircase going up towards the third floor. Judging by the scary noises coming from up there, Quaxo quickly made his way down the stairs.

"Not wanting to go up there, that's for sure." He whispered to himself.

"You could say that again." Came a voice from under the stairs.

Quaxo's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, and he flew down the stairs the rest of the way and peeked underneath. "Danileo, is that you?"

Dani slowly crept into the light and grinned dumbly. "Hey...how's it goin'?"

"What're you doing here?" Quaxo inquired, surprised at seeing his cousin so far from home.

"I came to rescue you...well, to help rescue you."

"You're rescuing me...under the stairs?"

Dani frowned at his own cowardice. "Don't focus on the wrong part of the story, it's the thought that counts." He muttered as he joined his friend out in the open. Quaxo couldn't but smile and give a friendly punch in Dani's arm.

They joined the others on the floor of the main room of the giant cabin. After such traumatic events, Quaxo, Mistoffelees, Danileo, Alonzo and Mungojerrie sat in peace to collect themselves and take a very brief rest, for they knew this battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

Tugger ducked out of the way before being struck by the dresser that came flying at him, for the pig had rammed it head on in an attempt to smash the smooth-talking cat like a spider. He slid to a stop, seeing that it was the dead-end of the hallway. He turned to run the other way, but found his path was blocked by his cackling brother atop the raging boar. Macavity leaned over the hog's head, cradling his chin in his hands.

"I'm having fun, aren't you?"

Tugger glared at his sadistic half-brother for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, why not? Listen, how about we take turns? I'll get up on the pig, and chase _you_ around with it."

Again Macavity let loose a hearty laugh. "Why haven't we met before? You're so funny! I'll be somewhat heartbroken after killing you." He eyed the burn-mark on Tugger's arm and grinned with a curious ascended brow. "What happened there? Burn yourself on your E-Z- Bake Oven?"

Tugger's heart jumped a little at the inquiry. "Uhh...something like that..." Whispered, trying to cover the burn.

"Mm-hmm...something like that?...or something like this?" Macavity suddenly shot a lightning bolt from his paw directly into Tugger's other arm, singing the fur off and leaving a deep burn in his flesh.

Tugger fell to one knee and howled in great pain, gripping the smoldering wound tightly. It had already begun to bleed.  
-

Luna picked her head up and sniffed the air, her pupils becoming tiny black specs against her golden iris. She flicked an ear at a distant cry.

"What is it?" Old Deuteronomy asked, peeking from behind her. "What do you sense, Luna?"

The Alsatian, who had already become familiar with her precious Tugger's father, slowly got to her feet, her nose remaining in the air.

"Tugger...I think I smell him. And I heard something too. I'd better go check it out. Wait here, old man."

"Yes, but do be careful." Deuteronomy called as she disappeared behind the house.

Luna stepped out of the shadows to observe one of the windows that was facing east towards where the sun would shortly be rising. She listened carefully, her gaze locked on the window.  
-

Tugger, feeling desperate, tried to make a poorly-thought-out escape by running at the hog full speed. But his injury had slowed him down, and the pig was fast. It caught Tugger in the side with one of its tusks, and threw the curious cat right into the window. Upon contact, Tugger gave a faint groan of pain.  
-

Luna heard it, loud and clear. Immediately, she began barking, yipping and finally...  
-

"_OooRoooooooooooooooooo!"_

Tugger's eyes widened at the eerie and haunting song that called to him from outside. He'd recognize that melancholy cry anywhere. A smile crept across his face. Luckily, Macavity was too busy praising his pet swine to see Tugger's expression or even to hear Luna's call. Tugger began to bang on the window with his fist and yowl in fake-agony.

"UGH! OW! Ow! It hurts! Ow, he's hurting me! Ooh! Ahh! Oww!" He cried pathetically.

Macavity observed this odd, and from his point, random display of false pain. He shook his head as he watched Tugger's embarrassing show.

"What are you doing?" Macavity finally asked with harsh sarcasm.  
-

Hearing Tugger cry for her as he was being tortured was just too much for the wolfdog to bear. Instantly, she tried to dig under the house. That wouldn't work, the concrete foundation would only allow her to dig so far. Then, she tried striping some of the boards off the cabin. No good, there was brick and cement between the layers of board.

She took a few steps back and danced impatiently on her long flat paws as she measured the approximate distance between the window and where she was. Having the measurements in her mind, she ran back about 20 feet, then lunged forward. A mere 3 feet from smashing into the side of the house, Luna leapt. She went flying nose-up, like a rocket, towards the window, her feet expertly skimming the side of the house. She almost looked like a large furry lizard dashing up the side of a fence.

She aimed her nose at the window and braced herself.

"Oh, the pain! Ooh, ah, ee, argh! I'm dying!" Tugger's exhibition went from pathetic to just plain sad, for now he had the curtain cord hung around his neck while he pulled on one end, making it look like he was choking. "Ack, ugh, ick...I'm not...ack...gonna make it...ugh..."

Macavity sighed, rolled his eyes and threw his paws up in the air.

"Alright, it's gone from cute to annoying to...to just plain stupid." He sat up and grabbed Backlash's ears, preparing for the final strike. "Any last words?"

Suddenly, a big black, fuzzy thing came crashing through the window, flying over Tugger's head, and landing neatly between the curious cat and the confused pig. Luna stood rigid, tail erect, snarling menacingly at the wild boar. Her fangs glistened like newly welded swords and her tiny eyes stared past the surprised swine right through to Macavity.

Tugger merely grinned with his usual cocky attitude. "I got your 'last words'..." With that, he yanked on his mane and silently mouthed two words. (There is some controversy as to what Tugger said at that moment, but we're all very certain it wasn't 'forget you'.)

Luna flicked an ear back at Tugger.

"You okay?" She whispered, keeping her fearsome, toothy expression.

"Yeah, fine, fine...coulda used you 10 minutes ago, too, but no, I'm good." He whispered, keeping his victorious gaze on Macavity. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I followed you...but Tugger, there's something I gotta tell you...it's Dani...he's here." She spoke quickly between breaths, for it was hard to talk and growl at the same time. "Downstairs..."

"_**WHAT?"**_ Tugger shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump. **"WHAT THE HELL IS MY SON DOING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!"  
**

Macavity pricked up his ears at the news.

"Your son?" He questioned with an insidious grin. "You have a son? And he's here?"

Tugger's eyes widened at the realization of the mistake he'd just made. "Oh no..." He whispered, all traces of arrogance and confidence completely flew out the window. Danileo...his only son...his only child...was here, in this place, probably trapped in some room, with this Monster running free. He began shaking all over.

Macavity's soft grin of intrigue was replaced by a disturbingly large smile that made him look like the Joker. "A younger version...of you." He licked his teeth at the thought of it.

Tugger's quivers of unrelenting horror immediately transformed into something the superstar had never before experienced...fury. Violent, aggressive, unreserved fury.

"If you DARE...to put a single deformed paw...on MY son...I'll rip you apart." Tugger said in a dark, ominous tone.

Macavity slowly stood up on the boar's back and, still wearing his deranged smile, waved a farewell to Tugger. "I look forward to meeting this...tasty young son of yours..." And with that, Macavity vanished.

Tugger's heart stopped beating for a fleeting moment before he leapt over Luna's head and attempted to run past the pig again. It blocked his path and squealed in his face. Tugger did not retreat, though, he merely tried to go around the pig, only to be blocked again. Suddenly, Backlash was smashed to the ground, Luna was upon him, driving her fangs into his thick neck with her amazing jaw power. The pig screamed and ear-shattering wail while the wolfdog growled, roared, snapped, snarled, grunted, moaned and yipped.

"Go!" She shouted to Tugger as the struggling thing began to toss her around. Backlash did outweigh the leggy Alsatian after all.

Worried for his dog, but even more for his son, Tugger thanked her with a nod and took the opportunity to run past the noisily squabbling pair.

With Tugger safely out of the way, Luna released and allowed herself to be tossed to the side. She landed neatly on her feet and leapt gracefully out of harm's way as the boar charged again. She lunged and grabbed the pig's snout in her jaws. The hog reciprocated by tossing his massive head, battering the relentless wolfdog against the floor and walls as the horrific war of tooth and tusk raged on.

**A/N:**  
_Well, two more chapters left, everyone! I've had a lot of fun writing this story and doing all kinds of research of London and its streetmaps [being I'm an American who's bearly been out of the house, let alone the country], and I had major fun playing with the CATS characters! I hope you've all enjoyed reading Light of the Jellicle Moon thus far, and I hope you'll enjoy the climax chapter and Epilogue to follow..._


	17. Ch 16 Who'd Ever Suppose That that

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"  
**_

**Ch. 16 "Who'd Have Ever Supposed That that..."**

* * *

A pair of golden eyes (one of them still dark and swollen) peeked over the top step of the fourth floor. When all appeared calm and quiet, Munkustrap cautiously stepped onto the fourth floor and signaled behind him that the coast was clear. Instantly, Tumblebrutus hopped onto the top step and scanned their surroundings.

"Alright..." Munkustrap whispered. "I'm going to find Liz, but even if I do, I can't get her out, not unless Macavity's lockdown system is aborted."

"I know where his office is. I'll see if I can turn the power back on." Tumblebrutus offered boldly.

Munk smiled and nodded, placing his paw on Tumble's shoulder. "Very good. Be careful, okay?" He rubbed the tom-kit's shoulder vigorously. "I want to bring you home in one piece."

A small gasp of shock escaped his lips, followed by a grin of genuine happiness. He wanted to go home for so long now...

"Okay, Munkustrap. I'll be careful." With that, the two toms went their separate ways.

* * *

Tumblebrutus quietly stepped into Macavity's dark office. It was vacant, but that only seemed to make it scarier in there. He gulped and wiped his brow before cautiously creeping towards the control panel. He leaned over and looked at the words over the buttons and switches. Oh, how he wished he could read human writing! But alas, it was all just gibberish to him. Unknowing of what to do, he just began hitting buttons and flipping switches randomly. Without a clue, he unlocked several doors, relocked a few of them, turned the generators on and break a few switches on accident. He groaned and stared at the board again.

_Now what? _He thought to himself with an unsure without knowledge, the generators Tumblebrutus turned on also reactivated the gas chamber in the cellar. And one of the doors he unlocked was the door to the dreaded toxic room. The generators caused the seal to break, and the door fell open, unleashing the terrible deadly fumes into the entire house.

* * *

After a few moments, Munkustrap stopped in front of a door and sniffed the bottom. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"LIZ!" He yowled with excitement, quickly realizing his mistake and taking an extra moment to look around and make sure no one or nothing had heard him.

"Munkustrap?" Liz questioned from the other side of the door. She dashed to the door and poked her face through a hole in the wall. She smiled at the sight of him. "Munkustrap! You're here! I'm so..." She stopped, suddenly remembering why she had ran away from the Jellicle Ball in the first place. She frowned and looked away, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Munkustrap."

"Sorry?" He asked, leaning his face near the opening. "What on earth could you possibly be sorry for?"

Liz looked back up at him with her dazzling green eyes. "For overreacting. You...you're just a cat. You didn't know you were doing anything wrong. I'm just a dumb, gullible human who just blew everything out of proportion. If I hadn't overreacted, none of this trouble would have ever happened. I'm so sorry."

Munkustrap gave a weary sigh and shook his head in disagreement. "No, Liz. It wasn't your fault. I knew better. I knew what you were. I knew exactly what you were...what you truly are. I had no right to make such advances. You reacted in a very understandable manner. This night...was MY fault." He looked up at the ceiling as though it were the sky. "I take responsibility for everything that happened this night. And I will take my punishment in stride."

Liz smiled and lowered her eyes. It would do her no good to argue with him. Not now. She smiled and nodded, before retracting her face and instead extending her arm. She grabbed his chin in her palm and caressed his face.

"You're a good cat, Munkustrap." She cooed softly, the gentle stroking awakening Munk's deep purr. He couldn't help but wrap her hand in his own and brush his face deeper into her warm paw.

Suddenly, to his dismay, Liz retracted her hand, and instead, offered him the end of a rope with the other.

"Hold this for me." She said quickly before disappearing into the depths of the room.

Munkustrap sat there, perplexed, and stared at the rope. "Wha...what's this for?"

"When I say so, I want you to pull that rope as tight as you can. Use your dewclaw to grip it."

"Well...okay, but..."

"It's imperative that you grip it the second I tell you to, or my landing is going to be a rough one..."

"What exactly are we..."

"Then, when I say, 'up, up, up', you pull me back in, got it?"

"Not exactly..."

"Alright...wait for my signal..."

Liz wasn't really paying attention to Munkustrap's indecisive responses, for she was very busy trying to calculate her escape plan. She had set the flat board on the bedsprings at a 45 degree angle roughly 7 feet away from the window. Upon the board, she set the old computer chair. In front of this device was the old tire, tied to it was a pulley-system made entirely of scrap fabrics, rope and twine. They were tied in an intricate maze-like pattern that went up the wall. Tied to the end of the course the bowling ball, which hung precariously above the board. The untorn sheet was folded artfully and tied to Liz's back. The pot with the broken handle served as a helmet which sat, oversized, on Liz's head. Liz positioned herself in the computer chair, careful not to make it slip off the board, in her hands, was another rope, which was the quick-release knot that held the bowling ball and tire in place. She slapped the pot on her head to push it further over her eyes, wiggled gently in the seat and took a deep breath.

"Get ready, Munkustrap!"

"O-kay...wait, could we go over that last part one more..."

"GO!"

It all happened so quickly...Liz pulled her rope, releasing the knot, shooting the tire through the window and allowing the bowling ball to drop on the board, throwing Liz and the computer chair through the open window.

"PULL!" She screamed as she burst into the morning air.

"Huh? OH!" Munk pulled...but just a few seconds too late.

* * *

Liz landed in a pile at Old Deuteronomy's feet. With a grunt, her parachute deployed and covered her dusty grunting form in the dirt. She muffled what sounded like an obscenity before slowly getting up and tossing the sheet off of her. She looked up at the old cat and smiled.

"Deuteronomy! How'd you get out here?" She exclaimed, very pleased that the old cat was alright.

"Munkustrap let me out. Please, Liz tell me...are you alright? What did Macavity do to you?"

Liz smiled and shook her head. "He did nothing yet. But he did tell me why he did all of this."

"I know exactly why." Deuteronomy shuddered. "Liz, listen to me, the night is almost over. Morning is nearly here. Please, we must get you out of here. The others will come when they know you're safe..."

"Others?" Liz interrupted. "What others?"

"Munkustrap, of course. And Alonzo, and Tugger, and Mistoffelees. I'm sure they have Rumpleteazer and Quaxo safe, we just..."

"All of them are in there?" Liz yowled in shock. "To rescue me?"

"Well yes, but..."

Liz would not allow him to finish, she immediately ran to the computer chair and disattached it from the rope. She pulled on the rope 3 times.

"Up, up, up!" She called. Instantly, the rope tightened and began pulling her up.

"Liz, wait!" Old D called frantically. "Please, do not do anything dangerous until morning! You may become a human again by that time! Be careful and be patient, and you will win!"

"Do not worry for me, old man! I already know!" Liz called. "I must wait for the sunrise...and I mustn't give in."

The ancient feline stood there, staring up into space and watched as Liz crawled back into the window. Her words echoed in his head. Those familiar, haunting words.

_Could she be...? _His eyes widened in shock. _How could I not have noticed before?_"Deuteronomy!" Demeter's voice snapped the elderly feline back into reality.

The old cat turned slowly, and was bombarded by hugs from Tova and Rumpleteazer, who were very happy to see he was okay. He laughed a little and returned the affection, tending their wounds and cooing softly to them. Both queen-kits relished in the attention. Demeter knelt near to him and rubbed her spiky headfur along his broad shoulder.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked quietly.

"Yes...thanks to Munkustrap."

Her head snapped up at his name, and she smiled bashfully. "He's...alright, then?"

"Yes, he has just rescued Liz. They are going to find the others, then return out here." He stopped, recognizing the scent Demeter carried on her, and noticing her bloodied state. "Bombalurina...Heaviside, where is she? What happened to her, Demeter?"

Demeter choked back the tears and looked away. "She is dead in our eyes now. She can never return home." Her voice cracked and she rubbed her nose. "She is no longer of our concern."

Old Deuteronomy nodded his heavy head and held Dem close. "I am sorry for your loss." He whispered.

"Bloimy!" Teazer's shrill voice snapped through the air. "Tike a look at this!" She called from around the side of the house.

Tova and Demeter strolled around the corner, and gasped at the sight of the mice, rats and insects crawling out of the window where she and her brother had escaped from earlier that night. All of the creatures weakly crawled outside, gasping, choking and dying. The 3 queens immediately put their paws over their mouths.

"Garn, whatta stench!" Teazer choked, backing away.

"Demeter, what is that?" Tova inquired with a muffled whisper.

Demeter's eyes widened. "It's...it's poison gas." She shook her head, her eyes full of worry. "It's a gas leak! I wonder if anyone inside knows about it..."

She said nothing more, but quickly ran back to Old D, panting. "I need to get in that house! Please, tell me there's a way in!" She begged frantically.

"Up there." Deuteronomy pointed to the broken window Liz had burst out of. "But it's far too high to climb..."

Demeter wasted no time in carefully clawing her way up to the fourth story window, while Deuteronomy, Tova and Rumpleteazer waited anxiously below.

* * *

Liz dashed to the door and pressed her face through. Munk knelt down, his ears perked up.

"Sorry...Did...I not pull in time?" He quipped innocently.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about that. Listen, Munkustrap...is there any way to open the door from outside?"

Munk looked around, tried, then shook his head pathetically. "No. I thought you got outside..."

"I did, but I just had to come back. Everyone downstairs...they're here for me. And I'm not leaving without them." She left the hole in the wall and took off towards another corner of the room.

Munk sighed and leaned his own face into the hole. "That's so noble of you, Liz, but how are you gonna get out of that room with the door locked?"

Munkustrap's eyes widened and he ripped himself away from the hole and ducked to the side and Liz picked up the bowling ball and threw it with incredible force right through the hole, enlarging it and sending pointy wood shard everywhere. When Munk next opened his eyes, he was covered with splintered pieces, one particularly long and sharp shard landed right in front of him. He quickly snatched it as he got to his feet, and weaved it into the fur on his leg. He knew he may need it later.

Liz crawled out of the hole and ran to Munkustrap's side. "I'm sorry. It was the only way out."

Munk smiled a little, impressed by this humans ingenuity. There's was no doubt about it now, fuzzy and four-legged, Liz was still an inventive, intelligent human. Mukustrap brushed himself off and nodded. "It's fine. That was a very clever idea!"

"Thanks!" Liz smiled a little.

"Guys!" Tumblebrutus called as he approached from the side. He smiled brightly at the sight of Liz. "You're okay, that's great! But, I'm sorry. I couldn't figure out how to unlock the doors."

"That's fine." Liz noted, rubbing Tumble's shoulder. "There's a way out through the window in there. Tumblebrutus...I want you to go and wait for us outside, alright?"

Tumblebrutus didn't like the idea of it, and looked to Munkustrap for support. But the silver tom agreed with the girl, and nodded his response. "It will be safer for you. Wait for us outside, and watch over my father." That said, Liz and Munkustrap started down to the third floor.

With a defeated sigh, Tumble nodded reluctantly and crawled through the hole. He leapt atop the windowsill and allowed himself to drop down. On the way, his dark eyes went wide with confusion as they met with Demeter's focused green ones. She flashed him a quick grin before slipping into the window at the same time Tumble landed near Old D, Teazer and Tova.

Once in the house, Demeter wasted no time is slinking out of the hole Liz had made. She quietly stalked into the hallway and listened. She could hear footsteps fading down the stairs. The scent read as Munkustrap and Liz. Dem quickly followed their scents down the stairs.

* * *

Misto shook his worried head, his face buried in his paw.

"I'm sorry, uncle Mistoffelees." Danileo whimpered. "I shouldn't have listened to Tova, we shoulda stayed home."

"Well, it's a little late for that!" Misto snapped, his mind racing with worry for his oldest daughter. "And you don't know where she is now?"

Dani gently shook his head, flinching upon hearing Quaxo gasp. The idea of his sister being lost made him quite worried, too. Misto sat up, battling to choke back a sob, his lip trembling. He needed to get these kittens to safety before something bad happened to them.

"You need to get out of here, Dani. Quaxo, you need to poof yourself and your cousin out of the house. You're not safe around Macavity."

"But, daddy..." Quaxo panted.

"I know you're tired!" Misto said sharply. "I know. But I need you to do this one last thing. Poof out of here, now."

Suddenly, Macavity's chilling cackle echoed throughout the dark house, sending shivers up everyone's spine. Misto turned quickly.

"**GET OUT, QUAXO! NOW!"**

"I'm trying..." Quaxo whined, his coat becoming white and glittery, but the shimmer in his coat was weak. "I'm trying..."

Mistoffelees dragged his eyes up to the top of the stairwell, where Macavity stood on the railing, his paws on his hips.

"Oh! So the party's down there!" He laughed. "Shame on all of you for having all the fun without me."

His dark crimson eyes scanned the room, locking on the two kittens hidden by a very protective Mistoffelees. A sinister grin crept over the Ginger Cat's face. It didn't last long, for Tugger came running from behind and tackled Macavity down the stairs. They banged and smashed and rolled, biting and scratching and growling the whole way down. They landed on the main floor with a thud and immediately separated. Tugger skidded to a stop before running into his kin. He smiled at Misto.

"I found Macavity!" Tugger announced.

"The hell you say?" Misto grumbled, though he was exceedingly pleased to see Tugger.

Tugger's eyes wandered to a very bashful grinning Dani.

"Hi dad." He quipped in a squeak.

Tugger merely glared and pointed to his offspring. "You're grounded."

"I'll spank him for you." Macavity chuckled as he plowed into Tugger, sending the maned tom crashing into the front door.

* * *

Outside, the 4 felines exchanged a curious glance and a shrug at the loud, random bang on the door.

"Should we...should we answer it?" Tova piped up, receiving a tired glare from Teazer.

* * *

"**QUAXO! NOW!"** Mistoffelees screamed.

The sudden yowl from his father worked, and surprised Quaxo to the point of disappearing in a flashy poof, Danileo going with him. In a blast of stardust, the two tomkits were gone. Mistoffelees gave a relieved sigh, for even though Tugger and Macavity were locked in combat, at least Quaxo and Danileo were no longer in the house.

* * *

Munkustrap and Liz flew down the stairs, their eyes wide with elation to see the final flight of stairs to the main floor. Munk took a step out first, but quickly withdrew as a blur of black streaked by suddenly, with snarls, squeals and howls of pain to go with it. Both Munk and Liz looked at each other questionably.

"What the hell was that?" Liz spouted in confusion.

Upon closer inspection, Munkustrap gasped at the scene.

"The pig belongs to Macavity." He whispered. "The Alsatian is Tugger's. She's helping us."

Both cats flinched at the sound of the pig's tusk slicing through the wolf's leg. Her high-pitched scream made both cats shudder.

"She hasn't got a chance against that thing! It'll kill her!" Liz said worriedly. "Besides, how are we going to get past them?"

Munk placed his hand over the piece of sharpened wood he'd entangled in his leg fur. He looked at Liz. Such a brilliant, intelligent creature was she. Trapped in the body of a cat, yet still so human. And yet still...human through and through, she manged to adapt her mind to her feline body. She was both cat and human in his eyes. So, he thought to himself, why can't he do it too? He pulled the wood splinter free of his fur.

"Stay here, Liz."

"Stay here? Where are you going?"

"My brother loves that dog, and she risked her life to help us. I'm going to save her..." He grabbed her paw in his own. "You run by and get the others out of here, okay?"

"But what about Macavity?"

He placed his fingers over her lips and gently kissed her forehead. "Have faith in the Everlasting Cat." He whispered. "He will protect you against Macavity."

That said, Liz could do nothing as she watched Munkustrap walk towards the viciously combating pair.

"Munkustrap..." Liz whimpered.

Thinking back 3 years ago, he was the cat most reluctant to leave her behind with her abuser, and yet, he was most reluctant to befriend her when she was a human. He had always been her favorite cat. And now, she truly knew why.

"Liz..." A feminine voice whispered, gently rubbing her shoulder.

Liz jumped and whirled around in surprise, finding herself face to face with Demeter, who quietly hushed her.

"It's alright." The black and gold queen said gently. "My name is Demeter. I'm..."

"A friend." Liz said with a smile as she sniffed once or twice. The Jellicle scent was unmistakable. "It's good to meet you."

Dem smiled lightly. This human was so bad at all.

"Listen to me. There's a gas leak in this house."

Liz's eyes widened. "Wha-? A...a gas leak?"

"Yes. Poisonous gas. Everyone needs to get out of the house now."

"Heaviside..." Liz gasped, though she wasn't sure why she said that. She didn't even know what it meant. "Thank you for telling me. I must warn the others..."

"Where's Munkustrap?" Dem asked.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing, glass-shattering squeal caused both queens to flinch and hide their faces. A split second later, and both queens looked up in shock to see the pig violently tossing his heavy head back and forth, spraying everything in its path with blood. Closer inspection showed the blood was gushing from the pig's right eye, a sword-like object protruding from it's fleshy socket. Munkustrap had leapt upon the raging swine and drove the small wooden stake into the pig's eye with amazing force and accuracy. But another moment of observation showed Munkustrap being tossed around like a ragdoll by the hog, the skin on his left leg was painfully snagged on the hog's tusk.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Both queens caterwauled.

Munk suddenly pulled himself up and pushed the splinter in deeper. Backlash gave one final weary grunt before throwing himself backwards, his weight smashing the railing. He plummeted 20 feet, taking Munkustrap with him, to the main floor and caused the house to thunder and shake upon landing. His body left a massive indentation in the main-room floor...Munkustrap's legs uselessly trapped beneath the heavy boar. From their vantage point, Demeter and Liz could see that Munk was unconscious.

"Oh, no!" Liz shouted, immediately flying down the stairs, shouting a respectful 'thank you' to the tired Alsatian.

Demeter went to follow, but stopped and knelt near Luna's battered and bloody body.

"Luna, talk to me, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Luna coughed and moved her head slightly, her almost lifeless yellow eyes staring into Demeter's worried face.

"I'm...fine." She panted. "Go...go help my Tugger and the others...go..." She ended with a tired whisper.

Demeter got up slowly and backed away, her eyes locked on the bloody wolfdog. She seemed so much smaller now. Reluctantly, Demeter turned away and ran down the stairs after Liz.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy, Tova, Teazer and Tumblebrutus turned suddenly when they heard a snap, a sizzle and a soft 'poof'. Tova smiled ecstatically to see her little brother, who's coat flicked on and off before finally turning their normal two-toned colors. The young kit fainted.

"Quaxo!" She ran to him and knelt down, lifting him into her lap and hugging him tightly. "Quaxo, are you okay? Wake up, little brother. Talk to me..."

Quaxo opened his sleepy yellow eyes and smiled. "Tova..." He whispered. "You...are...in...so...much...trouble..."

Tova couldn't help but laugh and hug her brother tighter, even though she expected a good whooping from Mistoffelees for her misbehavior. That didn't matter. All that mattered was, her baby brother was alive and unharmed.

She suddenly got up, and, as though he were a boring old toy, dropped Quaxo on his head with a loud clonk.

"Wait a minute..." She said worriedly. "Quaxo...Where's Dani?"

The group of felines jumped and bristled their fur as two enormous white creatures walked up to them, flicking their ears. They relaxed immediately when one of the two horses revealed Danileo sitting on her back. Quaxo smiled at the sight of his cousin, who merely shook his head as he dismounted.

"You REALLY need to work on your teleportation skills." Dani said sarcastically, tugging on his mane and looking just like a mini-Tugger.

Tova giggled and hugged her maned brother. "I'm so happy you're alright."

Danileo returned the affectionate gesture, but was immediately smacked in the back of the head. He rubbed his sore cranium and glared at Tova.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" He hissed.

"For being dumb!" Tova snapped back. "What part of 'hang on, these morons are going off road' did you _**NOT**_ understand?"

Tumblebrutus and Old D merely chuckled at the two siblings. Rumpleteazer, meanwhile, turned her attention to the house, her mind and heart praying for her own brother's safe return.

* * *

Macavity held Tugger from behind, his arms wrapped around his adversaries' chest and throat. Tugger struggled and gasped, managing to bite Macavity's arm before reaching up and grabbing Mac by his long head-fur, and whipping the Ginger Cat over his back to smash him into the ground. The battle had gone from a cat-fight to what appeared to be a wrestling match.

During the frantic battle, Alonzo found himself being harassed some some demon cats. He managed to wriggle himself in a corner between the wall and a dresser, but the demon cats just kept coming. Mungojerrie leapt to the incapacitated feline's rescue and slashed viciously at them, hissing and growling, trying to keep them at bay.

A sudden, earthquake-like bang rattled the house and made everyone look up, including Macavity. Tugger would not allow himself to be distracted, and took advantage of this to leap on Macavity's back and bit his neck at the base of the spine, trying to snap it. As the two maned cats continued their fight, Mistoffelees took the chance to sneak over to the big, smelly thing that crashed from the upper floor and create a huge indentation in the floorboards. As the dust cleared, Misto could see it was Backlash, his eyes cold and lifeless, though his body was still warm. The tuxedo tom gasped and ran towards the body, his face scrunched with distaste at the sight of the hideous eye wound, from where all of the swine's blood had spilled. Misto perked his ears when he heard a cough on the other side. He hopped on the pig and peeked over.

"Oh my gosh..." Mistoffelees gasped at the sight of Munkustrap trapped beneath the massive boar's body. "Munkustrap! Munk! Munk, wake up!" He slid down to his trapped cousin and began tapping his face and pulling his shoulders.

Munk grunted, groaned, and finally blinked himself awake. Misto sighed with relief and began to pull on Munkustrap's shoulder fluff, trying desperately to free him.

* * *

The moment Liz hit the main floor, she rushed towards the battling toms, but was quickly snagged by the scruff of her neck by Demeter, and yanked back into the shadows behind the stair railing.

"Stop!" Dem snapped at the ignorant human-cat. "Never do we interrupt or interfere in a battle between toms! It is Jellicle law, we must wait."

"But we can't, we have to warn them before it's too late!"

She attempted to get up and leave, only to be roughly yanked back by Demeter, who was losing her patience.

"We will NOT break Jellicle law for ANYTHING." She ended with a threatening growl. "You must trust the Everlasting Cat."

Liz returned her attention to the frenzy beyond the railings. Agitated, she sat down and waited, though she couldn't help but feel confused.

_What is the Everlasting Cat anyway? Could they be talking about...G-D? Cats believe in G-D?_

* * *

Macavity slashed at Tugger's face with a roar. Tugger dodged, Macavity's claws coming inches away from his pretty face. With a vengeful, snarl, Tugger retaliated.

"Bastard!" He hissed, swatting the Mystery Cat square in the face and sending him spinning to the ground.

Macavity groaned and opened his eyes, dazed and confused. It took him a moment to realize he was face to face with his dead pet. His eyes widened upon realization that Backlash was no more. He reached out shakily, rubbing his fingers into the pigs fresh blood. He brought it to his mouth and licked it off, a tear streaming from his eye.

"My pet..." He whispered, the darkness rising in his throat. "You dirty bastards...you killed him..."

Misto and Munk pressed themselves against the side of the pig, trying so hard to make themselves invisible. It worked, at Macavity turned his rage on Tugger.

"You son of a bitch..." He hissed menacingly. "Do you have...any idea...how much...it cost me...to _**FEED THAT THING!**_"

He lashed out irrationally and very quickly, digging his fangs into Tugger's spotted chest as he smashed the surprised black tom to the ground. Tugger released a very loud cry of pain; one that reached the top of the third floor, where Luna's eyes shot open and she struggled to her feet.

Misto, having managed to pull Munk free, crawled out from behind the pig. Munkustrap followed, dragging his useless legs behind him. They aimed to help Mungojerrie ward off the demonic zombie cats, who seemed to increase in numbers as they fled the lower region of the house.

A sharp squeal of surprise coming from Demeter caused everyone but Macavity and Tugger to look up. Luna, too weak to go down the stairs, flung herself over the broken railing and was freefalling now, her loyal eyes set on Tugger, and on the enemy on top of him. She opened her jaws and prepared herself. In a flash, she landed on the combatants, Macavity settled in her massive jaws. She clamped down on him and shook her head to and fro, tossing the Ginger Cat around violently before releasing him mid swing. He was thrown a few feet away, but landed neatly on his feet, though he was a bit shaken from the random attack. After allowing himself a moment to collect his thoughts, Macavity sneered at the weak attack. He stalked over to the wolf, who was laying between Macavity and Tugger. She managed a weak growl.

"Luna, no..." Tugger gasped, holding his bleeding chest. "Bad girl...go home, now...go..."

Luna smiled a little and flicked an ear to her kitty. "I know. I'm a bad girl...but I'm not gonna...let him...hurt you...my Tugger..."

Macavity approached the dog, and roughly grabbed the snarling thing by her ear. With his free paw, he smacked her across the face, slashing her with his many claws. She yelped in pain. Tugger flinched at the sound and snarled in frustration. Macavity struck the dog again, this time across her nose, slashing it open. She cried out again. Mistoffelees and Munkustrap turned from Jerrie and the demon cats and focused their rage on Macavity now. He struck the wolf again, now in the eyes, and tossed her aside. He licked her blood off his fingertips. Now, even Jerrie focused his rage on the Ginger cat, and didn't even notice that the demon cats had ceased their aggressive bullying or that Alonzo had, for some reason, lost consciousness.

Macavity smiled at his hateful audience. "Haven't you idiots realized it yet? Do you need it spelled out for you?" He shouted with a fury as Mistoffelees lunged first, followed by Tugger, and even Munkustrap managed to throw himself viciously at the Monster of Depravity. Macavity gave a conceded smirk. **"I...AM...UN...DE...FEATABLE!"**

Upon each syllable he struck, first at Mistoffelees, gripping his shoulder as he leapt and throwing the tuxedo tom to the floor. He dodged Tugger next, and punched him in the back of the head. Even as Munkustrap hurled his own body at the depraved feline, he knelt down low and raised his claws, slashing Munkustrap's underbelly as he sailed over Mac's head. Macavity stood up and kicked Munk in the back, pinning him to the floor.

Jerrie attacked from behind, pushing his way through the fainting demon cats and jumping onto Macavity's back. He wasted no time and revealed his fangs with his eyes locked on the throbbing vein in the fiend's neck.

"This...is for my fahtha!" Mungojerrie hissed before sinking his fangs deep into Macavity's neck.

Macavity released a gasp of surprise, for he hadn't even seen Mungojerrie down there. He managed to throw Mungojerrie off of him, and quickly brought his hand to his neck. He sigh, relieved that Jerrie was just a centimeter from piercing the life vein. With an agitated snarl, Macavity kicked Mungojerrie in the face.

"Little shit! Why aren't _you_ dead yet? Ugh, never ask a minion to do the boss's job." He balled up his paws to make a fist with red lightning resonating from it.

He tightened his fist and suddenly, Mungojerrie's collar released a burst of red electricity that surged through the calico tom's body. He yowled in pain while Macavity laughed maniacally. But, Jerrie's body had become somewhat accustomed to the electric shocks, and they did not cripple him completely. As Macavity cackled his victory laugh, Jerrie slowly crawled towards him, grabbed Mac's tail and pressed it against his collar.

Macavity's laugh transformed into a shaky scream as the electricity now forced itself through HIS body. After a few moments, the collar exploded, and Jerrie was blasted into the dresser where Alonzo lay. Macavity was blown against the door, and was left briefly unconscious.

Jerrie smiled and leaned his head back. The other cats seemed to sigh in unison. And Liz saw this as her chance. She leapt out onto the main floor.

"Everyone! Listen to me!" She called.

"It's Liz!" Misto called.

All the cats looked up at her with excitement. She was safe!

"Please, we need to get out of the house NOW! There's a toxic gas leak in the house!"

Macavity fluttered his lids as he awoke, his ears pricked at the information. The news made everyone nervous. They got to they're feet and covered their noses, their eyes wide and nervous as they scanned the dark, quiet room. Jerrie's eyes widened when he noticed Alonzo. He shook the tom vigorously, but to no avail.

"Oy, she's roight! Alonzo...'e ain't breathin'!"

"There's a way out upstairs!" Demeter said as she crept out from the railing. "Let's go! Now! Hurry!"

Liz ushered everyone upstairs. First Mungojerrie carrying Alonzo on his back. Next was Tugger, with Munkustrap draped over his shoulder. He stopped and looked at Liz.

"Take Munkustrap. I can't leave Luna."

Liz nodded and took Munkustrap off Tugger's hands and gently passed him onto Mistoffelees. The magical cat smiled at Liz, his eyes locked on her beautifully marked face.

"I'm so happy you're alright. I have something to tell you..." He smiled. Finally, he was going to keep his promise. Liz perked up her ears with curiosity.

Before anything else could be said, Macavity leapt up and grabbed Demeter by the arm. He rushed past Luna and Tugger, who tried to slash at him, but missed. The deranged cat leapt upon the body of the dead hog, Demeter firmly in his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Liz screamed. "There's a gas leak in here! We're all gonna die if we don't get out of the house now!"

Macavity laughed and rolled his head around his shoulders. "You don't get it do you? I'm going to win, I don't care who I have to kill..." He grabbed Demeter's face and licked her cheek.

The action enraged Munkustrap, who pushed away from Mistoffelees and tried to limp towards the two atop the dead boar.

Macavity laughed again. "You're still the one that I want, Liz. And I can hold my breath for a very long time. Unfortunately, baby Demmie here can't." He squeezed her face. "You want to save her? Come and get her." With that, Macavity jumped up and down twice, and the dead boar fell through the floorboards and disappeared into the toxic cloud below.

"**NO!"** Munkustrap shouted, falling to his knees. "Demeter..."

Liz wasted no time in ripping off a piece of curtain and tying it around her face. She ran to Tugger, who was successfully managing to get his shaky Alsatian to her feet. Liz grabbed Tugger by the mane and pulled him close.

"Take the others out to safety NOW." That said, she ran to the hole and disappeared into it.

Tugger grunted at the action, as he did NOT agree with it, but ran to Munkustrap and helped him up. Luna limped to him and allowed the silver tom to ride. Tugger shooed her up the stairs, and the wolf obediently followed Mungojerrie and the still knocked-out Alonzo to the exit. Tugger looked around and noticed Mistoffelees staring into the hole.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Tugger called to him.

Mistoffelees returned to Tugger, his eyes distant, as though in the past.

"_We're gonn' talk someday." He squeaked with an adorable lisp. "I'll tell you evewyting. I pwomise."_

"I promised." He said out loud to himself. "I won't break it."

He grabbed a piece of the curtain and mimicked what Liz had done. With it secure on his face, he walked over to the hole. Tugger leapt in front of him, arms wide.

"REALITY CHECK! You have kittens outside! Get your ass out there and get this dumb idea out of your head! You can't go down there!"

"Tugger." Misto's voice became deep and commanding. "If I don't return, take care of my children."

"What! Are you crazy?"

"Promise me, Tugger!" Misto shoved him back a few inches.

Tugger growled, for he knew there was telling Mistoffelees anything now. He looked away and nodded. "Alright, alright..."

"Thank you, my friend." With that, Misto took a running start and leapt into the blackness.

"Be careful." Tugger whispered before running up the stairs after the others.

* * *

The cats outside all jumped and turned when they heard a thud. Teazer howled in delight to see her collarless brother, who landed outside neatly and lay Alonzo down by the tree. Mungojerrie was tackled immediately.

"Jerrie, Jerrie! You're ollroight! Oi'm so 'appy you're ollroight..." She cried into his shoulder fluff.

He hugged back and cooed softly to console her.

Quaxo scooted to Alonzo's lifeless body. With a quiet prayer, a flicker of magic, and a massive gasp of air, Alonzo shot up in the sitting position, his breathing labored. Quaxo smiled and hugged his confused uncle.

"Are we home yet?" Alonzo blurted out with bewilderment.

Next, Luna hopped out of the window, Munkustrap sitting rigidly on her back. Upon landing, Luna folded her legs under herself and layed down, panting. Munkustrap slid off and cradled his face in his arms. Tumble approached Munk delicately and knelt down beside him. Lastly, Tugger landed amongst them, and was bombarded on both sides by Tova and Danileo. He smiled and hugged them both before thonking their heads together. Both kits grunted and rubbed their skulls.

"Don't you two ever listen?" He asked half-jokingly. Both kits forgot about the headbang and resumed showing their affection to the Tugger.

Quaxo looked up at the window, then back at the others.

"Wh...where's my daddy?" He asked innocently.

Tova pulled away from Tugger slowly. "Where _is_ my dad? He isn't still inside, is he?"

"What about Liz?" Tumblebrutus asked, worried.

Old Deuteronomy knelt near Munkustrap and placed a heavy paw on his shoulder.

"Munkustrap, my son...where is Demeter?"

Munk looked into his fathers eyes before hiding his face once again in his arms, his head shaking helplessly.

* * *

Demeter's pupils enlarged themselves in the dimly lighted room, for though the sun had not yet risen, the sky was already beginning to brighten with it's arrival, and pour some of its soft light into the toxic room. She struggled and whimpered in his grasp, trying not to take in any air. Macavity chuckled lightly and held her close to his chest. He tickled her chin.

"How long can you hold your breath, Demmy?" He snickered as he licked his fang.

"LET HER GO!" Liz's voice suddenly boomed.

Both cats looked up to see her, standing on the rotting pig corpse, her paws on her hips.

"I'm the one you want, Macavity! Let Demeter go!"

Macavity raise his brow and looked at Liz, then back down at Demeter. He shrugged arrogantly.

"Gee, now that your willing...I find it a little hard to choose between the two of you...please, give me a few minutes to think it over..."

"We don't have a few minutes! None of us do!"

All turned to see Mistoffelees hop down and land beside Liz.

"Macavity, these toxic fumes will kill all of us, and that includes you! This is over, now let's get out of here while there's still a chance!" Misto tried to reason, but was immediately silenced.

"What the hell do you want? This is my party, now get lost!" Macavity jetted out his polydactyl paws, ready to blast Mistoffelees out of the room with a bolt of lightening.

But, to everyone's surprise, nothing happened. No lightning was sent forth, not even a speck of magic dust. Macavity looked confusingly at his own paw.

"What the?...My magic...it's gone..." He whispered, unbelieving.

"Don't you see, Macavity? The Everlasting Cat...the being you DON'T believe in...has taken away your powers, just as quickly as he returned mine. I'll ask you one more time...let's get out of here." Mistoffelees voice was calm and mature, his amber eyes were genuine.

But Macavity didn't want to hear it. He narrowed his crimson eyes and pulled Demeter tighter.

"**I'd rather let ****all of us**** die...then let ****you**** win."** He growled deeply, making everything tremble. It was plain to see that the Ginger Cat would have it no other way.

During the duration of Misto and Mac's conversation, Liz stood behind Misto and waved gently, catching Demeter's attention. Macavity was distracted. Liz began jerking her left leg back, as though she were kicking at something. Demeter raised her brow as she was trying to make out what Liz was trying to tell her. Kick back? At what? It was then that Dem noticed her left leg was right between Macavity's knees. Her eyes went wide with the sudden realization of what Liz wanted her to do. So, she did it...and brought her leg up really hard between Mac's legs. There was a loud crunch, followed by a squeal. Macavity released Demeter and sunk to his knees, his paws grappling between his legs as he moaned in pain.

Mistoffelees winced and turned away. "Ooh...right in the _jellicles_..." He scrunched himself over, feeling the empathy pain for his own _jellicles_.

Demeter wasted no time in bolting away, her paws over her mouth. Macavity was too quick, though, and managed to snag her ankle before she got too far away. She gasped in surprise, taking in a heap of toxic air, before falling on her face.

"**NOW!"** Liz hooted. Both herself and Mistoffelees lunged forward.

Liz hopped over Demeter and landed on Macavity's face, causing him to release Demeter. Mistoffelees quickly snatched the queen by her wrists and pulled her out of the way before leaping on Macavity.

Demeter staggered away and climbed upon the dead boar, choking and gasping in the venomous fumes. Her throat felt as though it were on fire, and try as she might, she did not have the strength to leap out. Weak, she sunk to ground, trying to stay conscious as she watched the battle before her.

Liz was latched on Macavity from behind, trying desperately to stay on while Misto traded slashes with the Monster of Depravity. She had the cat in a choke hold, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least. Liz turned her attention to Misto, who was dodging an attack.

"Mistoffelees, what are you doing here? Why didn't you go with the others?" She shouted, confused, as she was flung about the Mystery Cat's broad shoulders.

"I have to tell you something! Something I promised to tell you 3 years ago! I promised to tell you everything!" He dodged another claw attack, only to be struck in the stomach by another razor-sharp bunch of claws. He hopped back, cradling the wound, but continued. "The story Munkustrap was telling earlier...about how you saved us...he forgot something! It happened 2 years after you saved us!"

"Well, what does that have to do with me?" Liz questioned frantically as Macavity grabbed her by her ruff and flung her off of him.

She landed in a heap in the light of the window. She got up quickly, but stayed where she was, for she was very weak now. Mistoffelees managed to punch Macavity several times in the side while he struggled to maintain his balance, for now, even the Ginger Cat was beginning to succumb to the poisonous gas.

Misto jumped back to Liz's side, exhausted, and looked deep into her eyes.

"2 years after you saved us...an old glamorous queen visited the Junkyard. She was gray from head to tail, and her ancient beauty was only surpassed by her mystery."

Both Macavity and Demeter snapped their heads up at this. They knew exactly what queen Mistoffelees was talking about.

"I was immediately drawn to her, but for some reason, everyone shunned her. My mate Victoria tried everything to get them to accept her, and finally, by the end of that night, she was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. I was so happy for her, that I prayed to the Everlasting Cat. I begged him that, in her next life, she could meet you. I appreciate everything you did for me and my brothers, and I knew that if you could save us and make our lives easier, well, maybe you could do the same for the old Glamor Cat in her next life." He grabbed her paws in his own. "I only wanted you and her to meet and be friends. She needed you."

Liz couldn't help but give a warm smile.

"I wish I could've helped her before then...and maybe someday, I will. Thank you, Mistoffelees."

Misto took a deep breath and gave a great sigh of relief. Finally, he kept his promise. Macavity, meanwhile, rolled his eyes wearily at the statement. He was hoping to hear something interesting.

"Alright, this is re-freakin-diculous." He lurched forward, grabbed Misto by the tail, and flung the tuxedo cat over his shoulder. Mistoffelees landed in a pile of boxes, disappearing amongst them as they avalanched down upon him.

Liz took a step forward, but was roughly pushed back under the light of the window by Macavity's pointed claws.

"_**You."**_ He hissed deeply, poking her in the stomach again. **"You could listen to all the trash you want. Ooh, Liz is so heroic! Ooh, Liz is so wonderful!"** He mocked. **"You know what you are Liz? You're not a big, brave human who sacrifices everything to save the lives of some slum cats. Not anymore. You're nothing but a dirty..."** He poked again. **"...Smelly..."** He gave another jab. **"...Know-nothing little pussycat."** He gave a final claw-jab, which shoved Liz against the wall. **"And, you'll never be anything more."**

Liz gave a deep growl after the final blow. She narrowed her watery eyes and pinned her ears back. She glared up at Macavity's wild face, her breathing labored. Macavity leaned closer and smiled his toothy grin.

"What's the matter, Cat? Got your own tongue?" He cackled softly.

The sun peeked over the horizon, and rained its warm rays across the Camden Road farms. The rays reached the old cabin, and poured into the window, covering Liz in the first morning light. Her eyes stern and her voice booming, Liz stood up straight and focused her gaze on Macavity.

"My name is Lizabella...Elaine...Hopplebumper..." She yelled, her body sparkling and transforming. Demeter picked up her ears at the name. Liz ended her statement with a violent scream. _**"...AND I AM **__**NOT**__** A CAT!"**_

In a flash of blinding light, Liz the cat disappeared, leaving behind Liz as she truly was...a human.

Demeter's eyes flickered as she was beginning to lose consciousness.

_It's her...it's her...Who would ever suppose that that...was Grizabella...the Glamor Cat?_

And Demeter shut her eyes, smiling, for she now knew that Liz was the reincarnation of the gold and black queen's mother.

Now, fully human and at her height of 5'5'', Liz looked down, infuriated at the astonished and bewildered Ginger Cat. He twitched his nose, and began shaking. He knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was over. And he lost.

"**You, Macavity, have been a _very_ bad cat!"** Liz howled. And, with that, she kicked the Monster of Depravity in the stomach with all her might. He gave a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him, and went flying backwards into the wall.

He hit it with such force, he was knocked out, and his body slid down, whereupon it fell into a crate. Mistoffelees, who had managed to free himself from his prison of cardboard boxes, wasted no time is getting behind the crate lid and slamming it closed. With a nod to Liz, he hopped off while Liz picked up the heavy crate and threw it at the window. The crate smashed through it and went tumbling down the hill. It landed in the river and was taken out of sight.

Meanwhile, the sound of breaking glass made everyone outside run around to the other side of the house. Holding their breaths, they peered into the dark window. Suddenly, everyone drew back as Demeter was lifted up and pushed to the sill. Tugger and Alonzo quickly grabbed her and pulled her to safety. She coughed and gasped, but everyone could see she was going to be okay. She smiled at the sight of Munkustrap, and the two were in each other's arms instantly. Next, Mistoffelees was lifted up. He hopped out on his own and took a big breath of fresh air. The cold morning oxygen felt good in his heavy lungs.

"Daddy!" Quaxo and Tova shouted in unison as they rushed to hug their father. Misto embraced his children tightly. "You don't have to say it..." Tova whispered tearfully. "I know, I'm grounded."

"Ya think?" Misto said with a gentle laugh as he hugged her tightly.

"Where's Liz?" Tumble inquired.

Misto gasped and quickly rushed to the window sill. He leaned into it. "Liz? Liz, c'mon...you can do it..."

Several quiet, frightful moments passed, but nothing...suddenly, a human hand thrust itself onto the sill, and lay there, limp. Mistoffelees quickly grabbed it before it slipped back in.

"C'mon, everyone! Help!" He shouted, feeling the weight of her arm pulling him back in.

So Tugger, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Demeter, Munkustrap, Quaxo, Tova, and Mistoffelees all grabbed her arm and started to pull. A shoulder came into view.

"Luna, help us!" Tugger ordered.

Luna limped over, wrapped her massive jaws around Liz's shoulder as gently as possible and began pulling as hard as she could. Now, Liz was half-way out. Finally, Old Deuteronomy chipped in and grabbed Liz by her waist. With one final heave, the cats and the wolf manged to pull Liz out of the house. With a few more heaves, she was pulled away from the perimeter of the cabin altogether.

And Liz lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness, as she found herself surrounded by cats, a wolf, and eventually, even two big white horses were standing over her. She could here quiet voices, and just before she slipped into complete darkness, she could make out Mistoffelees, standing over her, sparkling like a silvery holiday decoration.

"Don't worry, Liz..." His voice was fading out now. "Everything's gonna be alright...I promise..."

And with that, Liz's world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Well, folks! Just one more chapter and this fic will be complete! Epilogue will be posted soon! Thank you for all your comments and I hope to get a few more before this is done!**


	18. Epilogue: Until Next Year

"_**Light of the Jellicle Moon"**_

_**Epilogue: "Until Next Year..."**_

* * *

_In the blackness of unconsciousness, she heard his shaky, feeble old voice, sharing his wisdom..._

"_You've heard of several kinds of cat_

And my opinion now is that

_You should need no interpretor_

_to understand our character._

_You've learned enough to take the view_

_That cats are very much like you._

_You've seen us both at work and games_

_And learned about our proper names._

_Our habits and our habitat_

_But how would you address a cat?"_

_

* * *

__Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep! _Her alarm clock chimed. _Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep! _

She sleepily flung her arm over her head, bringing her hand down hard on the snooze button. With a tired yawn, she gently opened her eyes into little green slits, and blinked a few times.

_Wow...what a strange dream..._

She rolled over with a groan, and settled into the sheets. Suddenly, her eyes shot open wide...and met face to face with Tumblebrutus' big brown ones.

"Hi, Liz! Are you feelin' better?"

Waking up staring into the eyes of a cat would have not been a big deal. But, for Liz, she was staring into the eyes of what appeared to be a grown man in a cat suit. With a shrill scream, Liz threw herself out of the bed, and frightened poor Tumble to the point where he leapt with a hiss onto her vanity, knocking everything onto the floor.

"Sheesh! Don't do that!" Tumble whined, grasping his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Liz jumped up from the ground, for she had landed on something hard. Alonzo sat up, rubbing his head.

"Hey! Watch it!" He moaned. "What's with the screaming?"

Startled again, Liz jumped backwards, holding her blanket against her chest. She bumped into Mungojerrie, who had awoken to her scream.

"Mornin' love!" He greeted. "Good ta see ya up an' abowt!"

Liz, sheets still gripped over her chest despite the fact she was fully clothed, backed into the wall; her wide eyes scanning the weird cat-men in her room. Suddenly, it all came back to her. Last night, the night of the Jellicle Moon...she had been turned into a cat...kidnapped, almost raped, beaten, poisoned...

She sat on her bed, her mind spinning. She was instantly bombarded on all sides by the cat-men, who placed their hands on either of her shoulders and her waist.

"It's all over now, Liz. Everything's fine, just like my little brother promised." Alonzo grinned.

"Mistoffelees..." Liz whispered. She remembered him most of all.

"That's right!" Alonzo nodded. "Last night, after you passed out from the poison, he used his magic to bring us all home. He poofed you into bed, and asked me, Jerrie and Tumble to stay with you, just to make sure his magic worked, you know, to cleanse your body of the toxins."

Liz sat there a moment, her head down, as she allowed everything from the previous night to sink in. She took a deep breath, and sighed. She smiled at the toms around her.

"Thank you...all of you. I'm so happy to have you guys as friends."

She smiled, and sat stiffly as all three toms wrapped their arms around her and hugged. After a second of this, she relaxed, and even returned the gesture by stroking the fluff on their arms.

"Everything worked out for the better, I suppose." Suddenly, her eyes shot open. "Work! Bloody hell, I'm late again!"

She quickly got up and began to disrobe. She stopped when she wrapped her fingers around the bra hook, and slowly turned towards the toms. The three of them lay sprawled on her bed, watching intently. She turned away, biting her lower lip.

_They're just cats...no matter how you see them...they're just cats..._

She looked back at them. 3 grown men dressed as cats laying on her bed watching her take her clothes off...she laughed a little.

"Could you boys please step out while I get dressed for work?" She finally quipped.

The three toms exchanged confused glances before shrugging and reluctantly leaving the room. She closed the door behind them. Alonzo grinned.

"She still has Jellicle sight. I thought it would have worn off."

"I think it creeps her out." Tumble muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"She'll get used to it." Alonzo shrugged.

"Sow, she'll be foine, roight?" Jerrie asked eagerly.

"What?" Alonzo asked, turning his curious gaze to Mungojerrie.

"FOINE!" Jerrie shouted. "Ye kneow? Ow-kay?"

After observing Alonzo's clueless stare, Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jerrie, she'll be fine."

"Thaiynk ya, Tumb-o." Jerrie nodded, glaring at Alonzo from the corner of his eye. "At least SOMEONE was listenin'."

Alonzo leaned into Jerrie's face. "I don't understand anything you say."

"Undastahnd this..." Jerrie grinned sneakily. "Solk...poile..."

Alonzo narrowed his eyes and pinned his ears back.

"You douchebag."

"Guys!" Tumble snapped, blushing. He hated confrontation, and he really hated dirty-talk.

Jerrie flashed Lonzy one final grin before leaping up onto the closest windowsill. He pushed it open.

"Liz is ollroight, sow, Oi'm gonna gow a'ead and get home ta Teazah. See you chums layta!"

With that, Jerrie jumped out the window, for once in a very long time, his conscious was temporarily guilt-free.

* * *

Rumpleteazer stirred lightly in her round, fluffy cat-bed, then quickly lifted her head from her slumber when she heard her owner walk to the door and open it in response to the meow coming from behind it. Jerrie walked in, tail erect, and purred loudly to the woman.

"There's my Jerrie-kitty-kitty!" The woman cooed. She frowned upon noticing his singed neck. She stroked it gently.

"Oh, baby! What happened? Are you okay? Aw, look, you lost your collar, too. Poor kitty..." She squeezed his ears gently while he leaned his weight onto her hand, purring contently. "When Drew comes home from school, I'll tell him to make you a new one." She finished by giving him a few pats on the head before leaving.

His human greeted, Jerrie then bounded into the next room and leapt into the cozy cat-bed with his sister.

"Jerrie!" Teazer squealed as she hugged her brother tightly. "'Ow's Liz? Did she maike it?"

"Yea, she did. Mistoffelees' mahgic maide 'er roight as raiyn."

Teazer smiled, sighed, and rested her head on Mungojerrie's chest.

"Oi cahn't believe Liz is...ya kneow..._her_..." She couldn't even speak the Glamor Cat's name. No doubt, just about every cat in London was aware of this news by now.

Jerrie frowned and leaned his chin into Rumpleteazer's head.

"It maikes me wondah..."

Teazer looked up at her brother questionably. "Wondah what?"

"I wondah...when dad will be reborn into 'is new different Jellicle loife..."

Teazer still trembled at the thought of Skimbleshanks' death. Her response, however, was not surprisingly the response of an honest and hopeful child.

"Maiybe...next year..."

* * *

Liz stepped out of her room, dressed in her usual work clothes, and rushed into the living room, work baggage in hand. She stopped short of stepping out the door when she noticed Tumblebrutus sitting quietly on the couch. She smiled and approached him cautiously.

"Alonzo's waiting for you outside." He said quietly, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Oh...okay..." She raised a curious brow. "What are _your_ plans, though?"

Tumble squirmed a bit in his seat, and looked up at Liz coyly.

"I, uh...I was...I was wonderin'..." He bit his lip and looked away. "I mean...if it's okay with you, that is..."

"Yes?" Liz pushed.

"Could I...could I live with you? Please?"

The question caught her off guard, and she gave an involuntary laugh. Tumble took this as a sign of hope, and sat up, a bit bolder.

"I'm a good cat, honest I am! I won't scratch your curtains, and I know how to make in the litter-box...oh! And I catch lots of mice, too!" He was sitting on his knees now, eagerness filling his bright black eyes.

Liz laughed again, but consciously, this time. It had never occurred to her that she would be adopting a Jellicle cat! She looked him over with a soft grin. He wasn't too big. He was sweet and, she couldn't deny it, he was cute. A not-too-big, sweet, cute cat.

"You know, Tumblebrutus? I would be delighted to have you here with me."

With a giant, adolescent grin, Tumble jumped to his feet.

"Ya really mean it? I'm your cat!"

"You're my cat!" Liz assured him.

He couldn't contain his joy any longer. He jumped into Liz's arms, wrapping his arms around her neck and wrapping his legs around her stomach. It happened so quickly, she dropped whatever she was holding and caught him by his bottom.

And so she stood in the middle of her room, holding a very large not-too-big cat-man by his buttocks while he was straddling her midsection with his very muscular thighs.

_He's just a little pussy cat... _She chanted to herself.

But there was no denying it. The whole thing was flat-out WEIRD.

* * *

Liz stepped out the door, pushing her glasses up her nose. She shook the strangeness from herself before gently stepping off the stoop. She immediately spotted Alonzo leaning against the building, his arms crossed.

"I saw the whole thing from the window. That was really nice of you, Liz. Tumblebrutus is lucky to have found a great home with a human like you."

Liz smiled and sighed, noticing Alonzo's collar-less neck. He was a stray, after all.

"Would you like to live here too, Alonzo?" She offered.

Alonzo laughed and shook his head.

"That's a sweet offer, Liz. And as much as I'd love to be a house-cat, I'm afraid I can't do it."

"Aw, Lonzy...why not?" She cooed.

"I spray." He answered honestly.

Liz blinked, flabbergasted. "You...what?"

"Spray...like, everything. Curtains, furniture, clothes, people's legs..."

Liz frowned, a sickly green complexion on her face. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." Alonzo nodded. "It's a lifestyle choice..."

So, it was like an other ordinary day, only instead of walking all the way to work, she decided to take the bus. And so, Liz sat quietly on the bus with Alonzo by her side. He often snuck onto the bus with her, and because he was a tiny little pussycat, he was easily hidden behind the morning paper, and always went unnoticed. Today was no different, only instead of having a fluffy little cat curled up next to her behind the newspaper, he was sitting, like a man, holding the paper up to hide his face. Liz looked at everyone on the bus, but no one else could see him. Not the way she saw him anyway. Liz looked over at him, noting that he clearly wasn't reading. He couldn't read. But she could, and she gasped at the headlines.

"**Great Dane in Shopping Cart Appears Mysteriously in the Middle of St. James street, Causes 6 Car Pile-Up"**

"My goodness!" She whispered. "Did Mistoffelees do that?"

She looked down and gasped again at the next article.

"**Queen's Royal Carriage and 2 Windsor Grey Horses Stolen—Horses Found Later Wandering Around the Westminster Cathedral"  
**

She shook her head slowly. Could they be...the two horses she saw this morning just before she passed out? Overwhelmed by the disturbing news articles, she sat back and looked out the window at Buckingham Palace. She pressed against the glass and squinted.

There, in the yard of the Palace, was a large black wolf-looking dog with piercing yellow eyes and a bandaged-up leg. It seemed to be staring at her. Suddenly, it barked excitedly and rushed to the fence-line, her tail wagging. She threw back her head and gave a deep howl. Liz smiled and waved, her gaze remained locked on the dog even as the bus got further away. Alonzo smiled and laughed a little.

"Luna's okay, too." He reassured. "Nothing a trip to the vet couldn't fix."

The bus screeched to a stop after slowly turning onto St. Jame's Street. Liz hopped off the bus, Alonzo dashing off ahead of her. It was funny to see him do this, especially when you can see in Jellicle sight. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Do you think anyone saw me?" He asked innocently.

"No, no. You were quite inconspicuous." She tried to hold in her laugh.

As they approached the restaurant, Alonzo started towards an alley.

"I'll see ya later, Liz. Driving by that sexy wolf has gotten me all frisky."

Liz flinched a little at the revealing information.

"Okay." She answered awkwardly. "Good bye."

She turned towards the door, and was taken a bit by surprise to see Munkustrap and Demeter; in Jellicle sight; sitting on either side of the restaurant's entrance.

"Oh!" She shouted in surprise. "Munkustrap...Demeter..."

"Hello, Liz." Munk greeted humbly.

"Hi, Liz!" Demeter waved to her excitedly. "I'm so happy you're alright." She slid off the railing and ran to Liz. "Kneel down. I have something for you."

Liz obeyed and got down on one knee, Demeter copied her move. She revealed from behind her back what appeared to be a collar.

"It's lovely." Liz stated as she stared, starry eyed, at the shimmering rhinestone covered collar. "It's for me?"

Demeter nodded eagerly. "It belonged to my mother." She smiled warmly at the collar. "I didn't know she was my mother at the time, you see. She helped me escape from Macavity once, a few years ago. I want you to have it."

"Oh, Demeter, I don't think..."

"Please, you must have it." She placed the collar in Liz's hands. "YOU, Liz, are my mother."

Liz snapped her head up at the sound of this news, her brow raised curiously.

"Demeter...that's...just impossible."

Demeter merely smiled. "I'm sure every Jellicle in London has heard the news by now." She looked to the sky and waved her arm over her head. "The rebirth of Grizabella. It sounds so musical."

"That is enough Demeter." A rickety old voice silenced the black and gold queen. "I shall explain to Liz."

Munkustrap immediately grabbed Demeter's arm and slowly pulled her towards the alley. "Come now." He whispered to her.

Demeter went with him, never taking her green eyes off Liz until they disappeared down the darkness of the alley.

Liz smiled at the sight of Old Deuteronomy as he shuffled to the restaurant's stoop and settled down comfortably.

"Sit with me, Liz." He said quietly.

Liz obeyed and took a seat beside the old feline. He placed his heavy paw over her hand.

"I understand you are confused."

"Very." Liz stated in a laugh. "There are so many things I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain, my girl." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "3 years ago, you gave your life to save my children, my sons, the future of the tribe itself. To extend our gratitude, and with permission by the Everlasting Cat, I was able to sustain you by giving you one of my many lives."

"Many?" Liz questions. "Don't you only have 9?"

"More." Deuteronomy chuckled. "I am tempted to say...99."

Liz gasped with intrigue as D went on.

"I knew, though I told no one, that the life I offered was only temporary. But I had faith in the Everlasting Cat. I knew somehow He would not allow you to perish. So, yesterday, on the day proceeding the night of the Jellicle Ball, the life I had given you was replaced...by the rebirth of Grizabella's life. The moment you spoke my son's name...the moment you knew, without really knowing, who Alonzo was, was the moment...the true moment...of your Jellicle rebirth. And it took me until the final moments of last night to realize this."

Liz sat there, staring blankly. She didn't get upset, nor did she have a million questions in her head. She was calmly understanding. After all she'd been through last night, this news wasn't TOO weird.

"So..." She finally spoke. "I really am Demeter's mother." She looked down at the collar, and without realizing it, she slipped it around her neck and snapped it shut. Wearing it felt so right.

She sighed and leaned back against one of the steps. "So...the Everlasting Cat...it's G-d, isn't it?"

Deuteronomy smiled. "G-d?"

"Yes, sir. Is the being you speak of G-d? You know, the Creator?"

Old D nodded and closed his eyes. "Every tribe of every species calls Him by a different name. But He is One, and only One. Some humans call him G-d, others Jehovah, Adonai, YHWH, Allah...all to describe the same being. Humans seem to have the most names for Him, though in reality, most humans know nothing about Him. Many don't even think He exists." Deuteronomy closed his eyes, lost in his own infinite knowledge of the Creator. He was, after all, the cat of a rabbi, and so knew a lot about such spirituality.

Liz nodded and lowered her head. She had never been a particularly religious person of any kind. After last night, however, she could see things were different.

"So, there is a G-d..."

Old Deuteronomy laughed again, only much louder this time.

"Knowing and accepting his existence is only the first step." He got up on his tottery legs and stretched before turning towards the alley. "I will teach you more about Him...Next Year."

With that, the old cat took a respectful bow, and left. Liz sighed and leaned back again, impressed by her new wisdom of the universe.

"LIZ!" Andrew's voice boomed. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

The sound of her boss's angry call snapped Liz back into reality.

"Coming Andrew!" She called hastily, jumping to her feet. "If I must..." She finished with a groan as she grabbed the doorknob and walked into the eatery.

Above, resting atop the restaurant roof, a large tom lay on his back, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. The smoke from the ignited tip swirled over his head. The red glowing tip signified an inhale, which he rejected through his wide nostrils.

He had been up there for a while now, and had heard everything. He pulled the cigarette out and flicked it across the roof.

"So..." He murmured to himself, running his long blood-stained claws through his short, but spiky red and black hair. "The human they call 'Liz' is Grizabella reborn. How interesting." He got to his feet, his short tail that matched his hair swung to and fro.

"Father will find this very interesting." He narrowed his eerie golden eyes and sneered. "And I will be the one who benefits from this..."

He turned, facing the street below. He tightened the red bandanna around his wrist and straightened out his black, spiked collar. Just as a large city bus passed below, the tom leapt from the rooftop and landed neatly on the roof of the bus. He gave a smug grin as the bus turned west on Oxford, then headed north for Finchley, where the tom would report this news to his father, the head honcho of the Northern region of London...and the most feared cat in all of Europe. For even Macavity trembled at his name.

"Liz...what the hell is THIS?" Andrew pressed PLAY on the tape recorder.

Liz watched in silent guilt as the video surveillance showed her dumping Andrew's lunch all over the floor then picking it up just to put it outside for the cat.

Liz smiled innocently as Andrew his STOP and glared at her pensively.

"WELL?" He growled.

"When...when did we get security cameras?" Liz pipped quietly.

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Last week, don't you remember the memo?"

Again, Liz stood their awkwardly quiet. After a minute, she shrugged. This was followed by another guilty grin.

"I'm fired, aren't I?"

Andrew shook his head with another weary eye-roll.

"Honestly, if you didn't spend so much time moddy-coddling those filthy cats, perhaps you would know when I'm talking to you?"

Liz nodded politely again. Her eyes were on the window in the background, where Mistoffelees stood, waving to her.

"LIZ!"

Liz jumped again and faced Andrew, who was rapidly losing his patience.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"About that cats...I'm sorry...I..."

"Again with the bloody cats! You're so busy jabbering on about them you didn't even hear me promote you!"

Liz's eyes suddenly widened. She heard it THAT time!

"Promotion? Me?"

"Yes." Andrew said tiredly. "My old tabby cat was looking a little thin, and though I would have preferred you feed him something OTHER THEN my clay-oven roasted beef, I must say it gave him enough vigor to catch some blasted rats around here, so I'm promoting you to assistant manager."

Liz smiled with great enthusiasm. "That's fantastic! Thank you Andrew!"

"Good. Now get to work." Finished, he turned and walked outside to shoo some loitering kids away.

Liz ran into the kitchen and opened the window. Mistoffelees leaned inside, smiling wildly.

"I poofed the rats away this morning. I thought your boss might like that."

"Mistoffelees, you're wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"You're the one I ought to be thanking." Misto smiled, leaning in a little further. "Because of saving you, the Everlasting Cat was very pleased with me! Look." He showed her his hands, from which lightening danced from the tips of his fingers. "See? Now, I can use my miracles whenever I need to! As long as I don't abuse it or use it for something bad, it's mine to control."

"I'm so happy for you, Mistoffelees!" Liz grinned wildly. "The Everlasting Cat has truly blessed you!"

"He has blessed me." He was half inside the restaurant window now. "Blessed me with a wonderful friend like you!"

Liz couldn't help but reach out and cradle his human-esque face in her hand. Misto purred contently.

"I'll see you after work." She kissed his nose.

"As always." Misto grinned, returning the affection with a head rub.

He retreated and went to leave.

"Mistoffelees, wait!"

He poked his head back inside quickly. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering...will I always see in Jellicle sight and speak Jellicle speech?"

"You will." Misto smiled. "That was a gift...from me to you."

"What about...Jellicle form? Was that a one-time-only deal?"

Misto stayed quiet for a moment, then shrugged honestly.

"Truthfully, I don't know! I guess we'll just have wait until next year!"

* * *

"...And then what happened?" Eeverium questioned her little brother eagerly.

"Did the pirates corner you, Quaxo?" Nefersheba begged.

"Did they draw weapons?" Levi added with interest.

"Well, one had me and the other had daddy..." The little kitten shared.

An echo of 'ooh's spread over Quaxo's minuscule audience.

"But we were way too quick for 'em...and when daddy threw a big cage over the pirate Growltiger, I made a giant dog appear and eat him up!" He emphasized the giant part with outspread arms.

"And where were you two during all of this?" Leviticus turned to ask Tova and Danileo.

"I was busy trying to take out that evil red witch Bombalurina." Tova said smugly. "Captain moron over here wasn't doing anything heroic!" She pointed with a sneer to Dani.

"Hey, I was busy trying to find Quaxo!" Danileo tried to save face.

"Yeah, cowering in your own urine under the stairs!" Tova hissed with an arrogant eye-roll.

"_I_ found the pig!" Dani shouted.

"On accident!" Tova shot back.

Mistoffelees walked along a narrow rail above the squabbling kittens. He smiled at their antics and shook his head. He could only imagine the kind of trouble they would get into next year.

"Mistoffelees!"

He looked up towards one of the high balconies above. He smiled when he spotted Tantomile, waving him up. He hopped up the windowsills until he reached his destination.

"Hi Tantomile!" He greeted, taking a seat near her.

"Good morning, Mistoffelees. How was the Jellicle Ball?"

Misto smiled and stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"It was...different. You shoulda been here." He laughed. "How was your trip to America?"

Tanto rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh, the traffic was a pain...do you know what Road Rage is?"

Again, Misto laughed, harder this time. "I, uh...I could imagine!"

"Well, we had to deal with that, among many, many other things..." She looked into the apartment at her brother, who was fast a sleep on the sofa. "Poor Cori nearly went mad."

"Gosh, what happened?" Misto was interested now.

"Well." Tantomile started. "First, we were stolen by scientists. Then, we escaped...into the heart of New York City."

Misto gasped as Tanto continued.

"We almost got massacred by the cat gangs there, we were almost hit by a bus, chased by dogs, and then, we nearly had to steal an aircraft to get back to our owners!"

"Did you tell him about the dogs?" Coricopat suddenly appeared on the sill with them. "Big dogs...scary dogs..." He grabbed Misto by the shoulders. "Do you know what a Pit Bull is? Do you have any idea how BIG they are?"

Misto laughed and shrugged. "Not as big as a Great Dane..."

Cori released Misto and shuddered, slipping back into the house. "I...hate...pitbulls..."

Misto shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, you have GOT to tell me more about this trip of yours!"

Tanto prepared to reveal more on their exciting vacation to America, but the sound of her human calling sent her back into the apartment.

"Perhaps that story is better left for next year..." That said, she disappeared among the curtains.

With a sigh of anticipation for the next Jellicle Ball, Misto slid back down to the depths of the Junkyard and sat on an old shelf. A moment later, he was joined by Tugger. The curious cat was walking rather slowly. The look on his face described one of pain. He gave a weak grin to his tuxedo buddy before carefully taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Misto." Tugger groaned.

"Hey, Tug...what's the matter with you? You okay?"

"Yeah...fine, fine...I did wind up getting into trouble, though..."

"What trouble?"

"Oh, I got in trouble with her highness." Tugger sighed. "Turns out she DID care that I took one of her carriages and team of horses on a 'joy ride.' Psshh! Joy ride! Like I could explain to her it was a rescue mission!"

"What'd she do?" Misto was intrigued now.

"Well, she implanted me with a little micro chip that goes off when I go near the stable, near the pastures or near the sprinkler system."

"Sprinkler system?"

"I'd rather not talk about that one..." Tugger murmured as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Long story short, she put this microchip somewhere I can NOT get it out..."

Misto then turned his attention to the little red, beeping light flickering within Tugger's bum. Not being able to hold it in, the magical cat threw his head back in laughter.

"NO WAY! The Queen of England put a tracking device in your ass?"

"Ha ha ha..." Tugger grumbled as he scratched it. "It's hilarious, isn't it?"

Misto tried apologizing for his laughter between the tears. After about 5 minutes, the chuckling subsided and Misto wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Sorry for your punishment, man." He said in a serious tone. "Harsh."

After another moment of awkward silence, Tugger spoke.

"Hey, Misto...was Cassandra a Siamese like I think or was she an Abyssinian like Bombalurina said?"

Misto gave an uncaring shrug. "Who cares? Cassandra was sexy."

Tugger smiled and gave an understanding nod. That statement alone put an end to the debate on what breed the sultry feline was. With a sigh, Tugger leaned back, both he and his sibling enjoying the quiet of the peaceful Junkyard.

And then, Alonzo stormed in.

"**WHERE IS IT! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" **He threw over garbage cans and peeked beneath wood pallets. **"WHERE'D MY SOCK PILE GO?"** He roared in frustration and kicked over another can.

"It's gone, Lonzy." Misto said very matter-of-factly.

"Gone?" Alonzo gasped. "What the hell do you mean 'gone'? Where'd it go?"

"I poofed it away, and I don't know where it went." Misto confessed simply.

Alonzo's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You...what?" He gasped, his eyes welling up. Misto's stern expression said it all. Like a child who's favorite toy had been taken away, Alonzo dropped on his bottom in tears, shouting to his brother.

"You little bastard!" Alonzo wept. "What the HELL did you do _**that**_ for? I NEVER TOUCH _YOUR_ STUFF! **WHY? WHY?**" He cried into his own tail.

"Because, it's disgusting! It's a sin! No wonder your wrist got broken! If Tugger hadn't told me..."

"WHAT?" Alonzo now turned his rage to Tugger. "Dammit, man! I told you and Munk that sock pile thing in confidence! How many others did you tell?"

"Just Misto and Jerrie...and a couple others...why? You never said it was a secret!" He quickly dodged as a shoe came flying at him. He sat back up and shot a glare at Alonzo

"**I'M NEVER TELLING YOU ****ANYTHING**** AGAIN!"** Alonzo howled.

"Look, Alonzo, I'm sorry." Tugger grinned. "There was this really sexy pair of fishnet stockings in Macavity's closet..I should have grabbed them for you-..." He was struck in the jaw by the second shoe.

"**UP YOUR'S, TUGGER!"** Alonzo sniffled in a rage.

"Don't blame him because you have no self-control." Mistoffelees sneered. "Maybe this situation will teach you to calm down a little."

"Maybe you can go screw off, too!" Alonzo turned on his little brother. Misto merely ignored him.

With a frustrated groan, Alonzo threw his fists into the sky.

"That DOES IT! There's no females anymore in this tribe! My sock pile is GONE! That's the last straw!" He turned and started away. "From now on," He declared. "I'm going to be GAY!"

Misto grunted and shook his head. "You're not gay, Alonzo."

"Yes I am!" Alonzo nodded, his paws on his hips. "I'm gay now. And I don't care who knows it!"

(On a trash can in the distance, Admetus perked up his ears and grinned excitedly upon hearing this news.)

His deceleration of gay-ness announced, Alonzo wandered off, trying very hard to convince himself of this new discovery.

Tugger watched him leave and cocked his head.

"Hmm...you know, that's not such a bad idea. And females ARE a bit scarce recently..."

Misto raised a curious brow.

"Mistoffelees, I think I'll try it." Tugger got up and stretched. "I think I'll be gay from now on, too."

"Good luck with that." Misto groaned, scooting away a few inches.

"What about you, little buddy?" Tugger nudged the tuxedo cat's shoulder. "You wanna be gay with me?"

Misto leaned to the side to watch as Electra bent over to search for some food in a can. He smiled at the sight. After appreciating the view a moment longer, he gave Tugger a weary glare.

"Yeah, sure, Tug. I'm gay." He finished with an eye-roll. He didn't really expect anyone to take him seriously.

"Good." Tugger patted his back. "Good to know. I'll see you later. Maybe we'll do some gay stuff."

"Do you even know what 'gay' is?" Misto questioned in frustration.

Tugger gingerly slid off his seat, taking great care not to hurt his behind.

"Not really. I'll look it up later. Right now, my ass hurts. Talk gay to you later."

Misto shook his head as he watched Tugger leave, and couldn't help but comment to himself. "You think your ass hurts now."

"Mistoffelees, come here, please." Demeter called as she and Munkustrap took a seat on the old stove.

Misto joined them eying Munkustrap's legs. "Do they still hurt?" He inquired gently.

"No." Munk grinned, rubbing one of his knees. "Thanks to you, they're fine. They were a little sore after you worked on them, but your magic made them better...or, rather, The Everlasting Cat who provided you with your abilities allowed them to be healed." Munk corrected himself, for he knew now without a shadow of a doubt that nothing could be done without that Mystical Divinity.

"What did you wish for, Misto?" Demeter asked innocently.

At the end of every Jellicle Ball, the cats get to make a wish; a special prayer to the Everlasting Cat that they may wish for their hearts' desire. If they are pure of heart and mind, then their wish will come true.

Misto blushed at the question, and turned away ever so slightly.

"I couldn't tell you that." He whispered, fiddling with his tail. "If I tell, it may not come true..."

Demeter grinned sneakily. "Did you wish...for Victoria to move back?"

Misto's white face turned bright red. He shied away from the question, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Maybe..."

Suddenly, a board, part of the fencing that surrounded the junkyard, creaked and moaned, as though something were trying to go through it. It was a loose board that the cats used to go in and out, but whoever was trying to get in sure wasn't doing a good job. Suddenly, the board snapped and spun around like a pinwheel, dropping off the package from the other side.

She was slammed on her bum, her head wobbling about her shoulders like a bobble-head figurine. She shook the dizziness away, the sun gleaming off her pure white coat. Misto stood, dumbfounded, unable to believe his eyes.

"V...Victoria? Is that you?"

Before she could answer, Nefersheba and Quaxo bounded out of nowhere, embracing the confused white queen.

"**MOMMY!"** They shouted in unison. It had, after all, been over a year since they had seen her.

She laughed joyfully and hugged her children close. It wasn't long before a shadow was cast over the three, and Vicky looked up to Misto flying at her from above and falling fast. The kittens shrieked and scattered, not wanting to be crushed. Misto landed on Vicky with a forceful embrace, causing the two to roll around for a minute before resting. Misto was now laying on top of Vicky.

"I can't believe it's you! What're you doing here? I thought you moved!"

Vicky laughed and shook her head, and spoke to him with her lovely French accent. "No...we had to come back. Master returned to his old job." She ended with a flirty smile. "You've missed me, no?"

"Oh, you have no IDEA how much I missed you!" He rubbed their noses together playfully.

Vicky giggled, her flashing blue eyes half-closed. "Since, it's been a long time since we've seen each other..." Vicky started, tickling Mist's chin. "Would you fancy a tumble in the old Top Hat?" She finished with a wink.

Misto sat up, a bold smile sweeping across his face. His wish had become a reality. He looked up at the sky and mouthed a most sincere 'thank you' towards the heavens, before he was dragged away by his amorous lover.

Munkustrap and Demeter, fueled by Victoria and Mistoffelees' affections, rubbed heads and purred contently. They remained rather quiet for a while, until Munkustrap broke the silence.

"Will you be okay, Demmy?"

Demeter needn't ask what Munkustrap meant. She knew he was talking about her sister.

"Bombalurina knew what she was doing. She knew what path she chose. She...she did survive the fall, and for that small miracle, I am grateful."

"Do you think you'll see her again?" He asked quietly, almost afraid someone would hear them speak about the traitor.

Demeter merely shrugged, leaning her head onto Munk's powerful chest.

"I don't know. Perhaps we will find out...next year."

* * *

Bombalurina lay on the cold floor, moaning and twitching. Slowly, her eyes flickered, as though she were dreaming. After another moment, she opened them slowly. There was no sun. She gripped at the ground. There was no grass, no dirt. She flicked her ears as she desperately tried to wake herself up. She could her voices. Whispers all around her. Where was she?

She remembered crawling out of the river. She remembered crawling into the woods. Then she lost consciousness. Finally, her battle for full consciousness was won. She opened her eyes wide, trying with desperation to scan her surroundings. Strange silhouettes surrounded her. They watched her intently, and whispered amongst each other. Feeling exposed and vulnerable, Bombalurina mustered up her strength to lift her head.

"Look..." One of the male voices said. "She's waking up."

"About time, too." Another male voice added.

"Try not to scare her." Yet another male voice cautioned.

It was the last remark that suddenly brought Bomby's strength back. She leapt to her feet and struck out with her claws, adding a fearful hiss. Instantly, the 3 shadows around her leapt out of the way. One had bumped into the wall, causing the curtains to fall open and flood some light into the room. Briefly blinded, Bomby covered her eyes and jumped back into the darkness. She heard some chuckles, among other quieter whispers. Finally, she spoke up.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where have you brought me? Why am I here?"

"Sshhh..." One of the voices issued soothingly. "Easy, now. No one wants to hurt you..."

"I can not see you! Come where I can see who you are!" Bombalurina demanded.

Instantly, a tall, lanky white tom came into view. He was pure white except for some red cross hatching down the sides of his torso, and some on his arms and legs. He had a massive deep scar on his chest. He wore a red bandanna on his head and had ice blue eyes. He crept towards her and knelt down on one knee. He looked into her big brown frightened eyes.

"Don't be scared." He assured in a gentle tone. "We're not going to hurt you."

Bombalurina relaxed slightly. Upon seeing this, the other 2 toms came into view. One was a shaggy, unkempt tom with Siamese-like markings. He wore his bandanna around his upper arm. His head fur was a mess of tangles, dreadlocks and beads. He was small and even lankier then the white tom, the only thing adding to his appearance was his think, uncombed fur. The third tom was handsome and well-built. He had a very kind face, beautiful coat colors, and wore his bandanna around his neck. Bomby observed these young toms for a few moments, before cautiously stepping out of her hiding place.

"Who are you?" She asked simply.

"I'm Victor." The white tom said with a flashing grin. "That's Jonathan." He pointed to the handsome tom. "That's George." He pointed to the scruffy tom.

Suddenly, another tom came bursting through the window, sending shards everywhere and frightening Bomby so bad she retreated back into the shadows. The new tom stood tall and muscular, the biggest of the 4. He was strikingly handsome...no, gorgeous. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, his claws long and stained with blood. He was the only one of the four who wore a collar. He wore his bandanna on his wrist. His head fur was red and black, short and spiky. His tail matched his head fur. His body however, was a beautiful blend of white, gold, black and silver. His face was well-sculpted and his markings were simply breath-taking. After getting a good look at him, Bombalurina boldly stepped back out in the light, eying this new tom with great interest.

"_THAT'S_ Bill Baily." Victor informed with a sneer. "He think he has to enter every room like he's an action hero."

Bombalurina shot an angry look at Victor.

"Why have you brought me here? Where am I?"

Bill Baily suddenly leapt upon her, claws bared. "Mind your tongue." He hissed, dragging his claws around the white of her muzzle.

"Don't do that!" Victor growled, pulling Bill Baily off of her. "Idiot! How is she supposed to trust us if you act like a damn maniac? Who do you think you are? Macavity?"

Bill Baily roared at the statement and snapped at Victor, who did not flinch. Bomby could see that these two often fought for leadership. After a moment of intense glaring, Bill Baily gave an annoyed snarl before walking away. Cautiously, she stood up, eying the violent, yet sexy tom.

"What do you know about Macavity?" She asked.

"Not much." The cute tom Jonathan answered. "That's why you're here."

"And if you're wondering who we are...that's very simple." George crawled on the wall behind her like a lizard before dropping down behind her. "We're your brothers." He finished with a laugh.

Bombalurina backed away, her mind racing with this new information. "What are you talking about? You're not my brothers. My only siblings are Demeter and Macavity!"

"Right...on your mother's side." Victor smirked. "You, daughter of Grizabella, are our sister."

"Impossible." Bombalurina hissed stubbornly.

Victor leaned over her, his icy eyes narrow with secret intelligence. "What do you know about your father?"

Bomby's eyes widened. Her father? She had never even met her father! She knew nothing about him. She didn't even know who her and Demeter's father was.

Victor could see the questions in her eyes. He continued.

"You may know my twin sister, Victoria." He began, playing with his whiskers. "Our mother was a queen known as Griddlebone. She was the sister to Grizabella. Our mother worked for our—yours and mine-father. After she met Growltiger, who also worked for our 'dad', Father went to search for another, and found her sister, Grizabella. Father raped her, in front of her son...Macavity."

Bombalurina gasped. Victor continued.

"You were born shortly afterwards when Father returned to rape Grizabella again. But this time, Macavity tried to fight him off. He failed and Grizabella became pregnant once more. But, Father knew that this Macavity guy was stronger then he thought. And Father doesn't like competition."

"So where is this so-called Father of mine?" Bombalurina snapped.

"Be careful what questions you ask..." A frightfully low and scratchy voice pieced through the room. "You may not like the answer."

Bombalurina looked up in horror. The cat was tall. Very tall. He was slim, but his fur was long, stringy and greasy. He was jet black with a silver streak down his front and some silver rosette spots along his coat. He had a long, erect mane that crowned his shoulders and surrounded his small, sculpted head. One of his eyes was a sickly green, the pupil large against the lightness of his iris. The other eye was white, the pupil on this eyes was far more frightening. The image of this tall, thin, vampire-like feline was too much for Bomby to bear. She sunk to her knees, cowering before the mighty cat. He seemed to revel in her fear.

"It's been a while, daughter." He said in his deep and scratchy voice. "I haven't seen you since you were but 2 weeks old. And your dear sister, I'm afraid I've never had the pleasure of meeting. But that will change. Soon, everything will change."

"Wh...wh..." Bomby stammered, trying to form a sentence. "Wh-...what do you...want from me?"

She huddled to the ground even more as he bent over, his face now dangerously close to hers.

"Cooperation." He said simply. "I am going to keep you here for exactly one year. In that time, I expect you to tell me everything I need to know. I want to know the secrets of the Junkyard Jellicles. I want to know everything you can tell me about Macavity."

Suddenly, Bill Baily approached his father and whispered in his ear. The black tom smiled a wild, toothy grin. He looked back down on Bomby.

"And, I want you to give me particular details on this strange being...this human Jellicle. This...reincarnation of Grizabella."

Bomby's eyes went wide upon hearing this.

"What?" She asked. Not even SHE knew of this information!

The black tom laughed.

"Do not worry if you do not know much. As I said. You have one year to tell me what I need to know. Then...you are free."

That said, the black cat disappeared just like that. He left behind no scent, no scrap of fur. It was as if he was never in the room.

She looked on at her new brothers, who merely shrugged as they began to leave. Victor looked at her before exiting.

"Finchley is your new home for now. Enjoy it's splendid streets. You're way too far from home to try and escape. Of course..." He stopped to eye his brother, Bill Baily. "...why would you want to go anywhere?" That said, he chuckled and hoped out the window.

Bombalurina looked at Bill Baily, her eyes still shaking with fright from the meeting with her father. Bill Baily merely narrowed his eyes.

"Daughter of Grizabella." He said coldly, his eyes elsewhere. "You will accompany me in a few weeks time to see that human Jellicle. I want as much information on it as possible."

"For what purpose?" She asked involuntarily.

"Her blood." He hissed, curling his claws in. "I need her blood...the magic in her blood...I need it to reverse that spell."

"You...want to turn a cat into a human?"

"Fool..." He growled. **_"I am the one who wants to become human."_** He grabbed her face and pulled it close to his own. "It is my destiny...and you will help me to complete it." That said, he threw her back on the floor. "You will be released next year, but to what? The junkyard jellicles will fall. Until then, these fells will be your home. So enjoy your stay, Daughter of Grizabella."

With that, he leapt out the window without another word. Alone and imprisoned, Bombalurina pulled her knees to her face and cried.

_What have I done? Why did I do that? Oh, how I wish I hadn't turned on my family...I wish I could undo this...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

She looked out the window on the rolling hills that were now her home. She slid back to the ground, her eyes full of tears.

She hated to admit this, but she knew all too well.

Her father...was Firefrorfiddle. The Fiend of the Fell.

* * *

The crate that carried Macavity had drifted down the river all night before washing up on the beach shore near some other crates. They were being loaded onto a ship. Macavity's crate was loaded with the others, unnoticed.

Several hours later, Macavity stirred. He opened his crimson eyes, and widened them upon feeling the rocking of the ship. He tried to poof himself out, but his magic no longer worked. Infuriated, he began to shout and bang on the crate, hoping to get some attention.

"**Let me out of this wretched thing!"**

After several moments, the sailors picked up their heads and listened carefully. There seemed to be a sick sounding 'meow' coming from one of the crates. The Captain stalked the deck angrily, listening carefully. He stopped at the crate Macavity was in.

"Who tried to sneak that damn noisy beast onto my ship?" He questioned the crew, but no one had an answer.

Even if they did, they were all Portuguese, and didn't understand a word the captain was saying. Flustered, the captain kicked the box.

"GET THIS UGLY THING OFF MY SHIP NOW!"

Understanding most of that, two of the crew members grabbed the box and heaved it over the side of the ship. It landed in the sea with a great splash and drifted off on the waves, carrying the annoyed yowling cat with it on the sea foam.

Several hours later, at around 7:30 pm, the crate washed up on the shore of the island of Shetland. It was quiet inside. A passing seagull landed on the crate and began to preen itself, unknowing that the paddling of its feet awoke the beast inside. Suddenly, a massive polydactyl paw broke through the wood, snatching the gull by its head and yanking it down into the darkness. With a crunch, and a squawk, the gull was no more. Macavity's red eyes glowed in the darkness of the crate, feathers hung from the corners of his mouth.

"Liz, Liz, my pretty Liz. Whoever thought that you were Griz?" He laughed at his own rhyme. "That only makes this game a whole lot more interesting. That only makes me want you even more. And next year...next year, I will win..."

Hundreds of miles away, in Liz's house, Tumblebrutus slept curled up on her bed. His collar that he wore...an exact replica of Mungojerrie's shock collar...popped open without the knowledge of the young tom-kit. The collar beeped and flashed a red light. Small sparks of electricity escaped. Tumblebrutus scratched at the collar sleepily, unknowing of its danger...it's ability to enslave...

Macavity laughed heartily. **"NEXT YEAR! NEXT YEAR, I'LL BE BACK! **And NOTHING will stop me from being victorious...**next year**..." He ended with his trademark maniacal laugh.

It was interrupted by a quiet tinkling sound, followed by a soft poof.

Macavity's crate was now suddenly filled with a sticky pile of what appeared to be socks of some kind...

* * *

**THE END...?**


	19. Author's Note

I just wanted to add this special Author's Note to thank all my readers and give a special thanks to all my reviewers!

I want to give an extra special thanks to Fantasia-the-Crazy of Fantasia's Corner of the Junkyard for sticking with me through this story from the very beginning! Until I posted chapter 7, Fantasia was the ONLY one who commented! I believe it was her interest in this story that helped gather so much attention and even gathered me a bunch more reviewers! So THANK YOU FANTASIA!

More special thanks to NyokaDelFanfiction, The-CatFan-And-Jellicle, insanemistosingsmore, raptoregg64, Evanne Taylor and Kizz.

Anyone I forgot, I'm sorry! I appreciate EVERYONE'S comments more then anything! It's your reviews that kept me writing.

I'm sorry to all those who eventually became bored with this story. I hope maybe in the future you find time to finish it!

I had so much fun writing this. It's my first ever CATS fan fiction and I absolutely LOVED playing with the characters. They were all based on the Video-Production actors. If any of the actors have read this story (likely not, but still), this story was meant all in fun and is not meant to offend any of you. I think you're all great!

Again, thanks to everyone who read this and I appreciate your comments more then you'll ever know. I hope to see your reviews in my future stories ^_^

~ M.W. Roach


End file.
